Marriage in the Sand
by danyel
Summary: In a time of insecure peace treaties a marriage of convenience is drawn up between the two villages and who better to marry off but the heiress of one of the most powerful clans in the leaf village and the Kazekage of the Sand.
1. Chapter 1

_**Marriage in the Sand**_

_A Gaara and Hinata Story, in a time of insecure peace treaties a marriage of convince is drawn up between the two villages and who better to marry off but the heiress of one of the most powerful clans in the leaf village and the Kazekage of the Sand. Hinata and Gaara go through the common problems of married life, and learn to depend on each other, and in the end learn to love and be loved in return._

She stood at the edge of the green leafy woods her feet on the lush green grass, the cool shade of the trees blocked out the intense heat of the sun. If you followed the grass, it eventually faded into the white sand and into the great desert before her. She hesitated, for as soon as she stepped foot on the sand it would be the start of a new life, she would no longer be a Konoha nin. This was a new beginning, a new start in a village that didn't know her faults, her imperfections, and her failures. Yet she hesitated, couldn't quite make herself step foot on the sand.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled up ahead. "Please keep up with us."

Hinata's head flew up as she spotted Neji up ahead standing in the sand in the blaring heat of the sun, Shikamaru stood next to him. She blushed slightly knowing she was holding them up.

"You go on ahead Neji, we'll catch up with you." Shikamaru said as he walked back to where Hinata stood.

"I…I." Hinata began then shut her mouth cursing herself for stuttering like that again.

"Relax Hinata." Shikamaru replied as he stood there in front of her hands in his pockets eyes half closed looking at her. "I know your having second thoughts that as soon as you step foot on the sand that you can't go back."

"Yes that's exactly what my thoughts are." Hinata agreed.

"Sunagakure is a beautiful village, you'll like it."

Hinata smiled at him. "You're just saying that because the woman you love lives there."

Shikamaru smiled down at Hinata and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright I admit it I'm biased." Then with a more serious look on his face he continued. "Think about it Hinata, this is your chance to live out from the shadow of your Father. This is what Kurenai wanted for you, to start somewhere new where people would appreciate you for your strengths and love you for your weaknesses."

Hinata felt herself growing red in the face again at his complements. "Kurenai will miss me."

"Don't worry I'll look after her." Shikamaru replied.

Hinata nodded her head and gave a shaky smile before stepping out from the shade of the forest and into the blazing sun. Shikamaru grinned as he set the pace ahead of her. It was late morning and it was already exceedingly hot out. The sun was bright and hot on her back. She thought the heat would have pressed her to pick up speed to reach her destination. However when the destination was Sunagakure and what awaited her there was a marriage, it just made her slow her pace even further. Marriage to a stranger was decidedly unattractive. Even though she had seen him a few times and heard much about him, he still was a stranger.

She had no say in the matter. This marriage was being thrust upon her. Her Father, whom she never held much love or affection for, had jumped at the prospect of marrying her off. Sighing, she couldn't blame him, as she was of little to no use to him. What hurt a little was that Kurenai, her former Sensei, was the one who suggested thatHinata be the one given in marriage. Her Father was very excited at the prospect of having the Hyuuga name closely connected to another powerful village and to one of the most elite families. It didn't matter that Sunagakure and Konohagakure were still relatively wary of each other; all that mattered was the prestige and power that union would bring to both villages, and both families.

"Hinata, you're lagging behind again." Neji snapped from ahead of her.

"Sorry Neji." Hinata said as she increased her speed a little bit.

"Do you need a moment of rest?" Neji asked.

Hinata really didn't need a break but if it slowed down their arrival she would take it. So the three of them took cover in the shade of a nearby boulder. Shikamaru sprawled out on his back hands behind head staring up at the wisps of clouds in the sky above. Neji stood survey the nearby area for potential danger, and Hinata sat down cross legged staring at the sand before her.

"Do…y-y-you think he will prove tolerable?" Hinata finally asked.

"If you mean does he have a heart, I think not." Neji said in a cool voice. "I hope you're not foolish enough to think you'll find love in this arrangement."

"Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend." Shikamaru commented dryly.

"I wouldn't rule it out completely."

Hinata threw a reproachful look at her cousin. "As if I have any love in me to give. I just wanted your opinion on the man."

"I hardly know him." Neji said with a shake of his head.

"He is a good man Hinata, that's all you need to know." Shikamaru interrupted.

They rested for another couple of minutes and started out again, only this time Hinata kept up.

…..

The office was large with plenty of natural light from the expansive windows. He sat behind his large oak desk a stack of papers in front of him. Matsuri stood on his left waiting for him to respond to Baki's request to reinforce the Northern Sand walls of the village. He knew he had an irritated look on his face but he wasn't bothered by Matsuri. He had a general liking of the girl. It was Temari who was provoking him at the moment. His older sister was pacing in front of his desk, huffing and puffing; she'd wear a hole right there in front of his desk until he addressed what was bothering her, she was that stubborn.

"Matsuri." Gaara suddenly said after reading the letter, his voice was dry and monotone. "Tell Baki his request is granted."

He hid his amusement at the way Matsuri jumped to attention whenever he spoke with her. "Right away Kazekage." Matsuri said bowing low and hurrying out the door.

Temari had stopped her pacing and was now staring out the window. Gaara ignored her and started reading another letter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Temari turn around and glare at him, her blue eyes icy cold as they stared at him. Finally he raised his head and made eye contact.

"What is it?" Gaara finally asked.

"The more I think about this union you have to enter into the more I worry it isn't right." Temari snapped.

"I don't have a say in the matter." Gaara replied.

"You're the Kazekage." Temari said in exasperation.

"I am well aware of who I am." Gaara replied in a low voice, he made eye contact once more with Temari and watched her shift uncomfortable under his gaze. "I also am aware of the responsibility that comes with my title. One of which is strengthening alliances among other villages."

"You don't have to be forced into this." Temari began.

"Then who will take my place?" Gaara asked. "Yourself or maybe Kankuro?"

Temari was silent as she turned away from Gaara and looked out the window once more.

"I can handle my personal life just fine." Gaara said firmly.

"What greater thing is there, but for two human souls to feel that they are joined for life – to strengthen each other in all labors, to rest on each other in all sorrow, to minister to each other in all pain? You can't have that with someone you barely know." Temari broke off hesitantly her voice wavering.

Gaara raised his green blue eyes to his sister's once more. Temari was always eloquent with words, but never had he heard her speak with such feeling in her voice such yearning as if she spoke of herself.

"Love? Is that what you speak of?" Gaara moved his chair slightly back and looked out the window.

"Gaara." Temari began again.

He raised his hand for silence. "When did you become such a romantic? It's not like that in the real world. I know my fate; I know how my life will play out. No woman would marry me of her own free will. And love, well who could ever love a monster like me?" Temari looked away, a brief moment of guilt showing on her face before she hid it. He knew she was thinking of their childhood, where Gaara was left alone to fend for himself, and she and Kankuro were loved and cared for. A childhood where she had feared Gaara and had once called him a monster when she thought he wasn't listening.

"If you are content, that is all that matters." Temari replied in irritation at feeling guilty for something that was in the past and best to be forgotten. "She arrives later today."

"You will be there to greet her?" Gaara replied in a monotone as he turned back to his desk.

"Yes, I will greet her with open arms." Temari said in a sarcastic tone her arms crossed over her chest. "The question is, are you ready for her?"

Gaara kept his face blank even though he wanted to smirk at Temari. "I will meet her tomorrow. I am behind in my work because someone is taking up my time."

"Fine, I get the hint." Temari said with an eye roll. "Enjoy your day." She huffed as she walked out.

Gaara sat back he should feel honored that his older sister was worried about him. He did to a certain extent appreciate her concern for his happiness. It was a moot point though, for he had never been happy and didn't expect to be. Finally he closed his eyes and muttered. "How do people make it through life without a sister to meddle in it?"

…

"How did it go with Gaara?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"He's bull-headed, that's what he is." Temari growled as they stood waiting for the group that was escorting the bride-to-be. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping.

"If he is fine with the arrangement, I wouldn't dwell on it." Kankuro said with a lazy shrug.

"To marry someone you don't even know..." Temari continued, her voice rising in passion.

"Gaara knows who she is." Kankuro argued. "You're acting strange Temari."

"Just be quiet." Temari hissed.

Kankuro frowned at his sister; she had been acting strange ever since she came back from Konohagakure village with the news of who was going to be Gaara's future wife. He turned back to the horizon, his eyes immediately picking out the group. When Kankuro had heard the name of the woman picked for the union, it sounded familiar but he couldn't remember her clearly. Gaara seemed to recall her and Temari frowned every time it was brought up. Now he was curious as to whom she was.

He hid his smile when he saw the excitement on Temari's face; even though she tried to hide her growing attachment to Shikamaru, she had only succeeded in fooling Gaara who was usually clueless when it came to matters of the heart. As the group grew closer, he was able to pick out Shikamaru, Neji, and…

"Shit." Kankuro swore as he recognized the girl.

"You see, that is why I am concerned." Temari said in a tone of voice that screamed 'I told you so.'

"Of all the women they chose her." Kankuro said in disbelief.

"She is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and therefore the only woman of the village that is worthy of being married to a Kazekage."

"They want a war, that's what they want." Kankuro muttered darkly as he watched them grow closer.

"She won't last a month with Gaara's cold personality. She won't understand why he is so uncaring, and when she leaves Gaara won't understand the reason and he'll get hurt, he'll vent his anger and hurt by cutting off any alliance with Konohagakure."

Temari swallowed the unease she felt at Kankuro's words. "Let's hope she's stronger than that."

Kankuro gave a snort of disbelief, but was quiet as the group finally made it to them.

"How was your journey, not troublesome?" Temari was the first to speak.

"Any journey that ends with seeing you is well worth the trouble." Shikamaru commented, his eyes on Temari.

Kankuro felt the hair rising on the back of his neck at the way the insolent Nara man was eyeing his sister. Before he could snap at him to keep his eyes off his sister, the girl spoke.

"It… was a… pleasant journey." Hinata's voice wavered.

Kankuro stared at Hinata; she was slim, with long hair, pale skin, lips that quivered; everything that screamed weak and insecure. She was swaying slightly, and that's when he noticed her face was sheen of sweat and her violet eyes looked blood shot. His frown deepened. Heat stroke. Those who were not used to the desert did not hydrate enough. Thankfully, it was Neji who caught her when she fainted. It gave enough distraction to interrupt the way Shikamaru and Temari where staring at each other.

"Heat stroke?" Temari asked Kankuro.

"I think so." He replied. He smiled as he watched his sister glare at Shikamaru.

"You both had a simple assignment to escort her here in one piece." Temari snapped.

"Hey, she is here in one piece." Shikamaru snapped back. "I can't help it if she won't speak up when she needed a break."

"You're utterly hopeless, you know that?" Temari argued.

"Can we argue about this later? Right now we should get her to the infirmary." Neji asked as he shifted his hold on Hinata.

"Right. Follow me." Temari said as she took off.

Kankuro kept pace with Temari.

"This is a bad beginning." Kankuro stated low enough for only her to hear.

"Shh." Temari hushed Kankuro, but she felt the same unease of the situation, and she feared for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I am so excited to be writing this couple, but I should warn you that I am working hard not to write Gaara out of character, so forgive me if I slip up.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hinata should be in bed resting." Neji argued at Temari.

"She can return to resting as soon as she sees Gaara." Temari retorted her hand on her hip the other on the back of her large fan.

"Why can't the great Kazekage come and see Hinata why must she get up when she is sick." Neji snapped impatiently.

"Neji." Hinata quickly broke in her eyes landing on the way Temari was holding her fan and eyeing Neji in disgust. "I am fine it is not a problem for me to have this meeting at his office."

Neji turned around concern evident on his face. "You had heat stroke Hinata, you fainted you need to conserve your strength."

"Please Neji…I…am f-f-fine." Hinata stuttered out then smiled at her cousin and his quick defense for her safety. She gave a small prayer of thanks that Kiba was not allowed to escort her here, he would not have been so patient he would have had a fit. "Temari I am ready to see him."

Temari threw a smirk at Neji and led them out of the room. Neji was right up next to Temari arguing his point on how rude it was that the Kazekage hadn't even greeted them the day before and so on and so forth. However Hinata was having a mental lecture with herself as she followed behind. This was a new start for her, and she wasn't going to allow her future husband to intimidate her, or his family. Her Father's last words were a threat, that if she messed this up she was not allowed back, her family would shun her. She gave an involuntary shiver as she recalled her last conversation with her Father.

"_Father …what if we d-d-don't ….s-s-suit, what if he is cruel and unkind?" Hinata asked her voice timid and low as she spoke to her Father._

"_Damn me, girl! If you had proven yourself a strong shinobi, if you had shown any special talent or skill I would have thought twice about this marriage. However you never have and the gods only know how many times I've given you a chance to prove me wrong." He glanced at her briefly before continuing. "I have built, strengthened, and made this clan the powerful force it is today. When I die I must put into place a strong leader that will continue what I have started. I have put my hopes in Hanbi and Neji, they are the ones that will take over for me, and as much as these words hurt you I can only be honest. A clan is only as strong as its weakest link."_

_At those words Hinata felt the tears burn against her eyes._

"_You will marry the Kazekage of the desert; you will bear him an heir, and stand beside him in times of difficulty and joy. For that is what you are good at Hinata. Your one strength is your loyalty, it may not be enough for this clan but it is plenty for the Kazekage who has no one to stand beside him." _

_Hinata made a small sound of protest and her Father turned on her so suddenly that the tears fell._

"_Hinata, I won't hear another protest from your lips do you understand? You will marry him if I must drag you to the alter in chains, you will obey!" His voice raised in anger._

_Biting her lip and gulping down the sobs that threatened to escape she raised her eyes to his. "I will obey Father, I will not bring dishonor to this clan." For once she spoke calmly with no hint of a stutter._

_That seemed to appease him for he nodded his head and dismissed her._

"Hinata he is ready for you." Temari broke through her thoughts.

Hinata startled and looked at the door they had stopped by, taking a breath she opened the door.

"Is your name Hinata?" Temari asked Neji as he tried to follow. "Gaara wants to speak to her alone."

"I am the future leader of the Hyuuga clan I need to be present." Neji argued.

"I don't care if you're the future leader of the hidden leaf village you are not going in there." Temari snapped.

Hinata hid her smile as she shut the door behind her blocking out their insults to one another. Glancing around the spacious room she noticed it was vacant, the large glass windows made the room unusually bright with natural sun light yet it didn't make the room hot. On one side of the room there were several large potted plants, a small divan was beneath the large leafs providing an almost jungle like atmosphere. She felt at ease in the office as she wandered around picking up books and small figurines, until a picture on his desk caught her attention. His desk was bare but for one photo frame, a small picture of a young woman holding a younger version of Temari and Kankuro when they were kids. All three had huge smiles as they looked toward the photographer.

"My Mother before she died." Gaaras gravelly voice made her jump around in surprise.

"I'm…sorry to h-h-hear that. You must miss her." Hinata stuttered out as she faced the Kazekage.

"Why should I, I never knew her." Gaara said with a blank look at her.

"um…" Hinata tried to think of something to say.

"Sit down, I have much to discuss with you before we sign the papers." Gaara's voice was bland of emotion, it wasn't mean but it certainly wasn't warm either.

She quickly sat down across from his desk and watched him move with such gracefulness, his long white robes swished in perfect harmony with his movements. He sat down behind his desk and pulled out a folder with the paper work. She swallowed her unease she was sitting across from the 5th Kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara her future husband. She recalled seeing him once or twice and stayed away from him. At that time he had the one-tailed shukaku within him and he was well known for his blood lust, unbelievable cruelty and sadistic attitude. Now as she sat there in front of him she didn't know what to think. She vividly remembered Neji coming home from Sunagakure and telling her that Gaara was free from the Shukaku and that it was amazing that he was alive.

Gaara was engrossed in the papers in his hands and wasn't paying her any mind so she let eyes wander over him. He was taller then she remembered, and his brick red hair was a bit longer, his bangs parted to the left to reveal the tattooed symbol of 'love' on his forehead. He had a straight nose, a firm but almost sensuous mouth. The lean line of his jaw showed strength and flexed with the movement of the muscles. Suddenly his head raised and his eyes caught hers beyond thick black lashes into deep blue-green eyes that were chilling yet fascinating at the same time.

"It's rude to stare." Gaaras voice was low and menacing sounding.

Hinata would not show her fear or let this man intimidate her, she had spent years of working on her courage she wouldn't let it fail her now, besides he was openly staring at her. "I..c-c-could say the same to you." Hintat replied cursing herself for stuttering.

"Do you stutter when you're nervous?" Gaara asked his voice chilling to the bone his eyes unwavering.

"Instead of worrying about my stutter let's sign the contract and send Neji and Shikamaru on their way." Hintat replied trying to keep her tone even and in control.

"Straight to the point." Gaara mussed as he looked down at the papers once more.

Hinata thought she might have heard a note of approval in his voice but scratched the thought.

"Before we sign this document, let me first tell you what I expect from this union." Gaara's frankness was refreshing. This way Hinata knew what was expected of her and what to expect from Gaara.

"This union is sole for the benefit of our villages, our life is not our own, my actions affect my village and your actions affect your village. If this union is to work we must both have the mind set to stick things out for better or for worse." Gaara's words were heavy with meaning. "I would not entertain the idea of what is politely termed 'marriage of convenience' I expect to exercise a husband's right in the bedroom. It is expected of us to have an heir to represent our union and to secure the future for Sungakura."

Hinata felt a repulsive shiver run down her spine at the thought of him touching her. Her head began to pound as she tried to calm down, it was expected of her, and of course he would want her to be a real wife in every sense of the word. The horror of giving him a child sank in. The silence in the room caught her attention and she glanced up to find his unusual colored eyes on her. He stared at her as if he read her thoughts, as if he could read her very soul. The silence dragged on until Gaara placed a hand on the desk and began again.

"Until that goal is met, I demand absolute fidelity from my wife." Gaara's tone brooked no argument. "There will be no trips to your village to see your family unless I accompany you."

Hinata felt herself bristle under his tone of voice and the way he assumed that she would be of loose moral character as to cheat on her husband. She sat up straighter and caught his eyes on her once more and this time she held his gaze with one of her own.

"May I m-m-make equal d-d-demands upon you, Kazekage?" Hinata asked her voice firm no trace of a stutter.

Gaara was slightly surprised by her forwardness in asking him such a question. He noted a becoming blush spread across her face, although her voice was firm, her face showed her discomfort at asking such a question.

"What woman would willingly touch me?" Gaara finally asked as he leaned forward on the desk and placed his other hand on top of the desk.

Hinata swallowed her unease and pushed the issue further, if he was going to assume she was untrustworthy than she would assume the same of him. "If I am not allowed to visit my family without you accompanying me, then I demand the same from you. If you are traveling to other villages on business I will go with you."

Gaara was shocked at her statement; he would never assume or demand that she come with him on any of his business trips to the surrounding villages. He looked at her more intently, did she not know who he was, his past, the horrors he had inflicted on others, why would she want to be with him anymore then she had to. He was making a small attempt to make marriage to him bearable; as soon as they had a child he would give her the option of living an independent life here at Sunagakure. The look on her face was determination that she get what she asked for, and it was something he didn't mind granting, she would learn soon enough that his company was not pleasant.

"You may accompany me." Gaara replied with an inclination of his head.

Hinata felt a small bit of satisfaction at his reply.

"Let us continue." Gaara replied as he began the next subject. "I don't go on missions and neither will my wife."

Hinata felt the shock of his words. "No…m-m-missions?"

Gaara gave her another look at her words. "That's correct, as wife of the Kazekage your responsibility is here within the village. I myself do not go on missions unless personally requested to by another leader and even then I am at liberty to refuse."

Hinata frowned, what was she supposed to do if she wasn't allowed on missions, all her training and practice would be for nothing. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking Gaara spoke again.

"There is plenty of work here to keep you busy, and that doesn't mean you can forsake your training, that is expected of you. If the village is to be strong so must the citizens." Gaara replied. "As my wife you would have the option of teaching if that was a desire of yours."

"I…w-w- would not give up my training for anything." Hinata commented she was not going to become the weakest link in this village, which was something she would refuse to let happen.

Again Gaara stared at Hinata, she seemed determined to ascertain her position. She wasn't brass and pushy like Temari, neither was she like Kankuro who shouted, argued, and used force to get what he wanted. No, this woman just stated plainly what she wanted or expected.

"I expect you to be competent with running a household." Gaara continued.

Hinata felt herself getting irritated again, of course she could manage a household and a business if she should have to, and she wasn't incompetent. Gaara continued in the same voice that held no thread of warmth, feeling, or emotion she couldn't tell what he was thinking, as he spoke every word.

"There are some business ventures I will be starting here in the village to boost the economy. I expect your assistance when I ask for it."

"Y-y-you…have a lot of demands from me." Hinata finally stammered out.

Gaara's eyes again pinned her to her seat in a cold gaze. "They are not demands they are responsibilities any wife of the Kazekage would take on."

"Of… course." Hinata said with down cast eyes, his gaze was positively chilling when she protested.

Gaara gave a soft sigh as he spoke once more. "I can't promise you a happy marriage full of love and attention. I am incapable of providing any of that, what I can give you is security and protection for you and any child we have. You will be well cared for, any want or desire can be granted within reason. Are you still of a mind set to enter into this union knowing what I expect and what I can give?"

Hinata raised her eyes and looked at Gaara, he was direct and to the point. Everything he offered would be satisfying, and what he asked in return was not unreasonable. Although she feared him that might soon pass with daily interaction and as she got to know him. He was even giving her a choice of accepting or turning down the union. They both knew she had no choice but to accept or face being shunned from her family and ridiculed by her village.

"We …b-b-both know I have n-n-no choice in the matter but to accept." Hinata finally said in a firm voice.

Gaara remained silent as he opened his desk draw and pulled out a small pot of ink and quill, with a graceful flourish of his hand he signed his name at the end of the document and pushed it along with the quill over to Hinata. She picked the quill up and gazed at the masculine signature of Gaara's, hesitating for a moment she finally signed her name elegantly besides his and set the quill down.

"It is done." Gaara commented dryly as he put the ink and quill away, picked up the document and walked to the side door.

As soon as he opened the door Temari and Neji walked in.

"What took you so long?" Neji practically seethed through his teeth.

Gaara handed the signed document to Neji, ignoring her cousin completely he turned to Temari.

"She is quite pale; take her back to her room to recover." Gaara ordered as he walked out the door.

Neji was bristling at the not so subtle snub he had just received from the Kazekage.

"Did he sign the papers?" Temari asked looking over Neji's shoulder at the document.

"He did." Neji replied. "It is done; there is no turning back now."

Temari looked extremely deflated at Neji's words.

"Hey how did it go?" Kankuro asked as he poked his head in the door.

Hinata openly stared at Kankuro's purple face paint that outlined his eyes, mouth and nose. He looked like one of those old warriors of long ago who painted their face before battle.

"Say hello to your new sister-in-law." Temari replied curtly.

Kankuro's face fell slightly before he placed a shaky smile on his face. "Welcome to the family Hinata." Than as an afterthought when he noticed Neji in the room. "Hello pale eyes."

"Puppet boy." Neji muttered right back.

"Where's shadow man?" Kankuro asked as he glanced at Temari who looked away.

"He's on his way." Temari replied shortly.

Hinata began tapping her fingers together nervously. "Um…are Gaara and I married now?" Hinata ventured to ask.

Temari looked at her in surprise. "Well on paper yes. However we are not barbarians."

"Could have fooled me." Neji said under his breath.

"What was that Pale eyes?" Kankuro snapped.

"There will be an official ceremony in two weeks. In two days Gaara will announce the wedding to the council you will of course be with him when he does. Then there will a pre wedding festival for the village citizens to participate in then the wedding." Temari explained.

"Oh..that's a lot of.. social events." Hinata said softly feeling herself growing weary of this already.

"Gaara is the Kazekage, what did you expect? You're not marrying some peasant off the streets." Kankuro said roughly.

"We are perfectly aware of Gaara's position and you would do well to remember Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan." Neji snapped impatiently.

"I know that!" Kankuro argued. "This diplomatic marriage would not have worked if she was not from such a notable clan." He sneered at Neji as he continued. "Gaara wouldn't lower himself."

"That's enough." Shikamaru suddenly said from the door way.

Temari seemed visibly relieved to see him, but Kankuro looked ready to pick a fight with him.

"Neji has the signed documents." Temari replied to fill in the silence. "You're both welcome to stay and head out tomorrow."

"I think we have outstayed our welcome as it is." Shikamaru replied with a lazy grin.

"Mister obvious." Kankuro sneered.

"I will be back for the wedding." Neji's voice dropped an octave for only Hinata to hear. "Don't let them intimidate you. You're stronger than that, stay confident in yourself and your abilities."

Hinata felt the tears burn her eyes as she gave her cousin a hug and Shikamaru one also, wishing them a safe journey home.

"You'll be fine." Shikamaru whispered against her ear as she hugged him. "Temari is a good person she'll warm up to you."

Hinata smiled as he pulled away.

"Are you not going to escort us to the front of the gate and wish us safe journey?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Of course, I'll meet you out front as soon as I escort Hinata to her room to rest." Temari said with a small smile as she watched them leave.

For a moment Hinata felt her insecurity rise once more as Temari turned her cold eyes on her and Kankuro stared at her with a leer on his face. Part of her realized in that moment that out of the three siblings Temari was dangerously protective of her brothers while Kankuro was more bark and less bite.

"I'd like to talk to Hinata." Temari finally said.

"Go ahead." Kankuro replied.

"Alone you idiot." Temari snapped impatiently.

"Oh..of course." Kankuro said as he headed for the door. Then he turned around and looked at Hinata once more. "Seriously Hinata, glad to have you with us."

Hinata gave him a shaky smile because she felt he meant it. Temari glanced at the door in irritation and then waved her hand for Hinata to follow her. They walked side by side down the hallway in silence until Temari began.

"I'm sure this marriage is just as surprising to you as it is to me." Temari began. "I'm going to tell you my opinion of this arrangement. I for one am surprised that you were chosen as the bride. There are several competent women in your village yet they send you."

Hinata could feel her face flush and not in embarrassment. Was it not enough that she had to endure an hour with the Kazekage drilling her on what he expected from her as a wife, did she have to be tested by his older sister also?

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for your brother?" Hinata asked.

"I'm saying I've seen you in action and I'm not impressed." Temari said with a flip of her hand as they took a right down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. "Yes you are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan your family history is impressive going back generations, but your stamina, your mental strength along with physical…"

Hinata's fists clenched in frustration "Well I've seen your brother in action too!" Hinata interrupted. "Gaara is a cold hearted killer I was there in the Forest of Death when he killed one of the Rain Genin, I am not impressed at all."

"That happened a long time ago Gaara is much changed." Temari quickly defended. "Do not dwell on the past for it has no room in the presence."

"Take the advice of your own words." Hinata said wisely. "For if you say Gaara has changed so have I."

Temari was silent as they walked through a large arch way into the family quarters and stopped in the living room.

"If you wanted a wife that would be cold hearted, lack emotion, and be just as mentally unattached as the Kazekage then I was the wrong choice, for I will never be like that. I won't even attempt it."

Hinata continued her anger getting the best of her yet providing her with the confidence not to back down or to stutter. "I will also point out that if the Kazekage found something unappealing in me he wouldn't have signed the contract."

"An hour in ones company will hardly tell you their personality." Temari replied shortly.

"Y-y-yet gossip, and u-u-unkind rumors issued through the grapevine are enough to condemn one." Hinata replied back.

"Touché." Temari said with an approving smile. "I am glad you stick up for yourself, your going to need it for yourself and for Gaara both." With that Temari turned on her heels leaving Hinata in the large living room.

Hinata felt her hands grow clammy and her knees wobble as she sank into a nearby chair and wiped her palms on her pant legs. Her head began to pound again; she placed a trembling hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to break past her lips. What had she gotten herself into; soon she would be legally bound to a man who had no feelings, and worse a man she feared. Married into a family that held weakness in contempt and strength necessary above all else. After few moments she managed to calm down, find her room, and fall into the bed for some much deserved rest.

…..

Kankuro watched Temari hurry down the stairs; he stepped out in front of her with a smirk.

"Eh, running to say goodbye to your lover?" Kankuro sneered at his older sister.

"Oh go play with your puppets." Temari snapped right back as she walked around him and kept going.

"How did your talk go with Hinata?" Kankuro asked falling into step beside her.

Temari eyed him in irritation as he pulled an apple out of his pocket and began eating it.

"Fine." Temari with a smirk.

"Fine as in …" Kankuro asked.

Temari wrinkled her nose; Kankuro was such a slob sometimes talking with his mouth full like that.

"As in I think she'll survive, it'll be tough but I think she might be able to handle it." Temari replied.

"Temari you should just stay out of Gaara's personal life." Kankuro said with an eye roll.

"It isn't just his life Kankuro, it's ours, and the villages." Temari argued. "I want to know things will be ok…"

"What are you saying Temari?" Kankuro asked his voice low.

"I'm not always going to be here…" Temari trailed off her eyes focused on the young man in the entrance way.

"I see." Kankuro commented as his eyes landed on Shikamaru's tall form, the thought of his sister marrying a man from another village and leaving Sunagakure was just too much to grasp at the moment so he didn't push the issue instead he turned the conversation more lightheartedly. "Remind me never to bring any of my girlfriends around you."

Temari allowed the change of subject and gave a good natured batter back. "Like you could get a girlfriend."

"Is that a challenge?" Kankuro asked with a grin.

"No it's a statement." Temari said with a laugh.

They continued their playful teasing until Temari broke off to greet Shikamaru and walk besides him.

Yes Temari was pushy, bossy, and downright annoying, but they had shared a bond that they didn't have with Gaara. They had known the love and attention of a Mother, and when that had been taken from them they had found a common enemy and fiend in their youngest brother Gaara.

It was Temari who had helped him fix his puppets when Gaara had the urge to destroy them just because he could. It was Temari who showed him that red and blue could be mixed to make up his purple face paint. She had probably saved him numerous times from dying at the hands of Gaara. When their Father died and Gaara started making small attempts to change, she immediately welcomed Gaara with open arms trying to help mend the rift in their family. Once the shukaku was removed from Gaara and he became less volatile she made a point of being there for Gaara when people were nasty or treated him with fear. So her concern was well founded that any wife of Gaara's had to be strong physically and mentally.

The very thought of not having Temari such a fixture in their lives was unthinkable. She was the glue that held them together without her it would be utter chaos. He glanced at the two in front of him and noticed how their fingers managed to touch as they walked together, the way Shikamaru looked at Temari with such devotion and the way Temari's face lit up when she saw Shikamaru. If he made her happy if he was what she wanted, then she deserved to be happy herslef.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata woke up with as stiff neck and sore feet. As she sat up in bed her long black hair hung around her face like a dark curtain shielding her from having to face the world. Faintly she heard the sound of people chatting and the smell of dark coffee brewing. Finally opening her eyes she glanced at the clock 6:00 am, of course everyone in the desert would get up early to start the day before the sun made it unbearable hot outside. Quickly she got out of bed, her skin felt dirty, her eyes felt like they had grit in them and her mouth tasted of dry sand. After washing her face and taking a damp cloth to her skin to remove the unseen residue of sand she pulled on her white lavender vest over her white tank top. She pulled up her black shorts, and with a quick pull of her hair brush through her dark black hair she pulled it into a low pony tail.

She stood in front of her mirror took a breath and repeated the four words she said every morning of every day.

"I will not stutter." Hinata said to her reflection, she repeated it five times before she smiled and walked out of the room.

She closed the door with a soft click and silently walked down the hallway following the soft mummers of chatter. The hallway seemed to drag out and with every step she had to steal herself not to turn around and run back to her bedroom and hid under the covers. She was an adult and she should be able to handle her future as such. Finally she walked under the broad arch way and into the kitchen as soon as she stepped foot into the room everything went silent and all eyes were on her. The only pair she was aware of was those cool turquoise ones that seemed to see right through the protective armor she put up around herself, his eyes wondered down her body, making her shiver before he looked away.

"Good Morning." Hinata greeted, secretly congratulation herself for not stuttering.

"Morning." Kankuro replied as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth while reaching for his orange juice and gulping it down followed by another piece of toast.

"Slow down and chew." Temari snapped in irritation as she picked up her cup of coffee and sipped it.

"I have border patrol." Kankuro replied through his mouth full of toast.

Kankuro gave Hinata a grin before he hustled out of the kitchen.

"Those clothes are most inappropriate for the climate here." Gaara observed his voice bland as he drank his coffee and stared straight ahead.

"I…um.." Hinata began stuttering as she stared down at her outfit and tried to find a response to his comment.

Gaara didn't wait for her to finish as he stood up and addressed Temari. "I trust you can handle the problem."

Temari grimaced before nodding her head and returning to her breakfast. Hinata watched Gaara leave his white robes swishing around his long legs.

"Don't look so hurt." Temari said as she poured a fresh cup and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata sank down in the chair and took the coffee. "I'm used to it." Hinata said softly.

"He means well, Gaara just never shows emotion, and he doesn't realize how cold and uncaring he comes across." Temari replied. "Even when we were kids the only emotion he ever showed was bloodlust."

The look on Hinata's face was pure horror, her fear positively radiated off her body language.

"He is not like that anymore." Temari said with a smile at Hinata's reaction. "However years of pain and loneliness is hard to shake. You should be glad he noticed how ill suited your clothes are. It means he is taking an interest in your well fare."

Hinata didn't know if she should feel flattered or worried that Gaara was paying attention to her.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Hinata asked.

Temari gave a genuine smile. "I think this call's for a shopping trip."

…

When Temari meant Shopping trip she meant it. The morning flew by in a flurry of shops, boutiques, and specialty stores, Hinata felt well equipped for any type of weather she might encounter come rain, hail, or dust storm she was ready.

At the moment she was admiring herself in the full length mirror at one of the boutiques. She wore full length pants the color of gray purple a long white sleeved shirt that was quite fitting as it clung to her body like a second skin. Black sandals perfectly sturdy and durable yet still feminine completed the outfit.

"Not bad." Temari mussed as she admired the outfit she had put together for Hinata. "I also took the liberty of picking out some more clothing. You're going to need a Saree, a cloak and…of course this." Temari held up light purple lingerie with white trimmings on the bra and panties.

Hinatas face went beet red as she stared at the undergarment. She suddenly felt light headed and nauseous at the thought of wearing it, or the horror of Gaara seeing her in it. Temari grinned evilly at Hinatas reaction.

"Don't tell me you don't know what happens on the wedding night?" Temari said with a smirk.

"I…of course." Hinata managed to say her face still aflame.

"Good I don't want to explain the niceties that happen in the bedchamber." Temari replied as she placed the lingerie in the shopping bag.

Hinata felt like she would die of embarrassment right there in the shop, to have Gaara's sister talk of the wedding night was positively uncomfortable.

"Shoot I have an ambassador meeting in twenty minutes." Temari said biting her lower lip trying to decide if she had enough time to get Hinata back to the complex.

"Don't worry about me, I know the way back." Hinata said her face slowly turning back to its normal color.

Temari smiled her thanks and headed out. Hinata picked up the bags and felt her face heat up again as she spotted the white lace peaking out of the bag, hastily she stuffed it out of sight and headed down the street. It was mid- afternoon the sun was at its highest point, it was hot but with her new clothes it felt bearable, her white shirt was cool against her skin and her pants were light feeling.

The Sunagakura village was just as bustling as her home village. It felt good to walk down the street and not receive looks of pity or raised eyebrows or sneers of contempt. Here no one knew her to be weak or insecure and she was going to keep it that way.

She wasn't really paying attention to how quiet everyone suddenly got, she was too busy enjoying the new sights until she walked right into him. The sudden impact caused her to drop her bags spilling the clothes everywhere; she herself would have fallen if his hand hadn't shot out and grabbed hold of her upper arm jerking her toward him. Swallowing in shock she was held in the turquoise gaze of Gaara mere inches from her nose. He let go of her arm so fast it was as if touching her was burning him.

"Do you not pay attention to where you're going?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone voice, but it sent her into a fluster as she tapped her fingers together trying to form an answer.

Gaara suddenly turned his attention to their feet. Looking down Hinata gave a gasp when she noticed Gaara staring at the lacy lingerie at their feet. She was on her knees before him stuffing the clothes back into the bags. Gaara stooped down across from her his fingers held the lacy lingerie up in front of them.

"I'm pleased to see you took our discussion to heart." Gaara said in a low voice, which caused her to shiver at his hidden meaning.

Hinata looked up red faced, to see Gaara's calm face blank of emotion, but when she looked into his eyes she saw a spark of interest, a glimpse of passion that was quickly doused by his chilling coolness. He offered her the lingerie whish she hastily stuffed into the bag.

"I was... shopping with Temari…and she made… a few suggestions." Hinata rushed the last part as she stood up.

Gaara was silent as he stood up; he was wearing his white robes trimmed in gold the hood was up covering his red hair and protecting his face from the sun.

"Walk with me." Gaara said it was an order not a request or suggestion, and Hinata found herself jumping to obey.

They fell in step beside each other, walking in silence. Hinata could feel herself breathing faster and her face heating up as the silence dragged on and on. What could she say or for that matter comment about that he would even be interested in hearing from her.

"I bought n-n-new clothes." Hinata blurted out, and then mentally kicked herself for stuttering again.

Gaara slid his eyes toward her before replying blandly. "I can see that."

Hinata felt her cheeks burn redder, of course he could see that he had even touched the lingerie she had bought. Why could she not be like Ino who would take the moment to flirt or Sakura who would start a conversation about his medical facility or…

"You are trying too hard." Gaara stated breaking into her thoughts.

Hinata reflected on his words and began to calm down to the point where she could talk without too much of a stutter.

"It's just...that I don't know you very well." Hinata replied.

"You can ask me anything?" Gaara replied calmly.

Oh no what did she want to know about him? Flustered again she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Do y-y-you like guacamole?" Hinata asked then turned red again at the stupidity of her question.

"I do." Gaara replied, thankful that his hood hid the mirth dancing in his eyes, she was terrified of him yet she felt better if she was talking then in silence. He found her amusing and her conversation fascinating. "Next question."

"Um…d-d-do…you prefer baths or showers?" Hinata rushed out another question. The horror of what she just asked sank in and she covered her face with her hand at the embarrassment of her words.

"A bath." Gaara replied calmly, amused at her flustering.

"Really?" Hinata replied in surprise lowering her hand to glance at Gaara. "I do also."

"Something we have in common." Gaara commented pleased to see she had managed not to stutter out the last comment.

They walked in silence for a moment before Gaara broke it with an announcement.

"We have a family dinner to attend tonight."

"Just Temari and Kankuro?" Hinata asked thankful for a different turn in the conversation.

"A few others considered family." Gaara replied.

Hinata frowned slightly at his tone of voice, no emotion, no hint of feeling when he said the word family.

"We will announce our coming marriage." Gaara continued.

They turned a corner and headed for the complex. It was then that Hinata noticed the citizens all made a wide berth when they drew near, some rushed to the side while others hastily looked the other way. They were either in awe of their Kazekage or in fear, she couldn't tell which. It was obvious that Gaara didn't care either way he just kept walking not acknowledging any of the citizen's behavior. They walked through the door; Gaara paused at the front desk and said a few words to the receptionist before he turned back to Hinata. He pushed the hood back on his robe and shook out his red hair, Hinata stared openly at the red locks as they fell around his scarf curling around his ears and falling perfectly across his forehead so as not to cover the tattoo on his skin. She didn't realize she was staring until he looked at her questioningly.

"Coming?" His low voice questioned.

"Ah…" Hinata began. "yes."

They began walking up the stairs at the same time a young woman with shoulder length brown hair was coming down. She smiled excitedly at seeing Gaara but as soon as she spotted Hinata her smile vanished. Hinata shivered under the woman's cool gaze, brown eyes rimed in gold, framed with dark black eyelashes, if looks could kill Hinata would be dead. Clearly she learned it from Gaara, but unlike Gaara's gaze this woman's gaze was full of contempt, disdain, and scorn.

"Ah Matsuri." Gaara greeted. "This is Hinata, from Konohagakure."

Matsuri barely nodded her head in Hinata's direction.

"Matsuri was a student of mine." Gaara continued.

Hinata heard the note of approval in his voice and was shocked. Matsuri began updating Gaara on some mission and Hinata took the time to look at this woman. Her brown hair was thick and fell in waves against her shoulders; she was almost the same height as Gaara. Her smile was contagious for Hinata noticed Gaara's usual grim lips twitching at the corners as if he struggled to not answer her smile.

"Would you take Hinata's shopping bags to the family quarters?" Gaara asked.

Hinata was again put off by the way Gaara spoke to this woman compared to others. He had asked, not demanded.

"Anything for the Kazekage." Matsuri spoke pleasantly back.

Hinata offered the bags which Matsuri all but snatched away and turned a cool eye on Hinata before walking down the stairs. Gaara took no notice or choose not to notice as he continued up the stairs with Hinata trailing behind. As soon as they entered the office Gaara shrugged out of his white robe and tossed it carelessly over a nearby chair, he unwound his green neck scarf and let it fall on the floor at the foot of his desk and then unceremoniously kicked his brown loafers off.

"What?" Gaara asked as he sat behind the desk.

"Nothing." Hinata replied.

"I'll only be a moment then we can head to dinner." Gaara replied as he turned his attention to his paperwork.

Although he was reading the letter in front of him he was well aware of Hinata, she was standing by the large table looking over his plans and designs for the pottery manufactory. Quite by accident Gaara and Kankuro had found a large deposit of clay spread across their families country house a source of the basic requirements for pottery. It would be a source of new jobs and a product his village could sell.

"Are you familiar with pottery?" Gaara asked. He smirked inside at the way she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Ah...no not pottery…but running a business I understand." Hinata replied.

Gaara could tell by her mannerism that her stuttering vexed her. He also noticed that her stuttering worsened when he was around. Hinata moved away from the table to the chair, he watched her lovely hands pick up his robe and fold it; her long fingers smoothed the wrinkles out and placed it on the side of his desk. She then picked up his scarf and began folding it up also. Finally Gaara sat back and looked at the woman who was tidying up his office. It was strange he couldn't concentrate with her in the office, he was always able to tune out Temari's endless lectures, Kankuro's loud arguments even Matsuri who tended to stand beside his desk and watch him as he finished reading any letter or missive she delivered; she wasn't a problem though like the other two. However Hinata was a great distraction, her quite self moving around silently, gracefully, almost alluringly the way her fingers moved across the fabric of his scarf. Shaking his head he couldn't concentrate with her moving around.

"Sit down." Gaara requested coldly, he tried to cover the strain in his voice.

Hinata was quick to drop his scarf on the desk and sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Gaara turned back to his letter. It was an unpleasant one to read for the architects he had hired to work on the plans for the pottery manufactory were over charging him for their service. What was more aggravating was he didn't have time to supervise the project, other matters were pressing and it was expected that he spend his time at the main village and not the ones on the outskirts of his territory. That's why he had Kankuro do border control and check on the surrounding area.

He glanced at Hinata, she had curled her legs beneath her and rested her elbow on the arm chair, head on her hand. Maybe he could mix business with pleasure, if you could call a honeymoon pleasure. It was a duty, something expected of him and his new wife that they take a week off. They could spend the week at his family's home. He almost smiled at how clever he was. The nerve of those architects trying to take advantage; if he went in person it would certainly be enough to scare them into honesty. Taking out a blank scroll he began writing to the head architect that he would arrive in two weeks to look at their work. They would rue the day they tried to cheat him.

Soon Gaara found himself enthralled in another letter and one thing led to another and he lost track of the time. Hinata had kept quiet as soon as he ordered her to sit down. She had silently watched him as he began reading a letter and noticed the gleam in his eyes was sinister and decided it was best to just stay put and wait for him to finish. After awhile she soon fell asleep waiting for him.

…

"Well?" Temari asked as soon as Kankuro entered the dining room.

"No cigar, not in the gardens, not in her room, I even checked the infirmary just in case she got heat stroke again." Kankuro said with a lazy grin.

Temari looked furious. "Not only is Hinata missing so is Gaara."

"We both know Gaara probably lost track of time and is up to his elbows in paper work." Kankuro replied with a smirk.

"Yes well it is an embarrassment, look even Matsuri came on time." Temari hissed in frustration.

"Oh I'm defiantly looking." Kankuro said as he stared openly at Matsuri.

Temari snapped her hand fan across Kankuro's arm. "Stop being lecherous for one moment and help me find Gaara and Hinata."

Kankuro glanced down at his sister to see that she was really upset, he then looked around the room at how much work she had put into this family dinner, a banner on the wall said 'Congratulations Gaara and Hinata' there was a feast fit for a king laid out on the dining room table.

"Don't stress Temari I'll check his office and you keep entertaining." Kankuro said with a reassuring smile.

Temari looked like she was going to argue but she shut he mouth and smiled her thanks. Kankuro headed for the stairs; sometimes he found Gaara's behavior irritating. Gaara made a habit of being late for any family dinner or function that Temari attempted to put on. He didn't think Gaara did it on purpose but his younger brother certainly didn't hold them as top priority. Kankuro knew it bothered Temari who tried to keep the rift healed between the three of them. He stopped at Gaara's office doors gave one sharp knock before he entered.

Sure enough true to Kankuro's words Gaara was elbow deep in paper work head down concentrating. He barely acknowledged Kankuro's presence in the office. Clearing his voice Kankuro waited for Gaara to look up.

"What?" Gaara finally asked as he snapped the book shut and glanced at his older brother.

"Temari is furious at your tardiness." Kankuro muttered as he leaned against the door frame. "Did you happen to forget the family dinner tonight?"

Gaara nonchalantly looked at the clock on the wall and gave a shrug. Sometimes Gaara's calm angered Kankuro to the point where he had to say something that might shake Gaara's cool.

"Oh and your fiancé is missing?" Kankuro said with a sneer.

Gaara lifted his eyes once more and held Kankuro in his unwavering gaze no hint of emotion. "How can that be, if she is sitting right there."

Kankuro lost the sneer on his face and walked over to the chairs, sure enough Hinata was curled up asleep on the chair her long black hair flowed across the arm of the chair her lips parted in a silent snore.

"Here I though she turned tail and left." Kankuro said with a smile.

"She wouldn't have gotten far." Gaara replied.

"Wake up your sleeping beauty and get down to dinner or Temari will come up and she won't be so kind." Kankuro replied casually as he left Gaara to stare at Hinata.

Gaara stared at the retreating form of his brother than coolly perused Hinata, she looked innocent with her long black hair cascading down the chair and...was she drooling? He found it…what word was he looking for…adorable? She had let her guard down and had fallen asleep knowing he was in the room with her. Did that mean she trusted him, that she was at ease in his company?

He stood looking down at her for several minutes trying to decide how to wake her. How did one wake a woman? He recalled Temari throwing things at anyone who woke her from her sleep, would Hinata? He didn't think she would dare throw something at him. Gently he touched her arm; his fingers tingled at the feel of her skin. She still slept.

"Hinata." He said her name. Still no reaction.

He suddenly had the urge to touch the side of her face, feel her skin against his fingers. Gently he touched the side of her cheek his fingers brushing down the side and against her neck. Hinata's eyelids fluttered opened lavender the color of lilacs looked into his cool turquoise ones. Recognition dawned on her face and she violently pressed herself away from his touch. Gaara withdrew his hand and stood up straight.

"Come we are late for dinner." Gaara replied as he walked away from her and slipped his shoes on.

Hinata looked dazed and confused but she unwound herself from the chair and rose to follow him silently. She was fussing at her hair and straightening her cloths, wiping the sleep from her eyes as they walked down the stairs and through several hallways before making it to the dining room. As soon as they walked in everyone cheered. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise there were several people here she had never seen before all nicely dressed and herself in wrinkled casual clothes.

"Finally." Temari said with a smile as she walked up to Gaara and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then turning to Hinata. "I thought for a moment you had got lost."

"No, I was with Gaara." Hinata replied softly.

The rest of the evening was a blur of new faces and names that Hinata tried to remember. She found that she generally liked Baki, Gaara's old Sensei. He was probably the only one at the dinner besides Kankuro that was even pleasant to her. Matsuri seemed intent on snubbing her, and Hinata began to wonder if the woman was in love with Gaara for Matsuri was at his elbow the entire evening. She knew she wasn't seeing things because Kankuro noticed also.

"Matsuri was the only student of Gaara's." Kankuro commented suddenly next to Hinata. "No other person was willing to go near Gaara let alone train under him, but Matsuri saw past that."

"Is she good?" Hinata asked, fearing the answer yet already knowing what he was going to say.

"One of the best, Gaara puts a lot of trust in Matsuri's abilities. She is like his right hand man…um woman that is." Kankuro said he downed his drink and sighed longingly.

Hinata knew those looks that sigh; it was very similar to her own when she was head over heels in love with Naruto.

"And she has eyes only for Gaara." Hinata commented.

Kankuro smiled down at her. "Sounding familiar?"

"Yes…s-s-so you know about me and…" Hinata broke off.

Kankuro gave a good hearted laugh. "Naruto, yeah I know."

Hinata felt the need to defend her actions in the past. "It's n-n-not like that anymore. We …are friends…no more…no less." She blushed at her stuttering.

"I believe you, calm down." Kankuro muttered as he took a glass of wine from a side table and put it in her hands. "Drink." He ordered. "You wouldn't be here ready to marry my brother if you were in love with another guy."

Hinata drank from the crystal glass and slid her eyes toward were Gaara was standing listening intently to Matsuri. Kankuro followed her gaze and frowned.

"You don't have to worry about Gaara, as far as I know he has no feelings for Matsuri." Kankuro muttered. "In fact sometime I don't think he feels anything or is aware of the feelings others have for him."

Hinata noted the bitterness in his voice, but it was quickly concealed by a smile and laugh.

Suddenly Gaara appeared, alone by her side, he leaned slightly toward Hinata and whispered.

"I'm going to make the announcement." It was a statement, a fact.

Hinata took another swallow of her drink and nodded her head. Gaara straightened and raised his hand for silence. The room grew uncomfortably silent and all eyes were turned in their direction.

"Thank you for coming this evening." Gaara began his tone even and calm. "The alliance between our village and Konohagakure will be solidified by the vows Hinata and I will take in front of the entire village in a few weeks."

Hinata felt her face go pale at his words, they were direct, unemotional, and to the point. He spoke more of a business deal than a marriage. Gaara raised his glass and everyone drank to their future. Suddenly Hinata felt Gaara's strong fingers close over her hand in a small vise, surprised Hinata closed her fingers around his and held on for dear life as they stood there receiving words of congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love writing this story and so pleased to see one of my best supporters reading this story too. Thank you!_

Chapter 4

Hinata sat in the living room with several wedding gowns draped over chairs, couches, and hanging from door handles. The living room looked as if a white cloud of lace had fallen thick as snow. She pressed her fingers against the temple of her forehead; she had been at this for hours and still could not make up her mind which dress was most appropriate for the wedding. Temari had given up on advising her and had left moments ago. The first dress she had tried on was to revealing for her taste, the neck line dropped scandalously low, and although Temari had said it would suite, Hinata had disagreed. The second dress had long sleeves that billowed out at the elbow into bells that swung around her finger tips, the train was two times to long and although Temari showed her how to gather the train behind her Hinata had tripped several times. The third dress was a mermaid silhouette slim-fitting that flared out at her knees into poufs; it just was too ridiculous to take seriously.

She now sat on the couch staring at all the gowns she had tried on and had yet to try on. Was this what it was like getting married, these were the decisions she had to make, what gown to wear, the type of cake to be catered, what music to play, what dance to start out, the guest list. The list went on and on until Hinata just wanted to curl up and cry. She didn't hear the door open she was too busy feeling sorry for herself, until there he stood in front of her surveying the white mountains of lace.

"G-g-gaara…Kazekage." Hinata stuttered out in surprise as she jumped up then forgot that she was wearing the empire waist dress that had stiff boning in the bodice's understructure; she felt it jab into her sides very uncomfortable. Trying to wiggle a little to relieve the prodding inserts she only managed to get her feet tangled in the monarch train that extended 12 feet from her waist and managed to wrap it around her legs. She probably would have fallen flat on her face if Gaara hadn't steadied her with a hand against her waist. Her face felt like it was on fire her hands were flat against his chest and she could feel the soft vibration of his breathing against her fingertips.

"Ah…" Hinata squeaked out.

"Temari said you needed help choosing a dress." Gaara replied evenly his eyes flitted around the living room then back to her face. "I see she was not wrong."

Hinata pushed firmly against his chest and he let his hand slide off her waist.

"A-a-aren't you busy?" Hinata asked trying to calm her stutter and hoping her face would return back to its normal color.

"That's why I brought these with me." Gaara replied holding up a scroll in his other hand.

"Oh." Hinata said staring at the scroll in his hand.

Gaara returned his attention to the room full of dresses, he slowly moved through the mounds of lace and white silk until he reached a hand out and picked up a dress. He returned to Hinata's side and handed her the gown. She held the gown in her arms and stared at it blankly.

"Try it on." Gaara ordered as he moved another dress out of the way and sat down on a chair and opened the scroll.

Hinata quickly went into the other room; it took her awhile to get the gown on correctly and all the adjoining articles in their proper place. She stepped out of the room and stood in front of Gaara waiting for him to look at her. Finally after what seemed like hours he raised his eyes and looked at her. She wore a floor length dress made of iridescent taffeta that shimmered and changed color from off white, to cream if you looked at it at different angles. The waist line was basque that dipped below the waist to a point in the front. It really accented the curve of her hip and the narrowness of her waist. The thing she didn't like about it was the fly away veil; it came just below her shoulders in multiple layers making her hair static.

Gaara was silent for some time before he picked up another gown and handed it to her, Hinata took the gown.

"No veil." Gaara ordered.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"When we say our vows I want to look into the eyes of the woman I'm marrying." Gaara replied as he turned his attention back to the scroll.

Hinata went back into the room and changed into the dress Gaara picked out. The backing wasn't zippered but hooked up her back, which she couldn't reach. Biting her lip in aggravation she clasped the bodice to her chest and pondered her options. In the end she chose to ask for Gaara's help.

"Um…G-g-gaara?" Hinata asked her voice wavering her face burning as she stepped into the living room again.

Gaara raised his eyes to hers.

"Could you h-h-hook me up?" Hinata managed to ask.

Gaara rose silently and stepped behind her, Hinata held her breath in anticipation. She gasped as she felt his cool fingers against the bare skin of her back as he grasped the fabric and began hooking the back up. Once he hooked the top latch he curled his fingers over the material at the top his fingers again brushing her skin making her feel dizzy and light headed. The dress was sleeveless leaving her shoulders, neck, and back bare. She felt the soft breeze of his breath against the back of her neck as he swept his hand down her back to rest on the curve of her hip. Finally snapping out of her daze she swirled around once again dislodging his hand from her person. Her sudden motion made the floor length skirts swish around her legs. Gaara watched her under hooded eyelids and she blushed at the intensity of his stare. This dress had chantilly lace of floral designs across the bodice and down the length of the dress, the lace was a very light golden color almost the color of light sand, over an off white silk fabric. Hinata liked this dress it was elegant and modest save for her bare arms and neck.

"It suites." Gaara's voice was soft, low, gruff sounding.

His voice made her shiver and his eyes they held a spark of interest as they stared at her. It made her tingle from head to toe, it made her stomach clench in agitation. The memory of his fingers against her skin would forever be burned into her mind. The thought of the wedding night made her cower away from him, in apprehension, in fear. She didn't want to think about it, it was too uncomfortable to ponder on. Gulping she tried to calm the shaking in her hands as she clasped them in front of her.

"I- I- I …like it too." Hinata replied.

"It's decided then." Gaara said turning away.

As soon as his eyes left her she relaxed.

"In an hour we met with the council members." Gaara continued.

"Should I- I…."

"Just change into suitable clothes." Gaara cut her off, as if he didn't want to put up with her stuttering. "When you speak to the council do not stutter." His voice on the last sentence was deadly serious.

Hinata gulped and turned away back to her room. She quickly changed into a modest full length robe of white with gold trimmings very similar to Gaaras only this fit her body, she pulled her long black hair up in a bun at the nap of her neck fastening it there with her hair pins. She stared at herself for a long minute, she was not going to stutter, she was going to speak clearly and concise. A shaky smile spread across her lips as she ran her fingers through her bangs, she had laid the wedding gown on her bed pleased that she had found a gown she liked. Finally after trying to prolong the inevitable she left her room to join Gaara. He was standing in the living room deep in conversation with Baki, his face was unreadable like always but she could see the tension across his shoulders and the fisted hand against his side.

"Lady Hinata." Baki greeted breaking off the conversation with Gaara.

"Baki." Hinata replied softly with a smile.

"I'll see you both at the council meeting." Baki said as he walked out.

Gaara seemed lost in thought before he finally turned to Hinata.

"Come." Gaara finally said as he walked out of the room, Hinata followed close behind.

"Is …s-s-something w-w-wrong?" Hinata asked.

Gaara seemed to ignore her question for they kept walking in silence. Then he spoke his voice was low for only her ears to hear.

"The council chose this arrangement. Their expectations exceed the facts of this arrangement." Gaara began.

"What do t-t-they expect of m-m-me?" Hinata asked softly.

"A strong woman, who knows her mind, and is confident in her abilities," Gaara replied. "I cannot stress the importance of not stuttering."

"I..."

"What is required is not a lot words, but effectual ones." Gaara interrupted.

"I will d-d-do… my best." Hinata replied softly.

Their footsteps echoed in the hallway, the sound was forlorn and hallow. The moment of tense passion in the living room was gone, the burning passion in Gaara's eyes an emotion Hinata thought he wasn't capable of was gone. Replaced was Gaara's cool uncaring self, intent on pleasing the council men and making this arrangement work for the betterment of the village he was bound to protect. Part of her thought for a moment she imagined the scene in the living room.

Gaara stopped outside the large conference doors glanced at Hinata, the look in his eyes was a warning, a veiled threat that if she didn't hold up her side all hell would break loose. Hinata swallowed her fear; she could get through this even if she had to fake it. Gaara opened the door, Hinata held her head high and walked behind him, and he pulled a chair out from the round table indicating she sit there and took his place next to her. Hinata noticed immediately that the council was made up entirely of men much older than herself or even her father. She fixed a blank look on her face as she surveyed the men, she almost smiled when she spotted Kankuro he gave her a wink, he wore his purple face paint the black hood of his robe covered his messy hair. She also noticed Baki who gave her a small nod of his head. Gaara opened the meeting book notes glanced at it briefly then opened the meeting.

She was impressed at how professional everyone was. Baki informed everyone that one of the walls had been reinforced of late; Kankuro had given a brief description of how the borders were doing, and finally it came to the introduction of her.

"To the council I introduce Lady Hinata Hyuuga from Konohagakure." Gaara began.

"The peace treaty was signed this week and sent back to Konohagakure. The marriage between Lady Hinata and myself will be held end of next week. This union is purely to strengthen our ties with the Hidden Leaf Village."

Hinata watched the reaction of the council most of the younger generation nodded their head in approval, but several old men frowned one in particular shook his head in disagreement.

"A marriage of convince just for the sole purpose of an alliance has never worked in the past. Why do you think it will work now?" The question was directed toward Hinata for the old man looked her right in the eye.

She steeled herself to look right back into those old gray green eyes that held much wisdom from years of watching the world change before his very eyes. Taking a breath she took her time calming herself before she answered.

"I have not only come with the mind set to help my village, but also to uphold my Fathers clan. I would not bring shame upon the Hyuuga name." Hinata replied pleased that her voice held no waver although she spoke in a low tone.

"Many have made such pledges in the past only to have them fall like shifting sand in the wind."

"You use an illustration that betrays your own shifty nature, for your village is built on sand which is always shifting, never stable, should I not be more wary of the Kazekage holding up his end?" Hinata questioned softly, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Gaara's lips twitch slightly.

The council mans wrinkled face broke into a smile and he gave a low chuckle. "Congratulations Kazekage on your future bride to be. I think she may be able to hold her own against you."

"That remains to be seen." Gaara replied instantly. "Is the matter settled than are we all in agreement?"

Hinata watched heads nod in approval. The rest of the meeting flew by but Hinata paid little attention she was too busy pressing her shaking hands between her knees to steady her nerves. She had never in her life spoken like that to her elders before, never had she been able to be quick witted like that, were the words just fell into place. It was exhilarating, invigorating, and terrifying. Suddenly she felt Gaara's eyes on her and she snapped out of her daze noticing that the entire room was empty.

"I asked if you were alright." Gaara asked his cold eyes watching her intently.

"I-I-I…" Hinata broke off as her voice wavered so uncontrollable she couldn't speak clearly.

Pressing a trembling hand to her mouth she gave a hysterical laugh before she was able to control her emotions. Gaara was staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I'm f-f-fine." Hinata managed to say. "It was exhilarating."

Gaara seemed to understand what she was saying for he nodded his head. "You did not stutter."

"No…I d-d-did not." Hinata said with a smile.

Gaara closed the book in front of him and sighed. "They pride themselves on intimidation."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "I c-c-could never have spoken like that to my f-f-fathers council."

"It was necessary that you spoke like you did." Gaara replied.

They sat in silence for some time. Hinata thinking back to how she had addressed the council and the approval on their faces. Gaara sat there watching Hinata, not understanding how she could be so strong sometimes and so weak at other moments. Then the vision of her in that wedding dress made his mouth go dry, and his body heat up. He had to get back to work, she was a distraction a lovely one but a distraction none the less.

"I have paperwork to get to." Gaara finally broke the silence. "I trust you can find your way back?"

"Ah…yes…I can…I have to return all the d-d-dresses anyway." Hinata managed to stutter out.

Gaara just nodded his head and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews, enjoy._

Chapter 5

Gaara was walking down the hallway Matsuri by his side reading off the day's agenda for him.

"At 10 you are scheduled to look at the northern wall with Baki. At 11 you are to have a brief conference with the farmers in the west that are having concerns about a drought this summer." Then Matsuri's tone turned bitter. "And at 2 you have a cake tasting scheduled."

That caught his attention and he stopped in the middle of the hallway, Matsuri had taken several steps ahead before she stopped too and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Cake tasting at 2." Matsuri returned an eyebrow raised.

"Who scheduled that?" Gaara asked as he continued down the hallway.

"I believe it was first scheduled for Temari to go with Hinata but she had something come up and so Kankuro was supposed to go but he wormed his way out of it, like he usually does." Matsuri said with an eye roll.

"I hate cake." Gaara stated flatly.

Matsuri smiled knowingly as she handed Gaara his folder and wished him a good day as he headed into his office.

...

Hinata stood nervously outside of Gaara's office, her hand raised to knock, she hesitated and threw a shaky smile at the three caters that waited patiently for her to get the courage up. She dropped her hand and turned back to her small audience surveying the three cakes she was terrible nervous about this. The wedding was a week away and she had to make a decision on the cake today, she had chosen three and had small cakes made of each and was hoping Gaara would assist her. The only problem was gaining the courage to even knock on the door.

"Is everything ready?" Hinata asked again.

One of the caterers smiled understandingly at her. "Yes Lady, we are ready."

"Ok here goes." Hinata finally said raising her hand she softly knocked on the door.

"My lady." The Male cater said patiently. "You might have to knock a little louder."

"Oh…of course." Hinata said as she raised her hand to try again. The door flew open before she had a chance to knock again Matsuri stood in the door a cold glare directed at her. Gulping Hinata tried to form a proper greeting.

"Cake." Kankuro cried in excitement from inside the office.

"Yes." Hinata stuttered out. "I…h-h-have to choose...a cake."

"Gaara doesn't like sweets." Matsuri stated as a fact.

"I love sweets." Kankuro said with a smirk. "Especially strawberries."

Matsuri's blushed slightly before pushing past Hinata, there was a slight smell of strawberries in the air when Matsuri passed her.

"Come on Kankuro we don't have time to chit chat." Matsuri said from down the hallway.

"You have a mission to go on?" Hinata asked a slight bit of longing in her voice.

"Yep, Matsuri and myself." Kankuro said with a grin as he followed after Matsuri.

Hinata looked into the office only to see Gaara bent over his desk oblivious to the conversation that had gone on outside his door. Stepping in hesitantly she waved the three caters to follow her and set the cakes on the table.

"Thank…you." She said softly. "I'll…let you know what we decided."

The caterers smiled and walked out. She stood by the table waiting for Gaara to acknowledge her. She took that time to look at Gaara again, he was unreadable but she was beginning to pick up small signs he gave out. Like if something was irritating him, his nose would wrinkle ever so slightly a sure sign he wasn't pleased with an interruption or a conversation going on around him. You could tell when he was interested in something by the way his eyes shone; she blushed slightly thinking about it. A good example of that was when he was watching her try on wedding dresses; his turquoise eyes had taken on a pleasant gleam.

"Can I help you?" Gaara asked suddenly his gravelly voice made her jump.

"I…I… want y-y-your opinion…on w-w-wedding cakes." Hinata stuttered out.

Gaara stared at her his eyes cold, and hard. His perfectly shaped nose wrinkled ever so slightly and Hinata felt herself grow more nervous. He was irritated with her presence, maybe she should just leave, but she had to pick a wedding cake out and she wanted him to be pleased with the choice she made. Tapping her two fingers together she was about to just turn around and leave when Gaara spoke again.

"Open a window, Matsuri was in here with her new strawberry perfume and it reeks." Gaara ordered waving a hand toward a window.

Hinata jumped to do his bidding she quickly opened the window letting a warm breeze move throughout the office. He wasn't irritated with her just the smell that was lingering in the office.

"Kankuro…s-s-seemed…t-t-to like it." Hinata commented.

"Kankuro likes anything that Matsuri does." Gaara mumbled.

"Y-y-you noticed that Kankuro likes Matsuri?" Hinata asked.

Gaara raised his eyes to hers. "How could you not notice?"

Hinata tried to hide the pleasure she felt knowing that Gaara didn't appear interested what so ever in Matsuri.

"Are you going to tell me the cake choices or am I supposed to guess." Gaara asked.

"I have three choices…the f-f-first one is chocopan flavored…a chocolate version." Hinata explained as she began to cut the cake into two pieces one for Gaara and one for herself. She personally liked this oval cake for the white cornelli piping that created intricate lace-like patterns all over the cake. Other then the cornelli piping the cake was very simple.

She quickly set the piece of cake in front of Gaara and handed him a fork. Stepping back she waited in anticipation for him to take a bite. Gaara stared at the cake for what seemed like several minutes before he gently cut into the cake with his fork and lifted a very small piece to his lips. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment set down his fork and pushed the barely touched cake away.

"You…d-d-don't like it?" Hinata asked in disappointment at his lack of response.

"I didn't say that." Gaara replied calmly as his fingers pushed the plate farther away from him. His eyes dared her to contradict what he had just said.

"Your...l-l-lack of response…s-s-says it all." Hinata managed to say.

"I don't care for dark chocolate." Gaara stated bluntly.

"Oh." Hinata said cress fallen at that announcement. "Everyone…l-l-likes chocolate."

"Well I don't." Gaara stated again a little louder.

Hinata paled at the tone of his voice and the way he was looking at her. Gulping she tried to stop the growing anxiety she was feeling. This wasn't going the way she wanted it to.

"Why don't you cut a different cake?" Gaara suggested his voice a little softer.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement and quickly took his plate and hers back to the table. Her hand was shaking so badly she couldn't grasp the knife well enough to even cut the cake. Taking a calm breath she tried again, so intent was she on cutting the cake and trying not to get Gaaras attention she gasped in surprise to feel his hand cover hers. His fingers curled around hers gently and slowly her shaking stopped, with very slight pressure Gaara's hand guided hers over to the cake, and together they made a clean cut through the icing down to the filling. Hinata was painfully aware of Gaaras body pressed against hers; his face was close, his cheek brushed against her hair and his breath was a soft breeze against her neck. As soon as the pieces were sliced he let go of her hand and stepped back. She quickly placed the pieces on a plate and handed one to him.

"I…" Hinata began but stopped when she saw Gaara shake his head for silence.

"Silence is sometimes better than needless words." Gaara commented.

Hinata kept silent and glanced at the cake she liked this one also it was a two layered heart shaped cake with pillar columns in the shape of desert doves. The filling was marzipan an almond based filling, the edge of the tiers had flower petals. Hinata took a bite of the cake, out of the corner of her eye she watched Gaara take a bite, this time a larger bite then last time. He seemed to savor the flavor for a moment before he took a second bite; she smiled to herself as she watched him finish the piece. He set the empty plate down and glanced at her expectantly.

Hinata smiled at him softly as she picked up the knife and was about to cut the last piece when Gaara's hand shot out to way lay hers. She glanced up in question to why he stopped her; Gaara was staring at the cake with that soft gleam in his bluish green eyes. Straightening Hinata looked at the cake in appreciation, she had picked this one because she thought Gaara might like it and it appeared he did. It was a traditional round wedding cake; she had chosen a white chocolate liqueur in the cake batter, plus a clear crème de cacao and butter sauce poured over the cake, the icing was cream cheese. On each tier was pulled sugar in the shape of red desert roses, the cake was beautiful with piping along the border in a simple vine pattern the effect was perfect. Gaara let go of her wrist and glanced at her again.

"Are you going to offer me a piece?" Gaara asked.

Hinata cut the cake and set a piece on his plate, Gaara silently ate. He set his fork down; again his eyes were on her as she ate her piece. His eyes seemed to be focused on her lips; she quickly licked her lips nervously as she met his eyes.

"You have frosting on the corner of your mouth." Gaara stated as he glanced away.

Hinata quickly wiped her finger across the left side of her lips.

"No." Gaara said with a shake of his head and reached out his finger he touched the corner of her mouth.

Hinata sucked her breath in at the shock of his finger against the side of her mouth, at that very moment Temari came barging through the door. Gaara didn't react; his hand still on her face, but Hinata felt her face heat up immediately.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow at the two.

"N-n-no." Hinata stuttered out pulling away from Gaara.

"Yes." Gaara answered.

"We…were j-j-just picking out wedding cakes." Hinata explained.

"I can see that." Temari said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked his voice calm, collected.

"I have a mission request that needs to be filled immediately." Temari said handing Gaara the letter.

Gaara took the letter and then looked back at the cakes. "I like this one." Gaara commented to Hinata.

"I do to." Hinata agreed

"We are done, you can leave." Gaara replied as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Of c-c-course." Hinata said as she quickly left the office, leaving Gaara and Temari to business.

...

"So…" Temari began. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with your future wife."

Gaara was silent, as he read the mission details. Temari didn't let Gaara's stony silence deter her.

"Do you find her attractive?" Temari asked. "I find her odd, and weak."

"One person's weakness is another's strength." Gaara commented as he continued to read the letter.

"That doesn't make any sense." Temari said with a frown.

"It makes perfect sense to me." Gaara replied.

"I find her unacceptable as a choice for your wife." Temari continued.

"Did you ever ask me my thoughts?" Gaara asked as he finally lifted his head up and rested it on the knuckles of his hand.

"What are your thoughts?" Temari asked with an exaggerated sigh.

Gaara's face relaxed visible as he looked at his older sister.

"I find her acceptable." Gaara stated.

"I see." Temari said with a smile. "She's flighty, she stutters, and she becomes flustered every time you enter the room."

"I know." Gaara replied. "In time she'll get over it."

"When did you become an optimist?" Temari said jokingly.

Gaara just shook his head and held up the letter that he had finished reading. "This isn't a mission letter, care to explain?"

Temari smiled. "That my dear little brother is your problem now, out of 12 students that took the Chunin exam, those three didn't pass. One of them fell asleep during the test, the other two scored well below 60%"

"How low?" Gaara asked.

"How is 25% and 18%" Temari said with a grimace.

"How is this my problem?" Gaara asked tossing the letter aside.

"Did you read the last names; two of the boys are councilmen Sajo's grandsons. The third is Sekka's daughter and we both know how hard that man works and what hopes he puts into his daughter, and the girl has great potential she is just nervous, kind of like Hinata." Temari said thoughtfully.

Gaara was silent for a moment as he pondered, what Temari had just said.

"Have their sensei work with them for the next three months." Gaara said as he flipped through his day calendar. "Three months from now Konohagakure has their Chunin exams; they will retake the test there."

"That's the problem they don't have time to help with those who did not pass, they need a new teacher." Temari explained. "And no, I don't have time to take on a student at this time."

Gaara sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think of someone competent enough to handle three lazy students, and that someone had to have enough time on their hands also. Matsuri came to mind; lately she had been pestering him to give her a challenge, but she was so good at border patrol that he didn't want to take her off. Who could he find to take those students on? Hinata, she seemed shocked and generally upset that she would no longer participate in missions, but that didn't mean she couldn't teach or do missions that were around the village with her students. Hinata would probably also do very well with the girl who was nervous. Maybe it would even give her a boost of courage.

"Hinata." Gaara said simply.

"What?" Temaria asked in shock. "Are you sure you want her to be teaching so soon after your marriage?"

"I see no problem." Gaara mussed.

"Hinata would have to accompany her students to Konohagakure for the test; do you trust her to return to you after the exam?" Temari asked.

"I'll send Kankuro, or you can accompany them yourself." Gaara replied.

Temari colored slightly when he suggested she go to the village.

"What team had the top score?" Gaara asked.

"This will surprise you Miyo's team had the top score."

That caught Gaara's attention. "Greta's daughter, our housekeeper at the family estate?"

"The very same, her team was the top." Temari said as she leafed through papers to pull out Miyo's test scores. "Her score on the written was a perfect 100%. Her oral test surpassed our scoring system. Her team completed their group mission in less than two hours, almost beating our score. Oh and amazingly her one on one combat was a clean fight it was like she barely broke a sweat."

"Do you find it strange that Greta professes to have no Ninja training what so ever?" Gaara began.

"Yet her daughter has been our top students since she entered the academy." Temari finished with a frown.

Gaara was silent it was strange to have a student so out pass everyone else and what was more, Miyo was impressively competent in watching her opponent and copying them move for move yet she added a little more, her impressive strength to finish them off.

"Are you not going to the estate for your honeymoon, you might want to talke with Greta and find out what's going on." Temari suggested.

"I will make a note to do so." Gaara commented dryly.

"Are you set on Hinata teaching the other three students?" Temari asked. "I mean don't you want to have some time to get to know your new wife."

"I already know her." Gaara replied as he began penning a message to Naruto the Hokage of the Konohagakure, requesting the participation of their three students in their exam.

"Really and what do you know about her?" Temari asked in sarcasm.

"She likes to take baths." Gaara commented as he signed his name with a flourish and folded the letter and handed it to Temari.

"She likes baths." Temari repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Gaara agreed.

Temari tucked the letter under her arm and shook her head at her brother. "You're strange."

"And you're a bother." Gaara replied.

Temari laughed as she turned and walked out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wedding was coming up fast and with efficient planning thanks to the help of Temari everything fell into place. Now all Hinata had to do was get through today's festivities. The whole village was alive with celebration and good cheer. Booths of food vendors were up the sweet aroma of cinnamon buns and other sweets filled the air. Turning she spotted Kankuro his hands high in the air his fingers moving quickly as he danced a stuffed animal cat toward Matsuri. Hinata could see a small smile pull at the corner of Matsuri's lips as she watched the dancing cat twirl around her legs. Temari suddenly appeared in front of Hinata a good natured frown on her face.

"You can't stand back and watch Hinata. As the future wife of the Kazekage you must participate in the games." Temari said as she grasped Hinata's wrist and pulled her into the thick of things.

"I am not good at games." Hinata said softly as she stood with Temari in front of a game that required a person to throw rings around a bottle.

"This is so simple just give it a throw." Temari said shoving the rings in Hinata's hand.

Kankuro appeared behind them and whispered in a menacing voice. "I bet you miss."

"Kankuro grow up." Temari snapped impatiently.

Hinata smiled she had gotten used to Kankuro, even though he was in his mid twenties a few years older than herself he was like a big kid sometimes goofy and teasing everyone. Holding her breath she tossed one of the rings coming up short as it fell with a small thud right in front of the bottle. Fingering the second ring in her hand she tossed it going too far and landing behind the bottle this time. She could feel all eyes on her.

"Oh the pressure." Kankuro whispered behind her.

Biting her bottom lip she tossed the last ring and heard the distinct ring of metal on metal as the ring twirled around the bottles neck. Shocked she let out a gasp of excitement and jumped up, twirling around she was going to give Kankuro a hug only to find herself in the arms of Gaara. He seemed just as surprised as her, his dark rimmed eyes widened slightly as his hands settled against her waist.

"I-I-I…won." Hinata said lamely to Gaara her arms still wrapped around his neck, her lavender eyes staring back into his green ones.

"I saw." Gaara replied in his usual low voice.

"So you finally made it." Kankuro said with a friendly smile. "And only two hours late this time, you're getting better."

Gaara wasn't paying any attention to his brother his eyes still intent on Hinata.

"You'll get used to Gaara being late or being a no show at any family function we have." Temari explained with a dramatic sigh. "He just doesn't care."

Gaara's hands slide off her waist and he turned away. "That's not true." Gaara reasoned calmly. "I was on time for Matsuri's graduation."

Matsuri smiled with pleasure at hearing Gaara use her name. "That's right Kankuro he was right on time."

"He is only late for family functions you're not family… yet." Kankuro said his eyes intent on Matsuri.

Matsuri threw a death glare at Kankuro her face coloring slightly at the hidden meaning behind that word.

"Maybe not ever." Matsuri snapped right back.

"Hey there's Sari." Kankuro said turning his attention away from Marsuri.

Hinata turned around to see a tall woman with long dark brown hair smile back at Kankuro.

"I bet Sari would like it if I won her a prize." Kankuro said with a silly grin at Matsuri.

"Don't be so sure." Matsuri retorted.

"We'll just see about that." Kankuro said as he headed for Sari.

Matsuri looked a bit shocked as she watched him head off toward her friend, then with a huff she chased after them.

Temari rolled her eyes. "When will Kankuro ever learn that she isn't interested and that trying to make her jealous never works?" She then walked off into the crowd leaving Hinata and Gaara alone.

The frustration of the awkwardness between them was too much for Hinata, her face grew red as the silence dragged on. Hinata began tapping her finger tips together again trying to find words to say to him.

"I'll win you something." Gaara's voice suddenly broke the silence.

Hinata stared at Gaara for a moment before she smiled and nodded her head in agreement. They walked to another game table that required one to throw darts at a target. Hinata watched as Gaara took all three darts and threw them at once all darts hitting the middle of the target with a loud thud. The man at the booth handed Gaara a red desert rose, which he in turn handed to Hinata.

"T-t-thank you." Hinata stuttered out as she took the flower. They again walked in silence until Kankuro appeared in front of them Sari besides him arms loaded with prizes he had won for her.

"Gaara they are starting the sand races and want you to drop the first flag." Kankuro announced. Matsuri appeared catching Kankuro's attention for he continued. "I've entered the race, and I'll win it just for you Matsuri."

Matsuri gave him another glare before she retorted. "You do that Kankuro."

"I will." Kankuro replied back as he led the small group to the racing grounds.

"Is t-t-this a Kazekage duty?" Hinata asked Gaara softly.

"The citizens like it if I start the races off." Gaara commented dryly.

As they neared the track Gaara accepted the flag from a man and motioned for Hinata to stand next to him at the starting line. There were a total of eight men racing Kankuro being one of them; his jovial attitude was just as high.

"This is for you Matsuri." Kankuro said with a smirk.

Matsuri turned away from him. Hinata could tell she wasn't happy with such displays of outright affection and that she didn't want Kankuro's attention. Gaara didn't seem to notice the conversation going on around him, he was focused on the race he was about to start. With a flash of his hand the flag dropped and the eight men were off running in the sand that seemed to pull their feet down sinking them ankle deep. It looked exceedingly hard to run in. In a matter of seconds Kankuro was in the lead out running the rest of the men with his long hard strides. Hinata glanced again to see if Matsuri noticed but she was too busy chatting with Sari to even notice the effort Kankuro was going through just to impress her. Absently Hinata twirled the rose in her hand and slide her eyes toward Gaara. However, Gaara was focused on the race.

Kankuro soon reached the finish line and Gaara pronounced the winner in his usual grave voice. Kankuro came up behind Matsuri and whispered in her ear so low no one else could here. Matsuri's face grew red and she turned around to face him only to be caught in his arms and kissed soundly.

"Shall we." Gaara asked breaking into her thoughts again, he was completely ignoring the actions of his older brother and former student.

Again they walked in silence and every once in awhile someone greeted the Kazekage and the mysterious woman that was besides him. It didn't take long before all eyes were on them and people were whispering behind hands and others were looking on with big smiles.

"They're on to us." Gaara commented his voice just low enough for her to hear.

"It's like they've never s-s-seen you with a girl before." Hinata commented.

Gaara glanced at her quickly. "They haven't."

"Oh." Hinata said in a low voice as she glanced away her face coloring again. "You mean t-t-there wasn't someone in your life that you l-l-liked?"

"No." Gaara said his voice bland like usual. "Did you?"

Hinata felt herself grow red in the face at that question, there was Naruto but that was just a girlish first crush. Sure there had been plenty of men that had vide for her attention…like Kiba but being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan she couldn't just date anyone. She became accustom to evading the persistent men, showing disdain toward the pushy men, and ignoring her feelings whenever they came into play. However she did show special consideration toward Kiba, on account of him being her team mate. He wasn't like the other men; he wasn't after her money, her title, and the prestige. Kiba genuinely liked Hinata and she had worked hard to keep her feelings in check when it came to Kiba.

"I w-w-was not allowed to like…anyone." Hinata stuttered out.

Gaara was silent. "No attachments."

"None, other than loyalty toward my old teammates." Hinata replied with a sigh, it wasn't a total lie; she had kept herself detached from others.

Gaara seemed to believe her comment either that or he was plotting his next form of action. Uuntil Hinata recognized one of the older councilmen walking toward them two young boys about 13 by his side.

"Lord Kazekage and Lady Hinata." The councilman greeted them. "I believe you have met my grandsons Kazekage, this is Kano and Shima."

Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgement. The boys shuffled uncomfortable under the intense gaze of Gaara. Hinata gave the boys a friendly smile.

"How were your exams?" Hinata asked the boys. Remembering Shikamaru had come down to help the small academy with the testing.

Kano gave Hinata a bored look. "I fell asleep."

Hinata blinked in shock as she stared at the boy. Kano kind of reminded her of a younger version of Shikamaru. While Shima looked a bit wild like Kiba was at that age. She kept the boys entertained with questions while Gaara and their grandfather were deep in conversation in low voices that even she couldn't hear.

"I didn't fall asleep." Shima boasted in a little too loud of a voice. "I just couldn't sit still. I hate being in the class room."

Hinata listened with a smile on her face as she remembered the good old days at the academy, where Kiba couldn't sit still either, Shino wouldn't say a word, and she couldn't stop stuttering. Gaara finished his conversation and waited expectantly for Hinata to finish up with the boys. They parted ways with the two boys waving goodbye to Hinata.

"I hate politics." Gaara commented softly.

"W-w-what…y-y-you're the Kazekage, you have the more influential political power than anyone in the village." Hinata replied in shock.

"Three of our academy students did not pass the Chunin exams." Gaara replied shortly. "Shima and Kano were two of them along with the daughter of one of our very good doctors."

"Oh." Hinata said in surprise. "Shima r-r-reminds me of Shikamaru at that age."

"I'm glad you like the boy he'll be your new student for the next three months." Gaara replied.

Hinata paled as she stared Gaara. "S-s-student? I have never taught before…and you said I couldn't go on m-m-missions."

"I know what I said." Gaara replied a noticeable chill to his voice. "As the wife of the Kazekage you should have just as much concern as I do when three children of notable families do not pass the exams."

"I"

"Although I do not want to, I have to provide the three with a second chance, at the end of three months they will join your village and retake the chunin exams." Gaara continued ignoring her slight protest.

"I..I." Hinata tried to make the words come out.

"You will only go on missions within the village limits." Gaara continued ignoring her pale face.

"Let me s-s-speak." Hinata finally got out in frustration.

"The more confident you feel about yourself, the less anxious you will become – and you will tend to stutter less." Gaara commented as he stopped and stared at her.

"I'm trying." Hinata said in exasperation.

Gaara was silent as his cold green-blue eyes stared at her, even though they were in the middle of a fair it still felt like she was completely alone with him. That she had his undying attention whether she wanted it or not.

"I don't h-h-have a say … in the matter?" Hinata asked but she already knew the answer.

Gaara's silence said it all, his cool gaze holding hers. "We need to announce our wedding before it gets late."

Hinata nodded her head and followed behind him obediently her violet eyes watched the happy faces of young couples around them laughing and smiling. She wondered for a moment if Gaara would ever smile or if they would be that young couple over there holding hands and whispering softly to each other. Would Gaara ever look at her the way Kankuro looked at Matsuri or the way Temari stared at Shikamaru? Would they grow old together like that couple over there shuffling along slowly watching their children and grandchildren play at festivals like this one.

Suddenly Gaara was on a small platform his voice was raised slightly at he announced to the citizens his upcoming wedding to Hinata Hyuuga of the hidden leaf village. At that moment Gaara held his hand out to Hinata to join him, for a brief second she stood staring at his hand before she placed hers in his letting him pull her up. They stood side by side listening to the deafening roar of the crowd before them. Hinata felt herself grow faint with fear from the sudden attention and she would have surely fell if Gaara hadn't grasped her hand in his giving her that needed strength that only he could provide her with. Gaara moved his head slightly toward Hinata his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as she heard his gravelly voice.

"In time, you will become accustom to this,"

Hinata nodded her head speechless at the emotions that were sweeping through her, excitement, fear, and complete and utter awareness of Gaara.

"and to me also." Gaara finished his breath a warm tickle against her ear.

Hinata was positive that if it wasn't for the pressure of Gaara's hand in hers she would surely have fainted at his feet. She shyly glanced at Gaara through lowered lashes to see him watching her intently waiting patiently for some sign that she understood what he had said. Taking a deep breath Hinata turned ever so slightly rose up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against the side of Gaara's cheek. Her sign of action elicited a small gasp of surprise from Gaara. She smiled against his cheek pleased with his reaction and the feel of his skin beneath her lips; she pulled away and whispered softly into his ear.

"Thank you." At which point any other communication between the two was lost in the deafening roar of the crowd's approval at their sign of affection toward each other.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for your helpful reviews!_

Chapter 7

Hinata couldn't believe that the two weeks were up and that in a few minutes she would be walking down the aisle. She would soon be the wife of the Kazekage, the wife of Gaara. She tried to calm the shaking of her hands as she smoothed them over the wedding gown. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, her skin was slightly kissed by the sun, her light violet eyes were heavily made up with makeup, and her lips quivered in uncertainty. She took another breath of air and looked away, oh what had she gotten herself into, yes she spent two weeks with Gaara but, she still knew little to nothing about him. But that wasn't important as Gaara had pointed out the marriage was to strengthen the peace treaty between the two villages.

A sharp knock at the door made Hinata jump, and turn around as the door opened. Akamaru came bounding in tail wagging eyes bright. Hinata laughed as she bent down and scratched Akamaru behind the ear.

"You're his favorite you know?"

Hinata straightened up to spot her former team mate leaning nonchalantly against the door frame. Kiba grinned at her showing off his perfect canine teeth; his brown eyes that reminded her sometimes of a puppy dog were fixed on her. His shaggy brown hair curled around the collar of his suit coat a few strands lay softly across his forehead and across his tattooed cheek making him look dashingly mysterious.

"I figured that out a long time ago." Hinata replied softly.

"You look amazing Hinata." Kiba replied his voice dropping low.

"Thank you." Hinata said with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Is he good to you?" Kiba asked his arms crossed over his chest casually.

Hinata didn't know what to say to that, she didn't know if Gaara would be good to her or not.

"It took a Kazekage to be good enough for the Hyuuga heiress." Kiba commented his voice held a ting of bitterness.

"Oh Kiba…" Hinata trailed off knowing that in their teenage years Kiba had held feelings for her once.

"I would have done anything for you. I still would." Kiba said with a smile and a shrug of his powerful shoulders. "We both would." He nodded his head to Akamaru.

"Kiba I didn't have a choice. My future was never my own, you knew that." Hinata pointed out softly.

Kiba's eyes held hers for several long seconds before his face softened. "I know, but you can't blame a guy for falling for such a nice girl like you."

Blushing she broke eye contact with Kiba and turned her attention to scratching Akamaru's head.

"Still friends?" Kiba asked softly his voice imploring almost pleading.

Hinata smiled softly to Kiba as she walked over to him and pulled him into a big hug.

"We will always be friends and I wish you all the happiness in the world." Hinata said as she stepped back from him.

"Good luck Hinata. Come on Akamaru." Kiba said as he left.

Hinata watched Kiba walk out the door a feeling of sadness washed over her. She loved Kiba like a brother like a close friend nothing more nothing less, but what if she had, would she have stood against her Father against this marriage. Kiba no doubt would have done everything in his power for the two of them to be together all he needed was her consent her love but she couldn't give something that she wasn't allowed to give. But that was in the past and Kiba had moved on and so had she. Suddenly Kurenai appeared in the door frame Hinata rushed into her arms for a comforting hug.

"You truly look beautiful Hinata." Kurenai whispered

Hinata blushed at the praise.

"I just walked past Kiba he looked at peace." Kurenai asked.

"I think we both are." Hinata whispered.

"Do you hate me for volunteering you for this?" Kurenai asked her unusual eyes looked sadly at Hinata.

"Never." Hinata whispered with emphasis. "I realize this is a chance for me to prove my worth in a village that does not know me."

"I should have asked if there was someone special in your life already." Kurenai said.

"Kiba and I will always be friends; I couldn't give him what he wanted." Hinata said softly.

"My future is not my own it is part of the Hyuuga legacy, Father raised me knowing that I would make an advantageous marriage only and not to give my heart."

Kurenai smiled sadly. "You know I did this for your own good. I wanted you to be out of the shadow of your Father, I wanted you to have a chance to prove your worth on your own somewhere where people wouldn't judge you. "

"People will always judge." Hinata replied.

"True, that is why we are imperfect. How do you like the Kazekage?"

"He is a man of few words. I find myself stuttering around him more than others." Hinata replied with a blush.

"That will pass in time. Remember how shy you were with your team mates?" Kurenai replied with a smile. "I have been told that he is a good man. I can't take up all your time your Father is waiting to have a word with you, and I muscled my way in first."

Hinata smiled at Kurenai's words. Kurenai had been like a mother to Hinata caring, loving, and understanding, through all the horrible episodes she had with her Father.

"I am proud of you Hinata. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for, and I will miss you greatly, you have been like a daughter to me." Kurenai said as she hugged Hinata once more and opened the door, she gave a snort as Hinata's Father walked in. "Behave."

"What." Hiashi snapped impatiently. "Took long enough, now I don't have much time with my daughter."

"Don't be a bear." Kurenai lectured as she shut the door.

Hinata lowered her eyes not wanting to look at her Father; their last words to each other had not been pleasant. Today she didn't want to argue again, what was done was done and she wasn't going to fight with her Father on the day of her wedding. She was nervous already verging on the edge of being terrified. This was the day of her wedding and it was at this moment that her Father wanted to talk to her right before walking her down the aisle. Finally Hiashi spoke in his usual authoritative voice that made everyone sit up and listen.

"I have for my own ends brought upon you pain and sorrow. This was never my intent." Hiashi said it was very close to an apology she had ever heard from his lips. "I am old, Hinata and set in my ways, many know this. I am afraid my own ambition and power have blinded me. I pushed you into things, pressed you into training when you were clearly not ready. This marriage…"

Hinata cut her Father off before he could say the words. Her small hand covered his. "I understand Father, and I thank you for your understanding and your offer but I need this I want this." Hinata stressed the words.

"You are not stuttering." Hiashi commented.

Hinata smiled in pleasure that her Father should notice.

"I feel like this is the right thing to do and I will not let our family down I will see it through." Hinata said.

Hiashi never smiled ever and he didn't smile now but, Hinata noticed a softening around his thin lips and the way his eyes held hers. "Your one strength my daughter has always been loyalty and I applaud you for it. Come let me walk you down the aisle.

"I would like that." Hinata said softly.

Hinata took hold of her Fathers arm and waited for her cue to enter. They were silent and she was alone in her thoughts to ponder her Fathers words. She was assured her Father loved her and that knowledge warmed her heart, yet beneath it burned memories of harsh arguments and the sting of his angered words spurred on by her relentless years of training and pushing herself to please him. Years of feeling worthless and inadequate were hard to forget. Yet now at this moment they were at peace a stand still both realizing they could not change themselves or each other but instead they had accepted each other, weaknesses and all.

The music began and the doors opened and again Hinata stood at the threshold of a new life, a new beginning. Gaara stood at the end green eyes intent on her a gleam of interest in his eyes that seemed to beacon her forth, made her step over the threshold and down the aisle until she stood across from him. Her Father stepped away and it was like the door to her old life had closed, she was on her own, and she could never go back. It was a scary thought a terrifying feeling but she was going to do it.

Her eyes focused on Gaara his red hair curled against the golden collar of his white robe. He stood a few inches taller than her, she finally raised her eyes to meet his beyond black lashes above the discolored skin into deep blue-green eyes the color of the sky and the sea both. His eyes were chilling and intent on her. The ceremony was quick and unpretentious. The proper questions were asked and answered. Gaara's low voice came firm and unfaltering, promising to honor, protect and cherish until death. She wondered if he meant the words he was repeating if he even knew the meaning of such words. As she repeated her own vows she felt an almost stifling sense of doom, these vows were final, binding the two together, and nothing could tear them apart, except death. Reluctantly her eyes were drawn to the band of gold in Gaaras hand. For all her attempts at composure, Hinata felt her hands tremble as Gaara slid the ring on her finger, the cold band resting against her skin as a mark, a brand that she was now Gaaras, the final words came and it was over.

"I pronounce you man and wife."

The deed was done and now for the kiss, her body stiffened awaiting a kiss from this cold man who couldn't possible understand the feeling of passion or warmth.

"Relax." Gaara ordered his breath falling softly upon her lips, Hinata's breathing quickened as his firm lips pressed against her soft ones forcing her to mold her lips to his. The kiss was quick and firm leaving Hinata slightly shocked.

There wasn't much time to dwell on that fact for they were soon bustled down the aisle and on their way to the reception hall. From then on the evening went by fast with guest coming up and congratulating them. Gaara and Hinata had barely any time together as soon as the dancing began she found herself the partner of her Father, Shino, Neji and even Kankuro thankfully Kiba saved her from enduring a full dance that would have resulted in a broken toe on her part.

"Finally I get to hold you in my arms." Kiba whispered with his usual toothy grin.

Hinata smiled back as Kiba swept her into the dance, his gait wasn't graceful but it certainly wasn't choppy like Kankuro's had been. They danced in silence before Kiba broke it again.

"How was your first kiss?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"I…how…did …" Hinata stammered out in surprise.

"Come on Hinata, we have spent years together training and on missions I know you like the back of my hand." Kiba replied his brown eyes alive with laughter.

Hinata blushed gently before she returned his gaze. "It was pleasant."

"Really from a cold man you found the kiss pleasant, not cold, or clammy?" Kiba asked jokingly.

"Stop teasing me Kiba." Hinata admonished softly.

"You're going to miss my teasing Hinata admit it." Kiba countered gently, his eyes turned troubled as he looked over her head. "Ah here comes you husband, I suppose I am going to have to relinquish you to his capable hands."

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Gaara coming toward them, Kiba moved them around so they danced right toward Gaara and in one smooth motion Kiba stepped back and Gaara stepped in and Hinata was gracefully twirled away from Kiba into Gaara's arms and back onto the dance floor. She glanced over Gaara's shoulder to see Kiba's broad back fade into the guests.

"You have an attachment to the Inuzuka man." Gaara commented dryly.

"Kiba…h-h-he is… I mean was m-m-my team mate." Hinata replied a little shocked that Gaara would even notice. "He is…a dear friend."

Gaara was silent as they continued to dance, his grip was light and gentle as he moved her through the steps.

"We are expected to retire before the guests leave." Gaara commented his voice bland again.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"We will do so after this dance." Gaara replied.

As if on cue the song came to an end and Hinata found herself being led off the dance floor through the crowd of friends wishing them luck, and congratulations. Hugs, kisses, and pats on the back were given and received before the two were finally alone in the late evening walking through the garden path to the complex.

Gaara led the way into the building and eventually to the living quarters. Hinata hesitated when Gaara led the way to his room and not her own.

"Are you coming?" Gaara asked his cold eyes intent on her.

"Ah…"

"Is it not normal for married couples to sleep together?" Gaara asked.

"Yes…of c-c-course." Hinata agreed.

Gaara shut the door and flipped the lights on and as soon as he did Hinata wished he hadn't. The large bed that seemed to loom before her was covered in white and red rose petals; the silken gold sheets were turned down to reveal smooth silver sheets beneath. On the side table a bottle of wine with two crystal glasses completed the setting. Hinata felt herself growing faint, the blood rushed from her face making her look exceedingly pale. Gaara's firm grip on her elbow steered her toward the bed she didn't want to go near. She sank down clutching her hands and trying to stop the shaking in her knees.

Gaara stared at her, his gaze was calm assessing her, and finally he spoke as if he had just come to a conclusion.

"You fear me." Gaara commented, his voice was low, he said it as a fact not a statement or a question.

Hinata was forced to answer, she had to answer. "I…d-d-don't know if I…fear you or the act we h-h-have to perform."

"Get dressed." Gaara ordered as he walked into the closet and began to undress from his white robes.

Hinata turned away with a blush when she caught a glance of bare skin. She quickly got out of her wedding dress and into her clothes. She turned around to find a cloak offered to her by Gaara. He then walked out without a word expecting her to follow and she did.

The silence was deafening and Hinata felt herself fidgeting again. Gaara didn't seem to notice as he led the way. So she focused on the beautiful evening, the cool air was a soothing feeling against her heated skin. Suddenly Gaara stopped in front of a small flower bed; Hinata came to a stop next to him and glanced at the flower he was staring at. She let out a small gasp of surprise; the stars were bright enough to show the Reina de la Noche, a night-blooming cereus.

"I happened to find out that you enjoy flowers." Gaara commented his voice grave sounding.

Hinata couldn't take her eyes off the flower. She was pleasantly surprised, Gaara must have asked her friends or family what her interest were. It suddenly became apparent that her new husband was slightly interested in her.

"Yes…they only bloom in the evening and only once….or t-t-twice a year." Hinata said softly. "It is a rare flower to e-e-ever see b-b-bloom."

"It is also called Queen of the night." Gaara stated.

Hinata lifted her eyes to met Gaara's and she felt an overwhelming emotion go through her and before she could stop herself she threw her arms around Gaara and hugged him. For several seconds Gaara just stood rigid in her grasp, his arms hanging limply by his side, until finally she felt his arms gently pull her even closer and his body relax ever so slightly in her hold. They stood there in the middle of the garden enjoying the silence and beauty of the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

_You reviewers are awesome thank you for your support._

Chapter 8

It was early morning and Hinata knew she should probably start the day but it was so comfortable and warm in the bed that all she wanted to do was waste the day away under the covers. Sighing she rolled over seeking the comfort of the warmth that seemed to surround her, draping her arm over what she thought were pillows she curled her body around the firm softness until she heard the distinct single complete pulsation of a heart beat. Hinata's eyes flew open in panic as she shoved the offending pillow away, in such a haste she managed to tangle her legs in the bed covers. In a panicked attempt to dislodge the sheets she ended up rolling right off the bed comforter and all. Bracing herself for the hard impact that never came she noticed she was lying on a bed of sand that held her off the ground a mere five inches.

Slowly she raised her eyes to cringe beneath the cool gaze of Gaara who was regarding her with the interest one might show an irritating nuisance.

"Do you always greet the day with such a vivid display?" Gaara questioned.

She suddenly recalled the events of last night, she was married, and she was sharing a bed with her husband. Gaara was her husband! She stared numbly at the gold band on her finger, the cold metal pressed against her skin, a reminder of what she had down. The sand beneath her began shifting away allowing a slow descent to the floor. Gaara silently got out of the bed and began changing.

"Get dressed, unless you want to stay and have an awkward breakfast with our immediate family." Gaara commented dryly.

That was the last thing she wanted was to face her Father once more, or to sit through Neji's underlying sarcasm, and she could only imagine Kankuro's sly stare as if he knew exactly what went on in their bedchamber last night. Jumping up Hinata was quick about getting dressed; with a quick pull of her hairbrush she had her hair in a low pony tail. Turning she just barely caught the cloak Gaara had thrown at her. She fumbled with the folding and tucking of the cloak until Gaara patiently took hold of the garment and evened it out on her shoulders and tied the ends appropriately.

"Put the hood up when it gets too hot out." Gaara ordered as he dropped his hands and looked away. "Let's go."

Hinata obediently followed trying to stay quiet as they moved through the living quarters. It was pitch black as they were the only ones up this early, Hinata faltered for a moment when she hit the side of the wall. Stifling her surprise she felt Gaara's warm body behind her gently guiding her around the obstacle. His warm hand grasped her wrist, making her jump in surprise as Gaara pulled her behind him. That didn't work to well because she was so conscious of his fingers on her wrist that she struck the back of his heel with so much force that he came to a stop causing her to hit the back of his solid form. In one fluid movement she was lifted bridal style in his arms and carried the rest of the way out of the living quarters and into the hallway. He immediately set her down and stared at her, absently she shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Hinata said softly.

Gaara continued to appraise her with those cool eyes, his lips a thin line.

"Is your Byakugan not working?" Gaara asked his tone clipped.

"I…d-d-did not think to use it." Hinata whispered softly as she took a small step back from him to his evident displeasure with her.

Gaara turned away and began walking down the hallway. Hinata hesitated for a moment before she meekly followed.

"Where are we going?"

"On our honeymoon." Gaara replied as he glanced over his shoulder. "You can walk besides me."

"Oh." Hinata said as she hurried to walk by his side. She immediately noticed how he slowed his pace to match hers.

"We will spend a week at my family's summer home; it will take us at least until early this evening to arrive if we start now." Gaara explained as they walked down the stairs and out into the cool morning air.

Gaara started out at a steady pace which Hinata was able to match immediately. They traveled in silence which Hinata found to be unnerving, thinking back on other times she had traveled with Shino and Kiba it had been constant chatter. Mainly from Kiba barking out orders and Shino's one word answers that made Kiba even more vexed and caused him to start arguments. So silence was something she found a bit hard to get used to.

….

"They left without even staying for the Wedding breakfast." Temari bemoaned the fact to the Kankuro.

Temari crossed her arms in frustration as she stared at the beautiful table she had set and all the food she had discussed with the cook.

"Don't worry about it Hinata's Father left early this morning along with Pale Eyes, Dog Breath and Bug Boy." Kankuro said as he stared at all the food.

Temari looked like she might cry but was holding it in. Kankuro shifted uncomfortable not knowing how to comfort his older sister, until Shikamaru appeared in the door way.

"Not everyone left." Shikamaru commented softly.

Kankuro watched in amusement at how quickly his sister's face brighten at the voice of the man she so clearly loved.

"Yeah see Shikamaru didn't leave and I can invite Matsuri we can sit down and enjoy this breakfast with or without Gaara." Kankuro offered.

"Alright go get Matsuri." Temari agreed her eyes still on Shikamaru.

Kankuro grinned as he walked past Shikamaru and said in a low voice. "Thanks man for not bailing so early."

Shikamaru waited until Kankuro had left before he walked up to Temari.

"I enjoyed dancing with you last night." Shikamaru said softly as he reached out and touched the side of her face.

"How come you didn't leave early with the rest of your village?" Temari said softly.

"I had to ask you something." Shikamaru replied his fingers trailing down her cheek bone to her neck to rest on the pulse at her throat. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Temari snapped in irritation at his smug look.

"What did you want to ask?"

"I was thinking the other day when I was staring up at the clouds that I really miss you when we are apart." Shikamaru began his hand trailed down her arm to grip her hand in his.

"I miss you too, but I will be down in a couple of months for another ambassador meeting." Temari pointed out, curling her fingers around Shikamaru's.

"You see that's not enough for me." Shikamaru commented with a sigh. "It's never enough for me."

"There is nothing more I can do." Temari said softly. "I can't leave any earlier."

"There is something you can do." Shikamaru said his eyes intent on hers as he brought her hand up to his chest laying the palm of her hand against his heart. "Temari…"

"Oh Shikamaru stop…" Temari began as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Let me finish." Shikamaru snapped impatiently at her.

Temari shut her mouth for once and let Shikamaru continue.

"Temari I love you." Shikamaru whispered. "I have always loved you, and I have waited patiently for several years for you, more years than any man should ever have to wait for the woman he loves. I am tired of waiting I want you, I want you entirely, mind, body, and soul."

Temari could feel the burning of tears beneath her eye lids, she didn't cry easily; in fact she could count on her hand how many times she cried. Once when her Mother had died, yes she had even cried when her Father had died, he probably didn't deserve her tears but he was her Father. The third time she had cried was when Gaara was presumed dead she had seen his still body on the sand his dark eyes closed his chest still and she had cried her heart out for her little brother who had tried so hard to protect his village. Now she was going to cry because Shikamaru the man who never gave away his feelings was pouring his heart out to her.

"Shikamaru…" Temari began but stopped as her voice broke.

"Do you love me Temari?" Shikamaru asked he took her hand away from his chest and wrapped his arm around her linking them together so that she was pushed up against him there faces mere inches from each other.

"You know how I feel." Temari hedged not liking the way he was forcing her to admit her feelings.

"Say it." Shikamaru hissed.

"I love you." Temari whispered in consent her bottom lip trembling as a single tear trailed down her cheek. "Are you happy? I love you."

Shikamaru's lips turned up slightly as he leaned in and kissed her. She brought her hand around his back to keep her balance as he ravished her mouth with his firm lips. He pulled back resting his forehead against hers.

"Marry me." Shikamaru whispered his breath a soft breeze on the side of her cheek.

"I can't." Temari replied another tear fell.

Shikamaru pulled back in frustration his eyes held a glint of determination as he pulled her in for another kiss that left her breathless.

"Marry me." Shikamaru mumbled against her tingling lips.

"I can't leave my brothers…" Temari replied trying to gain her footing as her knees were buckling under his tender assault.

"I refuse to take no for an answer." Shikamaru replied calmly as his lips touched the corner of her mouth again, making her forget about her protests. "Marry me."

"Yes." Temari said breathlessly as she clutched the back of Shikamaru's vest with her hand.

Shikamaru pulled back and smiled. "You'll marry me?"

"Yes." Temari said her blue eyes bright with tears.

"Well it's about time." Kankuro snorted from the doorway arms crossed in irritation. Matsuri was next to him a big smile on her face. "I was wondering when Shadow Man was going to get enough courage to propose."

Shikamaru pulled Temari to his side and smirked at Kankuro. "Your sister is the one who was baulking, you know she's bullheaded."

"She's your problem now." Kankuro said with a grin.

"That enough you two." Temari snapped as she pulled away from Shikamaru. "I guess the breakfast wasn't a total waste."

"No it certainly wasn't. This will be our celebratory breakfast." Shikamaru smirked.

Temari smiled as they all sat down and started to eat breakfast. The dining room was alive with laughter, chatter, and planning the next wedding between Temari and Shikamaru. Even Matsuri was excited giving out suggestions and even staying good humored when Kankuro hinted at how soon all the sand siblings would be married. Although Temari was excited and happy to finally spend a life with the man she loved part of her was afraid to leave her brothers.

….

Hinata loved it the moment she saw the small family estate. It was beautiful, picture perfect; the setting sun gave it a magical feeling of being completely away from everything. Riotous colors flooded the lawn as Poinciana's unfolded their scarlet blooms and clusters of fuchsia graced the air with sweet scent. The neatly clipped lawn and gardens spread as far as the eye could see, broken at regular intervals by great trunks of towering trees that spread thick foliage high at their tops.

It reminded her of home and the forests that surrounded her village. Covered archways of white washed brick shaded the raised veranda bordering the house on the main floor; white on the second story ornate wooden posts lined the long porch with section of lattice work, lending privacy to the separate chambers. French doors were an easy access to the porches from most any room in the great house and the small square panes of crystal within the doors sparkled with the mottled light showing the care and attention of many servants.

Speechless Hinata just stared at the grounds and magnificent house; she couldn't understand why the sand siblings didn't visit the place more. Gaara seemed to read her thoughts.

"Too many memories." Gaara commented as he led the way to the house.

"What…k-k-kind of memories?" Hinata asked softly from behind him.

Gaara didn't answer her he just held the French door open for her to walk into the grand hallway. Elaborately tiled floors lead to a grand stair case that wound up to the second floor. That was when Hinata noticed a woman with strikingly blond hair standing by the stair case with a younger version of herself in the girl who stood by her side.

"Good evening Kazekage." The woman greeted with a small bow that sent her long blond hair cascading down one shoulder. "We had the estate prepared to your specifications."

"Greta is the housekeeper." Gaara commented to Hinata. "Greta this is Lady Hinata my wife."

"It is an honor." Greta replied with a nod her dark brown eyes glanced at Hinata then widened ever so slightly. "From Konohagakure?"

"Yes." Hinata replied softly.

"The Hyuuga heiress." Greta said the words with a slight tremble in her voice.

Gaara's eyes landed on the young girl who stood slightly behind Greta. The young girl had silver hair only a shade darker than Greta's and her eyes were a dark brown. Gaara eyed Miyo wondering how this girl scored so high in the Chuine exams, on the written she scored a perfect 100% and her team came in first at 94% completing the team test in less than two hours coming very close to beating Gaara's old score. What he found amazing was that on the one on one combat she excelled by copying her opponents attack placing her strength behind it and beating her opponent at their own game. If he really thought about it the only other ninja he knew that could do that was Narutos sensei. He needed to talk with Greta and get some answer but that could wait.

"This is my daughter Miyo." Greta introduced as she pulled her daughter out from behind her.

Miyo did a gracious curtsy keeping her head bent and her eyes hidden. Gaara turned away as if to start up the stairs then paused as he glanced back expecting Hinata to follow.

"A light dinner has been prepared and has been set in the master bedroom." Greta replied.

"Thank you." Hinata replied as she followed Gaara up the stairs.

She followed in silence down the hallway, on the walls there was several photos, Hinata happened to stop in front of one with Gaara's Mother in it. She was standing in the gardens with Temari by her side they were wearing matching green sundresses. Hinata moved on to the next picture frame to see Temari sitting on the couch next to her Mother holding Kankuro when he was a baby on her lap. The next frame held an older man with dark red hair and a stern look in his eyes Hinata knew immediately he was the fourth Kazekage, Gaara's Father. He was kneeling between Kankuro and Temari his arms loosely hugging his two kids toward him, Temari had a huge grin on her face while Kankuro was sticking his tongue out, and their Father had a vague smile on his lips that didn't make quite reach his eyes.

Hinata frowned suddenly realizing there were no pictures of Gaara. No baby pictures, no pictures of him and his siblings, none with his Father. Maybe she had over looked a photo as she scanned the rest.

"You can look all you want but you won't find me in any pictures." Gaara commented from next to her as he stared at one of the photos.

"I wasn't…" Hinata began.

"I know what you were looking for." Gaara replied shortly, cutting her off.

"Why…are t-t-there no pictures of you?" Hinata asked.

"Let's be honest." Gaara replied coldly as he turned his stare on Hinata. "What parent wants a picture that would only remind them of what a monster their child is?"

Hinata felt sudden angry as she stared at another picture that only held the photo of the fourth Kazekage. Hinata thought hate was a strong word to use so therefore she never used that word to express her emotion toward anything, but now at this moment it was the only expression she could think of as she stared at the photo. It hit her hard that Gaara had grown up alone, unloved, and unwanted. Hinata had felt the same way but she had a support group she had Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai. She was never alone ever, and eventually her Father had come around to accept Hinata for what she was and what she could do instead of her failures. Gaara never had that no wonder he was so bitter, cold, and unfeeling. Without even thinking Hinata grabbed the picture off the wall and threw it against the floor. The crunch of wood and shattering of the glass echoed through the hallway and only then did Hinata realize what she had just done.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata gasped as she stared at the glass. "I don't know what came o-o-over me…I just…"

Gaara's face was blank of emotion but his green eyes were bright with interest as he stared at their feet.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." Gaara commented as he looked at Hinata.

"R-r-really?" Hinata asked in surprise, then grasped another photo with a picture of his father in it and handed it to Gaara. "Break it."

Gaara took the photo frame and let it slide out of his hand to shatter on the tile beneath their feet. A look of relief flinted across Gaara's face before becoming blank once more.

"That felt good…didn't it." Hinata commented with a smile.

"Indeed." Gaara agreed as he flexed his fingers slightly.

"Let's eat." Hinata suggested.

Gaara nodded his head and opened one of the many doors into a large spacious bedroom that led to a walk out balcony that over looked the gardens. A small table was set before the open doors with a light meal of lean beef with dried apricots, apples, and dates, cold glasses of ice water and a bowl of wheat pudding. Hungry Hinata pulled off her cloak and laid it on a side table, she watched in amusement as Gaara unwound his scarf letting it fall to the floor, then shed his cloak and toss it haphazardly over a chair, his feet came out of his sandal quickly tossing a sandal in one direction and the other in the opposite direction, his hands unsnapped his gray vest and let it fall.

They sat down and ate in silence; the evening air was refreshing and cool on the skin. After they had finished Hinata excused herself and took an extravagantly long bath scrubbing off every inch of dirt and sand her skin was layered in. Slowly she dried her hair and shrugged on her silky robe. Taking a steady breath she rested her hand on the door handle deep down she knew tonight Gaara was going to expect the consummation.

She finally opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom. Her eyes immediately spotted Gaara he was sitting on the edge of the bed his elbows on his knees fingers locked together, his head was down red locks of red hair fell unevenly against his forehead. At the sound of her footsteps he raised his head slowly and stared at her through his bangs, that's when she noticed he only wore baggy sleeping pants his chest and arms were completely bare. The moonlight enhanced the muscles along his arms and chest making Hinata wonder at his strength. He suddenly stood up slowly from the bed almost cat like with the way his arms hung loosely by his side; he tossed his head to the side making his hair move away from his eyes as he stared at her.

"Hinata we must finalize this marriage." Gaara said his voice like cold water sent a shiver down her spine.

She couldn't deny him it was his right as her husband and he had given her a day. His green eyes were intent on her beaconing her to him. She didn't want him to touch her, not yet, she didn't want to anger him either, or hurt him, that was the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Gaara.

As she stared back she noticed that he wasn't going to make the first move, it was his way of asking her. He probably wouldn't force her if she turned away and said she wasn't ready. Gaara's eyes faltered slightly and he looked away as if he had come to the conclusion that she wasn't ready, that her hesitance was a rejection. Biting her bottom lip Hinata squared her shoulders and swallowed her fear, she stepped forward.

"I'm ready." Hinata spoke calmly without a hint of stutter. She closed the distance between them and stood in front of Gaara waiting.

Reaching out a tentative hand Gaara touched her slightly damp hair running his fingers through the long midnight strands. His other hand traced her cheek bone down to her neck and along her collar bone. Hinata shivered slightly and Gaara stopped his eyes on her face again, waiting, questioning.

"I'm fine." Hinata assured in a low voice as she glanced away and took a shaky breath as she felt his fingers untie her robe.

The fabric slide off her skin to pool around her slim ankles. Gaaras hand was immediately on her bare skin, touching, stroking. Hinata tried to focus on just breathing, and not fainting or crying. Gaara's green eyes were so intent on her like he could read her very thoughts. She finally closed her eyes trying to calm the fear that was burning in her chest.

Gaara's hands laid her down on the bed among the soft comforters; she felt Gaara's weight push her farther into the bed. His hot breath against her neck, his lips firm yet gentle against her lips, the shock of his lips as they touched her collar bone making her hiss through her clenched teeth. His hands were touching her where she didn't want him to touch; stroking a fire she didn't realize she had, pushing her over the edge, making her fingers clench the comforter beneath her. Gaara's own breathing was uneven and hitched his hot breath burning against her neck. Hinata's breath was staggering she was literally breathless from the tension and pure discomfort of the situation.

Her eyes flew open for a brief moment of shock when the tension, pain, and pressure became too much, her eyes immediately fixated on the tattoo on Gaara's forehead, the symbol of 'love'. She suddenly felt incredible sadness come over her as she closed her eyes; the pain was intense yet fleeting. A single tear traced itself down her cheek only to have Gaara's lips stop it with a kiss.

It was done and she felt the relief as Gaara's warm body left hers. Her breathing grew steady as she felt his weight leave the bed. Her eyes flew open as the door shut with a click, slowly she sat up numbly swinging her legs over the bed, bending she took her robe and put it on. She walked across the room to the balcony doors and swung them open. The cool breeze lifted her black hair around her face; she immediately spotted Gaara walking across the gardens to another building off in the distance.

Hinata placed a trembling hand on the railing her eyes began to water, she liked to think it was because of the breeze but she knew it was her emotions that were bubbling over. She had to continually remind herself that Gaara was hurt deep inside and his personality was a way of protecting himself from further injury. Sighing she went back into the bedroom and curled up on the bed.

...

Gaara opened his office and looked around; it hadn't changed much, a smaller version of his office in Sunagakure. He sank down in the chair and stared at his hands, he really was an uncaring heartless man. He had just taken his wife zipped up his pants and left. It had to be done and he had warned her ahead of time, so he wasn't completely uncaring. Sighing he knew deep down he had hurt her that she was probably curled up alone in that huge bed crying herself to sleep. Probably cursing the very breath he was taking. Was it selfish to be happy that Hinata was his now, that there was no possible way anyone could take her away from him now. Their marriage was legal, and now binding in every possible way.

The door to his office swung open and briefly he thought it might be Hinata but he knew it was Greta. Greta with her blond hair and dark brown eyes stood there hesitating for a brief moment before she closed the door and stood in front of his desk. Gaara observed the angles of her face, the curve of her lips, and the two thin scars that ran parallel on her cheek bones a sign of a tattoo that had been erased. Even with the thin scars Greta was a strikingly beautiful woman Gaara judged her to be in her early to mid thirties but it was hard to tell. She wasn't a ninja or she just hadn't admitted it, he had a suspicion that she might have been a medical ninja at one time, for the gardens she tended so well had many medicinal plants. One thing he knew for sure was that blond was not her real hair color yet she dyed it religiously every month. Another thing he knew was Greta had secrets and Gaara being the man he was wasn't going to pry.

"Kazekage, did you enjoy your dinner." Greta asked in her gentle voice.

Gaara knew what she wanted; it was what she waited for every time he came from Sunagakure.

"You don't have to make small talk." Gaara commented dully as he pulled out the thick envelope from beneath his robe.

Greta took the thick envelope and held it against her chest a faint smile on her lips.

"Thank you Kazekage." Greta replied in gratitude. "I want to thank you also for allowing me and my daughter to..."

Gaara held up a hand for silence. "Greta it had nothing to do with me. After ten years of working for me you can stop being so damn thankful."

"It was the kindness of your country that kept my daughter and me alive." Greta replied with a smile ignoring Gaara's cold words.

"You should thank Lord Baki." Gaara commented.

Greta smiled softly at Gaara as if he was a child. "Of course Kazekage, I do so often."

"I have work to do." Gaara commented vaguely.

"Would you like a cup of Lemon Balm tea?" Greta asked a hand on the doorknob.

Gaara just shook his head no and watched silently as Greta let herself out of the office. He knew she would probably sit in the kitchen like she always did a cup of tea in one hand and letters in the other and she would probably cry from whatever she had read. Gaara had seen her do it numerous times; whatever the letters said always brought tears to her eyes.

Greta was found with her two year old daughter on the edge of their border, Baki was the one who actually found her and he was probably the only one who knew her true identity. At that time Gaara wasn't interested in anything that didn't have to do with him personally and Greta was so weak and ill that she wasn't a threat to his existence and therefore no concern of his. He did recall the name Amegakure and Village Hidden in the Rain spoken in whispers between Baki and Sekka at the time of her arrival but that was the last he had heard. It wasn't hard to piece two and two together though. Greta was probably one of the few who got out of the Village Hidden in the Rain with her life; she was therefore considered a rogue ninja, although she denied any experience involving ninja training or being affiliated with the village at all. Baki had commented that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and because of that her life would forever be changed.

Baki had quickly placed Greta at Gaara's family estate it was peaceful and quiet there. Greta was put in charge as the housekeeper, more like lady of the estate for she ran things like she was mistress. Gaara's thoughts turned back to Hinata and then eventually to the pottery business and the architects he would soon have to deal with so the evening passed quite quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

_So funny I had to look up 'Purple Pose' and I kind of am worried my writing might veer that way. We all know Gaara has never felt emotions besides the lust for blood and hate, so slowly but surely he will learn what it means to be a husband. I want to thank you for all the reviews I love them._

Chapter 9

Hinata woke up late; the sun had filtered through the bamboo blinds to flint across her face. Sighing she buried farther in the bed memories of last night penetrated her mind and she wished to death she could push them aside. The memory of his hot breath against her bare skin, the intense pain, squeezing her eyes shut didn't help, because then his green eyes haunted her. Finally she sat up, the sheets pressed against her bare chest. Tears burned beneath her eye lids and she stifled a cry against the back of her hand. She felt dirty, used and sore. Sighing she swung her legs out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom, she proceeded to fill the large bath tub with hot water, grasping the violet bath salts she dumped them in. Waiting for the tub to fill, she walked to the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection, blood shot eyes held a haunted look; her lightly tanned skin was pale. Frowning she turned away swept her hair up into a messy bun shut the water off and stepped into the steaming bath.

Hinata leaned against the edge of the tub and tried to relax, but it didn't help every time she closed her eyes she remembered where his hands had been. Her eyes flew open and she grasped the bar of soap and began scrubbing her arms, he had touched her there. Her face flushed as she recalled his mouth had rested against her neck; furiously she scrubbed the side of her neck until it burned. Stopping she realized how foolish she was being.

"What are you doing?" Gaara's cool voice cut through her like a knife.

Hinata swirled around in the bath water sloshing it over the rim from her movement. He stood there a manila envelope in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, his eyes were questioning as he stared at her neck where she had been scrubbing.

"Are you trying to flay your skin off?' Gaara asked coldly as he set the coffee cup down on the side table by the tub and the manila envelope next to it.

"I am taking a b-b-bath." Hinata managed to say as she sank into the water letting it come to her chin as she eyed him.

"I can see that." Gaara muttered as he straightened. "I won't be able to spend the day with you as I have pressing business matters to attend to. I thought you might want to spend the day reviewing your three students, so I sent for their files."

Hinata rose a little in the bath and peeked at the envelope on the table. "Thank you."

"The coffee is for you too, Greta will be around and if you want breakfast sent up it can be arranged." Gaara commented.

"Uh…thank you." Hinata said again she didn't know what else to say.

Gaara just stared at her in cold silence before he turned and left without a word. The only sound was the click of the door as he left. Sighing in relief Hinata sank back into the water she really didn't want to spend the day in his presence after last night she'd probably stutter so bad that she wouldn't be able to take a breath then faint right there at his feet. The thought made her smile; she reached for the cup of coffee and took a sip. She wrinkled her nose slightly at how dark and strong the brew was not even a hint of cream or sugar, oh well.

Hinata finally picked up the envelope after drying her hands and took out the contents. Three files on her new students, all had failed their Chunin exams which wasn't too hard to believe since they were a young team only together for a little over a year. As a team they had performed several D- Rank missions and only one C-rank mission which they failed. Hinata found it odd that Gaara was even giving them a second chance by sending them to Konohagakure in three months to retake the Chunin exams. Usually if a team failed their sensei took a year to build up their skills. But as Gaara pointed out a few days ago the three students were from prominent families in the village and to keep the peace among his citizens Gaara was making an exception

She pulled Shawna's file out first the only girl on the team and opened it; a small passport picture was clipped at the top page. A young girl with a hesitant smile, bright blue eyes and short dark red hair that fell in short layers around her shoulders on closer inspection she noticed a scar across the girls right eye. Hinata continued to read the rest of the document.

Name: Shawna

Age: 13

Family: Father: Sekka a well known medical ninja in the Sunagakure village

Mother: Sonya deceased died protecting Shawna

Ninja Level: Genin

Skills: Medical ninja specializing in medical treatment and use of medical-oriented jutsu to heal others. Intense training in Taijutsu, and evading enemy attacks.

Comments: Unable to respond appropriately under pressure. Shows insecurity and hesitancy with trusting her team mates.

Hinata frowned as she read some of the missions, Shawna did appear not to trust her other team mates to the point where she would put herself in danger when a medical ninja was supposed to hold back and trust that her teammates could handle it.

Hinata pulled out Shima's file the picture showed the young boy grinning widely showing off his white teeth, his red hair was wild and unruly much like Kiba's.

Name: Shima

Age: 12

Family: Grandfather Sajo one of Gaara's council men.

Cousin; Kano

Mother and Father deceased.

Ninja Level: Genin

Skills: Relies solely on Tiejutsu shows weakness in Ninjutsu and refused to even attempt Genjutsu.

Comments: Shima acts first and thinks later, he relies solely on his physical strength, and because of this his use of chakra is weak and at times useless to him. Shima comes across high strung and out of control sometimes letting his emotions rein over common sense. Has a bad habit of teasing Shawna to the point where he has lost her trust and respect.

Hinata closed the file and picked up Kano's file the last one, glancing at the picture of a young boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a bored expression on his face one bordering close to laziness. He looked to be the very opposite of his cousin as she continued to read.

Name: Kano

Age: 13

Family: Grandfather Sajo one of Gaara's council men.

Cousin; Shima

Mother and Father deceased.

Ninja Level: Genin

Skills: Trained in Genjutsu very good with playing mind games with his opponent, finds Tiejutsu to exhausting physically to even try it.

Comments: Kano does exceptionally well with Genjutsu. Has problems staying awake and alert during missions. His greatest strength is his trust in his fellow team mates, and his ability to get along with them.

Hinata closed the file and tucked them back in the manila envelope. She was excited and nervous at the same time three students for the first time she would be teaching. She remembered when Gaara had said no missions that had hurt, all her training and hard work for nothing. She was a Jonin after all and fully capable of teaching. Smiling all thoughts of last night gone as she finished her bath and got dressed. It was almost noon and she was feeling a little hungry.

Softly she made her way down the stairs and toward the kitchen, she grabbed an apple and a slice of bread and headed for the gardens she had spotted the first day they had arrived. Hinata loved flowers it was a passion she treasured especially when her Father had mentioned once that her Mother had loved flowers just as much as Hinata did. Walking through the gardens Hinata stopped in front of a patch of Dandelions, frowning she half wondered what a patch of weeds were doing in among all the flowers when the other beds had been weed free. Kneeling on her knees she bent to pick the yellow weed.

"What are you doing?" A young voice cried in exasperation.

Hinata startled as she looked up tosee the young girl Miyo. Miyo had her hands on her hips, her long silver blond hair tied back in a ponytail with a few strands sticking up here and there. Brown eyes glared at her in rage.

"I…they are weeds." Hinata said lamely as she waved a hand at the yellow flowers.

"Dandelions are not weeds they have medicinal properties to them." Miyo said indignantly.

"Oh…" Hinata replied understanding now that Miyo was probably a medical ninja if she knew that.

Miyo bent down and picked up one of the flowers Hinata had pulled and pointed to the root.

"An infusion of the root encourages the elimination of toxins from the body. It can help edema associated with high blood pressure and heart weakness. It has been used to clear the skin and is effective in fading freckles."

"What Miyo isn't telling you is I use the Dandelion fermented flowers to make a sweet wine." Greta's gentle voice said from above.

Miyo rolled her eyes good naturally at her mother. "Ok that also."

"Lady Hinata, don't let my daughter lecture you. This is the Kazekage's garden and yours also, change the layout how you see fit." Greta said with a kind smile.

Hinata stood up wiping the dirt from her knees. She felt completely uncomfortable next to Greta's striking beauty. Greta was wearing tan shorts a white tank top that showed off her sun kissed skin, a large straw hat and to finish it off a pair of green garden gloves. She carried a basket with freshly picked lettuce, spinach and tomatoes. Her long blond hair fell in waves around her shoulders lifting ever so slightly in the light breeze; her dark brown eyes offered nothing but kindness. Even with the small thin scars on her cheek bones Greta still held an elegant beauty about her that made Hinata feel clumsy.

"Miyo, did you get the Cleavers I asked for?" Greta asked her daughter.

"No." Miyo said standing up.

"How about the Lemon Balm?" Greta asked as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Alright mom, I get the hint." Miyo said with a sigh.

"You do that I have to start dinner." Greta said with a soft smile at her daughter.

"Do you need help?" Hinata offered.

"Oh you're so kind I have everything under control, but why don't you go with Miyo get a lay out of the garden." Greta suggested as she turned and walked back toward the house.

"Your Mother is very knowledgeable with plants, is she a medical ninja?" Hinata asked as she followed Miyo down a path.

Miyo looked up sharply at Hinata. "No she isn't." Miyo's tone was finale.

"Are you?" Hinata asked.

"As a matter of fact I am, I just passed the chunin exams last month." Miyo said with a note of pride in her voice.

"Congratulations." Hinata said with a smile.

"One team didn't pass though, which isn't surprising, they fight amongst themselves often, and that's not what team work is about." Miyo said with a sad nod of her head.

"I heard that also." Hinata said with a smile as she thought about the files she had just read on her three new students. "I am to be their new sensei."

"Oh." Miyo said in surprise. "I didn't mean they are a bad team they just don't work together."

"Then I will keep that in mind." Hinata said patiently. "Who is your sensei?"

"Lord Baki." Miyo said as she bent to pick a plant careful to pick the leaves without tearing them. "This plant is Lemon Balm, Mom says it is both great in salads as well as curing insomnia."

"Insomnia?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yes the Kazekage suffers from insomnia. Mom always brews it for him before he goes to sleep."

Hinata was shocked, now she understood why he didn't return to bed last night, Gaara had trouble sleeping.

"I didn't know that." Hinata said a bit ashamed that she couldn't figure that out.

"You didn't know your husband suffers from insomnia?" Miyo asked in surprise. "Mom knew everything about my Father, how he liked miso soup with eggplant, how much he loved reading, that his favorite animal was a dog."

"Who is your Father?" Hinata asked softly as she took the leaves Miyo handed to her and placed them in a bag.

"I don't know who my Father is and I don't ask it only makes Mom cry more." Miyo said briskly as she stood up and headed for another plant. Miyo touched the long stem with gentle fingers. "The seeds are round vessels covered with hooked bristles that protect the seed. Cleaver seeds are one of the best coffee substitutes you merely have to dry them and lightly roast them they have the same flavor of coffee. Mom says that the Kazekage is addicted to coffee and she feels the caffeine only adds to his problem of sleeping. So she brews Cleaver coffee instead, it also reduces inflammation, fever and pain."

Hinata smiled she was very impressed, Miyo was very knowledgeable when it came to plants.

"Well that's all Mom wanted so I'm going to help her finish dinner." Miyo said with a smile as she accepted the bag of lemon balm and headed for the house leaving Hinata to continue her tour of the gardens on her own.

….

Gaara sat in the finished office that was part of the pottery business he was having built. He stared at the papers he had on his desk, he couldn't concentrate. That never happened to him, he could stay focused even during one of Temari's tirades. Now all he could think about was Hinata and last night.

He couldn't understand why she was scrubbing her skin so hard that it left red marks on her pale skin. Now after thinking on it she was trying to clean herself of his touch. The thought of it hurt too much to think on. It was early evening and he knew he wasn't going to get anything done he might as well see his wife. He wasn't going to apologize it was his right as a husband, but maybe she would end up pouring her feelings out explain to him why she was so hurt. That much he noticed about his new wife when she was nervous she tended to stutter and when she was upset about something she tended to let it all out.

Finally he stood shut the binder and walked out of the office locking the door behind him. Slowly he walked through the gardens that made up a large part of the estate. He spotted Hinata a few feet away her long black hair hung down her back, her violet eyes sparkled with excitement when she spotted Gaara, and her lips pulled into a small smile. Gaara was taken aback at her excitement of seeing him; he expected her eyes to have that haunted look of this morning.

"Gaara." Hinata waved him over to the orange flower she was admiring.

"It's a desert Mariposa lily." Gaara said naming the flower.

"What an interesting name." Hinata said not taking her eyes off the flower.

"Mariposa means butterfly." Gaara explained.

"I thought y-y-you were going to b-b-be busy all day." Hinata suddenly said she wouldn't meet his eyes she just stared at his chest.

"It has been all day." Gaara commented dryly. "In fact its past dinner."

"I lost track of time." Hinata blushed.

"Did you read your students files?" Gaara asked as he led the way to the house. The delicious aroma of dinner was floating in the still air coming from the house.

"Yes… I read them and I am very excited." Hinata said with a trace of a stutter, but when she turned to see his eyes on her she became flustered and her next sentence came out at a rush.

"The Chunin exams are three months away and when they are held at Konohagakure… it t-t-takes almost a month for the testing."

"I am aware of that." Gaara said with a nod of his head.

"You are fine w-w-with me being gone for that long?" Hinata asked.

"When the time comes, Temari or I will be accompanying you." Gaara commented.

"Oh…" Hinata breathed out in a rush.

They reached the patio deck to see Greta setting the table so they could eat outside to enjoy the pleasant evening. Bamboo lights were glowing softly in the descending darkness, evening primroses were slowly opening there pink and yellow petals to the night air, a few night cereuses had already opened up fully to show off their fragrant white petals that seemed to glow in the evening air. It was the most romantic setting Hinata had ever been in. They sat down and ate in silence Gaara seemed content to not say a word while Hinata tried hard not to show her nervousness. When dinner was finished Gaara finally made eye contact with Hinata, and she blushed.

"Are you tired?" Gaara asked.

"No." Hinata said quickly.

Greta walked out with tall glasses of Lemonade and two quilts of which she placed on the table between them. Gaara stood up and pulled two lounge chairs next to each other and nodded his head that Hinata should sit on one. Hinata quickly did and took the quilt Gaara handed her and the lemonade glass. They reclined next to each other watching the garden unfold before them; the sweet fragrant scent of the flowers was intoxicating to ones senses.

"Why do you fear me?" Gaara asked his voice was low sending a shiver of unease down Hinata's spine.

"Um…I just d-d-don't know you." Hinata managed to say as she absently twirled a piece of her black hair around her finger.

"Last night…" Gaara began only to have Hinata jump slightly and cut him off.

"Last night…I wanted to…y-y-you didn't force me. It is your right…and w-w-we discussed that when we signed the document." Hinata rushed out.

Gaara held his silence pleased that she had opened up to him that she had confessed what she was thinking.

Hinata suddenly reached out and took his hand in hers. "You have not h-h-hurt me. I was more shocked than h-h-hurt."

Gaara liked the feel of her small hand in his so he held on to that bit of comfort.

"You can ask me anything." Gaara replied his eyes gazing out into the night.

Hinata was thoughtful for a moment pondering what she would like to know about her new husband.

"What do you value most in people?" Hinata finally asked, it was a deep question but it was also one that she would find helpful later on in married life. She would learn what Gaara respected in other people.

"I value honesty above all else." Gaara replied his voice held strength in his statement.

"Oh…even above love and friendship?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Honesty leads to that." Gaara explained. "You can't have friendship or love without honesty."

Hinata unconsciously was squeezing Gaara's hand as she bit her bottom lip pondering on what Gaara had just said. He found it cute how she worried her bottom lip with her perfect white teeth.

"What's your favorite letter?" Hinata asked suddenly.

Gaara gazed at her in surprise. "Favorite Letter?"

"Yes…Like mine is the letter 'L'." Hinata offered with a shy smile.

"Why the letter 'L'?" Gaara asked a little confused why she even asked the question.

"Well… 'L' stands for the words that I live by…such as Loyalty, Laughter, and Love." Hinata explained.

"'G'." Gaara said finally.

"Why the letter 'G'?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"It stands for my name." Gaara said as if it was obvious.

"That's good but is there any other reason." Hinata asked with gentle pestering.

"'G' stands for…Gallows, Guilt, Guts." Gaara was getting the hang of this letter thing as he rattled off the words. However when he heard a small gasp from Hinata he stopped.

"Those… a-a-are kind of v-v-violent." Hinata commented with a shiver.

Gaara stared at their hands intertwined in his lap and tried to think of words that would put her at ease.

"Gardens, Games, and… Goodness." Gaara surprised himself at the last word; goodness was defiantly not something you would use to describe him. It was something that he wanted to obtain but didn't know how.

"Goodness…I like that." Hinata whispered as she rolled onto her side so she could look at Gaara's profile that was hidden by the shadows that were being cast by the bamboo torches.

They finished the rest of the evening in comfortable silence enjoying the evening in each other's company.


	10. Chapter 10

_You guys are awesome I truly mean it! I am so pleased that you understand why Gaara and Hinata aren't head over heels in love, marrying someone you hardly know is down right uncomfortable don't you think? It does get better I promise, I love these two._

Chapter 10

Gaara stared at the clock by the bedside 5:30 am blinked at him in the early darkness of the morning. He hadn't slept more than three hours last night and normally he would have slept those three hours than spent the rest of the time reading over reports or walking through the gardens, but he choose to just lay in bed beside Hinata. He listened to her steady breathing every now and then a small hitch would come in her breath and it would be silent and he would wait tensely wondering if she had stopped breathing but then the soft sound of a sigh could be heard and her breathing would become stead once more. He wondered absently if his new wife had sleep apnea like how he had insomnia.

Slowly Gaara shifted his weight to the other side and slipped off the bed. He quickly got dressed not needing light to guide him darkness was fine by him he was used to doing things in the dark just as much as he was in the light. He left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen where he was sure to find Greta awake and cooking breakfast not only for himself and his wife but Miyo and knowing Greta's kind heart the men working on the buildings if they choose to accept her kind offer of breakfast.

As usually Gaara was right, she stood with her blond hair in a messy bun atop her head slaving over the stove.

"Good morning Kazekage." Greta greeted not bothering to turn around from her work. "Coffee is on the stove over there."

Gaara glanced at the stove and poured himself a cup.

"Cleaver coffee." Gaara mumbled as he took a sip of the strong liquid than sat down behind the table to watch Greta move with such grace and determination around the kitchen.

"It's better for you." Greta said with a smile.

"Your daughter scored very high on the Chunin exams." Gaara began as he watched Greta for her reaction. Sure enough her shoulders stiffened and her lips turned down slightly before she smiled at him in her usually delight although her chocolate colored eyes were guarded.

"I am very proud of her." Greta commented.

"As you should be." Gaara agreed in his usual monotone. "Miyo will be a great addition to Sunagakure ninja force and to the medical field, Sekka will be most pleased."

"Yes of course, Miyo loves working with Sekka, she will learn much from him when she does her apprenticeship." Greta commented as she cracked an egg over a bowl.

"Miyo will not be working under Sekka. I am sending our most promising medical ninja's to Konohagakure to study with Sakura." Gaara corrected as he took another sip of coffee and watched over the rim to see Greta's reaction. He wasn't disappointed the white egg she held in her hand was crushed; she quickly went to the sink to wash the eggshells from her fingertips. Drying her hands with a towel she turned to face him.

"I believe Sekka to be a competent enough medical ninja that Miyo will learn enough from him." Greta commented her chocolate eyes turned hard as steel as she stared at Gaara. "There is no need to send her to Konohagakure."

Gaara regarded Greta slowly noticing the rigidness in her jaw and the way her hand shook ever so slightly. She said the word Konohagakure with a slight tremble in her voice. What secrets did this woman have that she grew so wary with the name of that village?

"Is there someone else you had in mind to teach your daughter, like perhaps yourself?" Gaara asked his cold green eyes holding Greta's.

"I am not a medical ninja." Greta said calmly her voice brook no argument on the subject.

"Than you should be overjoyed at the opportunity I am giving your daughter to study under Sakura." Gaara replied his voice cold as steel.

Greta was silent and she didn't flinch or look away from Gaara's cold stare.

"When Miyo first entered the academy she surpassed ever one of her fellow students. Where would she learn such incredible skill?" Gaara continued pressing ever so slightly to get some type of information from this woman.

Greta suddenly crossed her arms over her chest. "For a man who usually has little to nothing to say you ask a lot of questions?"

Gaara stiffened at the slight insult. Greta seemed to understand she had over stepped her boundaries as well for she uncrossed her arms and lowered her eyes.

"Kazekage forgive me for acting irrationally." Greta spoke in a low voice. "Miyo is all I have in this world and I am as you would say an over protective mother."

Gaara stared at her, not understanding the bond between a parent and their child. Maybe that was what it was, Greta's motherly instincts taking over making her overly concerned for her only child.

"I do what is best for my citizens." Gaara began. "The next generation is the hope for the future and I will train them as I see fit."

"Of course Kazekage." Greta replied with respect.

Gaara stood picking up his coffee cup he sensed his wife was heading down the stairs to the dinning room. Greta noticed his preoccupied look for she quickly turned back to making breakfast.

"Breakfast will be done in a moment." Greta's gentle voice called after Gaara who was already out the kitchen door.

Gaara closed the kitchen door and watched his wife stand at the doorway of the dinning room.

"Good morning G-g-gaara." Hinata greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Gaara greeted as he took a seat at the table.

Greta bustled out placing the hot plates of eggs, rice, and porridge in front of them. Gaara noticed she didn't bother to stop and chat with them like she would normally have done instead she had a look of worry on her face as she headed back into the kitchen. Gaara shrugged it off it was no concern of his, his word was law and those who did not obey it could leave or suffer the consequences.

"What are we going to do today?" Hinata asked softly.

Gaara glanced at Hinata his look was completely calm but inside he was surprised by her question. After what happened the other night she seriously wanted to spend time with him.

"I have a meeting with the head architect." Gaara commented dryly as he took a bite of porridge, and cringed inwardly. Damn Greta she knew perfectly well he hated porridge, oh she was good.

"I'll g-g-go with …you." Hinata trailed off hesitant that inviting herself along wasn't the right thing to do.

"If that is what you desire." Gaara commented gravely as he pushed his porridge aside and finished the rest of his coffee.

Greta came out once more with a pitcher of orange juice and set that on the table before she turned sweetly to Gaara and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your porridge Kazekage?" Greta said with a smirk.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. "You know my aversion to porridge."

"Porridge is good for you." Greta returned with a smirk as she took the bowl and headed back inside.

"Did you two have a fight?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

"I don't get into arguments." Gaara said coldly.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't s-s-say you did."

"You implied it though." Gaara pointed out.

"I didn't mean too." Hinata apologized softly.

"Are you finished?" Gaara finally asked.

"Yes." Hinata quickly said standing up to follow Gaara out of the dining room.

They walked in silence through the gardens heading for Gaara's office on the other side. The flower buds were just opening slowly with the dawn of the morning sun awakening the petals. The morning was cool with the promise of a pleasant day ahead. Gaara was deep in thought trying to figure out how to spend the whole day with his wife, what did one do on their honeymoon? They could go swimming at the lake although he did not like to swim and spending time in the sun would be a determent to Hinata's health and surely it would take a toll on her pale skin.

Normally he would just spend the entire day on the building site overseeing the architects or he would be studying the files of the students that past the Chunin exams and decide what further training they should be going through.

Gaara opened the door to his office and let Hinata precede him inside. He quickly found the plans he had drawn up for himself and unrolled the paper on the table nearby. He had scheduled an early meeting with the lead architect and construction manager. Glancing over at Hinata she looked lost and a little uncomfortable.

"You will sit beside me." Gaara ordered indicating a chair on his right. "I have some things to discuss with the lead architect."

"Of c-c-course." Hinata replied as she stood next to Gaara looking over the plans.

"I would ask that you don't stutter." Gaara commented his voice dry.

Hinata looked up at Gaara in alarm, and confusion.

"G-g-gaara…I am trying to stop." Hinata replied weakly.

Gaara stared at her his cold eye assessing almost hostile. "You managed to stop when you were speaking with the council men."

"Yes…w-w-well I wanted to m-m-make a good impression." Hinata explained as she began tapping her fingers nervously together.

For some reason that action really irritated Gaara, he didn't find it cute or endearing he found it annoying.

"I have a suspicion that these men might be cheating me on my investment." Gaara began his voice low and steady. "I don't want any signs of fear or weakness coming from you, they will thrive on that."

"I see." Hinata said slowly as she looked at Gaara not flinching or turning away from his gaze.

"I want the upper hand in this discussion. If you have a comment or a suggestion I welcome it readily but only if you can express yourself clearly and with confidence." Gaara finished.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Hinata jumped in surprise, Gaara sighed in irritation.

"Compose yourself." Gaara ordered crisply.

Hinata took a deep breath squared her shoulders lifted her head a notch higher. "I am ready when you are."

Gaara nodded his head in appreciation at the strong tone of her voice and look of determination in her violet eyes.

"You may enter." Gaara called out.

The door swung open and three men walked in. The first man that stepped forward wore white bandages around the top of his head hiding his hair and his left eye, bandages wound around his hands up to his elbows he wore heavy duty construction boots over camouflage pants and a black shirt. His right eye regarded them quickly before he placed hands together and bowed out of respect to the Kazekage and Hinata. The other two men flanking his left and right quickly did the same before straightening to their full height, several inches taller than Gaara.

"What an honor it is to be in the presence of the great Kazekage and his beautiful young wife." The man with the head wrapping rasped out, his voice was harsh and coarse sounding.

Gaara mentally grimaced this man was completely unpolished and lacking in refinement surely by the end of this meeting Hinata would end up passed out under the table from fear.

"Keep your insolent comments to yourself." Gaara half snarled as he waved a hand to three chairs. "Be seated."

The man with the bandages on his head narrowed his eye at Gaara before sitting down with a man on each side of him.

"I presume I am speaking to Jiro." Gaara commented dryly as he sat down in front of them. Hinata sat down at his right keeping her silence.

"That is correct Kazekage." Jiro replied with a slight sneer on his face. "I am the lead architect on this building project and these are my associates Cameron a structural engineer who is familiar with seismic design of a structure." Jiro indicated the lean brown haired man with a scare running down the side of his nose that sat to Jiro's left. "And Hane an export with reinforcement of buildings." He indicated the broader man to his right, Hane sat stone faced, the lower half of his face was entirely covered in the thin brown colored armor along with his arms and legs.

"This is my wife Lady Hinata." Gaare introduced.

"Again we are honored to be with such beauty." Jiro's face was a leer as he stared at Hinata with his eye.

Gaara silently applauded Hinata for not showing any emotion what so ever not even a slight blush or quiver of the lip.

"What type of material are you using to reinforce the building Hane." Hinata suddenly addressed the large man completely ignoring Jiro's leering looks.

Hane seemed to startle as he met Hinata's stare. "We are using the normal mixture of cement, sand and water but without large particle of aggregate instead we are putting in Poly Vinyl alcohol fibres. These fibres are covered with nanometer thick coating that allows them to slip when the material overloads. The coating allows the fabrications to bend substantially instead of fracturing."

Cameron leaned forward a look of interest in his face as he continued where Hane left off. "This material is optimized to attain 500 times the strain capacity of normal types of concrete. We are even thinking of applying it into your pipes and hollow pillars. Your country is known for its seismic activity, it is our goal to build your structure to withstand severe earthquake damage."

"In your own village do your buildings have this material in them?" Gaara asked.

Jiro answered this one. "They do and have withstood the earthquakes that have once sent our village into chaos. In fact Tsuchikage Onoki will only allow new building projects with this cement."

"Is that the reason for such a high price?" Gaara asked.

Hane answered this question. "It is not easy to make this cement it is easier to do so from our home village."

"You will get your money's worth on this project though Kazekage." Jiro interrupted.

Gaara listened thoughtfully allowing Jiro to show on the plans where they would incorporate the cement and how high the walls should be, and so on. Hinata listened attentively and chimed in with a question or a suggestion along the way. Gaara was impressed again by Hinata's diplomatic reasoning and thoughtful questions that answered some of the question he had had himself. At the end of the discussion Gaaras' original opinion of the men had changed, they knew what they were doing and had offered to show Gaara the work they had accomplished. Before leaving they had scheduled a tour the next morning.

Gaara turned his gaze on his wife after the door shut. Hinata met his gaze with a shy smile; he let his eyes wonder over her, she again amazed him by her ability to speak with the men when one of them was clearly leering at her. Her pale cheeks began to color slightly under his gaze and her violet eyes clouded with unease at the silence he watched as her hands rose and she was just about to start tapping her fingers together, when he reached his hand over and stilled her fidgeting.

"Don't do that." Gaara ordered shaking his head.

"Sorry…it's a bad habit of mine." Hinata apologized.

"You did well." Gaara complemented as he kept his eyes on her.

"Thank you." Hinata replied her voice wavered ever so slightly.

Gaara gently squeezed her hand with his, he didn't know why he did that but it felt like the right thing to do.

"The rest of the day is yours, what would you like to do?" Gaara asked.

He watched with interest as Hinata's face turned into one of thoughtfulness her eyebrows turned down slightly in thought one of her fingers tapped her bottom lip. Suddenly she squeezed his hand and looked brightly into his eyes.

"I want to s-s-sand surf." Hinata announced.

Gaara was about to frown at her for the slight stutter but when she said sand surfing he looked at her in bland amusement. He couldn't imagine taking Hinata sand surfing she was so…frail…if he happened to drop her who knew what injuries she would receive. Plus the wind and velocity of the speed whipped up the sand and sometimes stung the bare skin.

As if Hinata was reading his mind she suddenly pulled her hand away from his and narrowed her eyes. Blinking in surprise Gaara noticed a hint of determination in the depths of those violet eyes almost like fire.

"You don't think I can do it." Hinata accused.

"I didn't say that." Gaara commented noting how she didn't stutter when she was angry.

"Your silence said it all." Hinata pointed out crisply.

"If you wish to sand surf than we shall." Gaara replied. The look in her eye was creeping him out ever so slightly that he thought it best just to do what she wanted.

Hinata's face brightened again and she placed a hand on his arm squeezing it in excitement.

….

Hinata stood on the sand dune looking down at the incredible height they were at. She was beginning to have second thoughts on this; it had looked like so much fun when she watched the kids doing it with their boards. The sand shifted ever so slightly under her sandaled feet making her gasp and grab onto Gaara's arm either for support or she was going to drag him with her if she should fall.

Her fingers curled around Gaara's arm, she kind of liked the feel of his muscles beneath her fingertips. Before starting this they had gone back to change. Gaara wore a tight fitting tan shirt that cut off at the shoulders leaving bare arms, he wore black cargo pants that were more fitted than usual and a white scarf wrapped around his head and covering the lower part of his mouth. Hinata thought he looked cute for the scarf didn't completely cover his red hair and it stuck up around the scarf, he looked rugged and handsome. Suddenly his green eyes were looking at her and she blushed hoping that her lavender colored scarf would hide it.

"What are you thinking?" Gaara asked his voice muffled by the scarf.

"I am …having second thoughts… about this." Hinata said softly her nails dug into his arm.

The corners of Gaara's eyes crinkled slightly and Hinata wondered if he was smiling under that scarf, suddenly his arm snatched her around the waist lifting her up in front of him. More sand began to shift beneath their feet making it feel like quick sand. His arm was like a band of steel around her waist as he bent down making her do the same.

"G-g-gaara…don't we need a board?" Hinata yelped in fear as Gaara pushed them farther toward the edge.

"No." Gaara said softly his covered lips resting next to her ear. His leg pushed behind hers moving her leg forward with his knee resting behind her knee.

"I've changed m-m-my mind." Hinata began in fear as the sand began shifting them forward.

"Too late for that." Gaara commented dryly as he leaned her forward.

"Where do I put my h-h-hands?" Hinata asked as she clenched them in front of her.

"Anywhere you like." Gaara's tone changed as he said the words making them sound scandalous.

It took her mind off the upcoming free fall they were going to take just long enough for her to turn her head and give Gaara a dirty look. He shifted his weight one last time and they went flying off the edge. Hinata opened her mouth to scream in terror, her hands clenched the front of Gaara's arm. She distantly heard a soft chuckled close to her ear and that stopped her…was Gaara laughing?

"Lean to the left." Gaara ordered.

She quickly did so, opening her eyes a little to watch as they shifted to the left gliding along the sand dune. She felt herself relax ever so slightly against Gaara's sturdy chest, glancing behind she watched the cascade of sand flying in the wind behind them. It was exhilarating the feeling of gliding along the shifting sand.

"Right." Gaara ordered.

She shifted right immediately, causing them to go straight down. The wind snatched her hair up and around before they again gliding along the side of the sand dune, picking up speed as they went.

"Let go." Gaara ordered shaking his arm around her waist.

"No." Hinata shouted back in fear gripping his arm tighter.

"Trust me." Gaara replied his covered lips against her ear.

Hinata hesitated for a brief moment as she relaxed her grip and then let go. It felt like she was flying through the air as she raised her arms in the air above her wiggling her fingers in pure delight. She was getting the hang of this as she soon was reading the signs of Gaara's body leaning when he leaned, bracing her feet when he did. She loved it!

They soon drifted to a stop at the bottom; the hard sand began to soften and dispersed beneath their feet. Gaara straightened but didn't remove his arm from around Hinata. She relaxed against his chest in pleased silence feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"How was it?" Gaara's low voice asked.

"Amazing." Hinata said as she turned in his arms and placed a hand on his chest. "Can we do it again?"

Gaara smiled beneath his scarf at her words, pleased that she wasn't stuttering.

"Are you smiling?" Hinata asked curiously reaching for the edge of his scarf to pull it down.

Gaara grabbed her hand and shook his head. "I don't smile." He said gravely.

Instead of acting nervous or stuttering out an apology she grasped his hand in hers and began pulling him back up the sand dune.

"Come on slow poke I want to surf one more time before the sun goes down." Hinata said with excitement.

Again Gaara smiled beneath his scarf at her child like excitement as he quickly matched her pace up the dune.


	11. Chapter 11

_Quick note I don't know Gaara's Fathers name but I did read somewhere that he was called __Yondaime which means wind shadow. So I am going to use it as his name. I enjoy everyones reviews, and I will try to keep chapters long and not choppy. i am also trying very hard to keep Gaara in character and I hope I am not slipping up._

CHAPTER11

Hinata was on her back, with Gaara leaning over her, exploring her pale smooth with his cold hands and mouth. The gold sheets rustled beneath them, the soft comforter stuffed with goose down was soft beneath Hinata's bare skin, she gave an involuntary shiver at Gaara's touch. Leaning above her with both hands on either side he reduced his kisses to soft nips. Pulling back Gaara gazed down at his wife she wasn't responding to his attentions like he wanted her too. Part of him craved for her to touch him, to rest an open palm on his face, to trail her finger tips down his chest, maybe even have her kiss him at her own free will but she didn't.

Her eyes were shut and her breathing was hitched and he didn't know what to do to make her relax beneath him, yes he was a man with much power, money and prestige but how to please a woman was one thing he didn't know how to do. She wasn't fearful or repulsed but she wouldn't touch him her arms by her side her head turned away from him. Maybe it would be best to just finish and leave.

Impassionedly Gaara entered Hinata eyes flew open her lovely shaped lips fell opened and he kissed her. Gaara rolled off of Hinata lying on his back beside her. Hianta's breathing slowed down as she rolled to her side staring at Gaara. Reaching out she took his hand interlacing their fingers together causing a chill to run up Gaara's back.

"Sorry Gaara." Hinata whispered.

"Don't be." Gaara breathed as he stared at the ceiling. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't love her properly.

"I am learning."

"As am I." Gaara replied in his monotone voice.

Not knowing what to do he made a move to leave the bed but her hand tightened in his.

"Don't leave, at least until I f-f-fall asleep." Hinata whispered in the dark.

Gaara froze not knowing what to do next, he felt a small tug within him a pressing need to put his arms around her, and hold his wife against him. So ever so slowly he turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Hinata bringing her back against his chest. Hinata gave a weary sigh and relaxed against him. Gaara felt his blood thudding against his ears, his muscles straining to relax and enjoy a moment of comfort and peace. Slowly his muscles eased and he focused on the sound of Hinata's breathing. He took the moment to admire her in her sleep rubbing his cheek against her black –blue hair that cascaded down her back. He saw the arch of her brow, the delicate line of her nose, the sweet full curve of her lips the firm but gentle thrust of her jaw and the slim white column of her throat. He then recognized the change in her breathing pattern and knew she had fallen asleep. A sigh of relief fell from his lips as he slipped away from her warm body, these unfamiliar emotions were running through him and he didn't like it, so he did what he was comfortable with, he left.

…..

Morning blossomed with vibrant hues that glistened and changed. The glory of dawn faded into the bright light of day as the sun cleared its bulk from the horizon and began the arching flight across the sky.

Hinata woke slowly, stretching her limbs and wiggling her fingers and toes. It felt great to have the luxury of sleeping in late. She turned on her side and sighed in disappointment Gaara was up already, long gone. A ghost of a smile spread across her lips because when she had asked him to stay last night, he had, that is until she fell asleep then he probably had bolted immediately. It was like he wasn't comfortable with showing emotion, yet it appeared that he was drawn to give it a try. However he appeared to do so with hesitancy as if what he was doing was wrong, unnatural, or downright uncomfortable.

She sat up in the bed and frowned, why it bothered her so much she didn't know why. Her childhood had been similar to Gaara's, her Father had all but ignored her, criticized her, and gone so far as to push her onto someone else to raise. However it hadn't made her emotionally cold toward others, yes she was able to keep her emotions in check when need be, but she wasn't adverse to holding hands, or cuddling. Sighing she pushed the thought from her mind and proceeded to get dressed.

She made her way down the grand stair case and into the dining room. Greta was sitting at the table a pot of coffee and a bowl of fruit and sweet cream was on the table.

"Good morning Lady Hinata." Greta greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Greta." Hinata replied sitting down across from her.

A few papers that looked like they were from a newspaper were scattered on the table, Hinata watched curiously as Greta systematically grabbed each paper and placed them back into a brown envelope, as if she didn't want Hinata to see any of it. However Hinata did see the name Hatake on the top of one of the papers, making her wonder if it was the Konohagakure newspaper.

"The Kazekage said he would swing by and pick you up for the tour of the new buildings.." Greta commented as she poured Hinata a cup of coffee.

"Mother!" Miyo cried as she rushed into the room waving an arrangement of different colored scarf's in her hand. "I can't find my black face mask!"

"Calm down Miyo." Greta said with a serenity that probably came with years of raising a child on her own.

"Where is it?" Miyo asked in frustration. "I refuse to go sand surfing without it."

"It's in the wash Miyo, that's what happens when you wear it 24/7 it gets dirty." Greta replied as she took a sip of coffee than reached to finger one of the blue scarf's her daughter had. "Why don't you wear this it goes well with your hair?"

"Fine." Miyo mumbled as she began wrapping it around her face as she headed outside.

"I don't know why she insists on covering her pretty face." Greta mussed softly as she finished her coffee.

Hinata smiled as she drank her coffee and nibbled on the fruit.

"As I was saying the Kazekage will pick you up in an hour or two. Your welcome to explore the grounds or the house, there is plenty to see and discover here." Greta replied cheerfully as she gathered the dirty dishes off the table.

"Thank you I think I'll explore the house." Hinata replied.

"Well have fun." Greta replied as she headed for the kitchen.

Hinata finished her coffee and decided to explore the second floor first. She walked up the stair case slowly loving the feel of the ivory railing beneath her fingers. Instead of going straight down the hallway toward Gaara and her room she turned right. She opened the first door and peeked in; the room was filled wall to wall with books from ceiling to floor. Stepping into the room Hinata did a slow spin around speechless with wonder at all the shelves.

She loved to read she just didn't have time; she scanned the leather bound books and chose a lavender colored leather bound book. Excitedly she sat down in the nearest chair and brushed the dust from the cover. A thrill ran down her spine as she opened the old leather cover and swept her fingers over the first page and began to read.

_Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, a young prince lived in a magnificent castle. Although he had everything he desired, he was cruel, selfish, and unkind. One night, an old woman came to the castle, seeking refuge for the night. She offered a single desert rose for a nights stay. Enraged by her appearance and audacity to even approach his dwelling he turned her away. _

"_Do not be deceived by appearances," She warned. "For beauty is found within."_

_Sadly the Prince ignored the warning and threatened the old woman with death if she did not leave. That night the young Prince turned into a hideous beast that turned his personality far worse than before. His lust for hate, pain, and fear was stronger than ever, the entire kingdom feared him. _

_In a neighboring Kingdom the King and Queen were blessed with a beautiful daughter. The young Princess was beautiful in appearance and kind at heart. Her destiny was not her own however and her Father the King insisted her marrying. To appease her Father she traveled to various kingdoms, countries, and lands far far away. When news came that this Prince was a monster with no heart it peaked the Princesses interest. _

_It was she who chanced the perilous ride through the bitter cold of the freezing glaciers traveling many days and nights in the blistering heat of the desert, risking life and limb to reach the Kingdom. For although she was a Princess she was also the most bravest and beautifully maiden in all the land and it was her destiny that she be the one to unlock this bitter Princes heart._

Hinata was so enthralled with the story that the sudden sound of Gaara's foot prints brought her around to the presence. She snapped the book closed with a thud and was out of the chair and on her feet in seconds.

"I was reading." Hinata replied quickly as if she was caught doing something wrong.

"A fairy tale book." Gaara commented dryly.

"Yes I suppose i-i-it is." Hinata replied looking at the worn out cover. "It a-a-appears to have been well read."

"It was my Mothers favorite book." Gaara replied coldly.

Hinata glanced down the book and back at Gaara.

"The first inside page." Gaara pointed out.

Hinata went back to the front page in red ink a simple note was scrawled on the page.

_To:Karura _

_From: Yondaime with love._

"As strange as it may be, my Father did love my Mother very much before he became Kazekage, before they had me." Gaara's tone was cold, bitter.

"What changed b-b-between them?" Hinata asked knowing full well that she was being noisy.

"Power can make men into monsters. Don't you agree?" Gaara asked pointedly.

"You're not a monster, and y-y-you have p-p-plenty of power." Hinata whispered.

"You just don't know me well enough." Gaara replied coldly.

Hinata gasped as she glanced at his frigid look. "H-h-have you read it?" Hinata asked quickly changing the subject.

Gaara gave her a look of disgust. "Read it? Why would I waste my time reading a fairytale?"

"Well because it was a book that your Mother loved, and f-f-fairy tales tell of happy times, of strength, pride, and h-h-honor." Hinata replied quickly clutched the book to her.

"If I wanted to know what it was about I would ask Temari, she has read it at least three times." Gaara sneered. "Makes her feel closer to her Mother."

"That is not a b-b-bad thing." Hinata pointed out. "However if it bothers you I can put it back."

Gaara stiffened and shrugged his shoulders. "I could really care less if you want to read that book or come with me for a tour of what the architects have completed."

"Of course I will come for a tour." Hinata replied with a smile, trying to ease the tension in the air.

Gaara looked at her briefly before turning and leading the way out of the library, they met Greta on the stairs.

"You found her." Greta commented with a smile.

"Greta could you but this book in our room." Hinata asked handing the fairytale book to Greta.

Greta looked at the cover a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Finally getting around to reading this book of Fairytales I see." Greta commented to Gaara.

Gaara turned his head and glared at Greta. "I do not read Fairytales."

"Of course not however I do believe you protest a little too much which sometimes means you are hiding something." Greta replied easily.

"Don't you have something to do?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why yes I do, I have to dye my hair thank you!" Greta replied with a nod as she walked up the stairs past them.

Hinata suppressed a giggle at the fierceness of Gaara's face.

"This is not funny." Gaara snapped.

"Of course not." Hinata replied as she sobered up and quickly followed Gaara the rest of the way in silence.

…

Hinata followed Gaara and the lead architect Jiro around the structure. She was incredible impressed with the set of buildings and how detailed Jiro was in explaining the reason why it was set this way. In one building a strange machine was in the center, Jiro must have noticed her look for he gave her that leering smile and sidled up to her.

"This machine is made with two counter-rotating screw augers which take the clay and mix it thoroughly, and then push it through a single 3" outlet pipe, accomplishing basically the same action as hand wedging." Jiro explained with a leering smile. "This makes it much easier, a good pug mill such as this forces almost all the air out of the clay."

Gaara walked over to a long set of tables and placed a hand on the top.

"It is then placed on a piece of canvas, a second piece of canvas is placed on top of it, and then the canvas and clay "sandwich" is run between the rollers of the slab roller to give a uniform thickness to the clay." Gaara commented placing a hand on the large rollers on the other end.

"The Kazekage is well learned on this subject." Jiro commented.

"I have to be if I want this new venture to be successful." Gaara replied.

"There is no reason you should not succeed." Jiro replied absently scratching his bandaged covered head. "The Tsuchikage Onoki has taken an interest in your business and might be your first customer when you open."

"Really?" Hinata asked excited. "That is too kind of him."

"Oh trust me if he ever gets to meet the wife of the Kazekage, Tsuchikage Onoki will probably turn out to be a very loyal customer." Jiro replied his one good eye looking Hinata up and down.

"The building next door is for…" Gaara questioned getting the architects attention off his wife and onto the matter at hand.

"That building is where you will bake the finished product. The ovens will heat up to 1700 degrees Fahrenheit."

After a while her mind began to wonder as Jiro and Gaara continued through another building. A thought suddenly hit her Greta dyed her hair, did that mean she was much older? That couldn't be right Greta was beautiful she didn't look old? The only reason to dye one's hair was to get rid of the gray hairs, but being blond should cover that up.

"Well that concludes our tour Kazekage Lady Hinata." Jiro suddenly said with a smirk and a bow. "My men and I will have the rest done in the next two months. I will leave you two to explore the rest."

Gaara just nodded his head and Hinata smiled her thanks. Now that they were alone she turned her attention back to Gaara.

"Why does Greta dye her hair?" Hinata asked suddenly.

Gaara looked at her and blinked and the sudden change in conversation.

"I mean don't y-y-you think it's strange?" Hinata asked a little self conscious at his look.

"Greta is our housekeeper what she does with her hair is her business." Gaara deadpanned.

"Oh." Hinata replied softly. "What do you think her real hair color is?"

Gaara again stared at her in silence. For a brief moment Hinata thought she noticed his lips twitch maybe into a smile.

"Blond. You ask strange questions." Gaara replied.

Hinata gave him a laugh than replied with a smile. "Do you think that in time we will be able to carry on comfortable conversations with each other? Or do you think we will end up like your parents?"

Gaara's entire demeanor changed his face darkened slightly and his lips turned down in a frown.

"I will never put a demon within any child we have." Gaara said with intense firmness. "Nor will I allow my wife to die just to gain more power."

Hinata felt the slight burn inside her chest at his words, tears threatened to bubble over but she swallowed several times to regain composure.

"Does that answer your question?" Gaara asked.

"It does." Hinata managed to say.

Not knowing what else to say Hinata remained silent. They eventually made it back to the house and walked into the large living room only to have Gaara stop suddenly throw an arm out to stop Hinata from entering further into the room. She looked around Gaara to see the room filled with their wedding gifts, she smiled in joy it was always fun to open presents. However Gaara didn't look thrilled he looked anger.

"What i-i-is w-w-wrong?" Hinata asked softly.

Gaara didn't answer instead his sand began to filter in through the windows Hinata watched in horror as the white, gold sand attacked one of the silver papered presents crushing it with a audible crunch.

"Gaara!" Hinata cried in horror, at the powdery remands of a glass pitcher. "No stop its only gifts." Hinata cried as she gripped his arm to stop him from destroying another gift.

Gaara's sand stopped in mid air around the top of another gift he slid his green eyes toward Hinata in question. "Gifts?" His voice was incredibly smooth and uncaring for what he had just done.

"Yes wedding gifts." Hinata nodded letting go of his arm.

"Is this some strange custom of your village?" Gaara asked as his sand began to retract and shift away from the gifts and filter back out the windows.

Hinata gave him a strange look as she tried to explain. "When there is a joining of two families in marriage it is the norm to receive wedding gifts. I am sure your village does it just as much as my home village does. The gifts symbolize the aspects of our marriage that our friends and family wish us: happiness, wealth, good health, fertility, and a long life."

"In the form of presents?" Gaara questioned as he gazed at the prettily decorated boxes that filled the large living room.

"Have you never been given a present before." Hinata asked as she picked a rectangular package and sat down on the large couch.

The look Gaara gave Hinata made her sick inside he had a blank look, and she knew right then that he had never been given a gift ever that he didn't even know what a gift was. She tried to control her emotions to keep the tears of anger and frustration in check. No one should go through life without having the joy of opening a present. Gaara suddenly sat down next to her and she noticed that his eyes looked a little brighter as if he was interested in the tradition of wedding gifts.

"Here you o-o-open the first one." Hinata offered as she placed the gift in his lap.

Gaara slowly placed his hands on either side of the silvery paper covered box before he began to remove the paper in long sheets to reveal a white box.

"It's a box." Gaara commented dryly.

Hinata suppressed a giggle as she tapped the top of the box. "It's inside the box."

Gaara gave her a look before he pulled the top off and looked inside. Inside cushioned beneath several layers of blue and purple colored paper sat a hand painted blue and white porcelain jar

with fish motif.

"Who is it from?" Hinata asked warily as she gazed at the fine porcelain.

"Your sister." Gaara replied looking at the tag.

"Don't touch it." Hinata suddenly said taking to box off his lap putting it on the floor and toeing it away from them.

Gaara looked at her in surprise and Hinata colored under his gaze.

"It's…a jar painted with the fertility fish…it is tradition for one who wants children to rub the top." Hinata explained in embarrassment. "Hanabi is going through a s-s-stage of wanting to be an Aunt."

"I see." Gaara replied blandly as he eyed the jar. "And you…"

"I just don't w-w-want meddling relative interfering i-i-in o-o-our..." Hinata replied her face extremely red now.

"Lives." Gaara finished. "We will have Greta put it in the library."

Hinata nodded numbly as she stared into his green eyes, Gaara looked away and picked up another gift and handed it to her. Smiling shyly Hinata took it and began to unwrap a solid wood clock with a walnut finish and decorative carved accents with a revolving pendulum, etched into the glass pane was the saying "For those who love, time is eternity."

"From Rock Lee." Gaara commented picking up the card.

"I don't t-t-think he realizes that…" Hinata trailed off as she set the gift down.

"That our marriage is not a love match." Gaara finished as he dropped the card in the box on the floor.

Hinata scanned over the gifts and picked another one and handed it to Gaara. "This one is actually addressed to you."

Gaara looked a little surprised as he stared at the shiny blue wrapping paper and slowly opened it. Hinata smiled as she watched him, his usual blank expression was gone his eyes shined and the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly. Anyone else watching him would think him entirely too calm and collected to be opening gifts, but being around him regularly she was beginning to see a slight change in him. This time he opened the gift a little faster than last time but then froze.

"What?" Hinata asked curiously

"I don't think this is for me." Gaara replied.

Hinata watched as Gaara lifted out black lingerie with purple edged lace, it looked to be the size of a tissue. Gaara then lifted up purple high heels with black lace to tie around the ankles.

"I have a feeling there not my size." Gaara continued his voice changed pitch almost like he was joking.

Hinata felt her face heat up as she watched Gaara's fingers move over the black satin lingerie. She half wondered what it would feel like to wear something so scandalous and have Gaara look at her in interest. She pushed such thoughts away and made herself busy by reading the card.

"It's from Ino." Hinata read. "She says 'Dear Gaara enjoy!"

"A friend of yours?" Gaara mussed as he let the black satin slip through his fingers to fall back into the box.

"You remember Ino the tall blond…very exuberant." Hinata replied.

"Vaguely." Gaara replied as he set the box down in the 'keep' section next to the clock.

Hinata giggled than. "You're not actually going to wear that are you?"

"No." Gaara replied calmly than picked up another present and offered it to her. "You are."

Hinata almost dropped the gift at his comment. She quickly collected her thoughts and opened the next present. The next gift was from Kankuro wrapped in brown parchment paper he had defiantly wrapped the present himself, she reached in and took out the jar of purple paint.

"Edible body paint." Gaara read the card.

"Why would we want edible body paint?" Hinata asked.

"Don't open it." Gaara ordered taking the jar out of her hand. "Like your sister Kankuro has a sick since of humor."

After awhile there grew to be two piles one designated for questionable gifts that could potentially endanger their sanity that pile was going to stay at the family estate. The other pile was gifts that they felt were suitable and basically harmless. Amazingly they placed the edible body paint in the harmless pile on account that it was given by Kankuro and they didn't want hurt feelings. Gaara had also with silent insistence placed Ino's gift in the pile as well and when Hinata looked at him with a questionable eyebrow raised, Gaara just stared at her face blank but his eyes had a shine to them almost as if he was laughing on the inside.

They had left quite a mess colored wrapping paper littered the floor along with sparkling confetti and all different shapes and sizes of bows. Empty boxes sat on chairs and on tables, different colored ribbons hung from lamps, off the back of chairs, and coiled on the floor like beautiful snakes. Hianta made a move to start cleaning up but Gaara grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Hinata watched a little surprised as he reclined on the couch and tugged her down with him. Amazingly she fit perfectly against him; her head lay in the crook of his arm, her hand gently rested on the hard planes of his chest, he hesitantly ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Are you sleepy?" Hinata asked softly against his chest.

"No." Gaara replied his voice dull emotionless.

"Then why…" Hinata began but before she could finish her thoughts Gaara turned his head.

Lavender eyes met cool green ones; she felt a gravitational pull to lean closer into him. It felt like the world had suddenly stopped and everything was in slow motion, his lips suddenly brushed across hers. It was a very slow soft kiss an innocent taste of desire that wasn't over powering but not subtle either. She felt the underling current of passion in that simple kiss. They broke apart yet stayed close, his arm cradling her close to him, and she could see in his gaze that he desired her. It made her nervous and excited at the same time, yet he didn't act on that desire instead he closed his eyes, and Hinata did the same feeling kind of at peace just to lay cuddled by his side, what a great way to end the day.


	12. Chapter 12

_You reviewers are awesome! I want to apologize for the name mix up concerning Gaara's father I just can't find his name. So this next chapter is really long but I had to get all this information in it. Again thank you for all your support._

Chapter 12

They arrived late in the evening from their honeymoon. Gaara opted not to use the front entrance but one of the back doors so they didn't have to run into anyone. Hinata didn't argue she was tired, dirty, and didn't really want to see anyone at the moment. Quietly Gaara opened the back door and held it open for Hinata, she stepped into the dark enclosure of the building and waited for Gaara to lead the way. The door shut and they were enveloped in the thick darkness that made Hinata a tad uneasy.

"This way." Gaara ordered in his gravelly voice.

Hinata followed the sound of his voice and soft rustle of his clothing through the darkness. She managed to grab the railing of the stairs and use it as a guide as she climbed the back stairs.

"Why are these stairs dark?" Hinata asked softly.

"Saves on electricity bills." Gaara commented from ahead. "Are you having trouble?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at his tone of voice, as if she was a child that couldn't perform a simple task. She was thankful of the darkness as she stuck her tongue out at Gaara's back.

"No I am not having trouble." Hinata threw back at him without thinking.

Gaara's clothing suddenly stopped rustling and Hinata stopped also a little fearful that he was angry with her tone of voice, but he asked for it.

"I didn't mean to snap." Hinata replied in the silence.

"Silence." Gaara ordered his voice was cold.

Hinata drew back at his tone than narrowed her eyes even more. How dare he get angry with her over something as small as her tone of voice?

"Gaara…your being…." Hinata took a deep breath and said it. "rude!"

Hinata suddenly felt Gaara's hand over her mouth, her entire body was slammed against his hard lean body and his lips brushed against her ear. "Be quite Hinata." Gaara all but bit out the words.

Hinata felt her face heat up and her breathing falter, she refused to faint taking steady breaths she began to calm down, and then she heard it. A steady rumble coming below of something coming up the stairs toward them, followed by a click, click, click and heavy breathing, it was getting closer by the sound of it.

"What i-i-is it?" Hinata squeaked out as she clutched Gaara's arm.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we are not facing it in the confinements of the stairway." Gaara replied gruffly as he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up the remaining stairs and out the door leading to the third floor.

The bright light of the third floor hallway threw Hinata off guard as she blinked trying to get rid of the stars. Gaara slammed the door shut and stood in front of it his body rigid his hands flexing as he stared at the door way. Hinata quickly took her position next to Gaara hands ready for whatever they may face.

"Get behind me." Gaara ordered harshly.

"No…I am fully capable of helping." Hinata replied back as she made the hand single and spoke the one word. "Bakugan." The veins around her eyes expanded and she focused her gaze on the door way. She could see the form of something running up the last flight of stairs on all fours.

"It looks like…an animal."

"An animal?" Gaara asked a little surprised. "Dangerous?"

"I don't k-k-know." Hinata replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gaara asked in frustration. "Can't you tell if it means us harm? Use your Bakugan."

"I am using my Bakugan, that doesn't help me tell if it means us harm." Hianta snapped back in frustration.

"Married only a week and already you two are fighting like an old married couple." Kankuro's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Kankuro stand back, there is something coming up the stairs." Gaara ordered, as sand began to filter around them.

Hinata glanced at Kankuro and noticed the look of horror on his face as he began running down the hallway toward them.

"Gaara no don't kill it." Kankuro yelled just as the door flew open and a huge black dog bounded through the doorway.

Gaara's sand reacted immediately swirling and blowing at the large animal only the dog was quicker and dodged every attack it slammed itself right into Hinata throwing her backward against the wall. Kankuro quickly stepped in front of Hianta and the dog raising his hands to ward of Gaara.

"It's your wedding gift." Kankuro shouted.

Gaara hesitated his eyes narrowed at the large dog that was licking Hinata's face.

"The wedding present is attacking my wife." Gaara snapped as he sand began to go around Kankuro.

"Anubis, down." Kankuro yelled.

The large black dog immediately got off Hinata and sat down at Knakuro's side. Hinata quickly wiped her face of the slobber with the back of her hand and straightened her shirt before stepping out from behind Kankuro.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Gaara seethed as his sand still hung in the air around them ready to strike at any moment or whim of Gaaras.

"It's a wedding present." Kankuro replied lowering his voice. "It's just a puppy Gaara."

"That's a puppy?" Hinata whispered.

"Who gave us a dog as a wedding gift?" Gaara asked sharply.

"Who do you think?" Kankuro snapped impatiently back. "If you can't remember which clan from Konohagakure is notorious for working with dogs than you can read the letter that came with the 'gift'"

"Inuzuka?" Hianta replied suddenly. "But that…cannot be. Only members of the Inuzuka clan can have a dog."

Gaara turned an accusing look on Hinata as if she had secretly become initiated into the Inuzuka clan before she had married him.

"I…h-h-had nothing to do with t-t-this." Hinata managed to say as she looked away from Gaara's accusing glare.

"Get rid of the dog." Gaara ordered as he looked at Kankuro.

"What!" Kankuro growled.

Anubis hearing the change of tone in Kankuro's voice ducked his head and began growling in the back of his throat.

"I said get rid of it, send it back or kill it." Gaara replied coldly.

"K-k-kill it!" Hinata cried out in surprise as she suddenly looked at the dog in worry.

"I can't do that!" Kankuro snapped than looked a little uneasy. "Temari's grown attached to the mutt; yeah it follows her around everywhere."

Hinata could tell by Gaara's stance that he was highly displeased with coming back home to a huge dog given to them probably by Kiba Inuzuka. Kankuro looked just as upset probably because he had grown attached to Anubis over the past week.

"G-g-gaara…" Hinata began swallowing trying to gain back her courage. "I am tired can we discuss this tomorrow."

Gaara's eyes turned on Hinata his green eyes softened ever so slightly as he stared at her. Hinata felt herself color slightly she must look a mess, she probably had sand in her hair, she most defiantly had dried dog saliva on her face and her eyes were probably red from the wind and sand.

"My wife is tired, we will discuss this later." Gaaara replied as he turned and headed down the hallway.

Hinata blinked at his sudden change than glanced at Kankuro.

"Don't worry about Anubis I'll keep him with me and out of Gaara's hair." Kankuro replied as he patted the top of Anubis's head. "By tomorrow Gaara will be so busy he won't remember."

"I hope so." Hinata whispered back before she headed off to catch up with Gaara.

They walked in silence back to the family suites, Hinata followed silently into their room and watched uneasily as Gaara shut the door and swung his gourd off his shoulder and set it in the corner or the room. He then turned and walked toward the door as if to leave.

"W-w-where are you going?" Hinata suddenly asked jumping up.

Gaara turned around slightly in surprise. "I am going to my office."

"You're n-n-not tired?" Hinata asked. "I mean you're not going to sleep?"

Gaara blinked at her his face blank. "I am not tired."

"Oh." Hinata replied absently as she stared back at him.

"You should get some sleep you look overwrought and tomorrow I believe you will meet with your students." Gaara replied.

Hinata watched in surprise as he walked right out of the room without a goodnight or goodbye. His mannerism and demeanor were really taking a toile on Hinata one minute she could see a defiant change in Gaara a softening a look of concern almost and the next he was cold, uncaring, and downright rude. She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the bathroom to take a much needed bath.

…...

Last night Hinata had lain in their bed waiting for him to come but she ended up falling asleep and waking up in the morning without a sign of him even sleeping there beside her.

Now the chances of seeing Gaara would decrease drastically as today was her first day of teaching her students. She sat in the kitchen trying to drink the disgusting drink called 'coffee' that Gaara seemed to love. It was bitter and gross; thankfully her attention was turned to Anubis who came bounding into the kitchen tongue hanging out tail wagging. Kankuro trudged slowly behind him and slumped down into a chair. Hinata smiled softly as she pushed a bowl of fruit his way and the orange juice. Kankuro smiled his thanks and poured himself some juice and bit into a pear.

Kankuro pulled out a letter and tossed it in front of Hinata.

"There was actually two letters one addressed to you both and one specifically for you." Kankuro replied as he stuffed the rest of the pear in his mouth. "I think we both know who it is from."

"Kiba Inuzuka." Hinata replied as she fingered the letter and stared at Anubis.

"I don't mind keeping Anubis with me for awhile until Gaara gets used to the idea of a dog around the place." Kankuro commented as he broke off a piece of toast and fed it to a grateful Anubis.

"Any dog that came from the Inuzuka clan is pretty well trained." Hinata replied as she opened the letter and unfolded it on the table.

_To Hinata_

_This gift is give to you on behalf of the Inuzuka clan. Although it was my wish that this gift would have been given to you on the night you became part of the Inuzuka clan I realize that our lives have taken two very different paths. Anubis is a half breed between a Great Dane and an Irish Wolfhound, and because our family only deals with pure breeds Anubis would have been put down. I hope you take this gift in the spirit it was given from one loyal friend to another. _

_Anubis will grow to be about 7-feet and will weigh about 130 pounds. His bread has unconditional loyalty kind of like you Hinata. He is patient and sweet tempered and if you ever have a family he will be trusted with children. _

_Take care of yourself Hinata_

_Your loyal friend_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

Hinata felt the tears threaten to fall as she folded the letter up and tucked it into her pocket. Kankuro and Anubis were watching her steadily.

"I am fine." Hinata replied softly. "Kiba says they would have put Anubis down if we don't take him as the gift he was given as."

"Put down?" Kankuro asked in disbelief as he looked down at the large dog.

"The Inuzuka clans only deal with pure breeds and dogs that can assist the Ninja force. Anubis is a half breed, he will never be able to assist in missions, he is what would you call 'pleasure dog' no real purpose other than being a loyal companion." Hinata replied.

"I'd like to keep it." Kankuro replied suddenly. "I mean we had a dog once a long long time ago, but it disappeared." Kankuro said vaguely.

Hianta stiffened knowing exactly what probably happened to that dog, and cold fear ran through her that Gaara might do Anubis in also if the urge to do so came to him.

"I will do better this time and keep him away from Gaara." Kankuro commented with a smirk as he looked down at Anubis.

"It looks to me that Anubis already has made his allegiance with you." Hinata giggled with a smile at the way Anubis looked at Kankuro with such adoration. "I have always wanted a family dog."

Kankuro smiled vaguely before he sat up remembering why he had come in for. "Lord Baki said that when you're ready to meet him and your new students at the training arena."

Hinata quickly at the rest of her breakfast and dumped the remaining of her coffee down the sink before headed for the arena. She met Baki outside the arena besides him stood her three students; she recognized them immediately from their file photos. The young girl Shawna refused to make eye contact keeping her eyes down and her hair shielding her face. Shima stood with a huge grin on his face his whole body positively vibrated with excitement. Last but not least Kano stood looking just about ready for a nap.

"Lady Hinata." Baki greeted with a small incline of his head.

"Lord Baki." Hinata greeted with a warm smile.

Baki then stood to the side and made the introductions. "Let me introduce your three students. Shawna, Shima, and Kano."

Shawna shyly did a small curtsy, Kano did a nod of his head and Shima took Hinata's hand in an enthusiastic hand shake.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Hinata sensei." Shima practically shouted.

Hinata was barely able to extract her hand from his embrace without causing herself nerve damage. Shawna threw an icy glare at Shima while Kano just rolled his eyes.

"As of now Lady Hinata is your new sensei, you three have been given another chance to pass the exam this time you will take it three months from now in Lady Hinata's home village." Baki explained patiently.

Hinata noticed how Shima was all ears hanging on every word Baki spoke.

"If you fail again you won't have another chance for a full year at which time your training will be so excruciating you might as well quite." Baki threatened.

"Quitting is not the ninja way Lord Baki." Shima announced with conviction.

"No it isn't." Baki agreed. "At least you learned that much." Baki then turned his attention back to Hinata. "The Kazekage mentioned that you could take a few days to establish a training routine before he issued your team missions."

"I understand." Hinata said with a nod of her head.

"Your team will primarily be sent on D-rank missions, ones that can be completed within the village limits." Baki explained. "If you need me Lady Hinata I am the third office down from the Kazekage."

"Thank you Lord Baki." Hinata replied as she watched him walk away, she turned her attention back to the three sets of eyes on her.

"We have the Kazekage's wife as our sensei." Shima shouted in excitement as he gripped the sleeve of Kano's jacket in excitement. "Can you believe it Kano?"

"I'm at a loss for words." Kano muttered as he tried to extract Shima's grip on his coat.

Hinata smiled at the excitement in Shima, it reminded her a little of Narato and Kiba. Only Kiba wasn't that exuberant, Narato was.

"Why don't you tell me your goal, your definition of what makes up a team, and give me a demonstration of your greatest strength." Hinata instructed as she leaned against the wall casually and nodded her head for one of them to go.

"Oh…pick me…" Shima said waving his hand around, as if he wouldn't get a chance to go if he wasn't picked first.

"Um Shima would you like to begin." Hinata said with a raised eyebrow at the way he jumped around in excitement at being chosen first.

Shima straightened up and smiled widely at Hinata giving her a formal bow before he began.

"My name is Shima my grandfather is Sajo council man for the Kazekage. My goal is to do everything better than my cousin Kano." Shima threw a challenging glance at Kano who appeared to be sleeping standing up.

"Like that's hard to do." Shawna muttered a little too loudly.

"A team means I must be the best to carry my team to victory." Shima said with a fist pump in the air. "And my greatest strength is…" He drew out the suspense as he raised his hands in the air fingers splayed out. "Puppet Master Jutsu." He shouted as his fingers curled with his chakra strands.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as Shawna went flying through the air to land in front of Shima her arms held out on either side of her with the invisible chakra strands that were connected from Shima's fingers. Shawna's lips curled in anger and her hand closed into a fist.

"I call this 'Dance of the Shawna'." Shima explained as he made Shawna move in a fluid motion around him. Shima's concentration was gone as he let his hands drop releasing Shawna from the jutsu. He looked at Hinata waiting for some kind of praise.

"Um…you don't use puppets for your jutsu?" Hinata asked thinking about Kankuro and his three puppets.

"No I find it easier to manipulate a live object, be it animal or human, the force is deadlier." Shima explained.

"I see." Hinata said keeping a mental note to ask Kankuro which was better, using a live object for puppetry or using a puppet. "Shawna would you like to go next."

Shawna stepped forward absently brushed the red strands of her hair out of her face. Hinata immediately noticed the scar that ran across her right eye, she watched as Shawna let her long bangs fall to hide the scar. It appeared that Shawna didn't want anyone to see her scar so she fought hard to cover it. Not good Hinata thought to herself, seeing with one eye was a down fall for one so young.

"My name is Shawna; my father is Sekka a medical Ninja who works at the hospital. My goal is to be the best Medical Ninja in Sunagakure, I want to be just like my Father." Shawna's voice was low. "What a team means to me is being the strongest so your teammates can depend on you."

Shawna's lips turned into a mischievous smile as her gaze turned on Shima who was gazing off into the distance distracted and not paying attention. In one smooth move Shawna's hand curled into a fist and she punched Shima right in the nose, a gush of blood and the howl of pain echoed off the arena walls.

"My greatest skill is being a medical ninja." Shawna said in a calm voice as she knelt beside the howling Shima and placed her glowing hand over his nose. "Using my chakra to heal my team and others who might need me."

"Why did you hit me?" Shima snapped as he wriggled his newly healed nose.

"Why did you use me for your puppet jutsu?" Shawna snapped right back in a low voice.

Shima crossed his arms and glared at Shawna.

"Thank you Shawna, but next time please do not attack your team mate for a demonstration."

"Of course Lady Hinata sensei." Shawna muttered with downcast eyes.

Hinata glanced at her last student Kano who looked fast asleep standing there with his chin against his chest arms crossed, eyes closed.

"Kano." Hinata called and almost jumped as Kano snapped to attention with a hard gleam in his green eyes.

"Yes Lady Hinata sensei." Kano said with a bow. "My name is Kano my Grandfather is Sajo councilman to the Kazekage, Shima is my cousin. My goal is to be strong enough that I can protect those I love most in this world, my goal is to be as strong as the Kazekage."

Hinata felt herself smile at his words. Gaara was indeed strong; it was a worthy goal for a young ninja.

"What a team means to me is Together Everyone Achieves More. That if we move forward together with no one person out striping the rest, then success takes care of itself." Kano took a lazy breath of air as if the mere effort of taking a breath of air was too much for him. "My greatest strength is my loyalty to my teammates." Kano stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and stared at Hinata with bored green eyes.

Hinata realized he was finished that he wasn't going to give a demonstration.

"Loyalty is a great asset but do you have a skill you could demonstrate for me?" Hinata gently prompted, she realized that Kano was lazy to a fault.

Kano let out another breathy sigh as he raised his eyes. "Shima." He spoke in a cold voice that had Shima look at him in surprise. Hinata watched as Shima began to shake suddenly, swaying uneasily on his feet.

"The sand…" Shima shouted in fear, as he began falling to the ground his hands brushing against imaginary sand. "It's got me…oh god…its quick sand…it's got my leg…I can't move" Shima began rolling around. "I'm going down…"

Shawna let out a giggle behind her gloved hand as she watched Shima withering around on the ground. Hinata watched Kano blink once releasing Shima from the illusion jutsu. Shima suddenly noticed he was in the fetal position with Shawna laughing softly at him. Sitting up in haste he glared at Kano.

"What are you laughing at scar face?" Shima suddenly snapped at Shawna.

Shawna's face turned pale, and Hinata feared she might faint but instead it was anger, her fists were clenched as she suddenly pounced on Shima with a furry Hinata had only seen Ino use when her team mates were not listening to her. Shima was howling in pain again, and Hinata almost stepped in to stop the assault when Kano spoke.

"Shawna that's enough." Kano's bored voice seemed to penetrate through the brawl and Shawna stopped.

She stood with her red hair covering her right eye completely, moisture had collected under her left eye and she whipped it away fiercely.

"Shima does that to get a reaction out of you. You always feel sorry for yourself and let your emotions run away." Kano observed.

"Well at least I feel something." Shawna muttered darkly back at her team mate.

"You are not the only one who has lost a loved one Shawna!" Kano snapped impatiently his green eyes glinted dangerously.

"That's right." Shima said with a nod.

"You're no better Shima." Kano began. "You pick on her weak spot; instead of building up Shawna's confidence you keep tearing it down."

Hinata nodded her head in approval at Kano's wise words. "Your right Kano. It appears that you are fighting each other instead of working together, which is the primary reason your team failed. Build for your team a feeling of oneness, of dependence on one another, a sense of camaraderie and of strength to be derived by unity."

"How do we do that?" Shima asked sitting up wide eyed hanging on every word Hinata was saying.

"Encouraging one another with compliments, and praise." Hinata saw the look of disgust cross Kano's face. "Every Ninja no matter how experienced needs an encouraging word now and then. Starting now you will eat two meals a day with each other, you will practice together, go to social events together."

"That's like spending every minute of the day in each other's presence." Shima interrupted with a look of shock on his face. "I don't think I can handle it."

Hinata turned a stern face on Shima. "You better learn to handle it if you want to succeed in the future, all missions are carried out by teams it is rare for any Ninja to go on a solo mission. If your goal is to be the best then you better learn team work."

"I have team work." Shawna voiced.

"Really?" Hinata asked softly. "Do you trust that Shima has your back in a fight; are you confident in Kano's skills? From your former sensei's notes you have trouble standing down and allowing your teammates to handle the situation. What is the first and foremost purpose of a medical ninja?"

"To stay alive to heal her teammates." Shawna answered immediately.

"Correct." Hinata said with a nod. "How do you accomplish that?"

"By skillfully evading the enemy attacks and not engaging unless absolutely necessary." Shawna answered.

"Well if you know this why do you not follow it?" Hinata asked tapping her finger on the file folder.

Shawna dropped her gaze from Hinata's intense violet eyes. "I don't trust that Shima has everything under control."

"That is the problem." Hinata pointed out. "Shima your obnoxiousness and bullying has alienated a member of your team."

Shima glanced sheepishly at Shawna. "I didn't realize my actions were causing you pain Shawna."

Shawna glanced warily at Shima.

"Kano you are not without blame." Hinata said addressing the red head who again was nodding off. Luckily though she had his attention. "You are much more competent then you let on. You're afraid that if everyone knew how competent you are that your work load would increase."

Kano's jaw clenched under her gentle rebuke and his green eyes were more alive than they were earlier.

"Every ninja is expected to pull their weight. I expect that from you Kano, no more feigning this laziness, I want you up front and center with alertness and all the dedication Shima shows." Hinata ordered.

"Yes Lady Hinata Sensei." Kano answered with a nod.

"Good." Hinata said with a nod of her head. "Why don't you do ten laps around the field, then we'll do some weight lifting and some endurance training."

The three of them headed off at a run, Shima of course taking the lead.

"I've never seen you so authoritative." Gaara's voice cut through the silence startling Hinata to the point of a heart attack.

"G-g-gaara…" Hinata stuttered in shock as the file folder fell from her numb fingers. She suddenly felt light headed as the blood rushed from her face.

Gaara's hand steadied her by gripping her elbow gently. "Will I always have this effect on you?"

Hinata gulped as she put a nervous smile on her face. "You..s-s-surprised me that's all…since c-c-coming back I haven't seen you for several days."

Gaara gazed at her for a moment as if deciding he should comment on her statement or ignore it, he decided on the later. "You did very well with your students just now. I am impressed that you saw their weakness so fast."

"Thank you." Hinata said softly.

"Where is that dog?" Gaara asked suddenly looking around.

"What dog?" Hinata asked feigning dumb.

Gaara turned his attention back to Hinata and immediately noticed the vague look on her face like she was hiding something.

"You know what dog." Gaara replied calmly. "Did you send it back?"

"I'm working on that." Hinata replied a little too quickly.

Gaara looked at his wife trying to figure out if she was lying or just being obtuse about the subject. He finally gave up and changed the subject. "We are having a family dinner, Temari's request." Gaara informed Hinata as he dropped his hand from her elbow.

Hinata gave Gaara a small smile as she replied. "I don't know why you're telling me. You're the one who misses family dinners."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly at Hinata's attempt of teasing him. Hinata was watching with interest as the corner of his eyes crinkled and his lips soften.

"I'll be there." Gaara replied his voice cool and controlled yet his facial expression told otherwise.

"See you tonight." Hinata replied as Gaara turned around and headed back toward the complex.

She silently congratulated herself for getting her stuttering under control, for not turning beat red and being brave enough to tease him. Her eyes wandered down his shoulders to his back until he was out of sight. She then turned her attention back to her students to find Shima and Kano in a full on battle, sighing she trotted over to break it up.

….

Gaara sat behind his desk writing off another letter Matsuri stood next to him ready to deliver it. She was wearing that strawberry perfume that positively knocked men over when she walked by, did she not know the saying a little goes a long way?

"Take this to Lord Baki." Gaara muttered as he handed the letter to Matsuri.

The doors opened and Kankuro strolled in with a devil may care swagger, Gaara watched with interest as Kankuro's face light up on seeing Matsuri and Matsuri's face began to color as she quickly walked out. Kankuro watched until the door closed behind Matsuri before he turned his attention on Gaara.

"You wanted to see me Gaara?" Kankuro asked with a grin.

"First could you open a window?" Gaara asked his nose slightly wrinkled. "Someone has to tell Matsuri that she over does it with her perfume."

"I think it's heavenly." Kankuro said with an exaggerated sigh as he opened a few windows and sat down in front of Gaara. "So what do you need? A dangerous mission completed, some kids whipped into shape, or better yet me to lay down the law to one of your councilmen."

Gaara swallowed a little uncomfortable about what he was about to ask Kankuro. After he had begun changing his ways he became closer to his older brother, Kankuro was easy to confide in, to ask advice, Kankuro was after all older having a bit more experienced when it came to dealing with people.

"I need some advice." Gaara began.

"Well shoot." Kankuro replied as he leaned back in his chair and waited for Gaara to begin.

"How do you make a woman…touch you?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro suddenly sat forward a bit of shock on his face. "Are you asking for love advice?"

Gaara nodded his head.

"I see." Kankuro replied softly as he tried to figure out how to explain the relationship between a man and a woman.

"I know all about the relationship between a man and woman." Gaara said a little impatiently reading Kankuro's thoughts which were written all over his face. "I want to know how you make a woman enjoy that relationship."

"Oh…" Kankuro said with relief than sat forward as he began. "You take your time; don't rush into it just to gratify yourself. Take it slow, touch her, and feel her."

"Where?" Gaara asked listening intently to Kankuro.

Kankuro's face turned a little white. "Well…place your hand over her heart, feel the beat, brush your fingers across the pulse at her throat listen to it accelerate with every touch. Run your fingers through her hair…I mean…come one Gaara it'll come to you, you'll figure out where to touch her by the way she sighs."

"Is that how Matsuri reacts to you?" Gaara asked.

"What!" Kankuro asked in surprise. "No…I mean…I haven't been with Matsuri…not yet anyway." Kankuro ran a hand through his brown hair making it stick up; he rubbed the side of his nose in irritation smudging the paint on his face.

"Really?" Gaara asked with a note of interest in his usually dull voice. He'd never seen Kankuro so anxious before. "I thought you liked her?"

"I do but that doesn't mean I'll jump right into bed with her." Kankuro snapped in irritation. "I respect her to much to do something like that."

"Do you love her?" Gaara asked.

"Alright little brother, that's enough. We are talking about your love life not mine." Kankuro replied with a note of finality.

"I scare Hinata." Gaara commented dryly as he ran his fingers over the desk top.

"The first time is painful for a woman, that's why you take it slow." Kankuro replied then noticing the blank stare in Gaara's eyes he grew uneasy. "You didn't take it slow did you?"

Gaara just stared at him not willing to say anything.

"That's alright… you know what to do next time." Kankuro replied trying to be encouraging.

"How do you know if she is enjoying herself?" Gaara asked.

"That's when she touches you, runs her fingers through your hair, and grips your shoulder, runs her nails over your back." Kankuro replied. "Does that help?"

"Yes." Gaara replied then looked up through his bangs at his older brother as he made his last comment. "You will invite me to the wedding."

Kankuro's face turned red. "That's enough Gaara." Kankuro said as he stood up. "Just because you're married doesn't mean I have to."

Gaara inclined his head. "That's all I wanted Kankuro."

"Anytime little brother, see you tonight, don't forget Temari's family dinner."

"It's not a family dinner if that Nara Ninja is going to be there." Gaara observed.

"Temari has an announcement to make tonight Gaara and I am just giving you a friendly warning, don't ruin this evening for her." Kankuro warned.

Gaara just turned his attention back to his paper work and waved a hand of dismissal.

…

For once in his life Gaara was on time for the dinner party, and Temari was over joy to see him there. Gaara was uncomfortably aware of how formal the family dinner party was. He was trying without success not to stare at his wife. Hinata was wearing a very form fitting violet colored dress that fell just above her knees, and showed off her shapely arms and legs. It appeared Kankuro was having the same trouble tearing his eyes from Matsuri who sat right next to him.

Gaara finally was able to focus his attention back to the dinner, for a moment he thought maybe the announcement was Kankuro and Matsuri's engagement, it could be possible. The two were practically in separable. Gaara glanced at the Nara man sitting next to Temari; he wondered what the man was still doing here.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Temari suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Gaara raised his eyes away from the lovely view of his wife to fix a cold star on his older sister. That was a personal question that Gaara didn't want to elaborated on and he was about to tell her so when Hinata replied.

"It was lovely; I really like the family estate." Hinata replied.

Gaara turned his attention back to Hinata surprised that she had a good time. It had been a very awkward week yet she had enjoyed it. He looked closer and realized she wasn't lying either she was telling the truth.

"Well at least someone likes the place." Kankuro muttered darkly than gave a shiver. "Too many memories."

Gaara suddenly noticed that the Nara man was blatantly staring at Temari. Gaara clutched his hand into a fist as he watched the Nara's eyes rove up and down Temari's body, Temari suddenly turned to look at Shikamaru and Gaara waited with excitement to see his older sister put the impertinent man in his place. However she didn't instead Temari gave a shy smile at the man and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Hello Gaara." Kankuro waved a hand in front of Gaara's face.

"What?" Gaara growled turning his gaze away from Shikamaru.

"Matsuri just asked if you enjoyed your wedding gifts?" Kankuro pointed out.

"The gifts were unconventional." Gaara replied coldly.

Hinata jumped in trying to make Gaara's statement not so abrupt. "We thank y-y-you for your gift Kankuro."

Temari suddenly set her chop sticks down and stared at Kankuro. "You didn't?"

Kankuro gave a smirk before shrugging his shoulders and continued to eat.

"Kankuro." Temari persisted. "Please tell me you didn't give them…"

"It was a thoughtful gift Temari r-r-really." Hinata interrupted.

"A useless gift more like it." Gaara replied blandly. "What is the use of edible body paint?"

Shikamaru began to choke on his miso soup spewing it back into his bowl. Temari's face turned bright red either from embarrassment or anger, Matsuri wore a curious look on her face, and Kankuro smiled sheepishly. Gaara looked at Hinata and she gave a shrug not really understanding what was going on.

"Kankuro!" Temari sputtered out.

"Hey Temari settle down, they didn't even use it." Kankuro replied.

"You're such a libertine." Temari all but shrieked at him.

"Hey I take offense to that Temari." Kankuro growled back.

"Now you see why I avoid family dinners." Gaara commented in a low voice only for Hinata to hear.

"I k-k-kind of see why." Hinata commented as she turned back to her dinner.

Gaara and Hinata ignored the arguing and name calling that was going on between the two siblings. However as the argument got more and more heated words such as debauchery, rakish and lewd made Hinata's face burn and her ears ring. Finally to Hinata's relief and probably Kankuros, Shikamaru suddenly cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make." Shikamaru suddenly said pushing his chair back and raising his glass of wine.

The sudden irruption silenced Temari's rant she grew silent her face flushed a little before she too stood up next to Shikamaru.

"We have an announcement to make." Temari corrected taking his hand in hers.

"I've asked Temari to marry me and she said yes." Shikamaru said with a smile as he gazed at Temari. "It's possible that your sister has made me the happiest man on earth."

Gaara was absolutely floored by the announcement so much that he slowly rose from his seat his eyes never leaving the man who had his hands all over his sister. The resentment and anger was threatening to boil over, how dare that man touch his sister like that, how dare he not ask his permission he was the Kazekage any man his sister was going to marry had to go through him first. Suddenly Hinata was standing up by his side pressing herself closer to him, possibly sensing the slight quiver in his limbs she suddenly grabbed his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Just relax." Hinata whispered against his neck, her voice so low only he could hear her.

"I am perfectly relaxed, I assure you." Gaara mumbled as he tried to ignore the blood thudding in his ears.

"Good, now raise your glass and give a toast to your sisters future happiness." Hinata gently instructed.

Gaara took the glass from Hinata and turned his attention back to his sister's concerned face.

"To your happiness Temari." Gaara said raising the glass and watching her face relax into a smile.

"Thank you Gaara." Temari replied.

Kankuro stood up with his glass. "To Shikamaru, if you don't make our sister happy may god save you from our wrath." Kankuro said raising his glass and downing the liquid in one fluid motion.

Matsuri stood up next to Kankuro, and raised her glass for a toast. "Happy marriages begin when we marry the one we love and they blossom when we love the one we married, to Shikamaru and Temari."

"Wow Matsuri, that was poetic." Kankuro replied after downing another drink.

Indeed it was Gaara thought to himself as he watched Hinata move away from him and sit down. He quickly took his seat next to her. The rest of the dinner passed in pleasant conversation and wedding plans. It was decided that the wedding would be at least a year away. Temari had already picked out a wedding dress when Hinata was trying on gowns.

Matsuri retired early thanking Temari for the invite, and shortly after she left Kankuro retired to his room. Shikamaru announced his own departure would be the following morning, and his excitement to see Temari soon in three months time. Gaara choose to bypass the drawn out goodbyes between his sister and Shikamaru and left for the sanctuary of his office for some late night paper work.

Shikamaru left shortly after leaving Temari and Hinata alone at the table to finish their drinks and watch the servant clear the table, except for the strawberries which Temari snatched out of the servants reach.

"Thank you Hinata." Temari said as she took a bite of a strawberry. "I could tell Gaara was about to lose control until you stepped in."

"It was nothing I just saw the signs." Hinata replied off handedly with a sigh as she absently twirled a black strand of hair around her finger.

"So you picked up on the small indications of when he starts to get upset?" Temari asked as she finished off the strawberry. "You learn fast, it only took you like a month."

"His nose wrinkles ever so slightly when he is irritated." Hinata commented as she took a sip of her drink.

"Or how the muscle in his jaw twitches." Temari supplied with a grin.

"Or…when his right hand twitches…" Hinata broke off with a sob quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Temari placed a hand over hers and smiled kindly.

"I envy your happiness… marrying the m-m-man you love." Hinata cried softly. "I couldn't let G-g-gaara stop you."

"Hinata." Temari said gripping her hand in hers. "Nothing could stop me from marrying Shikamaru, not even Gaara. You were brave to step in."

"I'm not brave…not at all." Hinata choked out.

"Listen." Temari snapped. "The first year of marriage is the hardest. That's what my Mother told me when I was younger. She said the first year is when you learn all your husband's horrible secrets, what he likes and dislikes for dinner, how to predict his temper, everything. You're not even a month in Hinata you can't break down now."

Hinata quickly stifled her crying and smiled at Temari. "I don't think you and Shikamaru will go through your first year like that."

Temari grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "I think everyone goes through the first year like this and I'm sure my marriage will be no exception. Now enough of this sadness lets finish this bottle of wine."

Hinata smiled as Temari poured the rest of the wine in their glasses.


	13. Chapter 13

_ I love you readers and every reveiw you send in, thank you!_

Chapter 13

Gaara waited at the entrance gate watching as the sun began to peek over the sandy desert making the white sand shimmer as the light danced across it. He was waiting for the Nara Ninja to leave through the main entrance and when he did Gaara was going to have a talk with him. Gaara spotted the lone figure immediately heading down the street toward the gates. Shikamaru strolled lazily down the street hands in pocket, head tilted to the side, messy hair held up in a high ponytail, eyes half closed. Gaara couldn't believe this was the man Temari wanted for a husband it just didn't add up, his older sister was so strong, confident, energetic, and above all else independent. Gaara just couldn't see her with this lazy, inattentive, sluggish man.

Shikamaru came to a stop in front of Gaara and lifted one eyebrow in question and casually interlaced his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky as if to admire the clouds that were bathed in mauve, violet, and amaranth colors of early morning light.

"I saw two clouds at morning tinged by the rising sun, and in the dawn they floated on and mingled into one." Shikamaru commented poetically

Gaara couldn't believe it not only was he a lazy Ninja he was a poetic, and probably a hopless romantic one to. Shikamaru dropped his hands and looked at Gaara and suprisingly there was no sign of tiredness, or lazyness in it. Those eyes held determination, a complete awarness of his surroundings and of whom he was talkign to.

"In simple words Kazekage, I am going to marry your sister." Shikamaru stated flatly.

"It is customary in some cultures for a man to ask the head of the household for permission to marry." Gaara deadpanned, ignoring Shikamaru's flowery speech and abrubt statement.

"Kankuro has given his blessing." Shikamaru replied evenly.

Gaara stiffened at the slight insult, sand began to shift around them suspended in the air, hovering around the two of them.

"You have a lot of nerve." Gaara replied his voice cold, hard, and deadly. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Shikamaru looked completely unfazed at the sand that was swirling around them but Gaara noticed the sudden change of the shadows that ran along the ground all of which were directly pointing at Gaara ready and willing to strike.

"Because your sister loves me." Shikamaru stated as a fact.

"How do I know you are not forcing her?" Gaara asked the sand was shifting around Shikamaru's feet ready to swallow him whole.

"Have you known Temari to every be forced into anything?" Shikamaru asked.

The sand suddenly stopped shifting and Gaara actually smirked as he remembered the time their Father had tried to get Temari into a pink dress for some fancy dinner party. Their Father had high hopes of marrying Temari to some foreign diplomat's son and was hoping that at the dinner party to present Temari as a perfect choice. It didn't end well, Temari had shredded the pink dress with her large fan and then stated to their Father that she would never be force into a marriage. Even at such a young age she was headstrong and determined.

"I am listening." Gaara replied as the sand fell back to the ground around them.

"Kazekage would you do me the honor of bestowing your older sister Temari's hand in marriage to me?" Shikamaru asked the shadows shifted back to normal.

Gaara looked at Shikamaru intently before he gave his answer.

"If I find out in any way that Temari is unhappy with you I won't just go after you I'll take down your entire clan." Gaara threatened his tone completely serious.

Shikamaru gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "Kankuro said something along those lines however; the scary thing is you're serious."

Gaara just inclined his head slightly. "I give you my sister's hand in marriage."

"Thank you Kazekage." Shikamaru replied with a nod of his head.

They didn't say much else and Shikamaru headed out into the desert, and Gaara watched with the slight hope that a sand storm might blow through and Shikamaru would be lost forever. Then again Gaara didn't want Temari to have one of her fits, or accuse Gaara of fabricating a sand storm up and sending it after her fiancé in the hopes of getting rid of him. Besides Gaara couldn't make up sand storms out of thin air, he could only manipulate one in progress maybe send it Shikamaru's way. Shaking his head Gaara turned back into the city.

…..

Later that morning Gaara stood waiting patiently for Temari to finish with her lesson at the academy. He knew once she was finished she would be heading for the complex and since he was on his way there for a meeting he would walk with her. What he really wanted to see her for was the reason for this marriage to Shikamaru. Yes he got one side of the story but he wanted to hear her reasoning also.

The door to the academy opened and a stream of little kids ran out screaming and yelling in excitement at being done for the day. He watched in interest as parents stood waiting for their kids, one particular mother smiled as she took her little boys hand and walked him home asking him how his day was. The affection and love the parents had for their children was amazing.

"Cute." Temari chimed in next to him nodding her head in the direction of the parents.

Gaara just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't act nonchalant I saw you watching the kids with a gleam in your eyes." Temari teased gently. "Looking forward to having a child with Hinata?"

Gaara visibly paled at his sister's comment, him a Father, yes he would have to have an heir but he was not looking forward to the thought of a child.

"I do not want to discuss my personal life." Gaara muttered dryly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Temari asked with a raised eye brow.

"Your marriage." Gaara stated. "It came as a surprise, therefore I must ask if you are being pressured into this...because don't think you have to."

"Oh." Temari said then her eyes widened in understanding. "Gaara….I can't believe you would think that."

"What am I supposed to think?" Gaara questioned crisply.

"That I'm in love with the guy not knocked up and desperately trying to make it legal!" Temari hissed in a low voice.

"I have never seen any display of attraction between you two." Gaara said in his usual cold voice.

"Of course not, do you even recognize the small signs of affection Hinata shows toward you?" Temari snapped impatiently. "How she wakes up early to make you cleaver coffee, how her hand seems to always brush against yours."

"She learned that from Greta." Gaara pointed out.

Temari rolled her eyes. "The point is she learned because she cares!"

"As I said before I did not come to discuss my life." Gaara said in a low voice.

"Maybe we should discuss your marriage." Temari suggested. "Kankuro told me you asked for his advice on an intimate matter."

"Is nothing private?" Gaara half growled under his breath.

"We are siblings Gaara we tell each other everything, and unlike you, I care what goes on in my Brothers lives." Temari pointed out.

"As my sister you have the power to marry whomever you wish." Gaara said changing the subject back on to her.

"I see, were you planning on marrying me off to some lord or diplomat from another country?"

Temari asked the look Gaara gave her made her raise her hands in defeat. "Kidding, just kidding."

Gaara continued to walk next to his sister in silence for a moment.

"I want to marry him." Temari finally said. "Did it ever occur to you that every time Shikamaru came to Sunagakure that we were always in each other's company, or even when I went to Konohagakure for ambassador meetings that I was always given hospitality at the Nara residence?"

Gaara was silent as they entered the complex. No it had never occurred to him that Shikamaru and Temari were in love. He should have seen the signs but he had been…oblivious, uncaring, maybe even inconsiderate to what his sister wanted in life.

"I love him Gaara and nothing is going to stop me from marrying Shikamaru." Temari finished.

"I will have a marriage contract written up." Gaara finally commented dryly. "As my sister you have a dowry and a piece of land given to you once you marry."

"Thank you Gaara." Temari said softly.

"Although I haven't in the past been a great brother you are my sister and I care for your happiness just as much as Kankuro does." Gaara finished.

It looked like Temari might break down and cry but instead she gently punched Gaara's arm. "I know you do little brother." With that Temari left him in the lobby area of the complex standing alone.

…..

"You're late." Kankuro pointed out as Gaara finally walked into his office where Sekka and Baki were waiting for him.

"Yes and you were not invited." Gaara commented as he sat behind his desk and eyed the two files on his desks. "Are these Greta and Miyo's medical records?"

"Yes." Sekka replied.

"Anything that has to do with Greta and Miyo interest me." Kankuro commented.

"And these," Baki said as he set another file down. "are Miyo's academy files all her missions and test scores are inside."

"Ten years ago you found Greta and Miyo on our borders." Gaara commented to Baki. "I want to know exactly the conditions, and circumstances that involved them coming to us."

Baki looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Should we start with the medical reports?" Gaara directed the question to Sekka.

"Baki brought Greta to the hospital immediately with her daughter Miyo. Greta was suffering from a poison that was attacking her nervous system, she could barely talk, move and her respiratory system was slowly shutting down. I find it amazing and still do that she was able to last as long as she did. I immediately told Baki to send a message to Konohagakure asking for a medical ninja well versed in poisons. No sooner did I say Konohagakure when Greta violently shook her head 'no'." Sekka shook his head as he recalled the events of that day. "Instead she painfully told me how to make the antidote and that if it didn't work to let her die but to take her daughter Miyo to Konohagakure."

"I assume the antidote worked else she wouldn't be with us." Gaara commented.

"It did work, in a matter of days the poison was gone and her strength returned." Sekka replied.

Gaara glanced through the medical records. "And her daughter?"

"No injuries, I did a full examination." Sekka replied.

"I see that." Gaara commented than tapped a finger on the report. "You also found something, would you care to elaborate on that discovery?"

"Miyo has Sharingan in both her eyes the genetic eye technique that naturally occurs in members of the Uchiha clan."

That caught Gaara's attention that was the last thing he wanted was an Uchiha member hiding in his village. Why had he not looked into this matter sooner why had he waited until now to ask?

"It's not what you think Kazekage." Sekka quickly said.

"I think I should explain a little more." Baki interrupted. "What we are telling you Kazekage is personal and private it cannot leave this room for this information could possibly be used against Greta and Miyo and put them in danger."

Gaara nodded his head in agreement.

"What Greta was willing and able to tell us without endangering us and herself further was she was sent on an S-rank mission alone to Amegakure. The mission went wrong she was captured and spent two years under captivity at which time she gave birth to Miyo." Baki explained.

"Miyo's Father is a citizen of Amegakure?" Kankuro asked in shock.

"No, Greta confirmed that Miyo's Father is from Greta's home village. She didn't even realize she was with child until three months into captivity." Sekka explained.

"Who is the Father, and where is Greta's home village?" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro you should know that such a question cannot be answered." Baki lectured. "When an S-rank mission is compromised and the Jonin happens to escape they get rid of anything and everything from their old life; they take on a different name and seek refuge in a different village. This protects them and their home village, many Ninjas labeled rogue have fallen under these circumstances."

"She is a rogue Ninja than?" Gaara commented. "The council gave a rogue Ninja shelter and this was never made aware to me?"

"This is the Amegakure we are talking about a country who housed the Akatsuki; we had to keep everything regarding Greta as vague as possible and tell very few the truth." Baki explained.

"As of now the four of us are the only ones who know this information everyone else believes Greta to be a close friend of mine from a neighboring country."

"Explain how Miyo has the Sharingan in both eyes if she is not from the Uchiha clan?" Gaara ordered.

"The Akatsuki were slightly interested in the experimentation being done in Otogakure. They started by practicing on captive Ninja, sadly Greta's daughter was a perfect… pardon my word choice …specimen… to start on. They transplanted the Sharingan in Miyo when she was five months old stable enough to survive the operation. It is well known in the medical field that a young infant's genetic structure is much more pliable and easier to manipulate than a young adolescents, teenager or adult. Thus the reason why Orochimaru's methods never worked and the Ninja's experimented on never lived very long." Sekka explained.

"This is sick, manipulating the lives of humans." Kankuro snarled his lips curled in disgust. "What a barbaric country."

"Is it Kankuro?" Sekka asked. "Our village has done the very same to one of our own."

Gaara knew exactly for whom they were speaking of, himself and the beast that was once placed inside him.

"Miyo's genetic structure immediately adapted to the Sharingan's and she has complete use of it, she can activate and deactivate them at her own will. There is one defect, because she is not from the Uchiha clan the common feature of a Sharingan user is the red tint to the eyes and the spiraled pupil. Miyo has none of those features her eyes will remain there normal color in battle."

"What type of Ninja was Greta?" Gaara asked.

"I believe a highly competent Medical Ninja." Sekka offered. "Who else could give the directions on an antidote while they were dying of the poison?"

"Was she there when I was poisoned?" Kankuro asked a frown on his lips.

"Yes." Sekka agreed. "I am by no means an expert when it comes to antidotes, I called for Greta and she came. She stabilized Kankuro in a matter of seconds and was about to begin the antidote when word came that a team from Konohagakure was on their way five minutes to be exact from the infirmary with a medical ninja, Greta immediately left."

"It appears impossible for an infant to undergo such an operation and be able to use the Sharingan." Gaara trailed off.

"Dangerous yes, impossible no, it all depends on the genetic heritage Miyo received from her parents. From Greta I know Miyo has the amazing ability to heal herself and others using very little chakra." Sekka pointed out. "Sadly we know nothing of her Father."

"As Miyo's Sensei I have watched her mimic her team mates, puzzles, and basic hand signals without activating her Sharingan, her speed is amazing, her precision is like no other." Baki praised. "And this was before she even started training; this was during her days at the academy."

"That's all I need to hear." Gaara commented as he closed the file and pushed them across the desk to Baki and Sekka. "In your professional opinion do you see a danger in sending Miyo to Konohagakure to study under Sakura?"

"I don't see a danger Miyo knows nothing of her past her only memories are of here." Baki explained.

"The only problem I see is with her Sharingan, they will have questions." Sekka commented.

"When Miyo uses her Sharingan you can't tell unless she is in battle and she is not going there to learn combat she is there to study medicine." Baki argued. "I suggest a month or two of training, Miyo is a fast learner."

"That's all I needed to know." Gaara said picking up his pen he began making notes on a piece of paper. "Miyo will leave in three months when Hinata takes her team down for the Chunin exams." Gaara continued to write as he spoke. "What we discussed in this room is private and of no concern to anyone else. As far as I am concerned Greta and Miyo are citizens of Sunegakure they are under my jurisdiction, my protection."

Baki and Sekka nodded their head in agreement.

"Question." Kankuro suddenly piped in. "Has anyone come looking for them?"

"Once about eight years ago." Baki replied.

"And…" Kankuro asked with a wave of his hand for more information.

"They found nothing." Baki said with a grin.

"That's the way we are going to keep it." Gaara said in his usual cold voice. "I have nothing more to discuss."

"Neither do we." Baki replied.

The meeting was adjourned leaving Gaara to finish writing his letter to Naruto asking permission for one of their Chunin to work under Sakura. He then finished up the draft marriage proposal between Shikamaru Naru and his sister. A soft knock at the door reminded him of the time it was getting slightly late. Matsuri entered his office with a smile on her face in her hand a small carved box.

"Good evening Kazekage." Matsuri said with a smile. "You told me to bring you this as as soon as it was finished."

"I did." Gaara said setting his pen down and taking the box from Matsuri. He set the box down and opened the cover; his fingers gently traced the ivory of the fan before he replaced the cover.

"I think she will love it." Matsuri said with a nod of her head.

"I think she will too." Gaara commented as he tucked the box into his robe.

…

Hinata sat in the kitchen staring at the kitchen clock blankly. 11:30 pm and she couldn't sleep, she was bone tired and weary and she still couldn't sleep, so now she sat with a cup of Lemon Balm tea that wasn't helping her .

Sighing in frustration she stretched her legs out in front of her and glared at her furry slippers, she needed to get some sleep for tomorrow was another full day of training and surely this time a C-rank mission. Her team had completed three D-rank missions successfully but of course not without a lot of arguing on Shima's part and not without several attempts on Shawna's part to take over and carry the entire mission on her shoulders without even attempting to rely on her team mates. It appeared the only one trying was Kano he made an effort of picking up the slack and participating more fully.

Anubis suddenly gave a large yawn and stretched out fully at her feet large black paws supported his head. Hinata smiled at the large dog that seemed to have now been deemed the family pet. Anubis spent most of his time with Kankuro but was slowly warming up to Hinata and even followed Temari around; however he stayed away from Gaara.

With a lazy sigh Hinata opened the lavender leather book and began to read.

_The Prince was different from any man the Princess had ever seen or met. He stood inches taller than her his brown hair was windswept appearing always in a state of total disarray, his face was a mask of twisted anger, malice, and rage at all times. His lips grim, unmoving, always in a line of disapproval making him look harsher. A well sculpted hand held hers in greeting a feeling of power, strength and firmness in the way he griped her hand. She had held her breath as he brought her hand up to his lips his eyes full of malice and greed as if he would eat her alive if she showed a hint of fear. His cold hard lips pressed against the back of her hand like the unmoving stone his castle was built of. _

_She knew immediately it was a scare tactic of his and she strove to overcome the fear bubbling in the back of her throat. If she put her mind to it she could come off looking perfectly at ease in any situation. However that did not mean the Princess was not shaken, it was his eyes that bothered her, blue as the sky with tinges of green from the sea and dark circles that marred his light skin beneath as if he spent most nights not sleeping. And she wondered if he lay awake at night reliving the horrible things he had done that day or in the past or even if he planned what he would do in the future._

_His voice was unusual as well, like the sound of gravel crunching under foot and the way he said her name, the way his lips formed the syllables as if he had to concentrate on saying the word._

"_Princess…" His voice deep a soft growl interlacing through his tone. "Hinata."_

Hinata suddenly frowned as she reread the sentence, surely it didn't read 'Hinata'. Then she heard the low growl, actually she could feel it. Jumping up in surprise she slammed the book shut and threw it on the table almost colliding with Gaara in the process. She just about screamed when her eyes took in his dishevel appearance green eyes tinged in blue cold, hard like stone, black bruises underneath his eyes. Hinata clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream as she stepped back only to step on Anubis tail sending the dog into a howling fit and throwing Hinata backward.

Only she landed softly into a bed of sand that caught her fall. Embarrassed beyond belief she tried to calm her thundering heart and heavy breathing she was positive her face was flaming red. Slowly she picked herself up and turned hesitant eyes on Gaara to see his reaction. Surprisingly he was looking at the book instead than looked at the Anubis who promptly tucked tail and cowered underneath the table much like how Hinata would have liked to do at that moment.

"Are you reading that book again?" Gaara commented in his usual bored tone.

"I-I-I." Hinata gulped trying to form words.

Gaara's gaze turned on her and she visibly flinched in fact her mind was playing tricks on her for a brief moment she thought he was the Prince from the book come to life. With shaking legs she sat down in the chair.

"G-g-gaara." Hinata stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara gave her a funny look. "I live here."

"Oh." Hinata blushed at her stupid comment. "Of course you do."

"What are you doing up?" Gaara asked as he sat down in a chair across from her.

"I…cannot sleep." Hinata whispered.

"I do not think reading that ridiculous fairytale is going to help you sleep any better." Gaara commented.

Hianta felt like she had to defend the reading of the book. "I l-l-like the book."

Gaara didn't argue with her on the subject instead he placed a carved wooden box on the table and pushed it toward Hinata with his fingertips. She stared at the elegant carving of desert roses etched into the light colored wood.

"For me?" Hinata asked as she took the box and gently opened the wooden cover. Inside against a bed of silken cushions laid a beautiful hand-carved ivory fan, its outer pieces enamelware with a vine of desert roses worked into the design. In awe Hinata lifted the fan out of the box and unfurled it in her hands it was beautiful.

"Does it agree with you?" Gaara asked his expression blank like usually except for a small gleam of interest in his green eyes as he watched her admire the handy work of the designer.

"It is lovely." Hinata whispered almost reverently as she closed the fan and ran her fingers across the ivory handle. "Thank you." Hinata whispered as she reached across the table and covered his hand with hers and squeezed it. "That was most thoughtful of you."

Gaara felt a dizziness come over him as her fingers caressed the back of his hand. The contact was a heady feeling to him; he liked it when she touched him. Those few times when she nonchalantly slipped her hand in his, when she managed to touch his bare arm with hers, or that one time she had reached out and cupped the side of his face. Every time she touched him it left him with a dull ache in his chest and a dizziness that wouldn't leave unless he left the room they were in. He wondered if Hinata knew the effect her touch had on him, her actions seemed innocent enough, she probably had no idea.

His silence seemed to put her on edge for she withdrew her hand and set the fan in the box.

"Is…s-s-something wrong?" Hinata asked her stutter coming back slightly.

"I am just tired." Gaara confessed. It wasn't a lie tonight he really was tired; maybe he'd be able to get some rest.

"Really?" Hinata said in surprise. "Well…we should probably retire for the evening." Hinata stood up picking up the box and heading for the bedroom, with Gaara close behind and Anubis shuffling behind head down tail still tucked.

"The dog is not sleeping with us." Gaara stated at the door way baring the dog from the room.

"Well c-c-could he not sleep on the floor?" Hinata asked in concern. "I m-m-mean Anubis usually sleeps in Kankuro's room but he is on night patrol…"

Gaara gave an irritated sigh as he stepped aside and let the dog shuffle in quickly. Anubis acted as if he might jump onto the large bed but one look from Gaara sent the dog sulking toward the fire place to curl up on the thick Persian rug.

"Thank you Gaara." Hinata whispered not a hint of a stutter as she made eye contact with him and kissed him on the side of his face.

Hinata set the box on top of her dresser and slid her slippers off. Gaara unwrapped his scarf letting it fall the floor along with his white robe, he haphazardly tossed his green vest across the back of a chair and slipped out of his sandals leaving one by the chair and the other in front of the bath room door. Hinata hid a smile as she picked up his scarf folded it and placed it on the dresser and hung up his robe and green vest, she set his sandals beneath the chair ready for him in the morning. Gaara watched his wife clean up after him out of the corner of his eye, slightly amused at her habit of picking up his clothes.

They were soon under the covers Gaara laying on his back looking up at the ceiling and Hinata stretched out on her side next to him. For a moment he was afraid he wouldn't be able to sleep he felt wide awake now. He listened as Hinata's breathing grow heavier with the sounds of sleep. The sound of her quite breathing and the heat of her body ever so close to his, soon had him drifting off into a sound sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_WOW you guys really help me decide the direction of my story. I just want to say there is a method to my madness regarding Greta and Miyo in the story. This story really is centered on Hinata and Gaara but although they are married they can't spend 24/7 with each other, meddling in-laws get in the way, the council and so on and so forth. I probably sound like a broken record but thanks for all the people who read and review!_

Chapter 14

Hinata smiled in pleasure as she stood in front of Gaara's desk ready to receive her team's first C-rank mission. Her three students stood in front of her listening to the instructions Gaara was reading off. It was a simple mission, they were to go to a small oasis the citizens call Sandy Oasis and harvest a flower called Safflower. A flower known to aid in delayed menses that increased blood flow. It was actually a pretty flower with petals the color of brilliant yellow, orange or red, and it thrived in dry climates such as Sunagakure.

Hinata quietly watched her three students and smiled at the way Shima hung on every word Gaara was saying, while Kano looked a little in awe and Shawna was self consciously hiding her scar. After Gaara finished he handed the file to Hinata and dismissed the team but not before he asked Hinata to stay.

"Yes." Hinata asked as she closed the door after Shima left.

Gaara studied her with that look that made her skin crawl and her mouth go dry.

"Gaara the mission is hardly dangerous…S-s-sand Oasis is a mere hour away." Hinata commented. Gaara was still silent, still watching her. "We should be back mid afternoon I'll report back to you as soon as we return."

"Be careful." Gaara ordered.

"Of course." Hinata agreed immediately then quickly exited the office.

"Did the Kazekage kiss you?" Shima asked in excitement.

Hinata blushed scarlet at the question not knowing how to answer it.

"That is a personal question Shima, one you should never ask." Shawna snapped in anger.

"Yeah Shima how would you like it if I asked how your kiss with Shawna was last night." Kano asked in irritation.

"You pervert." Shawna snarled in rage. "That was not a kiss; it was a grateful peck on the cheek."

"That's right." Shima agreed than did a double take. "Wait…I considered it a kiss."

"You were spying on us." Shawna accused.

"Eh…who in their right mind would spy on you?" Kano asked.

"I mean sure it wasn't a kiss on the lips but I still considered it a kiss." Shima said still debating the definition of a kiss out loud.

"Alright that's enough." Hinata said grateful the attention was off her. "We need to get going."

The bickering soon came to an end as they headed out. There was a slight hold up at the front gate, one of the Ninja's hesitated when he saw the Kazekage's wife leaving without an escort. However once she brandished the pass with Gaara's signature and gave a destination and a return time he let them leave.

They started out at a steady pace; Hinata had to remind them to take their travel formations. Hinata took the front with Shima and Shawna in the middle while Kano brought up the rear protecting their backs. She was pleased to note that Shima kept his voice lowered as he spoke and kept a vigilant eye on their surroundings. They were in no danger but it was good practice for them to regard the mission as such.

They made it to Sandy Oasis without any incidents and set about harvesting the flower. Hinata watched and observed to see how well the three of them worked together.

"This is perfect they are just starting to wilt." Shawna observed as she knelt on her knees in front of the flower.

Shima stood above, invisible chakra strands attached to the flower gently, as Kano dug around the root, and Shawna opened the bag as Shima placed the flower inside. Hinata smiled in approval as they worked together, they had a dozen plants harvested and careful packaged with no fighting.

Hinata was so busy watching her students that she didn't notice the wasp that landed on her bare arm until it was too late and she felt the burning pain of the sting. In horror she brushed it away leaving the stinger in her arm, cold fear ran down her spine. She was allergic to wasps, bees, and yellow jackets she could actually count how many time she had been stung in her life three times and each stung had left her being rushed to the infirmary. The venom caused an allergic reaction that left her with difficulty breathing.

"Lady Hinata Sensei, are you alright?" Shima asked suddenly noticing Hinata's pale face.

Hinata's breath came out as a wheeze. "I…w-w-was stung."

Shawna jumped up immediately. "Sensei is having an anaphylactic reaction."

Hinata slowly fell to her knees trying to slow her panic it would just make the situation worse.

"We have 30 seconds to stop the venom from spreading." Shawna announced as she knelt beside Hinata. "Kano look in my bag for Epinephrine shot. Shima I am going to scrap the stinger off Sensei's arm you need to grab the stinger so it does not prick her skin again."

Kano was already digging in Shawna's bag and Shima was besides Shawna fingers ready to act. In less than a second Shawna scraped the stinger off, Shima snatched it up with quick fingers and Kano had the Epinephrine in Shawna's hand. Hinata could feel herself growing dizzy another sharp sting in her arm made no difference to her.

"Shawna her pulse is rapid." Kano observed his fingers pressed against Hinata's wrist.

"Give it a minute to work on her system." Shawna observed watching Hinata's face. "Shima get our bags ready to go. We should head back as soon as she is stable."

Hinata felt the haziness of her mind clear; her eyes focused on Shawna then flickered to Kano and Shima who stood ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"Sensei do you think you can travel? We should get you back to the village and to the infirmary, just in case you have side effects." Shawna said with concern.

Hinata took a shaky breath and stood with the help of Shawna. She knew from experience that the Epinephrine was not a strong enough dose to completely cure her it was imperative that she get to the infirmary. Shima and Kano were immediately by her side to lend support with Shawna in the lead. Their pace was slower to compensate for Hinata. It was right when they entered the gate when Hinata's pulse began racing again and she couldn't breathe her world swarm around her and she was oblivious to the Ninja who immediately lifted her in his arms and rushed her to the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary it was a matter of seconds before she was hooked up to intravenous fluids, with an oxygen mask over her face. As her vitals were stabilized and the venom taken care of Hinata was able to breathe more easily, and the dizziness left. Blinking Hinata found herself prompt up on one of the beds three very worried looking students observed her.

"I'm fine." Hinata reassured them. "It's just an allergic reaction."

"We could have lost you." Shima sniffed trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill.

"Hey." Hinata said with a smile. "You guys should be very proud of yourself…not only did you successfully complete a C-rank Mission you also worked together and saved my life."

That seemed to brighten their spirits for their faces light up as they realized they had worked together.

"Wow." Shima said in awe. "We did complete a C-rank mission without any problems."

"With no arguing or fighting." Kano said in surprise. "And Shawna actually relied on our help this time."

Shawna blinked in surprise as she smiled. "I did. I trusted you both."

Hinata beamed with pride as she handed them the slip of paper. "Why don't you take this to Matsuri to give to the Kazekage?"

She watched as her students left than looked at Sekka expectantly. "Your daughter was very quick to help me Sekka you should be proud of her."

Sekka smiled as he looked up from the chart in his hands. "I am. I noticed she wasn't trying to hide her scar just now."

"She has gotten better at forgetting about it, especially when Shima doesn't tease her about it."

"A girls looks are everything to her at that age." Sekka commented as he sat down next to Hinata and took her pulse.

"Can I leave now…I feel much better?"

Sekka gave her a smile. "I'll release you as soon as the Kazekage comes to sign the release forms."

Hinata cringed at the thought of Gaara coming to see her like this.

"Don't look so scared." Sekka commented than he frowned. "Well…maybe you should be a little nervous…he did drop everything when he heard you had taken ill."

No sooner had Sekka spoken when Gaara entered the room, he looked cool and unconcerned, his robes in perfect condition not one red hair out of place. But Hinata knew better, his nose was slightly wrinkled, the muscle of his jaw was clenched and his eyes…oh god his eyes were full of anger and…concern?

"Nothing serious Kazekage." Sekka began as he sat up. "Just an allergic reaction to a bee sting, you can sign the papers and take her home; I suggest bed rest for the rest of the evening."

Gaara nodded his head and took the release forms from Sekka; he calmly pulled up a chair next to Hinata and began filling out the forms. Hinata bit her lower lip at his silence, why did she have to have an allergic reaction on the one mission Gaara let her go on out of the village now he might never let her out at all. The silence dragged on with the only noise coming from the scratching of the pen on paper. It was clear Gaara wasn't going to say anything and the silence just made Hinata more nervous.

"It was nothing serious." Hinata commented breaking the silence.

Gaara's head snapped up at her comment and his eyes held hers before he spoke in an icy tone.

"You call being placed in the infirmary not serious?"

"Alright…when you p-p-put it that way." Hinata managed to say.

"Why did you not tell me you were allergic to bees?" Gaara asked actually it came out more like an accusation.

"I forgot." Hinata replied softly as she stared down at the oxygen mask in her hands.

"Really, just like how you forgot to carry an Epinephrine shot with you?" Gaara asked.

"I n-n-never needed to…before." Hinata replied then seeing the look of confusion on Gaara's face she quickly continued. "Shino always protected me…w-w-when I was with Shino I n-n-never got stung…he made sure of it."

Gaara looked at her for a brief moment she saw a look of grief pass over his face before he got his emotions under control once more. His attention was once more on the form as he finished it. He set the paperwork down and stood up.

"You are not to go anywhere without the Epinephrine shot." Gaara ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"

Hinata felt an indescribable joy run through her; he wasn't banning her from missions. Without thinking she jumped off the bed. However the sudden movement made the room spin and inadvertently she grabbed Gaara for balance causing them both to topple backward back onto the bed.

"Sorry." Hinata mumbled sheepishly beneath Gaara's weight.

"You need to slow down." Gaara growled against her ear as he tried to slowly untangle his robes from beneath her legs.

Sekka suddenly cleared his throat from above them to get their attention.

"What?" Gaara snapped as he tugged at his scarf that was trapped under Hinata's head.

"No strenuous activities of any kind for the rest of the evening Kazekage, your wife needs to get some sleep tonight." Sekka ordered with a raised eyebrow.

"Sekka it was my fault." Hinata replied quickly from beneath Gaara as she rolled to the side to release Gaara.

Sekka just gave them a knowing smile as he took the paperwork Gaara had finished filling out. "Nothing wrong with that you can start up such vigorous activity by tomorrow." Replied as he walked out of the room.

Gaara finally got off the bed helping Hianta up.

"What was he blabbering on about?" Gaara asked in confusion.

Hinata swayed slightly just as Gaara put an arm around her to stabilize her.

"You're not angry?" Hinata whispered against his neck.

"I am furious." Gaara managed to choke out, his words sounded strangled almost painful sounding.

"Oh." Hinata whispered softly pulling away slightly.

Only his arms wouldn't let her instead she was crushed in a tight grip against his chest his chin on top of her head. "At myself for not asking if you were allergic to anything."

"It's the only thing I have an allergic reaction to." Hinata admitted. She kind of liked being in his arms like this, she felt safe, and warm.

Silently Gaara led Hinata out of the room and down the hallway heading for their living quarters. Their progression was slow and steady Gaara didn't want to rush Hinata. They were just turning the corner to take the stairs when Gaara spotted the large black hairy beast bounding their way at top speed. Gritting his teeth Gaara shoved Hinata against the hallway wall placing both hands on either side of her startled face he pressed his body against hers just as Anubis flew past.

"For crying out loud Gaara you think you can wait until Hinata's feeling better before pulling a move like that." Kankuro's voice called from down the hallway.

Gaara moved away from Hinata and glared at his older brother, than stretched out his arm and fisted his hand, there was an evident yelp from behind them.

"Let the dog go Gaara." Kankuro growled as he got closer to them.

The sound of yelping was soon replaced by the irritatingly high pitched whining of Anubis.

"I thought I told you to get rid of the dog." Gaara growled out his hand still fisted. "Or do I have to do it myself."

"Anubis isn't bothering anyone Gaara." Kankuro argued his voice low and dangerous.

"It's upsetting Hinata." Gaara snapped back coldly.

"No you're upsetting her." Kankuro snapped back.

Hinata quickly pushed herself away from the wall and placed a shaking hand atop of Gaara's closed fist, then turned pleading eyes on him. Gaara blinked a little in surprise as he relaxed his hand and dropped his arm. The sound of sand falling to the floor trickled behind them as Anubis shuffled around the two and took his place beside Kankuro who visibly relaxed and then frowned as he looked at Hinata.

"You're alive?" Kankuro said his tone accusing.

"Ah…yes." Hinata said a little surprised at the question as she broke eye contact with Gaara to look at Kankuro.

"Damn it Gaara, you ran out of that meeting as if Hinata was on her death bed." Kankuro snarled at his younger brother. "The entire council is wondering the condition of the Kazekage's wife."

"Hinata is fine." Gaara commented dryly as he placed an arm around Hinata's shoulders bringing her closer to him, almost possessive.

"I can see that." Kankuro said with an eye roll.

"I never said she was dying." Gaara corrected his tone sounded aggravated.

"You certainly acted like it." Kankuro snapped impatiently.

"Tell the council that my wife is fine and that I will be spending the rest of the evening with her, and keep that beast away from us." Gaara ordered as he led Hinata around Kankuro and headed down the hallway.

No sooner did they reach the stairs when they ran into Baki whose face looked relieved when he saw Hinata.

"Lady Hinata I am relieved to see you are well." Baki said with slight bow.

"It…was just an allergic reaction." Hinata offered lamely not understanding why everyone was so worried she glanced at Gaara noticing the way he clenched his jaw.

"As you can see Baki she is fine." Gaara all but said in irritation. "She needs rest."

"Of course Kazekage." Baki said with a smile as he let them pass.

Hinata began to worry her bottom lip as they continued, why did everyone think she was on her death bed? She felt herself growing weary her stomach felt queasy and she knew she was going to be sick.

"Gaara…" Hinata said weakly.

Hinata felt herself being lifted into his arms; she hid her face against his chest and let him carry her to their rooms. She soon found herself retching in the bathroom with Gaara holding back her long hair; she wanted to cry with embarrassment at being so weak in front of him.

Gaara placed a steady hand under her elbow and helped her up. She noticed the concern in his eyes immediately.

"Its fine…just an after affect…I will be fine now." Hinata whispered.

"You're going to bed." Gaara ordered his voice was firm with no room for arguments.

Hinata watched in embarrassment as Gaara opened up her dresser drawer and pulled out her pajamas. He turned to her raised a hand as if to start undressing her than hesitated. Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, Gaara hadn't touched her since their honeymoon, and they hardly even slept in the same room let alone shared an intimate moment. She wondered what he was thinking as he stared at her his gaze so intent so assessing that it made her want to shrink away from him. Did he see a failure before him a pest, a nuisance that he had to keep track of for fear she might cause further harm to herself.

"Do you need help dressing?" Gaara's voice was cool.

"I can manage." Hinata whispered as she took the clothes and watched as Gaara turned his back to her so she could have privacy as she changed. "You don't have to stay with me tonight I'll be fine if I just lay down."

"Sekka said not to leave you alone tonight." Gaara stated.

"You can turn around now." Hinata whispered with a yawn.

Gaara turned around just in time to watch his wife crawl tiredly into bed and snuggle up to a pillow. Gaara sat down next to her on the bed and regarded her, his eyes roved over her midnight black hair that spread across the gold pillow in silken strands.

"Gaara could you read to me?" Hinata whispered softly.

"From that book." Gaara asked a little in horror as he regarded the lavender book on the side table with disgust.

That was the very last thing he wanted to do was touch the book let alone read from it. He turned his gaze back to Hinata and gave a sigh she looked so darn helpless and he could tell just by the paler of her skin that she wasn't feeling well. He also could tell she was highly uncomfortable at appearing weak in front of him and of being sick, but it wasn't her fault. He turned his gaze back to the book and ever so slowly reached out his hand and closed his fingers around the lavender book. A sudden chill raced down his spine as he brought the book to his lap and ran a hand over the front. The sudden realization that he was holding something that had once been very dear to his Mother hit him rather hard, several emotions played across his face one of intense sadness, until he felt the soft touch of Hinata's fingers against his wrist.

"What page." Gaara asked softly her touch bringing him back to the presence.

"Page 30." Hinata replied as she scooted closer to where Gaara sat on the bed.

Gaara lifted his arm as Hinata gently curled up next to him her head nested against his shoulder her arm resting on his chest as his arm gently brought her closer to him. He opened the book cleared his voice and began to read, his voice was surprisingly soothing, not harsh and not cold either and it soon had Hinata falling comfortably into his embrace.

_The Prince was becoming comfortable with the Princess she was the only one who managed to suffer through his company. Yes she was fearful of him he could see that in her look, the slight tremble of her voice, but it didn't stop her from trying and try she certainly did. Even when he devised ways of scaring her away it didn't work. She might visibly blanch at his behavior but she never ran away nor did she lecture him._

_The only comment that the Princess had said to him that rang true was 'If one truly wished to change they would do so for the good of the one they loved.' He had scoffed at her comment and told her she was a foolish girl who knew nothing of the real world. Why would he ever want to change himself when he was perfectly fine the way he was? As for love that was something quite out of his reach and he didn't care to obtain it anyway._

_Yet with all his obstinate behavior he kind of enjoyed her company, he was becoming used to the sound of her voice, the look in her eyes when she disapproved of something or the slight down turn of her lips if she was angry. He had yet to see her truly angry and it was becoming a goal to see how far he could push her._

Gaara didn't realize that the soothing sound of his reading had lulled Hinata into sleep right there in the comforting embrace of his arms. It didn't matter really because he was so caught up in reading that he just continued late into the evening.

…

The next morning was an unending interruption of well wishers, get well cards, and dozens of flowers. Gaara glanced in irritation at the bouquet of flowers that was sent from another concerned citizen about the well fare of his wife. Temari raised an eyebrow when there was another knock at the door.

"You get it." Gaara ordered.

"No I think I'll let you." Temari said with a smile. "You are the one who had such a fit when you heard Hinata was in the infirmary."

Gaara sighed as he walked to the door and opened it to find Matsuri standing with another bouquet of flowers only this time of lilies.

"These are from Councilman Sajo with a wish that Hinata will be on her feet soon." Matsuri explained.

Gaara waved his hand for her to set them on the dining room table with all the rest. Matsuri hesitated as she placed the flowers next to the dozen other arrangements.

"No Kankuro is not here." Gaara all but snapped impatiently.

Temari frowned at Gaara's rudeness and smiled at Matsuri.

"Too many flowers gives Kankuro the hives, he is having breakfast down town." Temari supplied the information that Matsuri was afraid to ask. "He just left actually."

Matsuri smiled her thanks and left. Gaara stared at the flowers in frustration than turned to Temari and asked a question he already knew the answer too.

"I overreacted." Gaara asked.

Temari tried to hide the smile that was playing across her lips. "In a word yes, you really made it look like she was dying."

"How was I supposed to know how serious it was?" Gaara commented as he touched the petal of one of the flower.

"A ninja has never died from a bee sting Gaara." Temari said briskly as she finished her tea.

Gaara was silent still staring at the flowers thinking about how foolish he had been. Of course Hinata wouldn't die of a bee sting, he was just concerned…wasn't that what husbands did…did they not show concern when their wife was hurt?

"Just relax Gaara; I am sure you can smooth things over with the council." Temari said with a reassuring smile as she got up. "I have a class to teach at the academy I will see you later."

Gaara didn't bother to say good bye. He felt Hinata's presence in the room; he glanced over and watched her walk in. She looked much better this morning; she had some color to her face and brightness in her violet colored eyes. He looked in disapproval at her clothes; she was dressed to train with her students.

"Good morning." Hinata greeted.

"Go change." Gaara ordered his voice authoritative.

"Why?" Hinata asked as her gaze landed on the flowers. "I have training with my students this morning."

"This morning you are going to take it easy." Gaara replied shortly. "We have a meeting with the council in ten minutes."

"Of course…why are there so many flowers?" Hinata asked as she stood next to Gaara and touched a red rose.

"They are for you from concerned citizens." Gaara replied quickly.

"I see…" Hinata hesitated for a moment before she gently laid her hand a top Gaara's. "I was not dying."

Gaara shifted his weight slightly and stared at her small innocent hand, against his. "Go change." Gaara repeated gruffly.

Hinata silently left to change and as soon as she did Gaara was able to breathe again.

…

"It is good to see you on your feet Lady Hinata." Joseki one of the councilmen greeted as Hinata and Gaara walked in.

"Why thank you Joseki." Hinata replied her voice steady and strong. She smiled her thanks as Gaara pulled her chair out for her.

Gaara sat down and opened up the meeting notes he glanced at them briefly before he began the meeting.

"Sajo you have something to discuss?" Gaara addressed the elderly man.

"It was brought to our attention that a week ago, Konohagakure had an incident with a member of the Kaguya clan." Sajo began

"I was not made aware of this." Gaara stated his voice monotone, yet his eyes were fierce.

"There was no need to interfere." Sajo explained. "It was a misunderstanding between the Inuzuka clan of Konohagakure, and the last remaining member of the Kaguya clan."

Gaara noticed immediately that Hinata was holding her breath her entire attention focused on Sajo and what he had to say.

"The Kaguya clan is no longer in existence." Gaara stated.

"That is correct." Hinata replied. "However when I was a little girl the Kaguya clan was known to cause trouble on Konohagakure borders. On one incident my Father and Tsume Inuzuka were sent to put an end to their terror. I recall my Father arguing with Tsume about how one could not pick up children like one could a stray dog."

"You have a strong memory Lady Hinata. For the child you speak of is Aiko Kaguya and Tsume Inuzuka did indeed bring the child home, named the child her goddaughter and set up a marriage alliance between the girl and her son." Baki replied.

"I did not know that." Hinata whispered so low only Gaara could hear her and the sadness in her tone.

"Aiko Kaguya just came back from years of traveling with her teacher. Apparently the Son of Tsume did not know of the arrangement and is dead set against it." Sajo finished.

"Why are we discussing this now?" Gaara asked in irritation the subject was beginning to become distasteful.

"Kazekage the Chunin exams are in Konohagakure in two months and my grandsons will be there in the midst of a clan war. I want everyone to be aware of the particulars." Sajo snapped at in irritation at how the Kazekage was not taking this serious.

"Also we have proclaimed ourselves allies with Konohagakure if we can lend any assistance to this dispute it shows are loyalty." Baki explained.

"I would rather not put us in the middle of it." Gaara commented dryly. "The Kaguya clan was once known to be ruthless and out of control."

"It is one person Kazekage." Baki pointed out.

"You of all people have seen the damage one dangerous Ninja can inflict." Gaara stated. "Sajo you speak of the coming Chunin exams has there been any indication that there will be unease in Konohagakure over this issue?"

"No Kazekage, the Hokage of Konohagakure's letter is very enthusiastic in receiving our three Genin to take the exam." Sajo replied.

"I would expect no less from Naruto." Gaara commented with approval. "As long as we are discussing the exams Hinata would you give us a brief update on your student's progress?"

Hinata looked surprised for a moment before she began. "I am pleased with their progress. Shima has learned to focus his enthusiasm more productively during missions, and not to be a bully with his teammates. Kano has taken on his share of responsibility not letting his teammates do all the work. I was very impressed with Shawna's performance yesterday when I had that allergic reaction she immediately took over the situation no hesitation and her teammates were quick to assist."

"I am very pleased with the results I see in my grandsons." Sajo replied with a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Kano actually gets up early in the morning now instead of sleeping the day away and Shima is beginning to show patience."

"I would like to take them on another C-rank mission before the exams." Hinata glanced at Gaara and blushed as she continued. "As long…as it is alright with the Kazekage."

That was the last thing he wanted to do send his wife on another mission where she could hurt herself again, but to appease the council who were all staring at him.

"I will see what I can do." Gaara replied vaguely.

"There is one more item to discuss." Baki said clearing his voice uncomfortable. "Tsuchikage Onoki the leader of the village Iwagakure has a young daughter of marriageable age and since Kankuro is of…"

Gaara held up a hand to stop Baki. "The answer is no."

"Kazekage do you realize what an alliance this could be for us?" Baki replied.

"I have hired Tsuchikage Onoki top architect and engineer to build the pottery business. I am paying a pretty penny for their services. If that doesn't show our good will to the Iwagakure village than I don't know what will." Gaara replied his voice low.

"A marriage to his daughter would show our good will." Baki argued.

"I said no." Gaara replied back his tone changed to one of bitter malice. "Is is not enough that you arranged my marriage?"

Gaara felt Hinata stiffen up beside him and he mentally kicked himself for not being more gentle with his words.

"Would it please the council if we entered into trade agreements with Iwagakure?" Hinata asked suddenly.

The council hesitated before Baki announced that it would be a step in the right direction.

"Kazekage, this is a list of the leaders that will be attending the Chunin exams to watch their Genin compete." Sajo announced as he passed a list to Gaara. "As you will see Tsuchikage Onoki will be attending. He has a vested interest in the exams as it is his daughter's first time leading a team."

Gaara glanced at the list.

"Will you be attending Kazekage?" Sajo asked expectantly.

Gaara knew Hinata's eyes were on him waiting to see what he would say. The council was kind of forcing him to go not only to discuss trade with Tsuchikage Onoki but also to show support for his wife.

"I have a vested interest in the exams." Gaara placed a hand over Hinata's that lay atop the table. "I will attend to support my wife."

"Excellent." Sajo said very pleased with himself.

"While I am gone I leave Kankuro as acting Kazekage." Gaara finished watching with slight pleasure the distasteful expressions go across several members of the councils face. Yes he could trust Kankuro to handle things and not let the council bully him into anything. "I believe that concludes this meeting." Gaara finished with a slightly smirk on his lips.

If the council was so quick to mess around in his family's life they could be stuck with Kankuro for a while that would teach them. The meeting room cleared out leaving Gaara and Hinata alone. Hinata slowly withdrew her hand from under his; Gaara watched a look of pain flint across her face as she placed her hands in her laps. Briefly he wondered if she was feeling sick again, but then she suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

The look she gave him was not her usual cheerful self, she looked sad to the point of despair.

"I need to put my students through their paces." Hinata said softly looking away from him.

"I want you to take it easy." Gaara stated.

"And I have." Hinata all but whispered.

Gaara leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His little wife took everything so personal and he knew very well she was upset over his statement of being forced into a marriage with her.

"Hinata what I said during the meeting…" Gaara began only to have Hinata interrupt.

"You do not n-n-need to explain yourself to me." Hinata stumbled out quickly.

Gaara reached out and gripped Hinata's wrist gently tugging her toward him until she stood right in front of him.

"I do." Gaara argued.

"No you don't." Hinata replied her violet eyes grew watery, a single tear slid down her face.

"Let me finish." Gaara ordered he rubbed his thumb over her wrist.

"I… the council they forced you into this marriage...you might have chosen someone else …" Hinata replied her voice shaking slightly.

"That's not it at all." Gaara corrected her. "My life as the Kazekage is not my own, I have to follow the direction of the council. That includes my marriage; but I don't always follow the council's direction and I could very well have turned down the marriage between us, I had a week to do so but I didn't. However, when it comes to my immediate family I will not allow the council to dictate who they marry."

"I see." Hinata replied.

"Hinata is this really about us, or is it about the issue regarding the Inuzuka clan?" Gaara finally asked as he let her wrist go.

Hinata looked away from Gaara.

"Answer me." Gaara ordered his voice growing cold.

Hinata turned her head to look at Gaara and she smiled sadly. "Kiba Inuzuka is the closest thing I have to a friend. I am saddened that I cannot be there for him in his time of need that is all."

Gaara stiffened at her gentle words for he understood all too clear the underlining message she was giving to him.

"I will be late…for training." Hinata said as she turned away and walked out the door.

Gaara rose slowly and walked to his office, Matsuri was there to greet him schedule in hand. He listened half heartedly to her chatter off what his appointments were for the day.

"And your wedding pictures came in today they are laying on your desk." Matsuri pointed out.

Gaara picked up the package and pulled out the pictures, he leafed through a few before he finally picked out one in particular and handed it to Matsuri.

"I want this one framed." Gaara ordered as he handed the picture of Hinata and him together.

"And this one too, put this one in Hinata's office." Gaara finished handing the second one of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba together.

Matsuri quickly took the pictures and left to complete his order. Gaara sat down at his desk grim satisfaction; he wasn't as cold and uncaring as everyone thought he was.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright this is a warning there is a love scene in this chapter and I really worked hard on this I hope it turned out alright._

Chapter 15

"Mission accomplished." Shima shouted in excitement as he slapped the mission statement in Baki's hand and gave him two thumbs up.

"Bet you didn't think we could do it?" Kano said with a smirk arms folded over his chest.

Shawna gave a small laugh as she smiled brightly at Baki's look of shock. "We have become stronger as a team."

Hinata smiled with pride at her students and at Baki's shocked face.

"It only took you an hour to find the missing traveler." Baki stated as he stared at the three Genin in front of him.

"That's right." Shima shouted again his excitement getting the best of him.

"Where does one take shelter in a sand storm?" Kano questioned with a sly smile as he looked at Shawna for the answer.

"Two places, the caves located to the south or Sandy Oasis just north of here." Shawna answered with a smile.

"So we split the team up, two to the caves, and two to Sandy Oasis." Kano replied.

"Mere child's play." Shima commented with a huge grin.

"We decided to meet back at the front gates in an hour with or without the missing traveler to regroup and decide on our next action." Shawna continued.

"Which group found the traveler?" Baki asked.

"My group of course." Shima said in exasperation. "Shawna and I found the traveler at the cave."

Hinata decided it was best to step in before Shima had a heart attack from all the excitement. His voice was rising in loud increments and judging by the grimace on Baki's face he was getting a headache.

"Lord Baki the traveler was found and sent to the infirmary for minor sunburn, the mission was completed without incident." Hinata said with a smile as she brushed sand off her rust colored coat. "Shima, Kano, and Shawna, the day is yours we will meet again tomorrow at the training grounds."

"See you tomorrow Sensei." Shima said with a wave as he followed behind Kano and Shawna.

Hinata and Baki watched with slight amusement as Shima tried to butt in between Kano and Shawna only to receive a shove from Shawna and a dirty look from Kano.

"I am impressed with the progress you have made with your team." Baki commented.

"Thank you, it took awhile to instill team work…they kind of had a me first attitude." Hinata replied.

"I suppose that comes when you lose someone close to you." Baki replied grimly. "They are the only team that has lost a parent."

"I believe Miyo has lost a Father." Hinata replied off handedly.

"You can't miss something you never had." Baki replied than explained. "Miyo never knew her Father."

"Oh…" Hinata replied softly. "I understand Miyo will be accompanying us to Konohagakure."

"Yes for medical training." Baki replied.

Hinata was about to comment further when Matsuri suddenly came into the office.

"Lord Baki, Lady Hinata." Matsuri greeted hurriedly as she set three files down on Baki's desk. "These are from the Kazekage, you need to read the files, and this letter needs to be signed off by you."

Baki sighed in frustration. "He refuses to take the afternoon off?"

Matsuri nodded her head.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"The Kazekage has a migraine and sadly when that happens he works himself harder trying to ignore the pain." Baki explained.

"There is really nothing we can do; the Kazekage is so stubborn he won't listen to reason when it comes to his health." Matsuri commented.

"It makes the rest of us on edge because he becomes slightly more demanding." Baki replied wearily.

"Is he in his office?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Matsuri replied hesitantly.

"Do I have the authority to order no interruptions for the next two hours?" Hinata asked Baki.

"As the Kazekage's wife you do have some authority and since today there is nothing pressing we can do that." Baki replied.

"The Kazekage is not going to be pleased." Matsuri replied a look of worry flitted across her face.

"He is never pleased." Hinata replied a bit to quickly, for she received a surprised look from Matsuri.

"What are you planning?" Baki asked with interest.

"Either to drag him to the infirmary or just to help him relax for an hour or two." Hinata said with a smile. "Just leave it up to me."

Hinata first headed for her bedroom. Her cousin would have frequent migraines when using his Bakugan for extending periods of time, so severe were his inflictions that he sometimes couldn't move. Glancing through her bottles of shampoo, lotions and ointments she found the dark green bottle of Lavender Oil. Picking it up she hoped this would work it did for Neji and after an hour of relaxation his migraine would disappear.

With a purpose in her step she was at Gaara's office door in a matter of minutes she quietly told Sari not to admit anyone.

"Lady Hinata, please be careful when the Kazekage is in pain he sometimes is much more cool and distant than usual." Sari warned gently.

"Thank you Sari." Hinata replied as she gently opened the door and walked into the office.

Gaara sat behind his desk head down looking over papers on his desk. One hand was fisted in his hair as if the pressure of pulling his hair would relieve the pain. His shoulders were hutched forward with strain, and the fingers of his other hand were pressing against his temple. Hinata immediately noticed the brightness of the room it should be dark. The sound of her soft footsteps caused Gaara to raise his head. His face was drawn and weary looking as he fixed her with his cool green eyes. Sari was not kidding Gaara was extremely hostile looking at the moment as he straightened and released the grip on his hair to rest his closed fist on the top of the desk. His entire body was tense, strained, as if the effort of moving his head was pure agony.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked through clenched teeth his voice was thick sounding.

"I heard…you are not feeling well." Hinata whispered knowing from experience that a soft voice was better than a loud one.

"I am fine." Gaara argued his eyes narrowing at Hinata.

Nervously Hinata clutched the bottle of Lavender oil, but didn't flinch under his gaze.

"I am going to give you two options G-g-gaara…one you can come with me to the infirmary to see Sekka or you can let me spend an hour of your time to help you relax." Hinata replied her voice soft yet firm.

Gaara raised a hand to shade his eyes from the pain of the light. "I am going nowhere." His tone was strained.

"Fine then you will spend an hour of your time with me." Hinata replied calmly as she set the bottle down on his desk and began going around the room lowering the shades to darken the room.

"Do I have a choice?" Gaara asked with an aggravated sigh.

"I gave you t-t-two choices." Hinata replied reasonably as she lowered the last shade. "I am not leaving until the hour is up"

Gaara was silent as he watched Hinata move around the room, she moved his lounge chair next to the large potted palm tree he had in the center of his office, she then set a stool behind the chair and a small table. Then she looked expectantly at him, he gave her that look that would have sent others running for cover yet she just narrowed her violet eyes at him.

"Please don't be stubborn Gaara." Hinata said softly. "Come over here and sit down."

Gaara stood up slowly and made his way to Hinata, he stopped in front of her for a moment, and was surprised when she began to undress him. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from unfastening his white robes.

"What are you doing." Gaara breathed out as he held her wrists in front of him in an iron grip.

"Gaara." Hinata whispered raising her eyes to his cool pain inflicted ones. "Let me help you."

Very slowly Gaara released his grip on her wrist and allowed her to unfasten his robe. She carefully folded it and then began to unwind the scarf around his neck. He felt uncomfortable naked in front of her with only his white under shirt and light brown pants to shelter him from her gaze. He closed his eyes as a sudden sharpness radiated throughout the side of his face. The pain was so intense it took his breath away, when it ceased he took a gasping breath and clutched the side of his face in agony as a second wave of pain flashed across the other side of his face.

"Don't close your eyes." Hinata ordered softly. "Closing your eyes uses extra facial and jaw muscles that can just increase the problem."

Gaara opened his eyes slowly to meet Hinata's violet ones. He desperately wanted her to leave, it was uncomfortable, and embarrassing to have her watch him go through this pain. He would much rather suffer alone in his office like he had done for years.

"Sit down." Hinata ordered in a soft voice.

Gaara glared at her, how dare she order him around like that?

"Gaara glaring like that will only increase the muscle tension around your eyes." Hinata lectured, than very gently she continued. "You helped me through my moment of weakness. Please let me help you through yours."

He blinked at her statement remembering how sick she had been from that bee sting a couple of days ago. Letting out his pent up breath Gaara slowly relaxed his face and sank down into the chair letting it recline back; he gripped the armrests as another sharp stabbing pain hit behind his eyes. Hinata sat on the stool behind Gaara and began to gently rub the sides of his temples with her fingertips.

"Now take a long slow breath and exhale just as slowly." Hinata ordered.

Gaara did as he was told filling his lungs slowly, than exhaling just as slow.

"Focus on the sensation of the air filling your lungs and leaving. This should help slow down your heart rate and relieve the tension." Hinata instructed as she took the bottle of Lavender oil and dapped it on her fingertips she than began massaging Gaaras temples and behind his ears. She slightly sighed with enjoyment at being able to touch his soft red hair; she had been itching to run her fingers through it. She gently pressed her fingertips on the side of his ears massaging the cartilage of the ear and sweeping behind where his red hair curled.

"What is that smell?" Gaara asked his voice groggy sounding.

"Lavender, it's been known to sooth the senses and relieve migraines." Hinata replied softly.

She moved her fingers down to the back of his neck applying gentle pressure; she focused her ministrations on the trapezius muscle and the sternocleidomastoid muscle. As she worked on Gaara's neck muscles she earned a series of appreciative sighs from Gaara's lips. She watched as his eye lids slowly began to descend over his eyes, his breathing grew steady and slow.

Smiling Hianta knew he had drifted into a much needed nap. Gently she ran her fingers through his long locks of red hair shivering with pleasure at the feel of his silky hair. Glancing down at his face he looked peaceful the lines of tension around his mouth had relaxed and the wrinkles around his eyes had smoothed out.

For a brief moment Hinata wondered what made Gaara the way he was, so cold and untouchable. Of course she had heard second hand from others the rough childhood he had gone through. She had even seen the evidence when it came to family photos, or any family function Temari tried to put on and how Gaara really didn't seem to care if he was late or if he even attended any of them. She imagined herself for a moment abused, feared, condemned, unloved and betrayed. A small gasp escaped her lips, and in the briefest flicker of time she felt a taste of the bitter rage that must fill Gaara. The reason he did not open up to her, or love her like a normal husband would love a wife, he couldn't he didn't know how. No one had ever loved him back or shown him affection, he was so used to coldness, to fear, and that was what he used when he dealt with others. A dull ache knotted within her chest as she stared down at Gaara sleeping peacefully. Her fingers continued to comb through his red hair almost like she had done it forever.

There was a soft knock at the door Hinata froze fingers entangled in his silken locks. Carefully she removed her hands and quickly opened the door to find Sari on the other side a look of concern on her face.

"It's been about two hours Lady Hinata how is the Kazekage feeling." Sari asked.

"The Kazekage just fell asleep, although I know he doesn't sleep for very long." Hinata replied. "Could you possibly send a light dinner up?"

Sari's face light up with a smile. "Yes of course I will have a light dinner sent up in half an hour."

"Thank you." Hinata replied as she shut the door.

She took the rest of her time tidying up Gaara's office and water the plants. She shook her head in amusement how unconcerned Gaara was about his things. He had his plants in a haphazard system around his office as if he had just placed them down and never bothered to arrange them. The same haphazard system was applied to his pens and his signet ring stamp. She was busy digging out a sandal and scarf from the couch cushions when her hand landed on a dusty old teddy bear that was placed in between the cushions. She looked at it strangely before she dusted it off and set it on one of his shelves.

The shelves of his book case were quiet bare besides the teddy bear she had just placed on it and a potted plant. Then she noticed a new picture frame siting on one shelve all by itself. Their wedding picture, Gaara in his gold white robes and Hinata in her wedding dress, they were looking at each other and she noticed his green eyes weren't quite so hard looking. Indeed his eyes looked considerable warmer than she remembered. What made it even better was that Gaara had chosen to have the picture framed and placed there it made her smile at the thought of it.

"What are you doing to my office?" Gaara's low voice broke through Hinata's work.

"Just putting your office in some type of order." Hinata replied as she turned around and set his signet ring and stamp on his desk instead of on the window sill…why it was there she didn't know. "How do you feel?"

Gaara sat up in the lounge chair a bemused look on his face, as he touched his temple. "I feel…better."

Hinata could not help herself as she smiled knowing she had helped relieve him of his pain. There was another soft knock at the door.

"I believe that is dinner." Hinata said as she opened the door for a servant who wheeled in a tray of food. "Just set it by the table thank you."

Gaara slowly stood up and stretched his arms above his head slowly stretching his neck muscles. He noticed how dark it was in the office and walked to the windows to open the shades. The sky outside was colored in dark pink as the sun fell below the walls of the city casting shadows across the streets below.

"I…thought you might be hungry." Hinata whispered in the setting darkness.

Gaara glanced at her and the food she had set out on the table, he couldn't deny he was a little hungry for food, but starving to feel her fingers on him again. His gaze dropped to her hands, had he dreamed it or had she been running her fingers through his hair? If it was a dream he desperately wanted it to be reality he wanted her to run her fingers through his hair again, feel the pressure against the back of his neck, and behind his ears.

"Are…y-y-you hungry?" Hinata stuttered bitting her lower lip.

Gaara brought his gaze to Hinata's he realized that if he was silent for too long she grew nervous and apprehensive.

"Yes." Gaara replied as he walked over and sat across from her. Hungry for her.

They ate in silence the only sound was the utensils on the plates and the sound of rustling clothing. Gaara barely ate anything and it appeared Hinata wasn't too hungry either. Once finished they just sat there staring at each other in the dark silence of the room. The tension in the air was so thick it was suffocating, Gaara's muscles strained to reach out and touch her. He watched Hinata pull her bottom lip between her teeth a habit of hers when she was unsure of something.

Gaara regarded her silently than stood up and held his hand out to her, Hinata didn't hesitate she gave her hand and let Gaara lead her out of the office. She followed him weakly as he pulled her down the hallway, down the stairs to their family's suites. They tip toed through the kitchen and softly closed the door to the bedroom. Gaara finally let go of her wrist and walked to the other end of the room and stood next to the bed.

Hinata watched him warily, she knew exactly what was going through his mind the way he was staring at her, he wasn't hungry for dinner he was hungry for her. Swallowing she glanced away the last two encounters of love making with Gaara had been awful; she didn't think she could fake it a third time.

"Come here." Gaara's cold voice ordered breaking through her thoughts his green eyes beaconing her, drawing her to him.

Hinata couldn't help herself she did as she was told as she stood there right in front of him. She flinched and braced herself for his attack but instead with infinite care he slipped his arms around her. She stilled the doubt and over came the tension and resistance of her body by reminding herself that she agreed with Gaara when he said he wanted the rights of a husband in the bedchamber. Gaara dipped his head against the hallow of her shoulder breathing in the faint scent of lavender that seemed to be around her always. That scent was becoming a favorite of his, it was cool and calming soothing his mind putting him at ease.

Gaara slowly pulled away from her and held her eyes with his and whispered three words. 'I want you'. Swallowing Hinata pushed her fear aside and lifted her heavy black hair offering Gaara her shoulder, his long fingers nimbly worked the silken strings until the shirt was free and slide off her frame. Her pants soon joined her shirt and she stood in the lavender colored lingerie that Temari had picked out for her. He stared at her in appreciation his arms again went around her and pulled her into him she closed her eyes as he kissed her molding his sculptured lips to her soft ones they slipped off her lips to slowly trace along her throat and shoulder. The whisper of a sigh escaped her as she leaned her head back, his hand wandered down her back his fingers expertly unsnapping the lavender bra the fabric slid away and his hand slid lower pressing her hips tighter against him. Gaara's passion raged within him, he had to remember Kankuro's words to take it slow, touch her, feel her.

Gaara bent a knee upon the bed, pulling her with him tumbling them both on the golden sheets. His open mouth, hot and wet seared her breasts; his white teeth lightly nibbled her curving waist and the smooth skin of her belly. She cried out softly, hands leaving the bed to tangle in red strands, pulling him close to her chest as she arched against his mouth. The feeling of him sucking sent electric pulses of pleasure down her spine, a sensation that was amplified when he started to caress her. Hinata couldn't get enough air into her lungs, her breath hitched in her throat, she was becoming breathless beneath his caresses, this feeling his hands and mouth gave her. Biting her bottom lip she ran her fingers through his red hair letting her fingertips slip down to his neck to his shoulders. Gaara raised his head and shivered at her touch, pleased that her fingertips were sliding across his skin. He lay beside her on the bed, allowing her fingers to touch wherever they wished, tracing down the hard lines of his chest to his carved hips, he stared into her violet eyes hazy with passion and was that lust? He lay there, eyes closed, moaning low in his throat as she continued almost innocently, curiously as to how she could make him sigh and groan like that with just a touch of her hand. She stared in appreciation at his flawless skin, not a scratch, no scars, and no blemishes what so ever. His skin was wonderfully smooth beneath her touch, she half expected it have a rough grainy feeling and without thinking she leaned in and licked his chest like a cat would cream. Aware of her action she blushed bright red as she met his green eyes only to see a flicker of amusement within.

He bent his head to claim her lips this was nothing like their kiss before, which was hardly more than a caress of his lips against her own. No this kiss was one of need, passion and desperation as his teeth clashed against hers with a click, he suckled her bottom lip nibbling gently with his teeth before slanting his lips across hers again. It was warm, tender, and left her aching for more, so when his tongue traced her bottom lip teasingly, she parted her lips and granted him entry, his tongue easily found its way past parted lips to tangle with her own. A warm hand fluttered across her bare stomach, fingers stroking around her navel and making her taunt muscles jump until they reached the waistband of her panties, skimming along the edge and pulling them down around her ankles. Hinata assisted with a small kick of her foot to get rid of the offending article of clothing. So enthralled was she in the way Gaara was touching her she did not notice that he too was naked.

The kiss turned savage, twisting burning, devouring, and slanting across her lips as if he could not get enough of her. She felt swept along in the violent storm of his passion; it was so different from the last time when he had been so cold, collected and abrupt like he was in everyday life. Tonight was different Gaara's normal cool exterior was gone, above her was a passionate man who was loving her with every ounce of his being. She was panting softly now, her breath having been stolen away by his passionate kiss. She was starting to relax and that's just what he wanted for her. Gaara crawled over her and paused to gaze at her beauty. Sun kissed skin was flush and warm, her chest rose and fell with every breath, but most of all it was the look in those lavender eyes that made the waiting worth while.

Hinata lost her last touch on reality when his hand slipped downward capturing the soft fullness of a breast. Gaara lowered his weight upon her, parting her thighs he took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers as he leaned forward, pinning her hands to either side of her head, their faces only a few inches apart his green eyes staring into her violet ones and thrust deep into her. Gaara watched her welcome his thrusts with movement of her own. Every forward thrust extracted a soft moan from her which he swallowed up with his demanding kiss. Finally, his lungs needed air and he broke the kiss to gaze down at her, never stopping the steady rhythm of his hips the wild, soaring burst upon them and Gaara buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and let his own release wash over him, spilling himself into Hinata's womb. It washed over her, leaving her tingling and light headed and a little disoriented. He groaned long and low as he felt weeks of sexual tension leave him all at once, pleasure flowing through him and leaving him so drained, exhausted and wonderfully satisfied. Clasped tightly to him, Hinata felt the thunderous beating of his heart against her naked breast and heard his hoarse ragged breathing in her ear.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered her fingers twirling a strand of Gaaras red hair.

Gaara turned his head to look into her clear eyes; he raised a weary hand to stroke the side of her face.

"I don't want you to fear me." Gaara replied his voice thick sounding.

"I don't fear you…I just don't know you very well." Hinata whispered back her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Gaara began to notice that this was his wife's favorite way of answering that question, and he would always answer that statement with this one.

"Ask me anything." Gaara replied as he lowered his head enough to press a hot kiss to her jaw.

"That picture of me and my teammates did you have that framed for me?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"Yes." Gaara replied against her beautiful throat.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered her voice thick with sleep.

"I'll have to use that gift I got from Ino next time." Gaara commented dryly.

Hinata gave an embarrassed squeak against his neck her face burning at the thought of her in that skimpy outfit parading around.

"Its your present...you should wear it." Hinata replied against his neck.

"Not my size." Gaara replied as he gently rubbed the back of her neck with his knuckles.

"I think I understand what edible body paint is now." Hinata whispered as she gave his neck a lick and than a kiss.

"Hmmm." Gaara muttered sleepy. Green eyes hazy with spent passion regarded his little wife who seemed very content wrapped up in his arms. Feeling very smug with the realization that he had managed to please himself and his wife. For once his older brother's advice had worked, who would have thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The heat was intense outside, a dry heat that left ones mouth tasting of dirt or of sand. The citizens seemed not to even notice the intensity of the heat as they continued about their business. Thankfully Hinata didn't have to deal with the heat. She had let her students take the day to pack and spend time with their family before they headed out to Konohagakure for the test tomorrow. So Hinata couldn't complain or grumble about the heat it was just that time of year and everyone looked forward to the winter months. Although the temperature only dropped to eighty degrees and there was no snow it at least cooled things off.

Currently Hinata and Temari were very comfortable in the living room. Temari had recently returned from the dress shop after placing her order and was exhausted from all the measurements, sharp pins, and hidden suggestions that she should lose a few pounds.

"I am not fat." Temari grounded out in anger from her place on the couch where she was spread out face down.

"Of...course not." Hinata replied quickly from her spot on the floor.

"I am just curvy." Temari explained.

"Yes." Hinata commented as she opened up the black box that was in front of her.

"There is just a little bit more of me to love." Temari continued.

"mmm." Hinata hummed out as she reached in and withdrew the purple high heels with the black silky lace. It was the Gaara's wedding present from Ino.

The heel was at least three inches high, how did one walk in this, she turned it over in her hands. It was possible the most beautiful shoe she had ever seen let alone touched. Slowly she began to fasten the heels to her feet. Winding the silky lace around her trim ankles and tying it in a bow at the front.

"Shikamaru never called me fat." Temari bemoaned. "Gaara doesn't complain about your weight does he?"

Hinata blushed as she thought of Gaara, no he didn't complain at all. He had told her one evening a week ago that she was perfect as she lay in his arms. Since his migraine they had spent a few other nights' together. However, their nights together were few and far between, as Kazekage he was always busy and she spent most nights falling asleep alone and walking up alone than in his arms.

Slowly Hinata began to rise up using the table for support as she got her balance on the purple high heels. This was excellent progress, at least she knew she could stand in them, now for the next test, walking. Of course she couldn't do a normal walk this had to be a seductive walk one that would catch Gaara's attention.

"Are you even listening to me?" Temari asked raising her head to look at Hinata.

"I'm listening." Hinata replied her legs shaking as she took a few steps.

This was good, another shaky step, another wobble, and finally she had taken exactly four steps. However, her ankles were killing her.

"Where did you get those hooker heels?" Temari asked as she sat up on the couch.

Hinata faltered at once at the word 'hooker heels.' Concentration lost she went toppling head over high heels landing on her side. Sitting up she fixed Temari with a horrified stare.

"I didn't know you were into such things." Temari continued with a smirk. "Better learn to walk in them first before you try any moves."

"They are not hooker heels." Hinata argued her face burning bright red.

"Oh my dear sister-in-law those are definitely hooker heels." Temari replied with a laugh. "Now what are you doing?"

"Taking them off." Hinata whispered in embarrassment as she tried to untie the lace.

Temari's laughter grew as she watched Gaara's little wife become flustered as she ripped the lace off her ankles and hastily shove the shoes back in the black box and replace the top. Hinata was on her feet box tucked beneath her arm heading for her room.

"You want to grab a bite to eat for dinner?" Temari called after her.

"Shouldn't you be on a diet?" Was the cool reply Temari got back from her sister-in-law before the door shut.

Temari sat there for a moment in silence than grinned; Gaara's wife had spunk after all.

"You shouldn't tease her." Gaara's bored voice echoed behind her.

Temari leaned her head back to see Gaara staring down at her with one of his blank looks.

"Really?" Temari replied with a smirk. "And you shouldn't be spying."

Temari suddenly took in Gaara's appearance and turned her body around to see her younger brother dressed in black pants paired with a black short sleeve shirt with a high collar. His red hair stood out starkly against his black get up.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked suddenly wary of Gaara's appearance.

"Thats no concern of yours." Gaara replied as he turned away and walked into the kitchen.

Temari was right on his heels. Concern was written all over her face as she watched Gaara heat up cleaver coffee. Gaara glanced over his shoulder at her and sighed.

"Kankuro is late; he should have been here by now with Greta and Miyo." Gaara explained as he took out the heated coffee and took a long slow sip of the dark liquid.

"You shouldn't drink coffee in the evening, not right before bed." Temari lectured

"I am not going to bed." Gaara replied coldly as he took another sip.

"Well you're not going after Kankuro." Temari argued. "Besides you know as well as I do that Miyo is always late for things I am sure they just got behind schedule."

"I am restless." Gaara replied as he set down his coffee cup.

"Then go spend time with your wife." Temari replied with a wave of her hand in the direction Hinata had left.

Gaara gave his sister a cold stare before he disappeared in a cloud of sandy dust.

"Show off." Temari muttered darkly.

...

With a loud yawn Hinata stretched her arms above her head as she walked down the hallway toward Gaara's office door. She hadn't seen him all day and what was upsetting was tomorrow she left for Konohagakure. She hoped he would spend the evening with her but she couldn't find him anywhere.

The sound of high pitched whining could be heard from the other side of Gaara's door. Quickly opening the door she peeked into the office her long black hair fell down across her shoulder as she leaned in through the door, it was incredibly dark inside. Strange Gaara would normally be in his office. Curiosity getting the better of her she tiptoed in. The whining sound increased and the sound of scratching came from behind Gaara's closet door. Hinata's frown deepened as she opened the door. Anubis jumped out almost knocking her off her feet as he dove behind her, staring down at the large black dog whose ears were drooping and head was hanging she had a sneaky suspicion Gaara had locked him up.

"It's alright boy. I'm here." Hinata whispered reassuringly.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkened office she spotted the open window. Anubis shrank away tail tucked between his legs as he pressed himself against Hinata.

"Some guard dog you are." Hinata whispered as she softly padded to the window. Moving her hands in the familiar pattern she whispered "Byakugan." As her pointer finger touched her lips.

She focused her attention on the outside wall of the building. Sure enough someone was walking down the wall using chakra to hold them up horizontally. She leaned her body out the window to see the shadow of someone walking down to the streets below. She focused her vision even more noticing the individual wore the signature outfit of an ANBU ninja, black shirt, and black pants complete with a porcelain mask of a black panther. Swiftly she pushed herself away from the window using her chakra control she leapt effortlessly onto the outside wall and began running toward the ninja.

Whoever he/she was they shouldn't have been in Gaara's office. As she ran along the building wall she began to focus a small amount of her own chakra into her fisted hand. The masked Panther ducked under her fist as she smashed into the buildings wall. Not letting that slow her down she spun around and kicked out twice in rapid succession toward the face. She managed to kick off the porcelain panther mask sending it falling to the street below.

She was about to thrust out her empty palm when a hand fell on her wrist with a firm grip and swung her around, slamming her into the wall. The cold hard sand bricks pressed against her cheek painfully. She got too close to her opponent; with a frustrating grunt she brought her head up fast knocking the back of her head against her opponents. Twisting her arm out of his hold she scrambled up the side of the wall a good distance from him and she crossed her hands and flicked two kunai from beneath her long sleeves. He blocked both of them, and then suddenly she was slammed against his chest. Looking up at her attacker she stiffened, she was looking into the irritated face of Gaara.

"G-g-gaara." Hinata cried out in shock.

"Keep your voice down." Gaara hissed against her ear, his breath sending electric shocks down her spine.

Uselessly she stood there staring at her husband who didn't look at all pleased with her. He opened his mouth to say something until a large black furry creature went flying past them landing with an audible thump on the street below.

"What the hell are you doing attacking me." Gaara seethed through clenched teeth as he pulled her away from himself.

"I….I." Than Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing sneaking around at all hours of the night, and dressed up as ANBU? You said you didn't go on missions."

"You let the beast out." Gaara groaned as he heard the whining and shuffling of Anubis down in the street waiting for them to catch up.

"Y-y-you shouldn't lock him up like that." Hinata argued as she shrugged her shoulders to get Gaara to let go of her.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked his patience wearing thin.

"I came t-t-to ask..." Hinata began but trailed off she couldn't tell him she wanted to spend the evening with him now. He looked extremely miffed at her.

"Well?" Gaara asked his very gaze made her feel foolish.

He suddenly let her go and pushed off of the building, landing on the street below silently. Hinata joined him bending to pick up his mask off the street; she brushed the dirt off the smooth face of the mask and handed it back to him.

"I could have hurt you Gaara." Hinata whispered softly fear in her voice.

Gaara blinked in surprise as he took the mask from her hands. "You're good but your attack isn't aimed to kill."

"You said you didn't go on missions." Hianta accused softly.

"I never said that." Gaara hissed back as he replaced his mask on his face and tied the ribbons behind his head. "I said I choose not to go on missions."

"Than what are you doing?" Hianta asked than she noticed how quiet Anubis was being. "Oh and please let the dog go."

Gaara let out an aggravated breath from beneath his mask it sounded extremely malice. "The damn beast will follow."

"You're going after Kankuro." Hinata supplied as she took out a hair tie and pulled her hair back out of her face. She than unwound her white scarf and wrapped it around her face and over her head tucking the ends in securely.

"What are you doing?" Gaara growled from beneath his mask.

"I am going with you." Hinata mumbled from beneath her scarf.

"No." Gaara replied quickly.

"I think Anubis should come also as he does have Kankuro's scent." Hinata continued as if Gaara's last statement was a moot point.

"Hinata." Gaara warned his voice hallow and cold sounding behind the mask.

"Please." Hinata whispered behind her scarf as she raised her lavender eyes to his in the shadow of the darkness.

"That beast is not coming." Gaara replied coldly.

"Anubis go home." Hinata ordered firmly.

Gaara didn't say a word as he pushed off at a fast run out of the city. Gasping in surprise Hinata took off right on his heels. The cool wind tugged gently at their clothes as they ran along the deserted streets. With a powerful push they cleared the wall in four jumps and were racing effortlessly across the white gold sand. Hinata's lips pulled into a smile behind her scarf, this was wonderful feeling, with night covering their movements they were mere shadows dancing across the sands.

Gaara happened to glance across his shoulder at his wife and smiled behind his mask. She was enjoying this thoroughly, it was rather exhilarating to disguise oneself and slip out without anyone knowing. How else was he supposed to keep an eye on his village, he certainly couldn't arrive in all his finery, people acted differently when he arrived as Kazekage. It was much easier dressing up as ANBU and wandering the streets and outlying land to check things out for himself. The only ones who knew about his little midnight jaunts were his siblings and now his wife. No doubt she would bug him to take her with him; his smile grew behind his mask as he thought about what fun that might be.

They were only a few miles from one of Sunagakure main out posts, there was a club slash restaurant and Gaara was pretty sure he would find Kankuro there with Greta and Miyo. Gaara slowed his pace as they entered the outpost. They stopped in front of the entrance of the club. Gaara slid his mask off and unwrapped his black scarf from around his waist and began wrapping it around his forehead hiding his tattoo and most of his red hair he let the end wrap around his neck and trail down his back. Hinata silently mimicked the way he tied the scarf only she let her black hair cascade down her back.

They stepped in; no one paid them any attention as they walked through the crowded club. Hinata was watching the women in slight awe as they danced in high heels higher than her own, amazing they did it without stumbling, what skill.

"Their they are." Gaara whispered suddenly really close to Hinata.

She peeked around Gaara's shoulder to see Kankuro's unruly brown hair slumped over at a table. Greta wasn't hard to spot with her shocking blond hair that illuminated with the wild light show that sparkled off the dance floor. Miyo looked exceedingly bored looking as she moved her food around her plate with disinterest with her chop sticks.

"Let's dance across the floor and out the back door." Gaara's voice was soft taking on a sensual tone to it. "If he finds out I went after him I'll never hear the end of it."

Hinata hesitated as she watched all the other couples who were dressed up in fancy clothes dancing with such grace and from. She couldn't dance like that it was different than a waltz or the red tail fox trot this was...immoral looking. Her face burned wishing she could cover her face with the scarf to protect her eyes from the images of the dancing going on around her.

Then Gaara touched her, she spun around in shock as his hand landed on her hip, fingertips dipping under her shirt to lay against her heated skin, he began pushing her hip from side to side with the beat of the music.

"Don't just stand there." Gaara hissed into her ear.

"I can't dance like that." Hinata protested softly her face burning.

"We are on a mission Hinata and that's to get across that dance floor and out of here." Gaara snapped out coldly.

At the word mission Hinata stiffened and placed what she hoped was a confident smile on her face and slung an arm around Gaara's neck. She swung her hips in time with the music trying to concentrate on dancing and not on how Gaara's fingers moved beneath the hem of her shirt to touch her skin. Gaara's face was blank of emotion as he moved them across the dance floor but his green eyes glittered in the light.

Caught up in his look Hinata placed her hand at the back of his neck and let her fingers curl around his red hair she leaned in toward Gaara slowly. Their bodies were so close to one another that she could feel his body heat through his clothing, she raised her eyes to his feeling that usual pull toward him whenever they were this close. Leaning forward she placed her lips against the corner of his lips. Gaara turned his head to meet hers with his own, their kiss was gentle a small taste of passion, that fit perfectly with the music they were dancing too.

Losing herself in the kiss she never noticed that Gaara had led her right out of the club and into the cool night air until he broke the kiss and replaced his panther mask on his face. Hinata clung to him her legs wobbly; he placed a cool open palm against her cheek feeling the heat of her want through her skin. She blinked in surprise as she let go quickly stepping away from him.

"Ready to go?" Gaara asked his voice hallow.

"Yeah." Hinata replied breathlessly.

They were quick as they traveled back across the desert sand over the wall and back into the complex. They slipped through the open bedroom window and into the sanctuary of their room. Gaara took off his mask and placed it in the top drawer of his dresser. He spotted the box lying on the dresser with the purple high heels. Picking them up he turned around and fixed Hinata with a questioning look.

"I was...practicing...you know walking in them." Hinata replied her face turning red.

Gaara picked up the black lace of the tie letting it fall between his fingers.

"Can you." Gaara asked lifting the shoe up and handing it to her.

Hinata took the shoe. "Not well."

Gaara sat down on the bed and watched Hinata place the shoes on her small feet and tie the lace around her delicate ankles. She stood in front of him and attempted a sexy walk across the room only the walk came across as a drunken stagger more than anything else. The heels made her legs look long, lean, and beautiful. As she walked her long hair swirled around her shoulders like a black curtain...than she was falling caught off balance as a heel caught the Persian rug in front of the fire place.

Gaara stretched out his hand letting his sand catch her from a hard fall, he curled his fingers bringing the sand that had caught Hinata back to him. The sand shifted away from beneath her to gently lay her down on the bed beside him. Calmly Gaara lifted one of her ankles into his lap and with slow movements he traced her ankle as his other hand pulled at the silk black ribbon untying the heel from her foot. The purple heel slipped off her foot and he laid it on the floor before he turned his attention to her other foot. Hinata watched his movement breathless from such a simple feeling of his fingers tracing her ankle; he slid the heel off and kissed the top of her foot, before he turned cool green eyes on her. Gulping Hinata curled her toes in pleasure as his fingers traced up from her ankle to the back of her knee his gentle caresses were beginning to tickle. She tossed her head back and let out a giggle as she gently kicked out her foot in pleasure careful not to hit Gaara.

"Are you ticklish?" Gaara asked curiously as he pushed her legs off his lap and stretched out next to her.

Gaara propped his head up with his hand and looked down at Hinata his eyes turned soft as he watched Hinata control her giggle. She turned her head to her side and reached a hand up to tangle her fingers in his red hair.

"Just a little." Hinata whispered.

Gaara reached out and danced his fingers against her collar bone and watched Hinata squirm at his touch. His fingers moved swiftly down her arm and then beneath the hem of her shirt to caress her well toned stomach.

"I am only ticklish on my feet." Hinata whispered as her fingers tugged his hair to bring his head down.

He obliged her and dipped his head down to place a kiss on her nose, on the side of her cheek and finally on her lips. It was another gentle kiss a sleepy one actually for as they broke Hinata let out a small yawn and blinked at Gaara with sleep filled eyes. Gaara placed his arm around Hinata and scooted her closer to him loving the feel of her in his arms as they laid on the bed in each others embrace.

"I don't think your present will get much use." Hinata apologized.

"I thought you were magnificent." Gaara muttered against her hair.

Hinata's lips curved into a smile against his neck as they eventually fell asleep.

…...

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Hinata had woken up in Gaara's warm embrace and it was a wonderful feeling. However that feeling soon left as she began gathering her things for the month stay in Konohagakure. Gaara stood leaning against the wall watching her, his mood was dark, brooding almost and she couldn't figure out why.

"Did you pack your epinephrine shot?" Gaara asked coldly his arms crossed over his red vest.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata replied as she swung her pack on her shoulder and turned to face him. "Are you coming to the front gate to s-s-see me off?"

Gaara glared at her question and nodded his head in yes. Hinata turned to head out the door when Gaara caught her arm and swung her around.

"I am not good at public displays of affection." Gaara muttered darkly his grip on her wrist was firm.

"Um..." Hinata didn't know what to say.

She didn't need to say anything as Gaara hugged her to him placing a hand on her dark hair and just holding her there against him for a long moment before he let go of her and walked out of the room. Hinata blinked in surprise as she followed behind him.

They arrived shortly after everyone else. Hinata watched as Sekka wished his daughter luck on the exams, and Sajo who was lecturing his two grandsons on how this was their last opportunity to show how much they had matured. Miyo was trying to convince her Mother that everything was going to be just fine and that she would be back in a month. And why was her mother so worried she wasn't going on a mission just training and no she shouldn't come along how would it look to have her mother tagging along on her medical lessons. It was Baki who stepped in to calm Greta's fears and reassure her that nothing bad was going to happen.

Hinata felt Gaara's eyes on her and she turned to smile at him. He stood next to her to say goodbye, yet he was silent.

"I will be there at the end of the week." Gaara commented in his monotone voice.

"Of course…I will be staying at my Fathers place…" Hinata replied. "Send for me when you arrive."

Gaara nodded his head, he was aware that everyone was done with their goodbyes and were waiting for Hinata and him to finish. He never cared for farewells or public displays of affection to be shown in front of others so he offered his hand to Hinata. She stared a little shocked at his formal farewell she half expected a hug or kiss not a hand shake yet she quickly shook her husband's hand. So he wasn't lying when had had warned her that he didn't like public displays of affection. With a quick goodbye she headed out with Temari ahead and the four students in front of her.

…..

"That was real smooth Gaara." Kankuro's sarcastic voice broke the silence. "Most husbands would have kissed their wife goodbye or at least hugged them….but hey a hand shake now that's original."

Gaara tore his gaze from the retreating form of his wife, and fixed a deadly glare on his older brother as he walked past.

"Kankuro…don't be so disrespectful." Matsuri warned softly.

"No I think Gaara needs to know what a cold uncaring gesture that was." Kankuro argued as he followed behind Gaara. "A handshake? Who gives their wife a handshake?"

Gaara stopped and turned around fixing his gaze on his older brother. Matsuri had a look of fear on her face while Kankuro looked ready to pick a fight; the only one who was unaware of the tension was Anubis. Gaara's lip curled in disgust as he watched the huge hairy beast jump and frolic around Kankuro in excitement.

"What would you have done?" Gaara questioned blankly.

Kankuro stopped shortly and grinned slyly as he caught Matsuri by the wrist and yanked her to him until they were flush against each other.

"Watch and learn little brother this is how you say goodbye to your wife." Kankuro said as he lowered his head and kissed Matsuri with a passion that made Gaara roll his eyes and walk away.

Gaara smiled inside when he heard the muffled gasp of anger from Matsuri followed by the yell of pain from Kankuro.

"Crazy woman…why did you do that." Kankuro yelled from behind.

"You can't just grab me like that and kiss me in front of everyone." Matsuri lectured.

"You didn't have to break my foot…" Kankuro snapped back.

Matsuri and Kankuro's voice faded out as Gaara walked back to the complex.

….

Hinata could not describe how excited she was to step foot in her home village, she had been gone for about six months but it seemed like years. The green foliage and shade of the tall aspen trees made her sigh in relief, the cool breeze seemed to soothe her hot skin and blow away the coat of sand that seemed to be ever present on her skin. The gates of her home village loomed in front of her and just before she stepped into the village a single grain of sand seemed to brush against her skin in a caress of goodbye. Gasping she touched her cheek and looked behind her but she didn't see anything just a feeling that was all. Shaking her head she followed her students through the gates.

All three students looked excited…well Shima was excited Kano looked wary with the familiar vacant look in his eyes and Shawna kept ducking her head so no one could see her scar. Miyo on the other hand had a smile on her face and a pleasant greeting to everyone that she met. Temari was long gone heading to see the Nara clan.

Hinata warmly greeted the front gate Ninja who happened to be Kakashi.

"It is good to see you Lady Hinata." Kakashi greeted as he examined her pass and was then looking at the four student passes. He paused at Miyo's for a moment. "Ah I see this is the Chunin that will be studying under Sakura for the month."

"Yes." Hinata said with a smile as she ushered Miyo to her side. "May I present Miyo from Sunagakure she passed the Chunin exams with the highest score. The Kazekage believes that it will benefit Miyo to study under one of the best Medical Ninjas."

"No doubt the Kazekage is correct. Actually Sakura will be here in a moment to take the list of visitors to the Hokage, Miyo is welcome to wait here with me until she arrives." Kakashi offered.

Hinata didn't see a problem with it and told Miyo where she would be staying in case they needed to get a hold of her. As Hinata walked away she happened to hear Miyo exclaim in excitement.

"You have the latest Icha Icha book."

"Are you a fan?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Yes although my Mother disapproves saying I take after my Father."

"He must be a smart man." Kakashi stated.

Hinata shook her head as she led her other three students down the street.

"I can't believe Miyo has those books." Shima said loudly.

"I heard it was only one book the first one." Kano replied calmly. "And that the book belonged to her Father."

"Was it Icha Icha Paradise?" Shima asked.

"Alright that's enough." Hinata interrupted feeling the topic was most inappropriate. "All three of you should be focusing on what is ahead of you, the exams."

"Of course Sensei." Shima agreed readily.

"What does team mean to you?" Hinata asked them.

"Together Everyone Achieves More." Kano replied immediately.

"If we move forward together then success takes care of itself." Shawna piped in still hiding her scare behind her red hair.

"That the strongest will survive." Shima said with a fist pump.

Hinata paused trying to understand how that related to team work. Kano shook his head in disgust and Shawna sighed in frustration. Seeing the looks on everyone's face Shima tried to rephrase is response.

"Um…there's no 'I' in team?" Shima replied sheepishly.

"Good." Hinata said with a nod as she held the door open to the training grounds letting her students precede her inside.

She led the way to the sign up table to make sure their names were registered and to find out when the written exams began tomorrow. As she approached the table she was surprised to see Shino sitting behind the table his round glasses slightly slipping down his nose as he finished writing down the team ahead of her.

"Next." Shino ordered his head still down as he flipped through the long list of students. "State your name and village."

"Lady Hinata from Sunagakure to enter three of my students in the Chunin exams." Hinata replied with a smile.

Shino's head came up fast; his high collar that was usually button right up to his nose was open allowing everyone to see the rare smile spread across his lips. He looked different, not so quiet and aloof looking, his entire face softened as he smiled at Hinata. It took a lot of discipline not to get all emotional although she felt tears threatened to fall.

"You look well Hinata." Shino greeted. "Your student's names."

"Shima from Sunagakure, possibly the next best Ninja this world has seen." Shima interrupted in a loud voice.

Hinata tried not to blush in embarrassment at her student's obnoxiousness. She was relieved to see Kano and Shawna pull him aside trying to keep him quiet. "Also Kano and Shawna." She supplied softly.

Shino leaned forward his thin lips twitching ever so slightly. "Your student reminds me of Naruto when he was younger?"

Hinata smiled warmly at the memories of Naruto's boyish behavior. "Yes I suppose he does. Are you giving the written?"

"Yes I actually helped write up the test with the help of Shikamaru." Shino replied. "The test starts tomorrow at 9:00 and will possibly take the whole day depending on how fast they can complete it."

"Is there quite a few teams taking the exams from other villages?" Hinata asked.

"Other than yourself and Tsuchikage Onoki' daughter Whin there is really no one worth noting, everyone is most excited to see how your team and Whin's team do in the exams." Shino replied. "My bet is on you."

Hinata blushed under the praise.

"Oh and Kiba's three students will be in the exams also." Shino replied almost forgetting their former team mate.

"How is Kiba?" Hinata asked fearing the answer.

Shino's face became drawn suddenly his mouth tightening in disapproval of what he was about to say.

"Wild and out of control…only worse since his Mother is forcing this arranged marriage on him." Shino replied. "I actually think that seeing you might not be a good thing."

"I understand…I doubt we will run into each other." Hinata replied off handedly trying to hide the hurt of what Shino was saying.

"Think again." Shino said with a sigh as he pointed behind her.

Turning Hinata came face to face with Kiba Inuzuka, she gasped slightly in shock at how changed he looked. His once soft brown eyes were fierce looking as they stared at her, his dark brown hair wild and unruly against the upturned collar of his vest, his muscled arms were encased in fish net and crossed over his chest as he stood with feet braced apart, ever so slowly his lips turned into a wide grin revealing his canine teeth.

"Wow Hinata…you look amazing." Kiba stated his voice deep almost a growl.

"Kiba…g-g-good to s-s-see you." Hinata stumbled out.

Kiba cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not going to start that stuttering again are you?"

Hinata shook her head quickly trying to push air down her lungs.

"What's wrong you look freaked?" Kiba asked as leaned forward and sniffed the air around her. "I take that back you smell of fear. Is that worthless husband of yours hurting you?" The last statement came out a low growl of disapproval.

"No Gaara is good to me, you just…look different." Hinata replied sadly.

"Oh…" Kiba said dropping his arms he looked a little sheepish and then he laughed as he looked at Hinata. "Oh come on Hinata I'm the same old Kiba. Give your old team mate a hug."

Now that was the Kiba she knew the fun loving always willing to give a hug. She immediately stepped into his embrace smelling the familiar scent of dog shampoo, and spicy dog treats that Akamaru had a liking to.

"So are my students competing against yours?" Kiba asked as he glanced behind Hinata at her three students.

"Yes this is Kano, Shawna, and Shima." Hinata introduced watching her students come to her side.

Kiba nodded his head then gave a sharp whistled between his teeth, Hinata watched as two girls and a tall boy suddenly appeared at Kiba's side.

"Let me introduce, Tu and La." Kiba replied indicating the two girls that had dark brown hair, wild golden eyes and similar tattoos on their cheek bones much like Kiba's. "Tu and La are cousins of mine, and this is Shanyu." Out of the three students Shanyu looked tame, his black hair was cut short and his green eyes were calm and held a shine of intelligence, compared to the wild unruly hair styles and wild eyes of his two team mates.

"Watch yourself; I have no problem fighting girls." Shima threatened Tu and La.

"Neither do we." Tu replied heavy sarcasm laced in each word she said.

"Shima!" Hinata snapped.

"Wait a minute…did you just call me a girl?" Shima asked in confusion.

"Just shut up before you make a bigger fool of yourself." Kano snapped.

Kiba threw his head back and howled with laughter. Shino cleared his throat in irritation at Kiba's loud behavior, Kiba's laughter stopped short as he turned narrowed eyes on Shino.

"I know your busy with the exams and such but that doesn't mean you can show up late." Kiba snarled.

Shino stiffened but kept his cool calm appearance. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean!" Kiba argued.

"I take it she told you then." Shino replied with a shrug as he leaned his elbows on the table and placed his head in the palm of his hand.

"We tell each other everything she's my sister for crying out loud." Kiba snapped impatiently. "Don't give me that blank star."

Hinata could see the tension across Kiba's broad shoulders and she could hear it in the way the insects began to buzz with excitement near Shino. The tension suddenly stopped as one of Kiba's students began to pick a fight with another group. Kiba broke away from his stare down with Shino smiled at Hinata.

"Hinata I do believe we both have our hands full, good luck to you." Kiba replied sincerely as he turned to pick Tu off of some poor boy who had insulted her.

Hinata watched Kiba walk away with that I don't give a damn swagger of his.

"Hn…I guess that went ok." Shino observed.

"It looked like you two were going to have a fight right there." Hinata protested in shock.

Shino absently raised a hand to slide it through his dark hair. "Kiba's just not used to the idea of me...dating Hana."

"I can see that." Hinata muttered. "You never told me you were dating his sister."

"Its only been two months Hinata." Shino replied than gave her a look of irritation that had her change the subject.

"What is Aiko Kaguya like?" Hinata asked changing the subject.

"You will see her soon enough. She rarely leaves Kiba's side." Shino replied.

"In one word describe her." Hinata asked softly.

Shino calmly looked at the wall behind Hinata scratched his chin cocked his head to the side and said. "Untamed."

After a few more words Hinata said goodbye to Shino and then took her three students to their rooms. All students taking the Chunin Exams would be staying at the complex under the watchful eyes of the Chunin Exam teachers. After that Hinata's feet led her home, and surprisingly her Father was there to greet her with a huge and kiss on the forehead. The rest of the evening past quickly with a pleasant dinner where Hanabi, Neji and his wife Tenten joined them. Even though she was surrounded with plenty of family, friends and good conversation she couldn't help but let her mind wander to what Gaara might be doing at that moment, or if he might even miss her like she did him.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you everyone who reviews, just want to give a leap of joy that I have over 200 reviews never had that before so I'm thrilled. Also want to thank my beta who offered to help me. THANK YOU_

Chapter 17

Gaara absently stared off into space, oblivious to the piles of paper work around him or even the voice of Matsuri as she softly read off his schedule for the day. There was a strange feeling in the air as if something was missing, out of place, an absence of some sort. The background noise of Matsuri's voice was fading until he heard 'Hinata'.

"What." Gaara asked, coolly focusing his gaze on Matsuri.

She gave him a surprised look than smiled. "Hinata arrived safely in Konohagakure."

Gaara nodded his head, and then dismissed Matsuri. He turned his chair as he heard the door shut behind her, and began staring off into the horizon, not terrible concerned with anything on his desk.

His attention was brought back to the present when he heard the audible sound of 'click' 'click' on the wood floor. He turned the chair around and scanned his office, empty besides himself and his plants. His attention turned to the book shelf where Hinata and his wedding picture was currently sitting on one of the shelves, then it slid to the teddy bear and he stiffened. How did that thing get there? His gaze narrowed as he saw the red embroidery of '_Gaara'_ stitched on the stuffed animal's chest.

Through out the years he had sought to be rid of that 'thing'. It was a sore reminder of his past. One year he had thrown it in the garbage at the estate home only to have Greta fish it out and pack it back with him to Sunagakure. Another year he had thrown it out the window, only to have it returned to him by Temari who said it was a gift from their Mother, and how dare he disrespect her memory like that. The year after that, he had sent it flying across the desert attached to Takamaru. Yet again it was brought back, by Kankuro, who said he should take better care of his things. It was the teddy bear that wouldn't die.

He was about to get up and try to dispose of the offending object one last time when he heard the very distinct sound of heavy breathing. Then he smelled it, the disgusting odor of dog breath.

"Anubis." Gaara snarled out curling his lip in disgust.

Anubis replied with a high pitched yip followed by the 'thump' of his tail hitting the wooden floor. Gaara stood up placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward to see the black beast sitting on its haunches staring at him with bright eyes, tongue hanging out, dripping saliva on his newly cleaned wooden floors.

"Why didn't I send you with Hinata." Gaara commented dryly.

Anubis tilted his head to the side and gave a low yowl. Ignoring the dog, Gaara continued with his original intentof getting rid of the teddy bear. He reached up on the shelf and took down the well used teddy bear. The fur was well worn; it wasn't as fuzzy or soft as he remembered it to be. The stitching of 'Gaara' however was bright, brand new looking. It would appear his Mother had used some heavy duty thread to keep it looking so good. His grip tightened involuntarily as he remembered those horribly lonely days as a child where his only comfort was in this worthless item. He was stronger than that now; he didn't need this as a reminder of the old days. Things were different. He was a leader now, he had his brother, sister, and ...he had Hinata.

Anubis butted his head against Gaara's hip, for that was how tall the beast was. Gaara glared at the dog hatefully than he suddenly smiled as he looked back at the teddy bear. Anubis was eyeing the teddy bear like how Temari eyed a piece of chocolate. Gaara offered the bear to Anubis who immediately took the offering, closing powerful jaws over the bear.

"You enjoy that." Gaara said encouragingly as he walked to his door and opened it up. "Now get out."

Surprisingly Anubis listened, the black hairy beast trotted out with bear in mouth and down the hallway. Gaara shut the door and felt relief flow through him. Now he could turn his attention back to more important things.

...

"I feel sick." Shima suddenly said, clutching his stomach.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten so fast." Shawna reprimanded from her place leaning up against the wall.

"I can't do this." Shima whined suddenly his eyes widened in terror. "You know all that talk about being the best…well I…"

"Sand Chicken." Tu spat out in contempt.

"What did you call me?" Shima suddenly asked in shock, sore stomach forgotten.

"C-H-I-C-K-E-N Chicken." Tu sang out, her fierce brown eyes alive with mirth.

"That's really immature Tu." Shanyu reprimanded with a glare from his spot on the floor.

"Shut up Shanyu or I'll smack you one." Tu threatened with a closed fist waved in Shanyu's face.

"Really, you're going to impair your own colleague before we take this exam?" Shanyu asked with a raise eyebrow.

"You'reso….aggravating… with your big words and snotty attitude." Tu yelled in frustration standing above Shanyu waving her fist.

"It's not worth it Tu." La said with a sneer. "It's best to beat him to a pulp and face the consequences later."

"Let's deliberate this La, how are you going to manipulate a two-person team when the exams' rules were audible explained to us that the exams were to be conducted by a three person team?" Shanyu replied haughtily as he stood up and looked down his nose at La.

"Kiba, shouldn't you do something?" Hinata asked a little shocked at the way his team was acting.

"Huh…oh that." Kiba said not really paying attention to what his team was doing. "That's nothing, they're just bonding that's all." Kiba said looking away his attention focused farther down the hallway.

Hinata followed his gaze and watched in awe as a tall, slim woman made her way down the hallway. Everyone's attention seemed to be focused on her, and how could itnot? Her hair was striking. It was white as fresh snow in the winter, as white as Akamaru's fur; it fell in thick wild layers against her shoulders. Two red circle tattoos were right at the corner of her startling white eyebrows. As she came closer Hinata was able to see the color of her eyes; dark blue, the color of the sky on a clear day, and they were cold, hard, and fierce, framed by dark thick lashes that swept across her pale skin. While Hinata was in a state of awe like everyone else Kiba had stiffened, his hands fisting by his sides and his lips turning down in a snarl much like a dogs. There was an audible low growling noise coming from deep in Kiba's chest, a type of warning, for the woman paused several feet away from Kiba and glared at him, her white hair seemed to bristle much like how the back of a dog's hair would when irritated. It appeared a type of stare down in which the woman broke by speaking first.

"Kiba Inuzuka, I have come to wish your team well on their exams." The woman's voice was sharp, cold, and deadly.

Kiba's growl stopped abruptly and he crossed his arms as he stared at her. "Aiko Kaguy,a you did not have to burden yourself to make the trip here for such a greeting." Kiba snarled out.

So this was Aiko Kaguya, Hinata thought in awe. She was beautiful, and her looks were just as wild as Kiba's. She wore a similar vest like Kiba's, only her fur collar was lined in blue, along with a matching set of fingerless gloves that stopped just below her elbows. Her pants were a similar blue coloring, cutting off just above her ankles to reveal slim feet encased in blue trimmed sandals.

"Is that not what a fiancé would do?" Aiko asked pointedly abrupt.

Kiba seemed to take offense at the word for he began growling again.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Shino's sharp voice broke through the tension. "This is neither the place nor the time. The written exam begins in five minutes I suggest you wait until after your students begin to finish this dispute."

Kiba stopped bowing his head in submission to Shino's words. A small smile formed on Aiko's perfectly shaped lips and she closed the distance between herself and Kiba. Kiba took two steps away from Aiko as she addressed his students.

"Now tell me how you are going to approach this exam?" Aiko ordered her voice cold and abrupt.

Tu and La immediately stood straighter and as one answered her. "If you can't win, then there's no reason to live."

Hinata visibly blanched at the statement while Kiba's lips turned down even more.

"Good." Aiko replied than fixed her cold eyes on Kiba once more.

Kiba glared at her then looked at his students. "Remember winning isn't everything. You go in there and do your best."

Kiba's three students listened and nodded their heads in agreement.

Hinata's students looked expectantly at her and she blushed and stammered out a few instructions.

"Shima, take a deep breath and calm down before you s-s-start… Kano, don't f-f-fall asleep, stay focused, and Shawna, stay confident in your abilities." Hinata replied.

The doors opened up wide and the students filed in. Once the doors shut, all hell seemed to break loose.

"How do you expect your students to have confidence when you stutter like that?" Aiko addressed Hinata her chilling eyes on her.

Kiba visibly bristled under Aiko's insult toward Hinata.

"I'll have you know Hinata is a much stronger person then you think she is Aiko." Kiba all but snarled in her face. "And I will not stand for you putting such idiotic notions in my students' minds. Especially my own cousins, who take everything out of your mouth as fact."

"La and Tu are the only ones who will succeed in this exam. They have a fierceness that will get them far." Aiko sneered right back her white teeth bared in a grimace at Kiba.

"A fierceness that will see them killed just like the Kaguya clan." Kiba growled in her face. "It is the type of fierceness you speak of that led to the demise of your entire clan." He spat the word 'Kaguya' as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Aiko's eyes flashed in rage and anger. She reeled back at his insult and slapped Kiba hard across the face, the sound of which echoed through the hallway. Kiba was quick as he grabbed her wrist in a grip that threatened to break bone.

"Kiba!" Hinata finally called grabbing his arm. "Stop."

Kiba's body was tense, his breathing hard, he blinked once, then twice and roughly threw her wrist from him. Shino stepped up beside Kiba ready to take him down if something went wrong.

"Don't you dare raise your hand against me again." Kiba threatened. "Now get out of here, I can't concentrate with you nearby."

Thankfully, Aiko didn't say a word. She silently turned on her heels and walked away.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Hinata asked worried at the change in Kiba, never had he raised his voice to a woman before, or even threatened a woman like that.

The tension seemed to roll off Kiba's shoulders as he turned to face Hinata. "I am sure Shino has already told you my situation." He gave a light laugh, running his hand through his hair.

"Not the particulars." Shino replied blandly. "I assume you can control yourself because I have to go in and give the exam."

"I assure you I am perfectly alright." Kiba snarled at Shino than gave him that crooked grin of his as he gave his teammate a shove toward the doors. "Oh and you better pass Tu and La or it'll hurt Hana's feelings."

Shino stopped at the doors and turned around giving Kiba that blank look. "I am a professional first and foremost. That is what Hana finds so appealing about me."

"Alright man, you don't have to preach I was just messing with you." Kiba replied with a smirk.

Shino just shook his head and walked into the exam room. Hinata gave a sigh of relief letting her shoulders relax as she dropped her grip on Kiba's arm.

"Funny my situation is very similar to yours. However unlike you Hinata I do not do well when people push me into something." Kiba suddenly said with a smirk.

"You are not happy with Aiko." Hinata observed.

"Happy, how could any man be happy with Aiko Kaguya? She is from a clan that died because of their stupidity and recklessness, and she promotes it with a sense of pride." Kiba replied in frustration. "My own Mother, for all her strength and pride, has gotten herself tangled with that woman and now is forcing my hand."

"If you petition the Hokage maybe he could do something?" Hinata suggested she couldn't imagine Naruto forcing his good friend into something like that.

"Naruto?" Kiba said in disbelief. "He thinks it is a marvellous idea."

"Why would he think that?" Hinata asked in shock.

"He thinks marriage is the only way to happiness, reports have come from your village telling of how well your marriage is going with Gaara and Naruto married Sakura and is madly in love. Shikamaru and Temari are getting married." Kiba ranted off. "Your cousin and Tenten have been married for two years. That leaves me and all Naruto can think of is having the last remaining member of the Kaguya clan part of our village."

"Kiba, I think you are frustrated because Aiko is very similar to yourself." Hinata suggested.

"Hn…I don't know what your talking about… I am not reckless like she is, or so cold and uncaring." Kiba grumbled his lip jutting out with a pout.

Hinata gave a light laugh. "Calm down Kiba. I am sure everything will work out in the end."

Kiba gave a wary smile than his face grew serious. "Are you happy Hinata?"

Hinata blushed for a moment and thought about it… she wasn't unhappy.

"I think I am." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Do you love Gaara?" Kiba asked.

Hinata blushed scarlet at the question. "I think that's too personal a question."

"We are friends Hinata." Kiba replied with a sexy smirk.

"Yes we are… and no I don't think I am in love with him… it's only been about six months." Hinata pointed out. "You can't love someone in such a short time."

"That's true." Kiba said rubbing his chin thoughtfully than turned a twinkling eye on Hinata. "Yet it only took a day for me to know I hate Aiko."

"Oh Kiba." Hinata said in frustration. "You're impossible."

"You sound like my Mother." Kiba replied with a laugh. "Come on let's join the other teachers and maybe get something to eat… I think the testing will take a while."

Hinata followed her old team mate down the hall laughing and joking just like old times.

…..

Hanabi was waiting on the front porch a dark blue kimono wrapped around her small frame, a cup of steaming tea in hand and a mischievous smile on her lips as Hinata walked up.

"How did the first round of testing go?" Hanabi asked, her voice sweet as honey.

Hinata sometimes forgot how beautiful and confident her younger sister was. She felt a little uncomfortable in her dirty workout clothes when she was standing next to Hanabi, who looked every inch the lady of the manor.

"I won't know the scores until tomorrow afternoon." Hinata replied softly as she stood next to her sister. She absently brushed at her violet-colored pants watching a cloud of dust puff into the air.

"Did you know cousin Neji and Tenten are expecting their first child?" Hanabi asked her voice lively with excitement, her lips pulled into a smile to show off perfect white teeth.

"Hanabi!" Neji's disgruntled voice sounded from the other end of the porch. "Do you not think that is news we should announce?"

Hinata looked up to see a dirty look cross Neji's handsome face, irritation evident in his voice.

"Oh Neji, don't be so grumpy, you would wait until the arrival of the baby before you said a word." Hanabi snapped in good humor.

"At least we would pass all this utter foolishness when it came to baby showers and the like." Neji grumbled.

"Neji, that is wonderful news." Hinata said as she smiled, remembering how much Tenten wanted children, and how Neji had said he didn't care if they had children or not.

Tenten soon appeared by Neji and wrapped an arm around her husband's tall form. Neji turned a frown on his wife.

"You are supposed to be doing bed rest." Neji ordered in irritation.

Tenten didn't appear put off at his gruffness. Instead she stood on tip toes and kissed the hard line of his jaw and smiled at him sweetly. Tenten wore a beautiful purple tomesode with short sleeves showing her status as a married woman. Her obi belt was a creamy white and was loosely tied around her waist.

"How far along are you?" Hinata asked smiling at the way Tenten interacted with Neji.

"Four months." Hanabi informed, not heeding Neji's lecture from before.

"Hanabi." Neji growled his eyes narrowed in frustration at his young cousin.

"What are you hoping for, boy or girl?" Hinata asked, smiling at the way Hanabi was acting. Her younger sister hadn't changed one bit. Hanabi still went out of her way to annoy Neji and to focus all attention on herself. Their Father spoiled Hanabi rotten and Hinata had grown accustomed to it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Girl." Hanabi replied.

"A boy." Neji replied in a firm voice.

"We are wishing for a girl." Tenten said softly.

Hinata noticed a certain peacefulness about Tenten. The hard Ninja of two years ago was replaced by this soft-eyed, gentle-spoken woman who looked perfectly content in her role as wife and soon-to-be mother. The marriage between Neji and Tenten had been strained at first, but with time Neji's abrupt coolness had slowly thawed out. He didn't speak with bitterness any more, except of course when Hanabi was teasing him.

Neji looked down at Tenten in surprise, his stern face softening as he looked at his wife.

"You want a girl?" Neji asked his voice soft. "You never told me that."

"You never asked." Tenten replied.

Hinata and Hanabi watched their cousin lean into his wife and kiss her tenderly. Their love for one another really showed by the way they looked at each other, talked to each other and the way they held each other. Hinata sighed wistfully wondering if Gaara and herself would ever look like that, so totally in love that the rest of the world did not matter. If Neji, the man who was so cool and collected, could fall in love, then surely there was hope for Gaara and herself.

"Do you and the Kazekage look like that?" Hanabi asked with a smile.

"Well…we are just getting to know each other." Hinata replied with a shrug. "I mean Gaara is the Kazekage he has a lot on his mind. Men with higher authority don't have time for…" Hinata trailed off as she realized her younger sister was looking at her with pity.

"Hinata." Hanabi began. "Neji has been named head of the family clan when Father dies. Neji is a man of great authority yet he has time to love his wife. Father, although he is harsh, sometimes did love our mother dearly."

"I know Hanabi." Hinata replied softly.

"Just think Hinata, we will soon be Aunts." Hanabi said with excitement.

"Technically you won't be Aunts." Neji corrected.

"Must you say that Neji? I for one consider you like a little brother." Hanabi replied with a pout.

"Neji it's no different than Gai Sensei considering himself a grandpa." Tenten pointed out with a smile.

"Yes… he didn't even ask. He just said, and I quote, 'The offspring of such powerful youthfulness will no doubt be a grandchild to me.'" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Or Lee, he considers himself to be an Uncle." Tenten said with a smile.

Neji seemed to remember why he had come out to greet Hinata.

"Hinata, there is a letter for you from the Kazekage, and your Father would like a word with you in the gardens." Neji replied as he handed the letter over than turning back to his wife and escorted her back inside.

Hanabi smiled kindly. "Don't look so fretful. Father just wants a word with you, that's all." Then with a teasing smile she continued. "Although I am the favorite, you did marry a Kazekage, that counts for something."

"Hanabi, I would have been perfectly happy staying here, I don't need power or prestige." Hinata corrected softly as she fingered the rough surface of the letter.

"Well, I should have begged Father to let me marry the Kazekage instead, I at least understand the importance of alliances." Hanabi replied back than smirked at her older sister. "However we both know Father wouldn't send me away."

Hinata knew Hanabi was trying to bait her into an argument. "Hanabi you're so... so." Hinata felt the grainy texture of the letter knowing it was sand.

"So bratty, spoiled even?" Hanabi questioned with a genuinely friendly smile.

"No." Hinata corrected shaking her head as a grain of sand trickled across her palm to fall on the wooden deck. "Loveable."

Hanabi blinked in surprise and hugged her sister. "Ah, Hinata, I hope your husband knows what a gem he got."

Hinata returned the smile and walked the length of the porch that would lead to the gardens in the back. The night was surprisingly pleasant. But then, that could have been because of the heat lamps her Father's gardeners lit up to keep the garden flowers from freezing during the night. Her fingers shook as she opened the letter from Gaara; she paused before one of the heat lights, using the small flame to read Gaara's elegant writing. A very small amount of sand trickled across the letter to run across her fingers and fall uselessly to the floor, she smiled at the feeling of it. She sighed in disappointment. His letter was very formal, verging on impersonal, she had half hoped he might write that he missed her. She pressed two fingers against his name with the thought that his fingers had touched it too; she could almost feel his heat.

"Why such a look of disapproval? Is the letter bad news?" Her Father asked.

Hinata looked up to see her Father on the stone path into the gardens regarding her with cool eyes that mirrored her own.

"No. It is good news the Kazekage will be arriving in two days." Hinata replied.

"You must miss him sorely." Her Father replied curtly. "I have wondered why he did not attend you on your business here."

Hinata closed the distance between herself and her Father, and fell into step beside him as they walked the garden. She didn't answer him, wary that he would mistake her words, and it would end in a fight.

"How did your team do?"

"I will not know the scores until tomorrow; I believe they passed… for they were not thrown out of the room for cheating." Hinata replied.

Her Father nodded his head as they continued down the path. She suddenly wanted to ask her Father about the Kaguya clan. He no doubt would no more about it than she would.

"Father, I heard that the remaining member of the Kaguya clan has taken up residence here."

Her Father gave her an irritated look as if the very subject left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"No doubt you want to know since your former teammate will wed the woman." He spoke harshly.

"That and I met her briefly today." Hinata replied.

"You are to stay away from that woman." He ordered harshly. "I am irritated enough that your husband did not attend to keep an eye on you. If Aiko Kaguya has the slightest inkling of any prior feelings you might have or still do for that Inuzuka man she'll kill you in an instant."

Hinata felt her face grow warmer. "I do not have any feelings toward Kiba."

He regarded her in silence for a moment. "I believe you, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still hold feelings for you."

"I worry about him." Hinata replied.

"I worry about the sanity of his Mother. If she had only listened to me that day and left the child to fend for itself, this mess would never have come upon this village."

"She is the last of her clan. I don't see what trouble she could cause." Hinata replied.

"There are those who would find it gratifying even rewarding to be the one to kill the last remaining member of the Kaguya clan. Aiko Kaguya is not safe to be around and her fierceness cannot save her from the danger she faces. Tsume Inuzuka is no fool, the only protection she can offer the girl is the protection of the Inuzuka name and that is only given through marriage."

Now Hinata understood what was going on. It was slightly amazing that Tsume Inuzuka even cared what happened to the girl. Yet she did care, to the point of forcing her only son to marry the girl, even though he did not want to.

They finished their walk in pleasant discussion of the soon to be new addition to the family; Hinata was pleased to see that although her Father had not been pleased with Neji's marriage to Tenten, he was looking forward to a young child around the estate. They spoke of the possibility of Hinata having a child soon, that topic made her blush in the dark, her Father took her silence on the subject to be that she didn't want children so he then went on for the rest of the walk lecturing her on a wife's duty toward her husband.


	18. Chapter 18

_First I would like to thank my Beta Errihu, thanks for taking me on and helping me turn out nice chapters. To my readers I will be going back throgh my chapters with Errihu to proof them so when you see the story updated it just could be fore previouse chapters. _

_Now I would like to thank all readers and reveiwers I love your comments, your suggestions and everything actually. _

Chapter 18

"Walk the dog?" Was Gaara's dubious reply.

"Yes, walk the dog." Kankuro restated, eyebrows slowly descending.

"What dog are you speaking of?" Gaara asked, the satirical glint in his eyes extremely pronounced.

"Don't be obtuse." Kankuro growled in frustration. "I mean Anubis."

"That thing is not a dog." Gaara replied. "It's some hybrid beast sent to make my life hell."

"It wouldn't hurt you to take some responsibility for Anubis, and walk him. Hinata does it every morning and I do it every evening." Kankuro snapped out.

"I think we should return it." Gaara commented ignoring Kankuro's previous statement.

"It's bad luck to return a gift, Gaara." Kankuro replied as he thrust the leash into Gaara's hand and backed away.

Gaara glared at Kankuro, and thenat Anubis, and with a sigh of resignation as Anubis dragged him past his older brother and out the door. He walked down the stairs, past a very surprised Baki, and out the front door of the complex. Then a thought struck him; if he let Anubis off the leash, the dog just might run away. He secretly congratulated himself for such an ingenious idea. He undid the leash and took off the collar also. Was it Hinata's idea to place a purple collar around the dog? Gaara wasn't going to be caught dead being seen with a dog that had a purple collar. It must have been an oversight on Hinata's part, or else she had just forgotten that Inuzuka dogs didn't wear collars.

As soon as Anubis heard the click and felt the leather leave his throat he shook himself out and took off down the street. The Sand leaderwatched the large black dog run, kicking up sand and dust as he went, a slow,malicious smile spreading across Gaara's face. With a nonchalant shrug, Gaara decided to make use of his trip outside, and at least take a walk around the gardens before heading back inside to feign innocence as to where the dog went. On his way to the gardens he threw the leash and collar into the nearest garbage disposal and continued on his way.

Gaara was actually enjoying his walk. It was pleasantly warm out, with a gentle breeze in the air strong enough to rustle the leaves and flower petals but not mighty enough to stir the sand from the ground. He could sometimes think clearer if he walked.

At the moment, his mind was on the latest report that came in from one of his ANBU ninjas. On occasion he sent out some of his special ops to scout other countries, and since the news of Aiko Kaguya arriving in Konohagakure he wanted to see what the other countries thought. It was brought to his attention that Land of Waves, who rarely sent any of their Genin to the Chunin exams in Konohagakure, were suddenly sending two teams lead by two of the most notorious bounty hunters in the world.

At any other time Gaara would have ignored it, clan wars were not something to get involved in. However, he was almost positive that Hinata would not see eye to eye with him on that and she would probably do her best to settle matters, especially since Kiba was involved. Bad things always happened during the Chunin exams.

The sound of heavy breathing and the thump of something hitting the sandy ground caught Gaara's attention and he turned around to see Anubis sitting there. Wrinkling his nose in disgust Gaara survey the animal. The beast had a large stick in his mouth of which he dropped at Gaara's feet; ears up and tail wagging in anticipation. Why on earth would the beast bring him a stick? Gaara stared at the stick than at the beast that was drooling saliva all over the offending object.

"He wants you to throw the stick." Greta's voice rang out from farther down the path way.

Turning around Gaara spotted Greta, her long blond hair was braided and tossed over one shoulder. She wore a short-sleeve purple shirt with white shorts. She stopped beside Gaara, giving her usual warm smile.

"What kind of ritual is this?" Gaara questioned as he toed the stick with his sandal.

Greta's smile widened bringing out the warmth in her brown eyes, as she bent over to pick up the stick and tossed it with quite a lot of strength several yards away. Gaara watched as Anubis bounded after it at top speed.

"It's not a ritual Kazekage; it's a type of game dogs like to play." Greta replied with a smile.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked as he watched Anubis pick up the stick and come running back.

"Well…Miyo's Father had working dogs that…helped him with missions and a few of them actually liked playing fetch." Greta replied choosing her words wisely so as not to give too much information.

"I see." Gaara replied he wasn't going to pry.

Anubis dropped the soaking wet stick at Gaara's feet and tilted his head expectantly.

"Go ahead throw it for him." Greta said encouragingly. "It's actually fun."

Gaara hesitated, not wanting the beast to think they were on friendly terms, but he kind of wanted to try it at least once. So he picked up the stick on the side that didn't have too much slobber, swung his arm back, and tossed it. Anubis spun on his feet and bounded after it barking the entire way. Gaara was actually impressed with the speed and dexterity of the beast. He could see why the Inuzuka clan trained dogs as their team partners with speed like that they would come in very handy.

Anubis came back and dropped the stick again, waiting patiently for one of them to throw it.

"I find this sort of thing therapeutic." Greta commented as she took the stick and tossed it again.

Gaara could see her point it actually felt good doing something mundane like throwing a stick instead of sitting behind his desk concentrating on his papers, missions, economics and so on.

"This is something I miss most of all." Greta continued as she watched Anubis go for the stick again.

"You can have Anubis." Gaara offered.

Greta gave a laugh and shook her head no. "As much as Miyo has begged me for a dog I can't bring myself to do it. It's too painful."

They continued to take turns throwing the stick for Anubis, talking about nothing really important until it grew to be late. They parted ways at the complex; Greta heading for the townhouse that was given to her when she visited the village, and Gaara heading for his office with an exhausted, tail-dragging Anubis trailing behind Gaara.

….…

"I don't feel so good." Shima whined softly, sitting against the wall, clutching his stomach.

Hinata was learning to ignore Shima. It was becoming a normal occurrence for him to be sick on the days he was about to take the exam. Currently they stood on the metal landing overlooking the fighting arena below. This was the second day of one on one combat and so far only Shawna had competed out of Hinata's team. She had done very well. Shawna had kept her confidence up even when her opponent called her scar face. Shima was furious when he heard the insult thrown at Shawna, and it took Hinata's firm order to stand down or else she would personally take him out of the exams for him to calm down.

"Wuss." Tu huffed under her breath.

Hinata sighed. Maybe she should have stationed her team on the other side of the arena, but Kiba would probably have followed. Kiba wasn't paying much attention to the way his team was acting; he had bigger problems. Aiko had come to show support toward Kiba's team. Although he had snarled and sputtered in rage, Kiba soon calmed down enough to not be kicked out of the arena. Currently, Aiko was sitting up against Akamaru, her wild white hair blending in with the dogs white fur. Strangely, where Kiba was averse to Aiko, Akamaru was constantly by her side.

"I am not a wuss." Shima argued, a note of hurt in his voice.

"I hope I have to fight you." Tu snarled her lips pulled back to show her canine teeth white and gleaming in the indoor lighting. "I'd win too."

"Of course you would." Aiko replied her chilling voice sending shivers down everyone's back. "La won hands down against her male opponent yesterday. There is no doubt in my mind that you would do just as well, if not better, against a weakling like him."

Kiba was livid he turned around, a snarl pulling his lips back to reveal his clenched teeth, his hand fisted and his eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at Aiko. "What the hell is your problem?"

Aiko immediately took offence and jumped to her feet blue eyes cold with hatred. "I am encouraging Tu, you should be pleased with my interest."

Kiba looked stunned at her comment. "Pleased? Pleased that you tear into another team member just to boost the confidence of another? That's wrong!"

"It's wrong the way you don't appreciate how your fiancé takes an interest in your work." Aiko snapped back.

"You are not my fiancé." Kiba growled low in the back of his throat.

The sound of Kiba's angry voice made Akamaru stand up in alarm the great white dog stood by Aiko's legs white hair sticking straight up and growled. Kiba blinked in shock at what his faithful dog was doing.

"Why you ungrateful mutt." Kiba said in shock.

"You guys are making more noise than the fight going on below." A sing song voice rang out directly behind Kiba.

The owner of the voice was none other than Whin, the Tsuchikage's daughter. She stood tall, her green hair collected in a messy bun atop her head, green bangs sweeping across her red tinted eyes. She wore a shockingly short skirt with fish net tights over very shapely legs.

"This is none of your concern." Kiba sneered in contempt.

"It is, when that is my student in the arena getting distracted by this fighting." Whin replied in her upbeat voice. Her tone made it impossible to take offense at her words. "Furthermore, you see that man across the arena? His name is Kovu; before making Land of Waves his home, he was a bounty hunter. That other man with the scar across the right side of his face, that's Zhao. He used to be a freelance ninja who hunted missing and rogue ninja just for the fun of it. Trust me if they think Aiko, the last remaining member of the Kaguya clan, is unwanted, they will be very happy to get rid of her for you."

That seemed to upset Kiba, for he stepped in front of Aiko, blocking anyone's view of the woman. He threw a withering glare in the direction of the two men, and then proclaimed in a voice loud enough to be heard from across the arena, "Aiko Kaguya is under the protection of the Inuzuka clan."

Whin gave them a smile and returned to where the rest of her team stood.

Aiko looked a little shocked at Kiba's words, and placed a hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug it off roughly.

"Don't think just because I defended you that I claim you as my fiancé." Kiba growled very low.

"I wouldn't dream of making that mistake." Aiko bit off clenching her hand by her side. She returned to the wall and sat down. Akamaru curled up next to her.

Hinata returned her attention to the fight below, watching as Whin's student Yvonne finished her opponent off with a heavy blow to the chest. Kakashi, who was head of this exam, pronounced Yvonne the winner. All attention was on the board, waiting for the next two students to begin. The bright lights flashed randomly until it blinked in red; Yang and Kano.

"You will do just fine Kano." Hinata commented quickly as Kano was about to enter the arena.

"I am confident I will." Kano replied simply.

Kano wasn't one for flowery speeches or exaggerated promises of grandeur; he just simply walked down the steps and onto the floor of the arena. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and stood there, slightly slumped forward, apparently the effort to stand straight was just too much for him.

Hinata watched as Yang, another student of Whin's, entered from the opposite side. The boy was much taller and heavier than Kano. Kakashi briefly explained the rules again and then signaledthe match to begin. The two opponents seemed to just stand there assessing each other. Hinata knew from experience that Kano wasn't going to move. It wasn't Kano's style. He had explained that it was a waste of energy to make the first play. In a way, it was like tipping your cards to your opponent and letting them analyze your weaknesses right away. It was also a type of power play, showing that you couldn'tcare less about the fight.

Amazingly, it seemed to work. While Kano appeared bored out of his mind to the point of falling asleep, Yang grew more and more anxious, until Yang made the first move, running full throttle at Kano. However, the closer Yang got, the slower he became until his movements becoming more shaky and uneven, until it looked like he was wading through mud or quick sand. It was at that moment that Hinata knew it was an illusion; Kano had Yang withering in terror at his feet.

"Make it stop…can't breathe…" Yang begged suddenly. "The sand…"

Kano remained cool and unconcerned as he stood there his eyes intent on Yang. Hinata watched with interest as Yang bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, thus breaking Kano's illusion. Hinata held her breath, waiting for Kano's next move, and sighed in relief as Yang reached out with a powerful hit of chakra, only to destroy Kano's clone.

"Where are you, sand freak?" Yang snarled out.

Kano appeared behind Yang and gave a sharp blow to the side of his neck. The force was located below the front of the ear, causing Yang to stiffen as his neck muscles involuntarily began to spasm. Yang's eyes rolled up and he dropped with a thud, unconscious on the floor. Kakashi stepped in and declared Kano the winner.

"Good job." Hinata praised warmly as Kano took his place next to her again. "I am pleased to see you listened to my lesson on Koshijutsu, and the important nerve points to target."

"It was easy after observing the style of the others. Yvonne and Chi both won by physical strength; I assumed Yang would do the same. Only, I wasn't prepared for him to release himself from my illusion. I'm just thankful he didn't see through the clone, hisbiggest mistake was turning his back to me. I just didn't think a blow to the vagus nerve like that would drop an opponent so quickly." Kano replied, and then frowned at Shima. "Instead of sitting in the corner whining, I was paying attention."

"I wasn't whining I was… Oh god I'm next…" Shima said in horror, his face white as he stared at the board. "And my opponent is…"

"Me." Tu said with a wicked smile. "I am so going to enjoy beating you."

"Lady Hinata Sensei, isn't there something you can do?" Shima asked in horror.

"Shima that's enough, just stay focused and don't get excited. You watched La fight, Tu is her twin. They probably have similar fighting styles and weaknesses." Hinata replied calmly.

"I can do this." Shima said breathing deep as he gave a shaky smile to Hinata. "I have to if I ever want to be better than Kano."

Hinata smiled encouragingly as she watched Shima enter the arena. Tu looked extremely excited as she cracked her knuckles and tossed her brown haired ponytail over her shoulder and fixed her brown eyes on Shima as if he was her prey.

"This should be good." Kiba whispered beside Hinata a toothy grin on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Kiba, the fight hasn't even started." Hinata replied, good naturedly.

"True but it will end soon." Aiko commented from the other side of Kiba her blue eyes intent on Tu.

"Aiko." Kiba growled a warning.

She raised her hand and smiled coldly at Kiba. "Peace Kiba, I won't say a word. Let me enjoy the match."

Kiba nodded and returned his attention to the arena. Tu made the first move, her hand curled into a claw as she threw herself at Shima. Hinata gasped as she watched Tu's claw rip apart Shima, and then she sighed in relief as a clone of Shima disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She smiled in pride as Shima reappeared behind Tu and knocked the girl off her feet with a leg sweep.

With an angry snarl, Tu was on her feet, fighting with a fierceness that shocked Shima into stumbling backwards. The sound of steel against steel rang clear through the arena as two shuriken clashed together. They flew apart from each other heaving with exertion. They stared at each other for a long moment before Tu began a second attack swinging at him with her left fist; Shima caught her left wrist and easily tossed her over his shoulder using her momentum against her. She landed on her feet and went for Shima's back with her right fist this time, Shima spun on the balls of his feet gripped her right wrist, and tossed her again over his shoulder.

Tu landed on her feet sliding to a halt behind Shima. Grinning like a wild woman, she closed her fist and slammed it into the ground below her. The force of her fist shifted the cemented floor beneath Shima, throwing him off his feet. Tu took that opportunity to attack, flinging herself at Shima to deal a final blow. Shima was on his back hands in the air he curled his fingers in and flung them out Tu's eyes widened in shock as she was flung away. Shima stood up slowly and raised his arms higher; Tu hung suspended, her arms hanging at odd angles.

"What the…" Tu snarled, looking at her arms and legs. "Why can't I move?"

Shima stood up straighter and tossed his hair out of his face and grinned foolishly at Tu. Then in a loud voice so everyone could hear, Shima began. "I call this the dance of the Tulips in honor of Tu."

"Oh no." Hinata breathed in frustration.

"So that's what you taught him?" Kiba snickered by her side. "How to goof off."

"No." Hinata snapped back quickly, blushing. "He's just being… Shima."

Shima had Tu dancing across the arena in graceful circles, perfect arabesques, and a skillfully done Brisé. Tu's graceful movements and perfect form were ruined by her snarling, and growling.

"I had no idea Tu could move like that!" Shanyu said in awe.

"I will have to admit, she's never looked so graceful before." Kiba snorted.

Hinata knew what was coming next, Shima's head got too big with the sound of applause and laughter, and he lost his focus for a mere second. It was enough though for Tu to cut the chakra strands attached to her wrists and ankles. The fight was over after that, Tu had Shima laid out flat on his back knocked out cold.

"It happens every time." Hinata replied with a sad shake of her head.

"Good work Tu. Way to stay focused and wait until the time is right." Kiba shouted at his student.

Tu grinned up at the praise of her Sensei. Hinata was in the arena besides Shima watching the medical ninja surround Shima. His eyes opened looking dazed then grinned at Hinata.

"Did I win?" He slurred out.

"No." Hinata said softly.

Shima's face crumbled in despair. "I let my team down."

Hinata smiled gently taking his hand in hers. "The tests require that two members of a team must win one-on-one combat. You didn't let your team down; all three of you will be moving on to the next phase of testing."

That seemed to brighten Shima up, for he grinned at Hinata and gave her thumbs up. "I will do better next time Sensei."

"I know you will." Hinata replied then continued in a softer voice directed toward Sakura. "Will he be able to continue the testing tomorrow?"

"The wounds aren't life threatening at all. He just got disoriented that's all, a day in the hospital and he will be fine." Sakura replied softly. "Kakashi Sensei could you help move Shima onto the stretcher."

"Milady." Miyo's voice rang out from down the hallway.

"Miyo, you're late and not just fifteen minutes late, a whole hour late." Sakura lectured in irritation as she watched Miyo come to a stop in front of them.

"I was interrupted by an old woman… who needed help to cross the… street and it's the ninja way to assist. So sorry milady, it won't happen again." Miyo replied her face held a slight tinge of pink.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at Miyo, while Sakura rolled her eyes in irritation.

"You sound just like Kakashi Sensei. He was always late and came up with lame excuses just like that one. Now go do a first diagnosis of Shima's condition, and let me know what the first step should be."

"Yes milady." Miyo replied quickly as she did what she was told.

"I am sorry Sakura, Miyo tends to run late for some things. Lord Baki was trying to break her of the habit." Hinata apologized.

Sakura just waved a hand of understanding as she followed the stretcher out of the arena with Shima on it and Miyo by her side.

"I am slightly surprised her parents haven't tried to break her of that habit." Kakashi mused from beside her.

"I don't really know the family all that well." Hinata replied. "I have met her Mother once, and as far as I can tell she does very well raising her child as a single parent."

"How old is Miyo?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe she is twelve, just passed the Chunin exams a couple of months ago, highest scores the village has ever seen." Hinata replied with a note of pride in her voice.

"Well I better get ready to announce the next match." Kakashi replied with an upbeat voice as he turned to begin the next match.

Turning back to her students she noticed the wary look in Kano's eyes and Shawna looked about ready to cry. Kiba was standing not too far away, giving her that look of concern as his three students looked on.

"Don't worry Shima will be fine." Hinata replied reassuringly.

"I don't know Sensei, he took a pretty hard knock on the head." Kano replied with a sigh.

"I think that would be really civil of you to sit by Shima's bedside, give him some encouragement." Hinata agreed.

"What a bother." Kano muttered, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked off behind Shima's stretcher. Shawna fell in step beside Miyo as they headed for the hospital.

Before Hinata could catch her breath and decide what to do next, Hanabi appeared in front of her a bright smile on her face and a glint of excitement in her eyes. Tenten stood behind her a small smile on her lips.

"Shopping trip." Hanabi announced.

"W-w-what?" Hinata asked as she stepped back a little from Hanabi.

"Come now sister, you're off the rest of the afternoon; you should come help us buy some clothes for Tenten." Hanabi replied as she slid her arm in the crook of Hinata's, and pulled her beside her than whispered in a loud voice. "She's expecting, you know, and needs to buy new clothes."

Tenten rolled her eyes good naturedly. "We thought you might like a break from the exams, Hinata. Join us for the afternoon."

Hinata thought about it for a moment and decided it wouldn't be a bad thing to spend some time with her sister. She nodded her head in agreement and was about to let them drag her off, when Kiba stepped in front of her giving her that puppy dog look, his bottom lip jutting out slightly his brown eyes looking pitiful.

"Would you please take Aiko with you?" Kiba whispered softly. "Just get her out of my hair for the afternoon?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile at Kiba, as she looked behind him to see Aiko getting into an argument with Kakashi over the scoring Tu received on her exam.

"Come on, Hinata." Kiba whined softly, leaning forward, his breath falling across the side of her cheek. "You owe me."

Hinata drew back in protest. "What do I owe you?"

"That dog cost me a fortune." Kiba whispered softly a twinkle of humor in his eyes..

"Anubis?" Hinata replied in disbelief. "You tease."

"Yeah, although he's a half breed I did pick him out for his ability to protect and track. So if ever you need to track down Gaara or vice versa, Anubis would be the dog for you." Kiba explained than with a sigh of resignation. "Alright Anubis didn't cost me that much, you actually are doing me a favor in taking him in."

"Gaara can't stand Anubis; he actually calls him a beast." Hinata replied sadly.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Inuzuka dogs have a way of making even the toughest guys soft-hearted." Kiba replied with a sly grin.

"You have an Inuzuka dog?" Aiko's bitter voice broke through their conversation.

"Um…" Hinata began not sure how to handle the cold rage blazing in Aiko's blue eyes.

"You have to be a clan member to have a dog." Aiko accused in a cold voice.

Kiba stiffened at Aiko's tone of voice. He then placed a cold smile on his face. "Aiko, Hinata was nice enough to ask you to accompany her shopping."

"I don't like shopping." Aiko growled out her teeth snapping shut with a click.

"Well…" Hinata trailed off.

"Will you excuse us a moment." Kiba replied as he grabbed Aiko by the arm and dragged her a few feet away.

Hinata watched Kiba and Aiko start arguing furiously with one another.

"Kind of a violent couple, don't you think?" Tenten commented, next to Hinata.

"I've never seen Kiba so angry." Hinata replied biting her bottom lip. "If they marry… they'll kill each other."

"Hinata, married couples figh,t that's just a given." Tenten replied with a smile. "Neji and I have had our fights."

"Gaara and I haven't fought yet." Hinata commented.

"Oh…' Tenten replied with surprise. "Well Gaara doesn't seem like the type that would get into an argument, I can't really picture him raising his voice either."

It suddenly got real quiet as they watched Aiko stomp away from Kiba and back toward them.

"I would find great pleasure in spending the afternoon with you." Aiko replied with heavy sarcasm.

"You sure?" Tenten asked.

"I wouldn't want to spend my time any other way." Aiko bit off eyes narrowing.

"Well than let's go." Tenten replied as she headed out.

Their first stop was one of the small boutiques downtown for the expected Mothers of the village. Tenten and Hanabi were completely and utterly absorbed in the merchandise, while Hinata and Aiko stood back feeling a little out of place.

Hesitantly, Hinata decided she would look at the toy section and at least pick out something to give the new addition to the family. That's when she spotted the red furry teddy bear. Her hand closed around the animal. It was the perfect gift, but not for the child, for Gaara. She had yet to give him a gift, and he had given her two already, the framed picture of her and her team, and the beautiful handmade fan he had presented to her. It was her turn to give a gift.

"Try this on." Hanabi ordered thrusting a kimono that was two times Hinata's size.

"Hanabi this isn't my size." Hinata protested.

"Well of course not, but in a couple of months." Hanabi commented with a sly smirk and a deadly gleam in her eyes.

Aiko slammed a figurine she was admiring down on the table, and pierced Hinata with a cold assessing look. Hinata swallowed uncomfortably as she pushed the offending kimono away from her and clutched the red teddy bear in her hands. Aiko was looking at her with murder in her eyes.

"Inuzuka dogs are not given to members outside the clan." Aiko commented coldly her voice chilling and dangerously low. "Unless one is initiated into the clan."

Hanabi frowned at Aiko. "Are you implying my sister has ties to the Inuzuka clan?"

"Do I have to spell it out?" Aiko snarled dangerously, her eyes raked over Hinata, looking for some kind of sign.

"That's preposterous; Hinata is the wife of the fourth Kazekage." Hanabi replied harshly, and then continued in a very demeaning tone of voice. "I am sure you have heard of Gaara of the desert?"

Aiko's defiant look faded quickly as she stared at Hinata, and then blinked in surprise.

"You're married to the Kazekage?" Aiko asked.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata managed to say.

"You mean you're not Kiba's lover?" Aiko asked bluntly.

Hinata's face turned a deep shade of red at the comment, while Hanabi's jaw dropped; Tenten however gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Hinata is not Kiba's lover, neither is Ino, or even Sakura." Tenten explained slowly. "As I said before Kiba is completely and utterly unattached to anyone besides his dog."

Aiko seemed extremely embarrassed, for she brushed past Hinata quickly and hurried out the front door. Hinata felt herself growing faint; it was possibly the most uncomfortable moment of her life besides the first night she spent with Gaara. Hanabi gripped Hinata's arm and steered her to a nearby chair, she began fanning Hinata's face to try and calm her sister down.

"Hinata, I didn't mean for that all too happen, I was hinting about the possibility of you and Gaara having a child." Hanabi apologized. "When you picked up the teddy bear I though it meant you…"

"Hanabi." Hinata broke in stopping her little sister quickly. "I am not with child nor will I be for some time."

Hanabi blinked in surprise at her older sister's tone of voice.

"What about the teddy bear?" Hanabi asked.

"A present for Gaara." Hinata replied shortly as she stood up. "I'm sorry Tenten, I'm not in the mood to continue."

"That's fine. Hanabi and I will finish up. See you for dinner tonight." Tenten replied, as she hooked her arm with Hanabi's and pulled her away from Hinata.

Hinata quickly paid for her purchase and left the store. She feverishly hoped that this incident didn't come to Gaara's attention. There was enough tension and uncertainty between them; they certainly didn't need a rumor going around about Kiba being her lover. Her face flushed again at that thought. Now she understood why her Father was slightly irritated by the fact that Gaara had not come with her.

Hinata wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, as she had grown up here and walked these streets numerous times; passed these buildings more times than she could count. What did catch her attention was the conversation going on between the two men in front of her.

"I don't see her protector do you?"

"No, and that mutt isn't with her either."

Looking up Hinata spotted Aiko walking ahead of the two men, apparently oblivious to their conversation. Looking closer, Hinata recognized the two men as the ones pointed out to her by Whin. Using her Byakugan, she noticed the chakra circulation growing stronger and stronger in the two men in front. They were ready to take her down and the streets were almost deserted. She needed to do something.

Ignoring the nagging voice that told her to stay out of it and listen to the advice Gaara had given her, she instead raced forward.

"Aiko there you are." Hinata called loudly stopping the white haired woman in mid step.

"I was looking all over for you." Hinata continued in a friendly up beat voice as she fell into step beside the woman, pleased to note the two men had stopped following.

Aiko gave Hinata a look of astonishment before she narrowed her eyes and hissed out. "What do you want?"

"Just to…" Hinata began only to be cut off.

"Just to make fun of me?" Aiko snarled out her white teeth flashing menacingly. "I jumped to conclusions; I know my own folly you don't need to rub it in."

"No." Hinata replied firmly. "That isn't it at all; it's sometimes not safe to walk around when the Chunin exams are going on. The streets are filled with strangers from other lands who have other motives than taking the exams; I thought I would just walk with you back to the Inuzuka compound."

"I see." Aiko barely choked out.

They walked in silence. Hinata was relieved to see they were not being followed. She was beginning to feel sorry for this woman, and being Hinata, she tried in vain to reach out to her before Aiko went into the house.

"I know what it feels like to be alone." Hinata suddenly commented before Aiko walked toward the compound.

Aiko turned around quickly, her white hair bristled alive in the evening air, her blue eyes flashed with anger; an indignant expression was soon etched on her face.

"You know nothing of being alone." Aiko whispered irately her voice shook with emotion. "I know everything about you. The heiress of the Hyuuga clan, pampered and well cared for, your every whim humored and taken care of. You grew up with family; you had Kiba and Shino as teammates and a Sensei who loved you. You have never been alone."

Hinata felt the bitterness and rage in Aiko's reply; it almost reminded her of Gaara. At a loss for words Hinata watched sadly as Aiko turned on her heels and marched into the compound slamming the door behind her.

With a heavy sigh, Hinata turned and walked down the street in the direction of her Father's home. It had been a long and trying day, and she desperately wanted Gaara to arrive. It wouldn't be too long now.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! Special note to Errihu my beta thank you very much for looking over my chapters. I especially am honored that there are several of you who review on every chapter and it just makes me so happy and loved when you do! Oh warning this chapter has a small love scene!_

Chapter 19

Hinata had just finished having a pleasant dinner with her former Sensei Kurenai, Shino, and Hana. It was relaxing and peaceful, probably because Kiba wasn't present.

"You don't seem your usual self, Hinata." Kurenai had commented during the dinner.

"I am quite well, Kurenai Sensei." Hinata replied softly.

"Perhaps you're missing a certain someone." Shino observed.

"Shino, that's none of your concern." Hana reprimanded gently with a smile.

Hinata couldn't help but color at his statement. She still found it strange that Shino was being more open with his comments and demeanor. Apparently Hana had slowly pulled Shino out of his shell; he no longer wore the large trench coat that covered him from the tip of his nose to well below his knees. Now he wore a green vest that was open at his throat. Hinata was pleased to notice Shino had a very handsome face, a strong straight nose, and a pleasant mouth. He still wore his round black glasses hiding his eyes but in time maybe those too would come off.

"Hinata is like a sister to me, Hana, I make it a concern." Shino replied his lips turned into a smile as he regarded Hana.

"Well Shino is right in a way. I kind of miss… Gaara. If he traveled without problem he should arrive tonight." Hinata replied her face feeling extremely hot.

"I thought so." Shino replied with an unusual smirk on his lips. "You had this far off look on your face the last couple of days."

Kurenai had a smile of joy on her face as she looked at Hinata. "I am so pleased that you're getting along with your husband, you don't know how relieved I am." Then with a sly smile toward Shino she continued. "Now if only I can get Kiba and Shino to settle down."

Hana understanding the hint placed a hand over Shino's and smiled. "I think Shino is quite happy, are you not?"

Again Shino's face seemed to soften ever so slightly as he squeezed Hana's hand. "Kurenai, you don't have to worry yourself over me. I am quite content."

"Well than that just leaves Kiba." Kurenai replied with a shake of her head, and then with a mournful sigh as if Kiba was her son and she was his Mother, "That boy is giving me gray hairs and I am quite at the prime of my life."

Hinata gave a smile at Kurenai's comment; their Sensei was very much like a second Mother to them all; the only Mother actually for Hinata.

"I know you both think Aiko might not be the best thing for Kiba, but she holds her own against him, and that you must agree is significant." Kurenai explained. "I wouldn't want Kiba to be stuck with some woman that let him walk all over her, or worse, let him continue in his wild unruly ways."

"You can't change a man." Hana pointed out. "No matter how much you wish to, they won't change unless they want to, and Kiba hates above all else to be told what is best for him."

Kurenai just laughed. "Trust me Hana. Aiko is perfect for Kiba. He just doesn't know it yet."

The rest of the evening went by fast, and soon Hinata was giving her goodbyes and heading to meet up with Gaara, at least she hoped he had arrived by now. A letter was sent announcing his arrival, and providing the room number the Kazekage and his wife were given for their visit.

She glanced at the room numbers and was in awe of the fancy suite they were put in. Hesitating, she let her hand fall on the door handle taking a breath to steady her nervousness.

Holding her breath she opened the door quickly and shut it behind her. The suite opened into a large hallway with elaborate tile flooring, she followed the hallway down until it opened up into a large bedroom with two lounge chairs, a table, and a huge bed at the end. She immediately spotted Gaara standing by the large windows looking over the village. Maybe he didn't hear her enter.

"How was your week?" Gaara's voice echoed through the large room, making her shiver.

"It…w-w-was busy." Hinata stuttered out, than blushed at her stuttering again.

Gaara turned toward her and mentally frowned at the way she stuttered and began fidgeting with her fingers again. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her leave him for a week; all her nervousness was showing up again, and that irritating habit of hers was back. Sudden concern came across her face and she was by his side so quick that he blinked in surprise.

"Gaara you look tired, are you sick?" Hinata asked absently touching his pale skin for signs of fever.

Gaara relaxed under her touch, pleased to know that when she was concerned, she forgot her own nervousness. It was good to see her again; nice to feel her fingers against his skin he had missed her.

"Did you not have a pleasant journey here?" Hinata continued as she began loosening the scarf around his neck and laid her fingertips against the side of his neck. "Anubis didn't bother you this week, did he?"

Gaara groaned inwardly. Did his wife not know what her touch did to him? He had to concentrate on breathing or he would hyperventilate from lack of air.

"I did not sleep at all since you've been gone." Gaara managed to explain as he watched Hinata unwind his scarf and begin untying his dark green vest. "The beast was quite a bother. I would have returned him to the Inuzuka clan however, Kankuro informed me returning a gift is bad luck."

"Well I am glad Kankuro stopped you from making such an error." Hinata replied secretly thinking Gaara might actually become attached to the dog before she continued. "You only sleep three days out of the week, and before that you never slept at all."

"I didn't get those three days of sleep this week." Gaara explained patiently as he watched Hinata's lovely lips turn into a smile. "I've grown used to sleeping now, I'm addicted."

"Well if you're going to become an addict, I suppose sleep would be a fine addiction." Hinata commented with dry humor.

Gaara almost wanted to say he wasn't just addicted to sleep he was addicted to the thing that brought him an easy sleep, herself.

"Well then, let's get some sleep. I am sure tomorrow will be busy for you." Hinata replied pulling off his vest.

"Yes." Gaara agreed although sleep was the last thing on his mind, instead all he could see was Hinata naked in bed with him. Groaning at the image he tried to control himself.

Hinata had him undressed and his clothes folded neatly on the table, she unpacked his sleeping pants and changed herself into silky blue pants and tank top. He watched as Hinata turned down the bed covers and climbed in next to Gaara, she curled herself against him.

"Do you fear me?" Gaara asked suddenly, why he asked that silly question was beyond him; it just came out, he couldn't stop himself.

Hinata blinked at his question than gave a small smile as she replied in that soft voice of hers. "I just don't know you very well."

"Ask me anything." Gaara replied his voice dropping an octave.

"Could you kiss me?" Hinata asked softly.

Gaara felt himself jump for joy at her request and he kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, nose, and lips. Gaara could taste the faint traces of her lavender body wash as he slowly inhaled her skin, committing the scent to memory. Soft sounds rose in her throat, trapped by the cavern of her mouth and their combined tongues as he gently probed. His powerful body began to cover hers, his hands resting on either side of her head as his kisses grew more heated on her wet lips and jaw line.

Gaara gently dipped his mouth to the luscious curve of her neck before he began to trail down further. Her hands tangled in his hair, hoping to have some effect on where he would choose to suck, as she sighed gently amongst the pillows. He could feel something awaking in himself as well, his boxers tightening uncomfortably.

"Did y-y-you…miss me…t-t-that much." Hinata breathlessly asked as she continued to comb her fingers through his red hair.

"Can't you tell?" Gaara whispered against her throat.

The thin material of her soft floral tank top was no match for his mission. He slid the straps down her shoulders with his mouth, his nose gently teasing the pallid landscape beneath it. He smiled as her fingernails raked through his hair, her back arching familiarly, her breasts brushing his chest.

Gaara continued his descent on her body, alternating between licking and kissing the flawless skin right down to her navel. With efficient movements, Gaara had her tank top off and her silk pyjama bottoms off and on the floor. Her fingers managed to trace soft lines on his skin, or tangle in his loose locks.

Eventually, he stopped, and standing to remove his black silk boxers. She watched the material gliding slowly down the muscles and to his ankles.

She flushed with color as she looked away. She still couldn't believe that she belonged to this man. He slowly crawled back up the bed and positioned his body over hers. His lips found hers as he slowly eased himself into her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

As he gradually built his speed, their lips met heatedly. His hands sought her hips, holding her firmly as his thrusts grew more erratic. Her fingers wrapped tightly in the long silky strands of his hair none too gently, as his thrusts moved her bodily into the bed. He couldn't stop arching his own back or groaning in complete pleasure. He allowed his head to fall into the crook of her neck as she hugged him close, gently rubbing his back or stroking the back of his neck.

Hinata rolled into his arms, despite their heat, and snuggled close as they resumed their original position.

"I missed you too." Hinata whispered against the erratic pulse on the side of his neck.

Gaara sighed as he gave a yawn. The tension seemed to evaporate, and Gaara felt the unfamiliar feeling of sleep take over as he rolled over and pulled his wife next to him and fell asleep.

**_….._**

Hinata was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair out and then twisting it up in exotic knots and sticking it in place with several decorative pins. Her violet eyes caught Gaara's in the mirror and she smiled at the look of pure boredom in his eyes.

"Are you almost done?" Gaara asked his lean frame was prompted up against the doorway to the bathroom.

"You once told me you have the patience to withstand anything." Hinata commented with a small smile.

"You look fine." Gaara commented dryly.

"You're only saying that because you're my husband… I just got back from training my team. I feel dirty and unclean, totally unworthy of sitting by your side during the negotiations with the Tsuchikage and Hokage." Hinata commented as she finished with her hair then wiped her face with a damp towel to get rid of any other dirt.

"I don't give out false compliments." Gaara replied. "When I say you look fine, you truly do."

Hinata slowly peeked above the towel and eyed Gaara before she set the towel down and smiled. "I believe you."

An hour later they found themselves in the Hokage's large conference room. Naruto wore his usually favorite color orange; it seemed that every piece of his clothing had a spot of orange in it; from the long black robe to his black pants right down to the orange splash across his shirt. Hinata couldn't help but return Naruto's smile; a huge grin was plastered on his face, Sakura was on his left and Kakashi Hatake on his right. Gaara sat across with Hinata on his left and Temari on his right.

"So Gaara, how's married life." Naruto greeted wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in horror slapping Naruto on the shoulder hard.

"Same old Naruto." Temari said with a weary sigh.

Hinata felt her face go beetred in embarrassment while Gaara kept his silence.

"Fine, I'll get right down to business." Naruto said gruffly. "First of all the Chunin exams are going splendid, we are down to five teams." Smiling widely Naruto listed the teams still in the exams. "Kiba Inuzuka's team has the highest score, with Hinata's running second, followed by Whin's and two others. Sunagakure is doing very well this time compared to two years ago."

"Our village has tried a different approach **_to_**our training." Temari replied with a smile. "We are pleased it is working."

"I do have a question for you regarding Miyo, the Chunin you wanted to train under me for a month." Sakura began. "Not only is she amazingly fast at learning things, but her familiarity with the medical plants and procedures of Konohagakure is quite surprising. Have you implemented some of our village's procedures in your training?"

"Not that I am aware of." Temari said with a frown than glanced at Gaara.

"Miyo is a special case." Gaara began. "She was the highest score in our Chunin exams, and her team almost beat my old scores on the exams. Her Mother, I believe, taught her what she knows regarding medicine."

"So Miyo's Mother is a medical – nin?" Kakashi asked

"You do not have to be a medical-nin to understand the basic methods to use medicinal herbs." Gaara countered with narrowed eyes, not giving anymore information than he needed to.

"The Kazekage is right on that aspect." Sakura agreed with a nod of her head. "Anyone with enough study and practice can understand basic medical procedures."

"I beg your pardon Kazekage but you didn't answer the question. Is Miyo's Mother a medical-nin for Sunagakure or not?" Kakashi persisted, his good eye intent on Gaara.

"I do not see the relevance of such questions." Hinata spoke up her voice was clear and confident as she addressed Kakashi. "What concern is it of yours?"

Kakashi straightened in his chair, his lips moved slightly beneath his masked face, almost as if he was smiling and Hinata's sudden defense of her new village.

"We don't mean to pry Lady Hinata." Naruto began only to be interrupted by Kakashi.

"We would like your permission to watch Miyo in combat." Kakashi finally stated.

Hinata frowned. "Miyo has only been a Chunin for six months."

"I am aware of that. However, withwhat I have heard about her, I am sure Miyo can handle anything." Kakashi argued.

"I sent Miyo here for medical training, not for combat training." Gaara replied dryly.

"We are not trying to take such a gifted Ninja from you; we should be worried about you taking Shikamaru from us when he marries your sister." Naruto replied uneasily.

"About that." Temari began with a slight cough. "Shikamaru and myself have decided that we are both needed at our villages…."

"So you're not getting married?" Naruto finished for her in excitement, and then wiped his forehead with a sigh of relief.

"Naruto let her finish." Sakura hissed in frustration.

Temari threw a deadly glare at Naruto as she placed a leisurely hand on top of her fan that was leaning against the table. "I am still marrying Shikamaru. We have decided to spend six months of the year in Sunagakure and six months in Konohagakure."

"That certainly solves a problem of trying to replace Shikamaru." Naruto said thoughtfully than he glanced at Hinata and smiled. "Gosh, Hinata, your hair looks really nice today, did you do something different?"

Hinata felt herself blush at his complement, as everyone else at the table groaned and rolled their eyes at Naruto's attention deficit disorder. He could only focus for so long on one topic before he jumped to another subject.

"Naruto, could you please focus?" Sakura asked in a pained voice.

"Sakura, please, I am totally focused on the discussion at hand." Naruto said with an exaggerated sigh.

Their discussion was put on hold as a knock came at the door, and the announcement camethat Tsuchikage and his daughter had arrived.

"By all means, please show them in." Naruto said excitedly. "Sakura, you are going to love the Tsuchikage and his daughter."

Sakura tried to suppress an irritated sigh. The door swung open and Whin flew in; her unusual green hair still collected in a messy bun, her green bangs sweeping across her face. She wore a very short rose-colored sun dress that showed off her lovely legs, which were encased in fishnets. The energy around her radiated throughout the room in feelings of good will and strength.

"May I say, it is such an honor to be in the presence of not only the Hokage, but also the Kazekage." Whin gushed with excitement, a huge smile on her face.

"The honorisno doubt ours." Naruto replied, matching Whin's excitement with his own.

"Terribly sorry for being late. Just sent my students off for a session of intense training, probably will push them to their death." Whin joked as she let out a bubbleof laughter at her own joke. Then she turned serious as she continued. "I was just saying to my Father…" Whin turned around to notice her Father was not in the room. "Oh, excuse me a moment."

She left with the same flourish she had entered with, and soon reappeared with a short old man, who had white hair sticking up all over the place on his head.

"May I present my Father, the Tsuchikage?" Whin introduced.

The Tsuchikage was a very short man; his head not quite reaching his daughter's shoulder. He wore a short robe cut off at the knees and fastened around his waist with a large buckle that looked like the mere weight of the gold might topple the old man forward. He had a large nose, a full beard, and in all aspects came across to be quite old. But beneath the bushy white eyebrows were brown eyes alive with intelligence and vigor.

"Child, I do not need an introduction… pull that chair out for me?" The Tsuchikage ordered gruffly, waving at a chair.

Whin immediately pulled a chair out for her Father and helped him sit down. As the Tsuchikage settled down in the chair, he fixed his eyes on Gaara first.

"Gaara of the Desert, you're still alive, I gather?"

It was a rhetorical question with no requirements for an answer; for the Tsuchikage was not finished as he continued.

"Quite shocked actually to see you in good health and not just physically but mentally also. How goes your pottery business?" Than with a dirty look at his daughter who was fussing over him he snarled. "Whin, stop your fussing and sit down."

Gaara was at a loss for words as he stared at the old man. Yes, he knew the Tsuchikage was an old man, but he didn't really think he wasthat old or that weak looking. He was even shocked at the candor of the man regarding his statements. It took the gentle probe of Hinata's fingers against his side to get him to talk.

"It was finished over a month ago; I plan to have it operating in at least two months." Gaara replied.

"Hm." The Tsuchikage snorted in reply than turned his attention to Hinata. "And this must be your new wife… pretty little thing. News of your marriage came as a great surprise; I was just telling Whin… what was I telling you the other day daughter?"

"That you wished them all the happiness that you experience with dear Mother." Whin replied brightly.

Tsuchikage looked at his daughter for a moment and shook his head. "I think it was more along the lines that if the heat of the desert didn't wilt his desert rose, than his personality certainly would."

Hinata felt Gaara stiffen next to her at his comment, but as soon as she lay a gently hand on his beneath the table he seemed to relax.

"Your students are doing very well indeed." Whin commented with a bright smile, changing the subject. "Almost surpassing my own in the exams."

Tsuchikage smiled at his daughter. "Naw, no one could surpass your teaching, daughter."

"You just say that because I am your daughter." Whin replied with affection. "You biased old man."

Tsuchikage let out a gruff laugh that threatened to take the very breath from his body. He recovered quickly and leaned forward to fix Gaara with another look.

"My advisors tell me you want to open up trade between our villages."

"That is correct." Gaara replied dryly.

"What could your land possibly have that we would want?" Tsuchikage replied briskly.

"My country has one of the largest productions of silk." Gaara replied.

"Why would I need silk?" Tsuchikage replied with a gruff voice.

"Silk is one of the strongest natural fibers; it has a low conductivity, keeping warm air close to the skin during cold weather." Gaara offered and would have continued if Whin had not interrupted.

"Not to mention Father, that silk makes very fashionable kimonos. Now that you mention it, I have not had a new kimono for awhile." Whin mused.

"Daughter, do you think our village will have a need for it?" Tsuchikage asked Whin.

"Father, we have let our textile workers fend for themselves when it comes to materials. Would it not be nice if they did not have to worry and the material came straight to them?" Whin replied with a smile.

Tsuchikage was silent before he turned his eyes on Gaara again. "What, pray tell, do you desire? And don't say my daughter, she isn't for sale."

Hinata's face turned beet red at the statement, she felt the sudden grainy texture of sand beneath her fingers and against her face. Gaara was not pleased with the joke, not one bit. Again observing his signs of anger, Hinata placed her hand in his and squeezed until she felt him relax.

"Soil." Gaara replied simply. "You have some of the largest harvests that I have seen; I suspect it is because of your soil."

"A bargain." Tsuchikage replied offering his hand.

Gaara gripped the old man's hand and was surprised to feel the strength in his grip.

"I will have my men write up a draft agreement and send it to you." Tsuchikage replied then swiveled his eyes on Naruto.

Naruto smiled widely. "How is your stay been so far?"

"My room is drafty, the food is bland, and I wouldn't have come if my daughter's team was not taking the exams. It was only an added benefit to learn the Kazekage would be here." The Tsuchikage said with a huff,and then continued. "More importantly, Whin brought to my attention that the last remaining member of the Kaguya clan has taken up residency here in your village. Do you understand the dangers of giving shelter to her?"

"That won't be a problem. A marriage alliance will be concluded between the Inuzuka clan's oldest son and the last remaining member of the Kaguya clan."

"Plans do not always go as orchestrated, and until she is given the protection of the Inuzuka clan name, your village is at risk of those who think it a game to take down the last remaining member of a clan. You have been warned." The Tsuchikage suddenly was on his feet faster than any old man should ever move. "Now if you will excuse me, it's past time I had a nap."

Whin smiled as she stood up and gave a small nod of her head to everyone, then in a hushed tone she replied. "Our stay has been most pleasant, thank you." Then Whin addressed Hinata. "I look forward to seeing which teams pass the exams. I wish you luck Lady Hinata."

With that, Whin disappeared after her Father, with just as much energy as she had come in with.

"That was interesting." Temari commented, in the same tone her brother might use. "If we are through here I have an appointment with Shikamaru's Mother, regarding a list of guests to invite."

"We are glad to have you, Temari." Naruto replied enthusiastically. "I already have your name on our rosters under the last name Nara."

"Can we return to the subject we were on before all the interruptions?" Sakura asked, a little irritated.

"I agree with Sakura, if we are to have the consent of the Kazekage and observe Miyo in battle, I need to know now so I can reserve the arena and do it during a time when I am not needed for the exams." Kakashi agreed.

"So, what do you say, Gaara?" Naruto began. "Just one small fight, that's all."

Hinata smiled at Naruto's pleading and begging. She glanced at Gaara and noticed his clenched jaw and the slight wrinkle of his nose; he was irritated.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion tomorrow." Hinata suggested she glanced at Gaara and then at Naruto.

"Lady Hinata is right." Kakashi agreed. "Shall we meet tomorrow?"

Everyone agreed on tomorrow morning. Kakashi left followed by Sakura and Temari. It left only Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata in the room.

"Alright Gaara, tell me what's up with this girl?" Naruto finally said his voice firm, all signs of joking gone. "I agreed to allow her to train under Sakura; you can at least tell me what kind of training you put the girl through?"

"I wrote everything down in my letter, Miyo is not to be engaged in battle." Gaara replied. "I have a mind to send her back right now, if you are going to break your end of the bargain."

"I have not broken the agreement; I am asking permission to break it." Naruto replied calmly. "There is a difference. If your answer is 'no' I am not going to deny her training for the remainder of the month."

"I'll give my answer later." Gaara replied coolly. "I would think your concern would be focused on the coming marriage between Inuzuka and the Kaguya clan."

"That, you don't have to worry about." Naruto replied quickly.

"From what I gathered, Kiba Inuzuka is not willing to enter into this." Gaara observed.

"You shouldn't worry, Gaara, everything is under control." Naruto replied with a toothy grin.

"A clan war will tear a village apart; you know that from the past." Gaara pointed out coolly.

Hinata tried not to interrupt and keep her mouth shut. Gaara had an excellent point.

"My point is Naruto, I have a lot vested in the Chunin exam; two grandsons from one of my council men are in the exams, and my own wife is leading the team. I don't want any problems arising." Gaara explained plainly.

"I understand. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Hinata either." Naruto replied.

"Alright you two… I can take care of myself, and you both know it." Hinata broke in, tired of their little argument.

"Of course you can." Naruto agreed with a grin.

"No one said you couldn't." Gaara deadpanned, turning cool green eyes on her.

The rest of the conversation turned to more pleasant subjects, discussions of the teams in the exams and which ones were going to succeed. Naruto boasted that of course Hinata's students and Kiba's would both pass no problem. They discussed the pottery business Gaara was going to open up, in the hopes of creating a few jobs for the citizens and improving the village's economy as a whole. The conversation grew to a close as Naruto had another meeting.

**_….._**

Gaara and Hinata walked in silence down the street, until Hinata ventured a comment.

"You seem… a l-l-little on edge in regards to Miyo." Hinata commented softly.

Gaara didn't say anything as they continued to walk.

"Is it because Greta was worried about her daughter getting hurt?" Hinata asked softly.

Again no comment, it was beginning to agitate Hinata.

"Or are you worried about Naruto potentially recruiting Miyo into Konohagakure?"

"I never worry about anything." Gaara suddenly said his voice cold.

Hinata stopped her questioning and decided it was best to let Gaara figure things out on his own, sometimes men didn't want help. Neji was a perfect example of that, Tenten had mentioned the fact that sometimes you had to let him figure it out on his own, no use arguing with them.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the suites. Hinata quickly pulled off her white robes, hanging them up in the closet and smoothing out the wrinkles and creases. Turning around, she caught Gaara's before it hit the ground, and hung his up next to hers. Absently she walked around the large suite picking up scarves, sandals, and other items that Gaara happened to just drop in his haphazard way. As soon as the room was tidied she spotted Gaara standing in his ANBU outfit. Her eyes traveled over his black sleeveless shirt, black pants to the two masks that dangled from there ribbons at the tip of his fingers.

"Did you want to come?" Gaara asked his voice incredibly smooth, as his green eye gave a glint of interest.

"Yes." Hinata whispered almost breathless with excitement.

"Go change." Gaara ordered as he turned back toward the window watching the shadows descend upon the village.

Hinata was changed in a matter of minutes, black hair held back in a lavender tie. Gaara offered her the cat mask with the lavender colored whiskers; she took it, excitement bubbling over again at the simple gift of a mask. Without thinking she threw her arms around Gaara and hugged him with excitement.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered against his ear, thankful that he wanted to include her in his midnight excursions instead of leaving her behind.

Gaara's arms closed around her faster this time as he hugged her back and brushed a hand down her back before he let her go. He placed the mask on, opened the window and offered his hand to Hinata. She gave her hand, allowing him to pull her up on the sill; she quickly tied the mask on and followed him out the window. The cool evening air was a wonderful caress on the skin. It made her feel rejuvenated and full of energy as she followed close on Gaara's heels. They raced through the back alleys and down side streets until Gaara stopped in front of the building that was housing the teams from other countries.

Gaara leaned in toward Hinata.

"My fears were confirmed by the Tsuchikage statement." Gaara's voice was hollow sounding through his mask.

"Is that what we are doing?" Hinata asked softly.

"Precisely. I want to see what the potential threat is, and if we need to get involved." Gaara replied as he turned away and scanned the building in front of them.

With quite efficient movements, Gaara and Hinata scaled the wall with the helpful boost of the white fence that ran along the building. Thankful for the last minute addition of her gloves, Hinata grasped the clay tile of the roof, feeling the edge press against the palms of her hands as she pulled herself up and over. Carefully, Hinata walked behind Gaara atop the roof, making sure she didn't make a sound.

Gaara stopped her and waved a hand for her to step beside him. He placed a hand against her neck and whispered against her ear. The mere touch of his hand in such an innocent gesture had her heart accelerating and her breath become hitched in her throat. Why he affected her this way she had no idea.

"Would you recognize their chakra pattern?" Gaara's voice was low against her ear.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata managed to reply trying to regain her composure. "I actually know what they look like."

"Then use your Byakugan." Gaara ordered softly.

Hinata did the hand sign and brought her pointer finger to the mouth of the mask and whispered 'Byakugan' Her eyesight enhanced as she scanned through the roof into the rooms below. It didn't take her long to spot the chakra pattern of Kovu and Zhao, located next to a window. Blinking she released her vision her veins receding back to normal.

"To the left of us next to a window." Hinata stated.

Gaara's warm hand left the comfort of her neck.

"Are you well?" Gaara whispered suddenly. "I shouldn't have let you come, you have had a busy day, and then I drag you out on a night-time exertion."

"I am fine, I assure you." Hinata replied softly as she threaded confidence into her words.

Gaara let it go as he walked to the left and stopped right above the window. Quietly the two crouched back on their heels as they rested on the edge of the roof right above the window. Hinata pressed her gloved fingers against the roof tiles and leaned forward; her long black hair fell across her shoulder, hanging across her face, as she strained to make out the conversation going on below them.

"It's not worth it."

The first voice Hinata recognized as one of the two men; Kovu and Zhao; that Whin had warned them about. The two men from Land of Waves.

"Not worth it? A member of the Kaguya clan is worth more money than either of us can comprehend."

"You heard that Inuzuka man, she is under the protection of his clan."

"The alliance is not set is stone, and until it is she is fair game. He also doesn't seem all that anxious to marry the gal."

"I just don't have a good feeling about this; I haven't hunted down a missing-nin or rogue-nin in over five years."

"Don't tell me you're losing your courage. A skill like ours never goes away."

"Let's not act in haste on this one, the Tsuchikage and Kazekage are both here for the exams, it wouldn't do to start something we couldn't finish."

There was a very long pause, in which Hinata waited tensely for the continuation of the conversation.

"Mmm, that does put a spoke in our wheelas they say; the Tsuchikage is said to have been ruthless in his day, and although he is much older, I still think he would have the drive if he so desired to step in our way."

"That is not what I am worried about. It's Gaara of the Desert. The man has a reputation known far and wide for his bloodlust, sadistic killings, and unstable mind. His own siblings fear him."

Hinata had heard enough she didn't want to hear any more, a shiver ran down her spine as she tried to calm her emotions. The two men were talking about her husband stating facts that were all true, and it made her uneasy to hear them aloud. It was a different matter for someone to think it, but to actually form the thoughts into words and say them aloud, it just reinforced the fact that she was married to a man that used to be emotionally unstable. It wasn't an easy thought to ponder on.

The two men's voices faded out, and Gaara motioned for them to move out. Hinata followed closely behind Gaara, leading them not back to their suites but elsewhere, into the crowed part of downtown. Gaara removed his mask tied it to his belt and wrapped his black scarf around his forehead and part of his hair, Hinata followed suit, allowing her long black hair to fall around her shoulders.

Gaara led them through the crowd to a small side restaurant. They sat down at the table and Hinata watched Gaara order some roasted beef teriyaki with a side order of steamed vegetables. The silence was growing again and Hinata knew he was thinking about what they had just heard. Her first instinct was to warn Kiba that he should do something either marry Aiko to protect her or get her out of the village before disaster hit. The food came and Gaara slowly began to eat, after another tense couple of minutes Hinata had to say something.

"We should warn Naruto." Hinata finally said softly.

"What did you think that meeting was for?" Gaara replied coolly.

"I understand what the meeting was for but, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Hinata replied.

"That is precisely what we are going to do." Gaara replied coldly as he took a bite of the beef.

Hinata stiffened at his words she was at a loss as to what to say to him.

"You are not to get involved, Hinata." Gaara ordered. His tone brook no argument. "If something happens, of course we will step in but until then you stay out of it."

"But…" Hinata protested only to be cut off by Gaara's chilling eyes and the clenching of his jaw.

"What is your reason for coming to Konohagakure?" Gaara asked his voice dropped an octave, sending chills down her spine at the intensity of his question.

"For…t-t-the Chunin exams." Hinata replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked his eyes warning her not to lie to him.

"Yes." Hinata replied she wasn't lying to him that was the reason she was here.

"Then that is what you are to focus on and let me do the rest." Gaara replied. His tone was not so severe this time, as he returned to eating.

Hinata didn't say a word of agreement or even nod her head in acknowledgement. She didn't agree with his thought process, but she wasn't going to argue her point with him either, so she let the subject drop.

Gaara suddenly stopped eating. He gave a sigh as he set his chopsticks down. He stared at his plate for a long moment before he raised his head and absently combed his bangs out of his eyes.

"What is on your mind?" Gaara finally asked as he regarded her under slightly lowered eyelids.

"Um…" Hinata tried to think of something to say but he held up a hand for her to stop.

"Don't lie to me, Hinata." Gaara ordered his voice hard as steel as he fixed a cold look on her.

"I don't want to…" Hinata bit her bottom lip in fear; she didn't want him to know that what those two men had said about him bothered her.

"It's about what those two men said regarding me? Isn't it?" Gaara commented dryly.

"It is." Hinata whispered in anguish as she held his unwavering gaze with her own. "What they said about you is…"

"Entirely true." Gaara finished with a nod of his head.

"No." Hinata whispered out shaking her head in denial.

"Stop it." Gaara ordered harshly. "You didn't know me in my younger days, Hinata; I was exactly what they described me as, only far worse."

Hinata was about to protest again but Gaara stopped her with one touch of his hand to hers and shook his head.

"I have a past of which I warned you about when we got married. This will certainly not be the last time someone brings up my history of mistakes."

Hinata was silent as she listened to Gaara, felt the warmth of his touch, felt the soothing sound of his low voice. She understood what her Father meant now by how her greatest strength was loyalty and that was what Gaara needed most of all, someone who would stand beside him.

Raising her eyes she gave Gaara a shaky smile and gently squeezed his hand in hers.

"It's how I react to such accusations that will put the past to rest." Hinata whispered in understanding.

Gaara blinked in surprise at her statement, she was much stronger than he had thought possible. How did he become so lucky as to have her in his life?

"You understand what your life is going to be like with me? That was just a taste." Gaara commented.

"I understand, and I will not shrink from my duty, for better or for worse." Hinata replied, tilting her head to the side asshe smiled. "Is that not what our vows said?"

"I don't recall." Gaara replied with a lace of humor in his words. "I thought we said in sickness and in health."

"That too." Hinata replied with a light laugh.

They finished the rest of their dinner in pleasant silence, enjoying the evening air, and the soft sound of music that floated up and down the street before them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Kankuro is having too much fun being Kazekage." Gaara mused after reading another letter sent from Sunagakure.

Hinata wasn't really paying attention to what Gaara was saying; she was too busy rushing around their rooms trying to get ready in time to enter her team in the next exam. Gaara watched in amusement as she struggled to pull on her long sleeved purple shirt, while trying to slip her foot into one of her sandals. His young wife only managed to get her head stuck in the shirt, completely miss the sandal, and fall backward on to the bed. Gaara suppressed a smile and stood up to help his wife who was wiggling fiercely on the bed. At the touch of his hand she stilled, gently he helped her turn the shirt around and pull it down over her head. She sat on the bed looking dazed and embarrassed at him, her face a deep shade of red. Ignoring her embarrassment he located her sandals and methodically placed them on her feet and strapped them in place. His fingers gently ran along her ankle tickling gently the bare skin before he let her go.

"Slow down." Gaara commented dryly.

"I…just got a little carried away." Hinata muttered softly as she began to absently tug on a long strand of her black hair. "Gaara what happens if my students don't pass this exam?"

Gaara blinked in thought, as he stared at Hinata. "Then they will retake the exam next year."

"What will your council think of me?" Hinata asked softly, tugging more fiercely on the black strand of hair.

Gaara gently grabbed Hinata's hand and unwound her hair from around her fingers, and interlaced his hand with hers. "They will think you a strong woman."

Hinata lost her frown and smiled at Gaara. "You are kind to say so."

"I'm not kind." Gaara replied with a frown. "You better get going."

Hinata jumped up with a gasp as she grabbed her bag, jacket, and then placed a soft kiss on Gaara's cheek. Gaara stood in the middle of the room frozen in place; his hand slowly touched the side of his face, where Hinata's soft lips had touched him and then sat down at the desk provided for him in the suites and began writing back to Kankuro on a mission matter. Twenty minutes soon passed as Gaara got lost in paper work that needed to be signed and sent back to the village. Currently, he was frowning over a request for a new shopping center for the downtown, he had a suspicion this was Sari's doing. With Kankuro making a decision, the women of Sunagakure were probably walking all over him with menial requests and demands, and knowing his older brother, Kankuro was probably all to glad to grant them.

Pen was posed over paper to deny the request when a loud knock interrupted his thought process. Turning slowly around, Gaara wondered if Hinata had forgotten something and why didn't she have the room key with her. Slowly he got up, opened the door and for a split second almost slammed it right back shut when he came face to face with Kiba Inuzuka.

The former teammate of Hinata's was taller than Gaara by a few inches; his rugged appearance was pronounced by his wild brown hair that curled around the collar of his vest and the way his brown eyes narrowed. The two purple tattoos on the dog master's face gave him a look of a barbarian on the warpath. Kiba's lips pulled back in a snarl showing off his white canine teeth.

"Where is Hinata?" Kiba growled out.

Gaara was on edge immediately, especially when another man was asking after his wife.

"That is none of your concern." Gaara replied coldly.

"Listen Gaara…"

"It's Kazekage." Gaara corrected quickly a cold glint in his green eyes.

Kiba's eye brows rose at the rank Gaara had just pulled.

"Fine, listen Kazekage, Hinata's team is there waiting for her to enter them in the test and she isn't with them." Kiba snarled. "So I'll repeat myself 'Where is she.'"

"Where's Aiko Kaguya?" Gaara asked.

Kiba looked a little startled at that question and then with a chagrined look on his face he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a shrug. "I guess I wasn't paying much attention." Kiba paused a second, a deep frown making his face look sever. "Now that I think on it, Aiko should have been at the testing grounds… she usually is a step behind me… you don't think…"

"That's exactly what I think." Gaara snapped coldly as he pushed past Kiba and shut the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"To find my wife." Gaara deadpanned.

"I'll come to, just in case Aiko is with her." Kiba supplied as he fell into step beside Gaara.

...

Hinata couldn't believe the position she found herself in. First, she was half an hour late in entering her team for the exam. Second, she was standing next to Aiko Kaguya, the woman who obviously didn't like Hinata one bit. Thirdly she was involving herself in a fight when Gaara had specifically told her to stay out of it. The two men who dared initiate a fight with the last remaining member of the Kaguya clan and the Hyuuga heiress had masked their identities but, it wasn't hard to figure out who the two were.

The taller of the two started first, coming at Hinata with a quickness of speed that slightly surprised her. Waiting the last minute she smoothly stepped aside grabbed the man's extended arm using his momentum against him she flipped him around and hit him three times in the middle of the back with her open palm. She watched with satisfaction as he went flying past his partner in crime, and crashed into the street beyond with a sickening crunch.

Using the distraction she eyed the alley way that the two of them were getting backed into, it made her edgy, as she scanned the fence trying to judge how easy it would be to clear it and if she had enough time to get her adversaries out in the open. She hated fighting in confined areas, plus she wasn't positive that Aiko even knew how to fight.

"Bring it you disgusting excuse for shinobi." Aiko snarled at the remaining figure that blocked the alley way.

"Aiko don't provoke them." Hinata ordered in frustration.

Aiko's white hair bristled, and her icy blue eyes shimmered with rage as she regarded Hinata with a deadly glare. "I didn't ask for your help."

Hinata drew back at the insult and narrowed her eyes at Aiko. "For once could you just be grateful that someone is offering help?"

Aiko blinked in surprise turning her attention back to the two figures. "Fine, I accept your offer of help, but I am not responsible if you get hurt and your precious Kazekage gets enraged."

"Don't patronize me, I can handle any battle situation without problem, and the Kazekage never gets enraged." Hinata snapped back.

"Let me speak for myself Hinata." Gaara's cool voice quipped from beside her.

Hinata suppressed a squeak of surprise at his sudden appearance, but soon regained her focus and activated her Byakugan once more. She scanned the chakra levels of the two individuals and recognized them as Zhao and Kovu.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba snarled from behind them.

The two figures immediately disappeared evaporating into thin air leaving Hinata and Aiko to deal with two very angry males bearing down on them. Gaara was positively frigid with his regard to Hinata, while Kiba was livid with anger that turned his brown eyes darker with rage as he looked at Aiko.

"What did you do this time?" Kiba snarled at Aiko.

Aiko's face grew weary under Kiba's anger. "I can explain Kiba."

"You better explain yourself and why you dragged Hinata into it?" Kiba accused.

That accusation immediately set Aiko off, her blue eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a sneer as she thrust a finger at Kiba stabbing him in the chest. "For your information, I wasn't asking for her help, she jumped in without an invitation."

Hinata worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt Gaara's assessing gaze fall on her with all the intensity of overbearing intimidation that seemed to surround him.

"You were not to get involved." Gaara's voice was chilling as he addressed Hinata.

"That's right Hinata you are not to get involved in this." Kiba replied in a gentle voice, and then turned a scathing look on Aiko as he continued in a frustrated tone. "What did you do to provoke their attention?"

"Nothing." Aiko bit off clenching her hand into a fist and throwing her strength into the hit she threw at Kiba only to have him stop her fist with his hand and yank her to him.

"It had to be something Aiko, trouble follows you where ever you go and since you set foot in this village it has been one disaster after the next." Kiba growled in annoyance. "What did I tell you about raising a hand toward me?"

"Kiba!" Hinata interjected, appalled at her old teammate's behavior. "It was not Aiko's fault I witnessed the entire thing."

Kiba dropped Aiko's hand and as soon as he did, received a sound slap from his so called fiancé's open palm. Holding a hand to the side of his face, he glared daggers at the woman. Aiko stepped back several feet out of Kiba's reach as she snarled at him, looking much like a dog with its fur standing straight up.

"You have insulted me beyond reason, never have I been treated with such rudeness and disrespect in all my life." Aiko snarled her white teeth gleaming menacingly at Kiba. "You speak of trouble following me where ever I go; I have not sought it out. Do you think I enjoy being looked at with contempt or with desire because I have a price on my head?" Aiko suddenly turned her eye on Hinata.

Gulping convulsively Hinata almost stepped behind Gaara, for protection from any attack Aiko might through at her. Instead the white haired woman's eyes softened ever so slightly and her lips pulled into what was supposed to be a smile and but came out more as a strained grimace.

"Lady Hinata, I thank you for coming to my rescue, even when I verbally attacked you for doing so. Out of all Kiba's friends you have been most civil to me." With that last statement Aiko pushed past Kiba and took off down the street in the direction of the Inuzuka clan's residence.

"Ah shit!" Kiba growled as he rubbed his sore cheek. "She's probably running off to tell my Mother, just what I need."

"Kiba!" Hinata snapped in anger. "How dare you attack Aiko like that?"

"You don't know what she's like Hinata." Kiba whined slightly. "I think she broke my cheek bone."

"That would be your zygomatic bone, and I hope she did." Gaara replied dryly.

"Oh shut up." Kiba snarled.

"I wasn't finished." Hinata replied. "You don't know what it's like to be all alone, with no family, no friends, no clan to call your own, and no village to hail from. Aiko has only one connection and that is to the Inuzuka clan, and yet you treat her with such disdain, such hate… it's like I don't even know you…"

"That's enough Hinata." Gaara ordered his voice held authority as his hand closed around her wrist and tugged her to his side.

Kiba looked absolutely floored by Hinata's lengthy tirade. He wasn't used to seeing his old team mate show such courage and determination in sticking up for someone like that. Kiba's gaze turned to Gaara noticing the way the man's usual severe face had softened as he gazed at Hinata. The Kazekage almost had a look of pride on his face as he stared at his wife.

"Hinata we don't have time for this, your students are waiting for you to enter them in the exams." Gaara continued calmly.

"Oh no." Hinata moaned as she turned away from Kiba and gripped Gaara's sleeve. "They will be disqualified."

"Not if I have any say in the matter." Gaara replied coldly as he led the way out of the alley.

Hinata hesitated as she turned to look at her shocked friend. Kiba recovered quickly and gave his friend a lopsided grin before he took off in the direction Aiko had headed. Gaara and Hinata took off for the testing grounds. As soon as they arrived Shima immediately began a tirade of how disappointed he was in his Sensei for being late, Kano was passed out under a tree taking a nap, and Shawna was pacing in front of the gate that led to the Forest of Death.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Anko Mitarashi's voice rang from near the gate. "You're late and because of your inability to come on time your team has been disqualified."

Hinata felt her stomach flip flop at the words, her face began to pale at the thought of being a failure not only to her students but to Gaara, the council, Sunagakure… Gaara took a firm grip on Hinata's upper arm the sharp pressure woke her up with a startled gasp.

"As the head proctor of this exam you can make an exception." Gaara replied coolly his green eyes intent on the Anko.

Anko seemed unfazed by Gaara's cool warning; instead the purple tinged haired woman threw her head back and laughed, then narrowed her chocolate-colored eyes at the two.

"I never make exceptions to the rules." Anko hissed out her tongue darted out to lick the side of her mouth before she grinned at them.

Hinata visibly shivered against Anko's snake-like gaze and movements. This was the only shinobi to be trained by Orochimaru, be blessed with the cursed seal, live to tell about it, and have the strength to leave him. Anko had been the proctor for this exam for years and she excelled at weeding out the weak teams, and she was a stickler for rules.

"Don't think just because you're the Kazekage that you have any pull on this decision, because you don't." Anko replied with a snake like smile.

Gaara gave a menacing look before he reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out the Chunin exams booklet of rules and procedures. Hinata watched in interest as he opened the section market foreign delegates and teams, Gaara placed a finger on one of the paragraphs and began to read.

"At any time during the Chunin exam, if any foreign team or leader should happen to get lost or waylaid on the way to the exam, there is a half hour grace period." Gaara finished reading and raised a quizitive eye on Anko.

Anko responded back with a smirk of her own. "True, yet Hinata is not a foreign delegate."

"Yes she is, her village is now Sunagakure and this rule applies to her and her team." Gaara replied calmly.

"Gaara I wasn't lo…" Hinata began to say before Gaara stopped her.

"Be quiet Hinata and show Anko your foreign pass." Gaara ordered, and his look was positively chilling.

Hinata fumbled in her pocket and managed to hand it to Anko who studied the stamp of Sunagakure and the insignia of the Kazekage. Anko returned the pass and smiled sweetly at Gaara.

"You have found the exception to the rule and I applaud you for noticing a loophole and using it to your advantage." Anko hissed out softly. "Lady Hinata of Sunagakure your team may begin the exam. Please sign here." Anko replied as she handed over the documents.

Hinata signed the documents with a shaky hand and gave them back. Anko looked over Hinata's signature than gave a sly smile as she flipped her clipboard shut made a one handed signal closed her eyes and spoke 'open'. The gate to the Forest of Death opened with a loud clink; Anko opened her chocolate colored eyes and smiled.

"Good luck catching up, you team is behind half an hour, you must obtain a scroll of Heaven and one of Earth." Anko began lulling into teacher mode as she explained the rules and guidelines once more. "You have four days to complete the test."

Anko casually walked away with a distinct pep to her gait as she headed for the observation tower where she and her fellow proctors would watch the teams and analyze their techniques and assign scores.

"Sensei, what happened? Why are you so late? Are you hurt? Can we begin the test?" Shima asked throwing one question after the next at Hinata.

"Shima be quiet and let her speak." Shawna snapped impatiently.

Hinata took a breath and gave a reassuring smile to her team. "I apologize for being late. We discussed the particulars of this test yesterday, are you prepared?"

"A ninja is always prepared." Shima shouted with a fist pump.

"Don't jump into anything without analyzing the situation." Shawna commented with a smile.

"Good." Hinata replied with a nod of her head.

"Think before acting." Shima replied with a grin.

"Get out alive." Kano muttered with a yawn as he lazily stretched out his muscles from his half hour cat nap.

"Um...that would be a good idea also." Hinata replied

"Don't leave a teammate behind." Shima shouted.

"Very good, I think you guys are ready. Good Luck." Hinata replied as she watched her team enter through the gate and watched as the darkness of the forest swallowed them up.

Gaara stood back and watched the interaction of his wife and her team. It was interesting to watch how confident and in control Hinata was with her team, no stuttering, nervous twitching. Did she save such behavior for his benefit? The Leader of the sand coolly perused his wife's three students, they seemed to have grown stronger, more confident, and behaved more like a team.

It brought back some bitter memories of him and his two siblings, what Temari and Kankuro must have gone through trying to stay alive in that forest and keep track of their mentally ill younger brother. He hadn't been the least bit scared during the exam, no one could touch him and live to tell about it, he had nothing to worry about, but looking back on it he realized how selfish he had been. His one and only concern was himself not his teammates, if one of them had fallen he would have kept going, wouldn't have bothered to help them in any way or if he had he might have just ended their suffering.

He was brought back to the present when he heard the soft voice of his wife, felt her cool reassuring touch against the back of his hand, smelled her lavender hair wash.

"Hm." Gaara muttered.

"I asked if you were alright." Hinata asked again her voice was barely higher than then whisper of a wind.

Gaara watched her bite her lower lip as she averted her gaze from his face, he held in a sigh of irritation her earlier confidence had all but disappeared. He could tell immediately that she was upset about something and it no doubt had to do with Aiko and Kiba. Looking closer at her he noticed she wasn't as neat and clean as she was when she had first left for the day, the grubbiness of her appearance only added to her look of helplessness, a smudge of dirt on the smooth skin of her cheek, a small scratch ran along the side of her neck, a tear was rendered on the sleeve of her shirt, and her midnight black hair was falling out of its pins.

"You look a mess." Gaara commented coolly as he brought his gaze back to her face.

The color in her face heightened drastically by his comment, she opened her mouth to say something than closed it, swallowed, cleared her voice and made another attempt.

"Gaara, I can explain about the alteration I got into earlier." Hinata began.

"Don't waste your breath, this is not the time or place, nor do I particularly care to discuss it." Gaara interrupted.

"I went against your wishes." Hinata continued.

"I realize that." Gaara replied crisply. "I also understand that sometimes circumstances are beyond our control and you have no other choice but to act."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement than glanced down at her appearance and grimaced. "I am a mess."

"Indeed, might I suggest a bath?" Gaara recommended.

Hinata immediately looked up at the slight humor in her husband's voice and noticed the spark of interest in his cool green eyes. Not able to help herself she smiled at Gaara in return.

"I think a bath is in order." Hinata replied, and then continued. "Would you care to join me?"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at the purr in her voice, he felt his lips twitch slightly as he regarded his young wife. It seemed she responded better to gentle criticism and instruction than she did to afirm hand or terse word.

"You know very well that I prefer baths." Gaara mussed softly.

"I know." Hinata replied with a blush that stained her skin.

...

Gaara let out a low moan of contentment as he leaned back against the porcelain tub, letting the steamy heat curl around his arms and face. His red hair was curling around his forehead and against his neck, like it usually did in such a humid atmosphere. Absently, his bare leg touched the side of his wife's underneath the water, he didn't bother to hide his smirk at the way she reacted to such an innocent touch, and she immediately jumped, sloshing water over the rim of the tub. Gaara openly stared at the enticing view she was giving him of her chest as the water ebbed away to show all. Violet eyes caught his look and immediately she sank back down letting the water and bubbles hid her from view once more.

"G-g-gaara!" Hinata gurgled beneath the water.

"What!" Gaara asked in an innocent voice.

"Y-y-you know what!" Hinata gurgled out again.

Hinata's face was flushed from the steam already and was turning darker and darker by the second. He half wondered if she'd pass out right there in the tub, he would have to save her, and then she'd have something to be embarrassed about.

"If you faint I'll have to save you and I can't be responsible for where my hands might touch." Gaara mussed softly as he leaned his head back against the rim of the tub and stared up at the tiled ceiling.

Hinata gave a squeak at his comment. She stared at him and how comfortable he looked in his own nakedness, sprawled in the bath tub across from her, his leg familiarly pressed against hers. Just the thought of being in the tub with him, naked was making her breathing difficult or was it the steam…could be the steam. Then she felt it, his foot sliding against her bare hip, maybe he didn't realize he was touching her, maybe he didn't have enough room. Hinata scooted over a little bit more, pressing herself against the side of the tub.

"Calm down Hinata." Gaara ordered his head still leaning back eyes closed. "I can hear your panting from over here."

"I-I…" Hinata strangled out as she felt his foot press against her side, traveling up to slide down her skin, and then she felt his foot brush against the side of her breast and she lost it, her own foot shot out.

Blinking she felt his strong fingers close around her ankle right before it connected with his chest, he lazily raised his head and stared at Hinata. Gulping, Hinata gripped the edge of the bath tub, and watched in fascination as Gaara brought her ankle to his lips and kissed the wet skin, involuntarily she shivered as his lips traveled over the soft skin. His fingertips tickled the underside of her foot eliciting a nervous giggle from her lips. He finally released her foot letting her slide it down into the water once more.

"If you find my company such a strain on your nerves I can leave you to your bath." Gaara offered his tone all business, the lightness of his voice gone.

"N-n-no." Hinata whispered back. "Would you read to me?"

Gaara blinked in surprise as he noticed the book that was conveniently lying on top of the towel right near the tub. He gave Hinata an irritated look that made her slump down in the tub further, letting her nose go beneath the water making her violet eyes look especially forlorn, and innocent looking. She looked like a water nymph sweet, beautiful, and completely sexy. Reaching for the book Gaara flipped it open on the floor of the bathroom; he laid his arm on the rim of the bath tub, and rested his chin on his arm his fingers causally dancing across the pages until he turned to the right page. Clearing his voice once more he began the story.

_She couldn't believe it he had touched her. Made contact with her skin, his fingers curled around her hand almost revealing in the warmth of the touch, she felt his fingertips press into the palm of her hand. She watched his face, his eyes closed, his lips parted slightly, his breathing was heavy and sporadic until finally he released her hand. As if the simple touch of her hand was sinful he wiped his hand on the material of his pants and turned away from her. _

_Frowning at his back, she couldn't understand him, even without a word he seemed to insult her, make her feel unworthy just being in his presence._

"_You don't look good when you frown like that." His low voice echoed off the walls of the library._

_Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she watched him walk away from her, how was it that he saw everything. Then with a burst of courage she stopped him._

"_Finish what you started." She demanded her voice low._

_He stopped his back stiffened the fingers of his hand curled into a fist, his head moved to the side his cold eyes narrowed as he glared at her. She ignored the sick feeling that ran through her body as she sat there in front of the chess table, her hand still on the knight she was going to move, before he had touched her, and distracted her from her play. Swallowing she continued._

"_Are you afraid of me?" She asked with hidden sarcasm._

_His fist slammed against the door frame he stood under as he turned to face her, his eyes positively blazed at her._

"_Why on earth would I be afraid of a pampered little princess like you?" He growled the words out._

_It took a lot of courage to place a smirk on her face that looked real and didn't waver under his gaze. "I meant are you afraid I will win." _

_The hostility evaporated in the room and he relaxed as he looked at her his fist dropped from the door frame. With hesitant movements he walked back to her and sat down in the chair across from her. She raised her head and made eye contact with him watching for any sign of danger. He casually crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head for her to continue._

_A real smile pulled her lips up as she mentally shouted 'checkmate' and made her move._

Gaara continued to read in that soothing voice of his that made Hinata visibly relax, to the point where she didn't notice how Gaara's foot was pressed against her thigh, or how her foot had casually rested against his knee. Hinata let out another sigh of contentment loving the feeling of laying there in the water being read to. Her eyelids began to flutter shut, until there was a loud knock at the door that startled her wide awake again.

Gaara stopped reading a frown marred his face as he casually shut the book and stood up. Hinata hid her face behind her hand's only to spread her fingers apart and eye her husband, watching the water droplets roll down his muscled arms, down his chest to….

"I'll get the door." Gaara growled as he took a towel wiped himself off and pulled on his pants and tugged one of his robes over his head.

As soon as Gaara left she jumped out of the bath tub ran for a towel, wiped herself off, and was furiously yanking on her robe, her feet slipping in the water she had sloshed over the rim of the tub. Her fingers seized the vanity to keep herself steady, as her other hand tried in vain to tie the robe shut.

"Need help?" Gaara asked.

Violently her head snapped up, sending a red hot burn down her neck, and across her shoulders, her feet slipped again. Gaara reached out and caught her around the waist slamming her against his chest.

"Ow." Hinata muttered against Gaara's shirt at the burning feeling across her neck intensified.

Gaara gently cupped the back of her neck with his hand, digging his fingers into the muscles along her neck, until she sighed in relief.

"We have an invite." Gaara commented, his voice in control.

"Hm." Hinata mumbled against his shirt not wanting him to stop his gently massage on her neck.

"A former teammate." Gaara continued his voice growing colder.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut hoping against hope that it wasn't the Inuzuka clan.

"The Inuzuka clan invited us to dinner." Gaara said his voice sending chills of disappointment down her spine. "For helping a member of the clan." Gaara finished.

"S-s-sorry." Hinata breathed out her arms pressing Gaara closer to her. "We could politely d-d-decline."

Gaara rested his chin atop of her damp head and sighed. They were the very last people he wanted to have dinner with. Oh, how he wished he could politely decline, anyone else he would have, but the Inuzuka clan were a powerful force in Konohagakure, and to decline an invite would be a serious insult. He could get through a dinner with them, no problem. Did he not dine with political figure on a regular basis, withmen and women who had the power to make his village suffer, cut off trade, and start wars? If he could handle them he could handle anything.

…

Gaara's lips threatened to curl up in disgust at the large beasts that sat there in a row staring at the Kazekage. The large wolf hounds sat there, muzzles wrinkled, white teeth gleaming against curled lips, fierce golden eyes threatening a horribly, painful, death if he happened to make a threatening move. However, as soon as Hinata entered, the beast's visible softened, large massive tails thumbed the ground in greeting. Akamaru who wasn't as disciplined as the rest of the wolf hounds almost knocked Hinata right off her feet in greeting.

"Akamaru, down boy." A clear crisp voice ordered from across the room.

Gaara immediately recognized the young woman as Aiko Kaguya. This was the first time he was able to really look at her though, and he wasn't disappointed. Aiko had strikingly white hair and two red tattoos that swept downward above her eyebrows to reveal thick black lashes with dark blue eyes. She wore a blue kimono with white and red flowers embroidered across the fabric, a red obi was tied around her waist, her white hair was pinned half way up with red lily pins, and her clear blue eyes were incredibly bright taking in everything around her. His gaze was interrupted as Tsume Inuzuka walked into the room, wearing a very simple kimono with short sleeves. She was a female version of her son, with wild short brown hair and the pronounced tattoos on her cheekbones; she smiled in greeting showing off her canine teeth.

"Lady Hinata and Kazekage." Tsume greeted with a bow.

Aiko immediately followed suite placing her palms together in respect to Gaara's standing. Gaara nodded in appreciation at the honor that was bestowed upon him and Hinata, it was only right that they be shown such respect. It was, however, ruined as soon as Kiba stepped foot in the room, a toothy grin plastered on his face as he walked up to Hinata and gave her a huge hug lifting her off her feet.

Tsume visibly frowned and Aiko growled under her breath at the familiarity shown between the two. Hinata gently pushed Kiba way and smiled.

"Thank you, Tsume, for inviting us to dinner." Hinata greeted with a smile.

Tsume cleared her voice and glared at her son; Kiba rolled his eyes in return and held out his hand to Aiko. Blinking in shock Aiko hesitantly placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be escorted into the dining room.

Gaara watched the dinner progress in silence, the atmosphere of the entire evening was loud, friendly, and rough. The Inuzukas were not a quiet clan by far, what was even more amazing was the way Kiba acted, the future head of the clan, to be so brass as to stare at another woman right in front of his fiancée.

"Stop staring at my wife." Gaara warned under his breath.

"Hn, make me." Kiba snarled under his breath.

"Childish." Gaara breathed out.

"I saw the way you looked at Aiko." Kiba delivered the dig with a merciless smirk.

"Now you're just trying to provoke me." Gaara replied his voice hardly audible.

"Is it working?" Kiba asked as he began teasing Akamaru with a piece of meat.

"Not in the least." Gaara mussed as he sipped his green tea.

The large white dog, having enough of Kiba's antics, sat on his master and began to eat off his plate. Aiko began to laugh as she tried in vain to shove the large dog off his master all the while Hinata was saying 'sit' encouraging the beast to stay at the table. Gaara was slightly surprised at his wife's behavior; he had never seen her tease like that. It was immature, childish, and kind of cute.

Tsume didn't bother to interfere; she looked on with amused interest, before diving into a discussion with Gaara on the history of using dogs as team partners. Gaara was able to continue the conversation while watching out of the corner of his eye as Kiba managed to shove Akamaru off him. Akamaru shook his large body sending white hair all over the food. Gaara grimaced as he noticed an offending hair land on a piece of his broccoli. No one else seemed to mind; Hinata casually picked a white hair off her rice and continued to eat. This had to be the most disgusting meal he had ever sat through. Trying to swallow the bile in his throat he tried to pay attention to what Tsume was talking about.

Tsume seemed oblivious to the way her son was acting, while Gaara was having trouble not staring as he watched the large dog sit in between himself and Kiba and shove his master right into Aiko's lap. Aiko stiffened in shock as Kiba's face landed right in her lap his hands falling perfectly against her hips. Tsume's smile widened showing off perfectly sharp canine teeth as her brown eyes shimmered, like any matchmaking Mother's eyes would. Aiko struggled to get Kiba off her only managing to fall onto her back causing Kiba to fall over with her. They soon became a mess of white hair, blue fabric, brown wild hair, muffled cursing, and loud barking.

"Terribly sorry, Kazekage." Tsume apologized with a smirk, not sorry in the least. "Akamaru can be so wild if he is not walked." Than with an order directed at Kiba that came out more as a bark. "Kiba, take Akamaru for a walk."

Kiba managed to untangle himself from Aiko and stood up, the color along his cheek bones heightening as he stared down at Aiko. Then as an afterthought he offered his hand once more for Aiko to take and pulled her up next to him.

"Take Aiko with you." Tsume said with a wave of her hand as if she was sending two naughty children off.

Kiba glared at his Mother, only to receive a similar glare which was more ferocious, before he turned on his heels and left in a huff Akamaru jumping at his heels. Aiko stood frozen in front of everyone; a panicked expression crossing her face; before Tsume smiled kindly at the girl.

"Aiko, go on." Tsume said with an encouraging smile.

Gaara watched with interest as Aiko relaxed gave a small nod of her head and headed off after Kiba. Then with all seriousness Tsume cleared her voice and addressed Hinata and himself.

"I want to personally thank you for coming to Aiko's aid today." Tsume began. "I realize the danger she is in, and even with every precaution I take she won't be safe until…"

"Kiba marries her." Hinata finished.

Tsume nodded her head. "Indeed, you, Hinata, must know more than anyone, what a stubborn man my son is."

Hinata smiled with understanding.

"I hoped to give them time, to get to know each other, maybe to become friends." Tsume replied. "However, the Hokage has given me a time limit, for the safety of the village; they must wed in the next two months."

Gaara inwardly grimaced. That was too long, they needed to get wed now, like tomorrow, and two months was plenty of time to take that woman down.

"Kiba will not be happy with that." Hinata mention softly.

"What made you save her so many years ago?" Gaara questioned suddenly. "The Kaguya clan was once a force to be reckoned with; many villages were pleased to see the clan die."

"Yes, they were a noble clan that had the drive to win, even if it meant death. Did you know they had a tradition of leaving behind their weak, and not just their elderly or some young teenager that didn't have what it took?" Tsume mention with a sinister smile. "No, I mean their children. Could you imagine Hinata, if your Father deemed you unworthy to live, yet wasn't man enough to kill you himself, but instead left you to fend out there alone?"

Hinata shivered trying to suppress the memories of her Father's disappointment.

"My Father…" Hinata began.

"Is a great man, and although you didn't have the potential he wanted, he didn't abandon you." Tsume finished.

"No." Hinata replied firmly with a nod of her head. "He didn't abandon me, not even when I disappointed him numerous times."

"Aiko was not so lucky." Tsume replied than looked at Gaara. "I saved Aiko because she was abandoned, left out there to fend for herself because her parents felt her unworthy to live. I may be harsh, and people may fear me, but I have never abandoned my kids. Aiko deserved a chance just like everyone else, therefore I saved her."

Gaara gazed at the head of the Inuzuka clan; Tsume was a strong woman, fierce, loyal, and kind. The conversation moved to Hana and Shino, to her nieces that were in the exam, and finally the meal was through and they said their goodbyes.

Hinata was looking quite amused as she watched out of the corner of her eye as Gaara began picking white fur off his robe. Then he gagged clutching his throat, green eyes widening as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out removing a white hair. Hinata covered her mouth as she watched her husband visibly pale more than usual. Gaara not missing his wife's amusement narrowed his eyes in fury.

"What I do for you." He snapped crisply as he wiped his hand on his robe.

"Then I should probably tell you t-t-that tomorrow evening we are having d-d-dinner with my Father." Hinata rushed out quickly.

"The spirits hate us." Gaara deadpanned.

Hinata hid her smile once more as they walked in the moonlight back to their rooms. Hinata let her fingers brush against the back of Gaara's hand tickling his skin, she grasped the fabric of his sleeve and pulled gently, let go, and hooked a finger around his finger.

"If you want to hold my hand just say so." Gaara commented dryly staring straight ahead as they walked.

"I'd like to hold your hand." Hinata replied shyly.

"Than by all mean, do so." Gaara consented.

Hinata's fingers interlaced with his, a warm smile spread across her face as he gave her hand a soft squeeze.


	21. Chapter 21

_It took me awhile to write this chapter, plus I have been busy so I am going to warn everyone that updates will be a bit slow. Fall is a busy time for me. I want to thank my beta Errihu who is awesome in looking over my chapters. THANK YOU!_

_I also want to thank everyone who reviews and reads this story, you guys are amazing, and you make me excited to write and post every chapter. Thanks for the support._

Chapter 21

Gaara sat with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed, and his lips turned down in a frown. He had been overruled on the decision to allow Miyo to spar with another ninja. Gaara was not accustomed to being overruled on decisions he made. In this case he conceded, but with the rule that only Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and himself would be present.

A sudden movement turned Gaara's attention to Kakashi, who was leaning forward, his full attention on Miyo. Gaara glanced back toward Miyo trying to find out what was so interesting. The girl had her silver hair pulled up in a pony tail, she wore a short-sleeved black top and a purple skirt that reached half way between knee and thigh and was split half way up her legs for easy movement. Miyo stood with her hands clasped behind her head was tilted to the side almost playful like with a bright smile on her face. Gaara couldn't see anything out of the ordinary with her.

"She reminds me of someone." Kakashi muttered absently under his breath.

Gaara felt a chill go down his spine suddenly as he looked at Kakashi and then back at Miyo.

"Are you alright?" Hinata's soft voice asked next to him.

"Fine." Gaara replied in his monotone as he glanced at his wife, grateful for the distraction.

Hinata wore a silvery white robe trimmed with lace on the cuffs and neckline, her long black hair was down. Blue streaks came out every time the sun happened to shine on it. A lacy scarf tied around her head kept her bangs in place and her long hair back. She looked like what a capable wife of a Kazekage should look like.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi doesn't have a mean streak in his body, Gaara, he won't deal any fatal blows during the sparring match." Hinata replied reassuring.

Gaara stared at his wife, how was it that she always thought the best of him? His only concern was that if the girl got hurt, how was he to deal with Greta? Other than that, he could care less. He almost wanted to say that to Hinata, correct her for thinking him a good person. But he wasn't going to waste his breath; she would just smile or give that sweet laugh of hers and brush him off.

Gaara turned his attention back to the arena and found the older teen Konohamaru Sarutobi had just entered. He was a tall lanky kid with a weird blue scarf tied around his neck, the end trailing down his back. Brown hair sticking up from his headband, he stood there with his hands in pocket, head cocked to the side. Naruto suddenly appeared between them with a scroll in hand.

"I'll read the rules and then we will start this." Naruto announced with a silly grin. "First of all this is a sparring match, we just want to analyze your battle skills. There will be absolutely no fatal blows. If one is applied the match will end immediately. Understood?" Naruto asked the two each nodding their head.

"No problem boss, I'll take it easy on her." Konohamaru replied with a cocky grin.

"You may begin when you are ready." Naruto replied disappearing and reappearing beside Gaara.

"You nervous Gaara that my student is going to win?" Naruto taunted with a smile.

Gaara raised his eyes and fixed Naruto with a bored look. "I am never nervous."

Naruto wasn't put off, he just gave a laugh and sat back to watch. The battle did not begin immediately; it seemed the two opponents were comfortable letting the other make the first move. Konohamaru had his hands in pocket and Miyo was staring at a fixed location at Konohamaru's feet. She still wore a pleasant smile on her face as she regarded the dirt at Konohamaru's feet.

The match began very suddenly; to the untrained eye it would be hard to tell who had started the first attack. Each one held a shuriken in their right hand and as one threw it at each other at the exact same moment.

Gaara knew this technique well, a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, was attached to the shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. He watched in amusement as Miyo easily dodged the attack, while at the same time flicking her wrist and slicing clean the string that held the shuriken, Konohamaru dodged the shuriken, turning around to offset it as it came flying at him a second time from behind. Miyo took that time delay to use a basic taijutsu, a simple rear spinning low kick, aiming for Konohamaru's legs, but as soon as she touched Konohamaru his clone burst and he came at her from behind only to destroy the clone she made.

They now stood several feet apart, Konohamaru was breathing slightly harder than Miyo who again stood there at ease, waiting for Konohamaru to come at her again.

"She's matching his every move." Naruto whispered in awe.

Gaara listened quietly; he was impressed she looked just as good in person as she did on paper. There was always the chance that Baki's praise and Temari's awe might have been a fabrication, but it looked like they had been speaking the truth. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Kakashi slowly lean forward again, the black mask hid any expression the man might have shown, but his body language was entirely readable.

This time you could tell who made the first move, Konohamaru, fast and quick as he came at Miyo. Every hit he aimed at her, Miyo returned with equal to greater force, the last hit she made sent him back a good a four feet. This wasn't unusual for a medical ninja to have more physical strength than a normal ninja; it was a way to preserve their chakra reserve. What was unusual was how a medical ninja could copy every move to perfection and win by adding their superior strength.

"She has Sharingan in both eyes." Kakashi finally came to the conclusion. His headband was up to reveal his Sharingan, intent on the match before him. "Konohamaru isn't going to win against her; she is skilled beyond her years."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "Konohamaru is older and has more experience than she does."

"Naruto, I have one Sharingan and you have trouble enough keeping up, just imagine if I had two. You wouldn't have a chance." Kakashi then turned his attention on Gaara. "The question is how did Miyo obtain the Sharingan when it is only found in the Uchiha clan, and she is obviously not one of them?"

Gaara could feel all eyes on him, he wasn't fazed at all, and he was at liberty to keep silent. The only gaze he met was Hinata's, her violet eyes held a silent question of what was going on.

"Come on Gaara, what's the deal?" Naruto pestered.

Gaara blinked breaking eye contact with Hinata and slowly turning his eyes on Naruto. Yes, he considered this yellow haired, loud mouthed, obnoxious man one of his very few friends, probably his only friend, but that didn't mean he would put up with being bullied into giving over information, which was none of their concern.

"It does not concern you Naruto." Gaara replied in a final tone.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue his point. Gaara narrowed his eyes and shifted his weight in the seat ever so slightly.

"Gaara we are allies now…" Naruto began oblivious of Gaara's silent warning not to continue the discussion.

"Naruto." Hinata suddenly interjected. "Although my marriage to the Kazekage was to strengthen our alliance between the two villages, it does not mean we have to disclose our village's secrets."

"Hinata." Naruto replied in that voice that might have had Hinata disclose everything at one time but now just made him sound silly and immature.

"You have secrets of your own Naruto." Hinata pointed out. "Would you care to tell us the reason why a member of the Kaguya clan has taken refuge in your village?"

Naruto suddenly grinned at Hinata, and then elbowed Gaara in the ribs and whispered loudly so everyone could hear. "Told you, you were getting the better end of this deal."

A becoming blush stained Hinata's cheeks as she turned her attention back to the fight below. The conversation ended with Naruto turning his attention back to the fight and the subject was dropped. Gaara gazed at the fight below but his mind was elsewhere. Hinata surprised him; each time she had something to comment on or suggest it was always a statement of reason and thought, never had she spoken rashly. Naruto was right, Hinata was valuable in her own way, and Gaara was beginning to appreciate her more and more as the days went by.

The fight ended just as Gaara predicted. Konohamaru was using up all his chakra and growing slower and slower as the fight wore on. The move that was Konohamaru's downfall was using his famous rasengan, Miyo formed her rasengan seconds after his. They rushed at each other but the force of Miyo was much stronger, knocking Konohamaru back several feet slamming him into the wall behind him.

Naruto declared the match ended after that. Hinata and Sakura congratulated Miyo with enthusiasm but Gaara focused his attention on Kakashi. The seasoned Ninja turned and regarded Gaara with his good eye.

"If you allow her another week or two in the village, I'll teach her better control of her Sharingan." Kakashi's offer was quick and to the point.

Gaara didn't comment as he watched Kakashi walk away, not bothering to congratulate either one, when it was Kakashi who had persisted on the match in the first place.

Gaara watched in disinterest as Hinata walked back to him, and they turned to head back up toward the down town.

"She did well." Hinata commented.

"Indeed." Gaara replied.

"Will you allow her another week of training here? Sakura believes Miyo could benefit from some more." Hinata asked.

Gaara adjusted his pace to match Hinata, as her heavy robes were inhibiting her usual fast-paced walk down to a leisurely stroll.

"I don't really have a choice." Gaara replied.

"I don't think you do either." Hinata replied calmly then in a more serious tone. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Is anyone ever ready to face their Father-in-law?" Gaara replied archly.

"I suppose not." Hinata replied in a nervous giggle.

...

Hinata and Gaara stood just outside her Father's estate. Gaara stood calmly waiting for Hinata to settle down. He watched her brush imaginary dust from her lavender-colored kimono, she tugged her long skirts straight and then absently began tapping her fingers together once more. Sighing in frustration Gaara reached his hand over and covered hers. Surprised she turned to him and smiled absently when he shook his head no.

"It's my Father, can you blame me for being a little nervous at having a sit down dinner with my entire family?" Hinata commented as her hands stilled under his.

"You have dinner with my family every night." Gaara replied.

"That's different." Hinata argued softly.

"What's the difference?" Gaara asked.

"Your family doesn't look at me as a failure." Hinata replied.

Gaara mentally grimaced. That was a lie; Kankuro thought Hinata weak, and Temari had argued her point on Hinata not being strong enough to handle being the wife of the Kazekage let alone the wife of Gaara. Thankfully Hinata wasn't aware of that fact.

"Your students passed their tests so far." Gaara commented.

Hinata's small smile turned bright. "You are kind to say so."

Gaara visibly frowned at Hinata; he wasn't comfortable with her calling him 'kind'. The door opened and all conversation was lost by the excitement of Hinata's youngest sister, who ushered them in immediately. His first impression of Hanabi was at the wedding, he thought her a spoiled child, he hope to be proved wrong tonight.

"Kazekage, so good to have you join us." Hiashi greeted, much more calmly than his youngest daughter.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner." Gaara replied dryly.

"Why wouldn't we? You are part of the family now, come." Hanabi said, linking her arm in his and dragging him into the dining room leaving Hinata and her Father to pick up the rear.

The Hyuuga house was extremely elegant; every piece of furniture was picked out for its style and beauty instead of practicality. The tapestries that hung from the walls were elaborate, rich in color, and thick in texture. Gaara had to admit the family had good taste. Hanabi suddenly stopped in front of one particular painting and smiled brightly at Gaara.

"I did this particular painting. What do you think?" Hanabi asked she didn't wait for an answer as she continued on. "We had so many people ask the price on it, yet, Father refuses to sell it."

Hanabi smiled over her shoulder at her Father, and then dragged Gaara toward the dining room. Gaara came to the conclusion that first impressions were always correct. Hanabi was indeed a spoiled child. He supposed that Hiashi had raised Hinata with an iron fist, and then soregretted his treatment of her that he had let Hanabi run free.

"Neji, even the Kazekage loves my painting." Hanabi announced to her tall cousin.

Neji turned cold, uncaring eyes on Gaara, a sneer formed on his thin lips as he stared at the Kazekage, than his lips turned into a small smile as Hinata walked in.

"Hinata, let me be the first to congratulate you on your student's success on passing the exam." Neji replied warmly.

"Thank you… Neji." Hinata managed to reply.

Gaara recognized the tall woman standing next to Neji as the same one who had come with Neji and Lee to help save him those many years ago.

"You do remember Tenten, right?" Neji asked in his assessing tone.

Gaara inclined his head to the woman, who gave him a wary look. Gaara watched as Neji's stern face softened when he pulled out a chair for Tenten and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear that made her blush.

"They have been married for three… y-y-years." Hinata whispered next to Gaara as if he couldn't figure that out on his own.

"I came to that conclusion." Gaara muttered under his breath.

"S-s-sorry." Hinata apologized.

Gaara frowned at his wife, she was slowly withdrawing into her comfort zone of biting her lower lip, stuttering out answers, and apologizing for things not worth a breath.

"Stop stuttering, apologizing, and biting your lip." Gaara ordered in a low tone for her ears only.

Hinata nodded her head and immediately straightened her shoulders.

"Ah yes, congratulations are in order for the success of Hinata's team." Hiashi replied calmly as he sat down at the head of the table Hanabi sitting on his immediate right.

Gaara noticed the slight immediately, to place the youngest daughter at his side instead of the oldest was a slap in the face. Throughout the entire dinner Hinata kept up a brave front, not one word was spoken with a stutter; her hands remained by her side, no nervous twitching. On the other hand, it was Gaara that had trouble handling the dinner; he grew more and more irritated as the evening continued. As they ate, Hiashi approached the subject of children once more.

"I am sure you are both aware of your duty to have a child, correct?" Hiashi asked his faded violet eyes on Gaara.

Gaara gazed back unwavering, the audacity of this man to question his duty toward his family was unbelievable, but before Gaara could give him a proper dressing down Hinata replied.

"Father, in due time we will have children." Hinata replied with a patient smile.

"You did receive my gift, did you not?" Hanabi asked brightly, eyes shining wickedly at Gaara.

"We did Hanabi, thank you it's beautiful." Hinata thanked her younger sister in a gentle voice.

"Of course you put it in your bedroom, right? It brings good luck if you rub it, better to do it right before bed." Hanabi lied smoothly.

Hinata's face began to turn red at Hanabi's statement, knowing perfectly well what kind of 'good luck' the vase really brought.

"It has its proper place in our home." Hinata assured her sister.

"Like in the garbage." Gaara muttered under his breath.

Gaara received a sharp poke in the ribs from Hinata' s fingers and a silent but deadly glare at him. He smirked at his little wife's attempt to shush him.

"You want to know where we put the vase, Hanabi?" Gaara asked his voice dropping low into a menacing whisper.

Hinata did a hand signal under the table and laid her hand flat against his side, giving him a little shock of chakra. The sharp pain in his side cut him off and Hinata stepped in again.

"We loved it so much we set it in the library where everyone can enjoy it." Hinata rushed out.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his wife, how dare she silence him like that, he pressed a hand against his aching side.

"The library, I see." Hanabi said with a leering smile at her older sister. "You shock me, big sister, I had no idea you were into that kind of…"

"Hanabi that's enough." Hiashi cut in, seeing where the conversation was headed and not approving of it.

Hanabi smiled sweetly and innocently at her Father before she turned back to her original topic.

"Of course you will name your firstborn child after me, right?" Hanabi continued. "I mean, if Neji and Tenten's firstborn is a girl, they will name her after me, but if they have a boy, than your first daughter can be blessed with my name."

Gaara set his chopsticks down in irritation, no child of theirs was going to be named after that woman. Thankfully it was Neji who put Hanabi in her place.

"If we have a daughter, it will certainly not be named after you." Neji replied sternly.

"Indeed." Tenten agreed with a look of irritation at the very thought of it.

"Hanabi is a good, noble, elegant name." Hanabi protested.

"It means fireworks." Gaara muttered under his breath and was about to continue that the name had nothing to do with nobility or elegance.

However he felt Hinata's hand fall on his leg and her nails biting through the fabric and into his skin. He turned his head and glared at her in silent warning not to try anything, and she in return narrowed her eyes and warned him to be silent.

"Indeed it is." Hiashi broke in. "Why would you want to put unnecessary strain on a child, to try to live up to you, my daughter?"

Gaara just about rolled his eyes this was too much. However, it wasn't over with, for Hiashi addressed him again.

"I expect that any child you have, would be sent to me for training in the traditions of our clan." Hiashi offered as he took a sip of his tea.

"Any child of mine will be trained in the traditions of Sunagakure and not under the Hyuuga clan." Gaara deadpanned.

Hiashi set his cup down with a visible click and stiffened. Again, Hinata smoothed things over with a small but forced laugh, her fingers on his leg tightening; Gaara placed his own hand atop hers and extracted her nails from his leg.

"Father, you are looking too far in the future, when you should focus on the new addition of Neji and Tenten's child." Hinata replied.

Hiashi turned a sad look on his daughter. "You speak the truth Hinata. Neji and Tenten's child would prove to be a stronger addition to this family than any grandchild of mine."

Hinata visibly flinched at the insult, Hanabi looked like she could care less, and Gaara, well he snapped his chop sticks in two. It would have gotten much worse if Tenten didn't step in and turn the conversation in another direction.

Gaara watched with suspicion as Hanabi poured green tea into his cup, and smiled brightly at him, she did the same to Hinata, before sitting back and watching them intently. He stared at the cup of tea before him warily. Something didn't feel right, he couldn't since any danger like poison, or death but that didn't mean the tea hadn't been tampered with. Hinata's lavender eyes warned him away from the drink, her lips were in a thin line of disapproval, and as soon as Hanabi's attention was taken, Hinata easily snatched both cups of tea up and poured them into a potted plant right behind them. Hanabi turned around just in time to see Hinata take the cup away from her lips as if she had just finished drinking.

Hanabi's look was positively chilling, her lips curled up and a sparkle of excitement was very pronounced in her dark eyes. Gaara swallowed, dinner with in-laws was more dangerous than dinner with political figures. Finally, they finished their meal and Gaara was secretly hoping they could skip desert and leave but his Father-in-law had other plans.

"Kazekage would you join me for a stroll around the gardens before desert." Hiashi asked. His statement might have been in the form of a question but the way he said, it came out as an order.

Gaara thought through his options and decided the only one he had was to accept, besides it wasn't like he would see his Father-in-law too much, if not at all, so he inclined his head and stood up to follow. Hinata looked horrified at the thought of Gaara and her Father walking alone without her there to make sure the conversation went smoothly. She stood up too and followed close next to Gaara, he took the moment to ask her a question before he began a leisurely stroll with her Father.

"What was in that tea?" Gaara whispered.

"Um…probably a love potion." Hinata whispered back.

"Probably?" Gaara asked in irritation. "The way she looked at us you'd think she was trying to poison us."

"I'm sure you can tell by now that she really wants... to be an aunt." Hinata replied with a flush.

Gaara flinched at the thought; it appeared the entire evening was centered on them having a child.

"Hinata, I didn't request your presence." Hiashi's cool voice cut through the air.

"Of course Father." Hinata whispered as she gave Gaara a silent plea to behave himself before she quickly walked back inside.

If Gaara wasn't in such a bad mood he would have found his wife's actions amusing; but it just made him irritated that she was silently ordering him to behave and not her Father. Besides Gaara had not started any of those uncomfortable conversations during dinner, her family had, and now he had to watch his back for fear her sister would slip something into his food.

"Are you pleased with your wife?" Hiashi asked breaking the silence.

"I am content." Gaara replied curtly, and then mentally frowned at himself; he was more than content with his wife.

"That is good to hear, I am actually very much relieved to have her married." Hiashi replied. "She is a poor shinobi."

Gaara's nose wrinkled in irritation. The little he saw of Hinata had shown her to be a very competent shinobi.

"She doesn't have the killer drive that Neji has."

Gaara suppressed an irritated sigh; he didn't want Hinata to have a killer drive.

"Her stuttering hampers her, and most don't take her seriously because of it." Hiashi continued.

Gaara kept his face blank but inside he was furious, he found out early into their marriage that a gentle but firm word of warning kept Hinata from stuttering.

"It is almost humorous how her younger sister Hanabi has surpassed her in skill, technique and power."

This time Gaara let out a strangled growl before he spoke. "Hinata is skilled in more ways than one, her technique at manipulating my council of elders is superb, and her power is her determination to do better. I am not displeased with her, not in the least."

Hiashi hid his smile successfully as he heard the Kazekage defend his young wife. The great Hyuuga clan leader may be cold, cruel, and extremely hard on his daughters, but he did have a heart. Hinata was his first born. He remembered hoping, praying that his first born was a boy, but alas it was a girl. A beautiful baby girl and Hiashi had been the one to name her, Hinata.

His love for his oldest child was shown much differently; yes he was unusually hard on her, his training methods unusually cruel and their arguments long and drawn out, cutting her to the core. He realized long ago that Hinata wasn't meant to lead the clan and those who were not meant to lead would be pushed aside, manipulated and used until their dying breath. He just couldn't bear to see his oldest daughter go through that, she may not be as strong as he wished but she had loyalty and she would make any leader or man of authority the perfect wife.

When Kurenai had suggested that Hinata be given to the Kazekage in a marriage alliance he had been relieved. He was more than pleased to see that the Kazekage was sticking up for his wife and pointing out all her strengths.

"I suppose dessert will be served now I will join you shortly." Hiashi replied coolly, masking the excitement he felt.

Gaara didn't wait around. He left; he couldn't stand the old man. He walked up the stairs to the porch and spotted Hinata in the shadows waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Hinata asked she soon was by his side her hands fluttering in agitation.

Gaara grasped her hands stilling them with a firm grip. "Don't worry yourself on what your Father thinks."

Hinata let out a sigh as she relaxed her fingers in his grip. They walked down the hallway in silence, it was dark the only light coming from farther down toward the dining room.

"Something's not right here." Hinata whispered as she stiffened next to him.

Before they could react they were forcefully shoved into one of the closest the door slamming shut in their startled faces, an audible click of the lock followed by a low giggle and the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Damn it." Hinata cursed as she slapped her open palm on the closed doorway.

"What just happened?" Gaara asked, glad of the darkness that hid his shocked expression, not only at ending up in a closet but at Hinata cursing as well.

"Hanabi just happened." Hinata replied her breath quickened in agitation.

"Your sister just locked us in a closet." Gaara mussed as his hand came in contact with Hinata's hip, his fingers curled around the curve of her hip bone in pleasure.

"Gaara!" Hinata muttered, breaking free only to have her back hit the wall.

The closet was very small, they couldn't help but come into contact with each other, Hinata's chest was pressed against Gaara's chest, her knees touching his legs.

"Why the closet?" Gaara asked his voice uncomfortably close to her lips.

"Hanabi thinks it's romantic; she did it to Neji and Tenten once." Hinata replied her breath tickling against Gaara's ear.

"Should we take advantage of it?" Gaara's lips landed on the side of her nose, probably on accident as his lips traveled down to rest on the corner of her lips. Funny how he should really be furious to the point of rage, but being this close to his wife was just relaxing.

"Gaara!" Hinata protested in shock, as she tried to twist away but only managed to make contact with his lips. "Did you drink the tea?"

Gaara's hand gripped her waist gently as his lips landed on the side of her neck. "No."

"Gaara, could you remove your hand?" Hinata choked out as she tried to get some space between them.

"We are in close quarters." Gaara replied dryly.

"Yes…you're…um…" Hinata began to stutter.

"You have a nice…" Gaara replied in a low sensual voice that was completely not like him.

"Gaara." Hinata squeaked out.

"Hinata, you're touching me." Gaara growled low against her ear as she felt his breath cool her already heated face.

Hinata jumped as she realized where her hand was. "Oh god…I'm sorry Gaara…let me move…a…"

They successfully turned around in the tight quarters Hinata's back was to the door and Gaara was in front of her, at least she thought he was. She now had her hands on his shoulders, Gaara had one hand pressed against the door right by her face, and the other was placed once more on the curve of her hip.

There was pleasant warmth where his hand touched, the way his fingers curled against her curve; she wasn't going to give in to these urges, especially not in a closet, that her younger sister had just shoved them into. A shiver of want ran down her spine as her eyes began to focus in the dark, she could make out his form. It was embarrassing to admit that she wanted to have his hands all over her, wanted hot wet kisses, feel his desire for her. It just was hard to admit that Hanabi was right; being locked in the closet was very romantic.

"I could break the door." Gaara mused softly in the dark his fingers drummed against the door next to her head.

"Kiss me." Hinata whispered suddenly, the word just bubbled out.

"No." Gaara contradicted in the darkness. "You make the first move."

Hinata was stunned, she never made the first move Gaara always did, in ever encounter of their love making Gaara initiated the first touch, and always led the first kiss. She wouldn't know how to, but if she wanted it bad enough she supposed she would have to learn.

Slowly she brought her fingertips to the back of his neck, burying them into his red hair and pulled him inexorablytoward her. She felt his resistance beneath her fingertips, and then felt him relax, allowing her to pull him closer. Her lips hit his chin and she inadvertently giggled in the dark as he tipped his head down, his firm lips fitting perfectly over hers. His lips didn't move so she hesitantly moved her lips over his, loving the feel of his firm sculptured lips beneath her own. She shyly licked his bottom lip tracing the outline with the tip of her tongue. That brought a reaction from him he opened his mouth and let her explore his teeth with her tongue. She could feel the strain of him wanting to take control, but he didn't; other than pushing her firmly against the door, his body pressing against hers, he let her continue with her gentle exploration.

She smiled against his lips liking how he let her take control, their breath mingled, tongues touched, and teeth clashed. It was possibly the best kiss Hinata had ever had with Gaara.

Then the support of the door gave way and they fell in a tangle of clothing into the hallway. Blinking Hinata looked into the cool, darker lavender eyes of her older cousin, who wore a visible frown on his lips.

"I figured Hanabi locked you both in the closet." Neji muttered than with a raised eye brow and a twitch of his lips. "I just didn't expect you to fall right into her plans so quickly."

Gaara regained his composure quicker than Hinata as if he was used to kissing his wife in the darkness of the closet. Gaara pulled Hinata up next to him and absently tugged her clothes back into place as he spoke to Neji.

"Your younger cousin is out of control." Gaara commented dryly as he tucked a strand of Hinata's hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to tell me that, at least you didn't drink the tea." Neji muttered darkly.

"You did?" Gaara asked, his hand stilled on Hinata's shoulder.

"Tenten and I both did, woke up with a hell of a migraine, I didn't expect my own cousin to try and poison me." Neji snapped in irritation at the very memory of it.

"Neji, you ruin everything!" Hanabi's irritated voice cried from the dining room. "Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

"Brat, be quiet in there." Neji yelled.

"I'm telling Father." Hanabi retorted but was soon quiet.

"You should be glad you don't live here anymore." Neji whispered as he led the way into the dining room.

The rest of the dinner passed in light conversation, of which Gaara refused to participate in, and thankfully when it was over all he had to do was nod his head in thanks and leave. That was the last time they were ever going to eat dinner with her family.

"What did you think?" Hinata asked softly as they walked in the dark.

Gaara was silent, what could he say that wouldn't be blunt and rude.

"About my family, that is." Hinata supplied thinking he didn't understand what she was asking.

Gaara still couldn't think of anything nice to say. Then he came up with a thought. "I like the house."

Hinata looked at him funny. "The house?"

"You grew up in a nice house." Gaara replied.

"I grew up in a nice house but… not a nice family?" Hinata replied solemnly.

"Correct." Gaara replied.

"Neji is a good person." Hinata tried to offer one family member notable credit.

"I am well aware of Neji's background." Gaara commented.

"He's changed, being married to Tenten, it's softened him… and Hanabi, well, she is the baby… and we all dote on her…" Hinata began to rattle on.

Gaara interrupted her "Hinata, if you want me to I like your family just tell me and I will."

Hinata blinked in surprise. "You would do that for me?"

"If it sets your mind at ease, yes."

"That's fine if you dislike them… it's much better than it was before." Hinata replied.

"I refuse to eat dinner with them again." Gaara replied in a finale tone of voice.

"Did you enjoy any part of the evening?"

"The closet."

Hinata smiled at his comment, he may look cool and collected, bored even, but she could hear the humor laced in his gravelly voice, even see the crinkle around his eyes when he looked at her.

"You realize we will have to be careful when it comes to your sister." Gaara commented as they walked down the street.

"Ah… yes, any gifts Hanabi sends are way will have to be thoroughly checked over, even, sadly, thrown away."

"The joy of meddling in-laws." Gaara commented dryly.

"Indeed." Hinata said with a laugh as she slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way.


	22. Chapter 22

_Finally got a chapter out, thank you everyone for your reviews I loved ever single one of them. _

Chapter 22

Shikamaru watched his fiancé stalk past him for the fifth time, he should really tell her to relax, offer some comforting words, and tell her everything would be alright. However, he was enjoying the way her short black skirt rode up her legs to revel the creamy skin of her long legs, he like the way her blond hair swirled around her face as she made a sharp turn around and stalked back the way she came from. Most of all he loved the way she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, it positively made him lose his mind.

His lazy eyes traveled up to her shirt watching in interest as her tight red and white shirt twisted around with her agitated movements letting his imagination run wild. His lovely fiancée had taken out one of her elaborately decorated hand fans and was absently swishing it against her neck. She turned around again snapped the fan shut and hit her open palm with it, Shikamaru's eyes glazed over, she was so authoritative, so competent, so dangerously lovely... and soon she would be all his.

"Ah, son?" Shikaku's voice broke through his son's day dream. "You're drooling."

"Oh." Shikamaru said absently closing his mouth and sitting up straighter.

Temari stopped in front of her future in-laws and apologized profusely for the lateness of her brother. Assuring them he wouldn't be much longer. Temari couldn't help but wonder what they thought of her; maybe they didn't want her marrying their son.

Temari had nothing to worry about though. Yoshino approved whole heartily of the marriage. She was very much pleased that her son was marrying such an assertive woman like Temari. Shikaku only made one comment muttering under his breath what a 'bother' it was going to be having two strong-minded females in the family. Secretly he was very proud of his son's choice in a wife; not only was Temari a strong capable shinobi, but, she had a soft side to her as well. The soft smoldering looks Temari gave Shikamaru had not gone unnoticed by the senior of the Nara clan. It brought back memories of his youth when he was Shikamaru's age and was courting Yoshino. It further proved his early assumptions that even a strong woman had moments of tenderness for the man she loved.

"Sit down child, you're giving me a neck-ache." Yoshino ordered.

Temari immediately sat down next to Shikamaru, her hand landed on the table and her fingernails began to drum the top of the table in anxiety. Shikamaru suddenly rested his hand atop hers pressing her hand flat against the table and then curling his fingers around hers, he tilted his head to the side and gave her a smirk.

"The Kazekage is a busy man Temari, we all realize that." He offered softly.

"Yes but, this is important to me." Temari whispered just as softly.

There was a sudden knock at the door, it made Temari jump with excitement before her face turned sever as she stared at the doorway watching as Yoshino opened the door to reveal the Kazekage. Gaara stood in his white robes; the sleeves trimmed in gold, his hair stood out staunchly against the bright white of his clothes, blood red hair, and cool green eyes looking over the occupants of the room.

"You're late." Temari snarled out in accusation.

"Glad to see you too, Temari." Gaara deadpanned, as he allowed Yoshino to show him to his seat and accepted the cup of tea she placed in his hands.

Temari was about to snap back but Shikamaru tightened his fingers around her hand to silence her. It was best they remain quiet; they both needed Gaara's signature on the marriage agreement, and the particulars of the marriage needed to be discussed. Temari took a calming breath and smiled sweetly at her younger brother, when secretly she wanted to beat him to a pulp out in the back alley.

Gaara returned her smile with a blank stare as he raised his cup of tea and drank. Gaara wasn't fooled by her sweet smile, her eyes were icy blue and he read in her gaze a wish to inflict pain upon him. Gaara smirked at the thought of his older sister beating him up; it wasn't going to happen.

Shikaku began the conversation asking how the Kazekage's journey was, how he was enjoying his stay, and congratulated him on his new marriage. Finally the conversation turned to the contract that was placed in front of Gaara. Gaara read through it, noticing immediately the adjustments that had been made to his first draft of the contract.

"Would you care to elaborate this point?" Gaara ordered pointing to the paragraph that discussed the potential of the married couple having children.

Shikaku grinned smugly. "Kazekage, Shikamaru is our only child; he is the heir to the Nara clan."

"I don't see the relevance that if they have children that they move to Konohagakure."

"Not 'if' it's 'when' they have a child I expect Shikamaru to move back to Konohagakure." Shikaku replied stressing the 'when'.

"It is an 'if'; maybe my sister doesn't want to move to Konohagakure." Gaara replied crisply.

Temari bit her bottom lip again as she watched Gaara's nose wrinkle ever so slightly, he was getting angry.

"Gaara." Temari whispered a warning.

Gaara suddenly turned his attention back to his sister. He watched her bite her bottom lip, saw the fear in her blue eyes, and noticed the unusual pallor of her skin. His eyes dropped to her hand, which was clutching Shikamaru's in a tight grip. How could he deny his only sister this one happiness, she had never asked him for anything, but she was asking for this one thing. She was asking that he let her live her life, without him. A strange tightening became apparent in his chest.

"Until we have children, we will be spending six months in Sunagakure and six months in Konohagakure." Temari continued softly. "It could be years before we have a child."

Gaara noticed the frown on Shikamaru's face when she said 'years'.

"Is this what you want Temari?" Gaara asked his voice low.

Temari nodded her head. "More than anything Gaara, I want this."

Gaara stared at his sister for a moment longer, and then turned his attention to Shikaku and Yoshino.

"As long as my sister is happy, I will sign this marriage alliance." Gaara replied.

Gaara set the document down and scrawled his name across the bottom, he watched as Shikaku followed suite and then the young couple placed their names beneath.

Gaara stood up to take his leave and Temari decided to walk with Gaara back to the village. Gaara watched with cool unconcern as Shikamaru gave his fiancée a long kiss before Temari headed out with her brother.

"Gaara, I want to thank you for signing." Temari began.

"You're welcome." Gaara replied in his usual cold voice.

"So how are you and Hinata getting along?" Temari asked trying to be casual.

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly but kept walking. "She is fine."

"I meant how is your private relationship going?" Temari persisted.

Now that Gaara thought about it more, maybe it would be a good thing for his sister to move to Konohagakure, it would stop her endless meddling.

"Get to the point Temari." Gaara ordered.

"Fine." Temari snapped back. "I happened to over hear something regarding Kiba and Hinata."

Gaara stiffened involuntarily at that, felt his nose wrinkle in irritation at the very subject. Why couldn't he escape that loud obnoxious Inuzuka man and the weird bond he had with Hinata.

"What did you hear?" Gaara asked his voice vague sounding like he could care less.

"I am pretty sure it's a rumor Gaara, but I didn't want you to hear it from some stranger off the street." Temari explained than took a breath. "Rumor has it that Kiba was Hinata's lover."

Gaara felt his blood boil at the word 'lover.' He knew it was a rumor, knew it was a dirty disgusting rumor, even had proof that it was, Hinata had known no other man than himself.

However, insecurity and years of distrust was hard to push aside and his mind began to run wild with the way Hinata and Kiba interacted with each other.

"Gaara?" Temari asked her voice worried. "I am pretty sure it's a rumor."

"Who did you hear it from?" Gaara asked his voice void of emotion.

Temari knew that look, Gaara was trying to hide his emotions, he was good at it, but she was his sister and she could always tell when he was upset about something.

"I heard it from Ino Yamanaka." Temari replied.

"Ino?" Gaara asked with slight confusion.

Temari rolled her eyes; Gaara was horrible when it came to remembering people's names.

"The blond, big mouth, Shikamaru's old teammate, you cannot not remember who she is." Temari replied.

"That's the key word 'big mouth,'" Gaara pointed out dryly.

"That's why I feel it's just a rumor." Temari replied confidently, hoping that if she sounded positive Gaara would let it go.

"Did I kill someone close to her for her to retaliate with such a fabricated story?" Gaara asked.

Temari blinked in surprise at Gaara, realizing that he still held the burden of all the horrible things he had done in his younger years. It was the first thing he thought of whenever something was going wrong that he had instigated it with his behavior years earlier.

"No Gaara, we hardly knew her. I think she heard it from someone else." Temari replied gently. "This isn't uncommon for someone in such a high position as yourself; you're going to have to deal with rumors like this."

"I am aware of that." Gaara replied coolly.

Temari switched the conversation to a letter she had received from Kankuro. While she talked Gaara's mind wandered to how to deal with such a rumor, he couldn't believe the emotions he was feeling over such a lie. He felt anger, fury, and hurt even though it wasn't Hinata's fault or was it. All he could do was confront her tonight and get it straightened out.

...

"You're late." Kiba greeted with a smile as Hinata rushed into the building.

"I am?" Hinata asked in a rushed tone as she looked around at the other Sensei's waiting patiently for their teams to come out.

"Naw, the only team that has made it out yet is Whin's team, but not without a casualty." Kiba replied with a shake of his head.

Hinata spotted the green haired Whin kneeling beside Yvonne who was nursing what looked to be a broken collarbone.

"Chi and Yang managed to get her out alive." Kiba replied in a low voice.

"So did they pass?" Hinata whispered.

"Came out with a Heaven and Earth Scroll." Kiba replied with a nod of his head.

Hinata turned her attention back to the large screen that showed the exit to the forest where the remaining teams would be exiting shortly. There was a tense silence and when she glanced around she noticed Aiko was missing and Kiba looked a little too at ease.

"Ah...Kiba where is Aiko?" Hinata asked in a low voice.

Kiba gave Hinata that mischievous grin that showed his canine teeth. It was the same look he used when he did something bad and he was trying to shrug it off as a joke. Like the time he hid Shino's glasses or the time he had locked Hinata in the closet to get her to admit her girlish crush on Naruto aloud to her teammates. Kiba was never going to grow up.

"Kiba." Hinata asked a note of horror in her voice, who knew what pranks he would pull, now that he was an adult.

"No worries Hinata, I just locked her in her bedroom." Kiba replied with a laugh. "Let's see how long it takes her to get out."

"That's really mature Kiba." Shino deadpanned next to them, his black glasses still focused on the screen in front of him.

"You don't like her any more than I do Shino." Kiba replied. Then he caught the look Hinata was giving him. "Don't give me that look, for the past three days I have been nothing but civil and she has followed me everywhere, like some lost puppy."

"You like puppies." Hinata pointed out.

Kiba gave her a frown. "Only this puppy gets into a fight everywhere we go."

"Maybe you should keep her collared than." Shino suggested with dry humor.

Kiba gave a barking howl of laughter at that, than sobered up as if he remembered something, he narrowed his eyes at Shino.

"Hey, I heard you were taking off next week to Land of Waves to one of their seaside resorts." Kiba commented his voice vibrating with a held in growl. "I hope you're going alone."

"Is it really any of your business what I do on my free time?" Shino deadpanned, staring at the screen in front of them.

"It sure the hell does if you're taking my sister with you." Kiba snarled out fist clenched.

Shino did not even respond instead he folded his bare arms over his green vest, his usual grim lips twitched. The corners of his eyes crinkled ever so slightly, and his eyebrows rose with amusement.

"Answer me Shino, is she going with you?" Kiba barked out irritated with Shino's silence.

"You're not her Father, Kiba; Hana is quite capable of making her own decisions." Shino muttered out his voice laced with amusement.

"I'm her brother." Kiba sneered as he reached out and curled his hand around Shino's green vest, yanking his former team-mate toward him.

"Little brother." Shino retorted somewhat childishly, knowing it would set Kiba off.

The room filled with the angry buzz of insects, snapping teeth, snarling growls, and curses muttered under the breath. Clothes ripped, metal on metal rang throughout the room, followed by the scuffing of sandals on the wooden floor.

Hinata shook her head, she was not going to get involved in one of their fights. She might have years ago, in fact, she had broken up their disputes numerous times, but not anymore. She turned her eyes back to the screen.

"Four eyes." Kiba snarled out the insult. "Let's see how you get around without your glasses."

There was a crunch followed by a muffled cry, and more scuffling.

"I always have an extra pair." Shino muttered out with smug satisfaction.

"You would." Kiba sneered out.

"You guys, a team is coming in." Hinata interrupted with a wave of her hand, her eyes still on the screen.

Kiba and Shino stopped their fighting and stood next to Hinata waiting for the team to appear. There was a sudden commotion on the screen, Shima and Tu soon appeared, in face they were flat out running for the finish line, both had their arms filled with scrolls. Hinata blinked in surprise as Shima tried to trip up Tu only it backfired and he tripped himself up instead.

A couple seconds later La and Shanyu leisurely strolled out of the forest and behind them Kano and Shawna emerged. Hinata immediately noticed that Shawna's head was down her red hair hiding the right side of her face and Kano had an arm around her protectively as they walked through the gates leading out of the forest.

The entrance of Tu and Shima into the building was like a whirlwind. At first Hinata couldn't understand a word either one of them were saying it was like they were trying to out shout each other. Finally, Kiba gave an ear-piercing whistle that stopped Tu in mid shout and had Shima covering his ears in pain. As soon as they recovered from the shock, Tu immediately piped up.

"My team won I got here first." Tu announced in triumph. "We collected the two scrolls."

"I got here exactly when you got here." Shima snapped.

"You tripped over your own feet, right at the finish line you clumsy ox." Tu snarled at him showing her white canine teeth.

Shima's face turned bright red and then he gave her a sneer. "Yeah, well, my team won, we collected the most scrolls." He let the scrolls drop at Shino's feet two Earth scrolls and one Heaven scroll.

"I believe and correct me if I am in error, but the jurisdiction of the exam dictates that each team gathers one earth scroll and one heavens scroll." Shanyu drawled from the entrance in his usual scholarly tone.

"Speak English, Shanyu." La growled in annoyance. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"That is correct Shanyu, it matters not how many you collect or how soon you return just as long as your team has one of each." Shino replied.

"What!" Shima exclaimed in frustration. "All that work for nothing."

"Ha, still beat you." Tu laughed.

"Actually it does not matter who comes in first or last just as long as you have the scrolls." Shino corrected.

Tu looked extremely upset by that.

"Shanyu did try to tell you that." La ventured to say to her sister.

"Don't you dare take his side!" Tu spat out in anger her wild brown hair swished around her face in a fan.

"As a united team, I take a collaborative effort to provide recommendations that will ameliorate our objective." Shanyu explained.

La shook her head sadly at Shanyu. "You're not helping yourself."

Kiba thankfully stepped in to distract them from their bickering to congratulate them on finishing the test.

"Are you alright Shawna?" Hinata asked softly turning her attention to her female student who was shaking slightly before her in fear.

Shawna just shook her head and hid her face behind her hair; there was a slight shake in her shoulders as if she was crying. Kano immediately wrapped a protective arm around her again and hugged her close; it seemed to ease Shawna's shaking at the comfort of someone holding her.

"What happened?" Hinata asked Kano.

"We engaged another team in a fight." Kano replied while glaring at Shima then continued.

"Shawna was caught in a Genjutsu."

"It brought back some painful memories." Shawna managed to say.

"I managed to disrupt the chakra flow before it got any worse." Kano replied then he turned on Shima. "That was a stupid thing to do Shima. We had our scrolls, why did you engage them in battle."

"I wanted to collect more than one." Shima argued back. "You're just being lazy."

"That is not it at all; I have a care for the members of our team." Kano snapped back.

"That's enough." Hinata finally ordered her voice firm, her face rigid. "Tomorrow is the next exam. I suggest you get some rest and put your energy into passing this last exam and not fighting."

The remaining teams finally wandered in, as Shino counted out the scrolls, disqualifying teams that didn't have enough scrolls and pass teams that did to the final test. Hinata sent her team off to the hospital to heal a few scratches and see if a medic could sooth Shawna's fears. Kiba's team remained behind arguing among themselves in the corner.

"Your team kind of reminds me of our old team." Kiba commented as he tried to pull the ripped sleeve of his shirt back up to his shoulder.

"That's true." Shino replied as he took out a second pair of glasses and set them on his nose. "When we took this test you wanted to collect more than one scroll."

"I thought it was a good idea at the time." Kiba defended himself, as he touched a cut on his cheek and pulled his fingertips away to see a spot of blood on his skin. "Shino you drew blood." Kiba snarled in anger.

"There wasn't anything we could do to stop you either." Hinata mention softly as she took out a bandage and tried to apply it over the long scratch across Kiba's cheek. "Stay still Kiba I need to put this on."

Kiba was trying to squirm away from Hinata as she finally applied the bandage over his cheek just like she had when they were younger. They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other Shino, Kiba and herself recalling the test they went through, the things they saw, and how very close they came to death that day.

"Are you thinking the same as I am?" Shino asked in his dull voice.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed touching the bandage on his cheek. "I'm hungry for ramen too."

"That's not what I was thinking." Shino snapped.

"Were you thinking of how close we came to getting ourselves killed?" Hinata replied.

"Yes, by the hands of your husband no less." Shino replied.

"That's right." Kiba replied brightly just now catching on. Then he turned serious. "That was some rough business."

"He isn't like that anymore." Hinata defended quickly. "Gaara has changed."

Her old teammates were silent. Shino just stared at her behind his glasses hiding whatever emotions he was feeling, and Kiba just gave Hinata a sad look.

"I don't care what you two think, I am content with my situation." Hinata replied then mentally kicked herself for not saying 'happy.' Why couldn't she say she was happy, it wasn't hard to say that word? Then she spotted Aiko coming into the room behind Kiba and Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Oh-uh. I never liked that look, something's up." Kiba commented warily. "That's the same smile you gave me when you tricked me into eating vegetables."

"Or the time you colored the lenses of my glasses with a black marker." Shino replied warily.

"Kiba, I believe you have your own problems to deal with." Hinata commented than she finished in a whisper. "Like the one behind you."

Kiba spun around in such haste he almost tripped over Akamaru, who had followed Aiko. Aiko looked just as fierce and just as beautiful as ever. Her long white hair was in a ponytail with little pieces of twigs and leaves sticking in the long strands, her bangs fell across her blue eyes that were chillingly cold. She wore short dark blue shorts with a once cream-colored over robe that stopped at her knees and covered her arms to her wrists but now was streaked with dirt. Her flawless skin had a smudge of dirt on her chin and an angry scratch running across the right side of her cheek. Kiba quickly regained his composure.

"Eh, took you long enough." Kiba said with a smirk.

"You arrogant asshole, you locked me in my room." Aiko growled.

"Looks to me like you got tangled up with a tree." Kiba replied with a huge grin.

Aiko seemed a little confused by Kiba's teasing reply.

"I." Aiko hesitated a second before continuing. "Climbed the tree by my window." Then her face colored just slightly as she finished. "And I fell coming down.

Kiba found that to be extremely funny and began barking with laughter, Aiko soon took offense to his laughter but before she could properly knock him down a peg or two she tripped over Akamaru and right into Kiba's arms. Hinata hid her smile behind her hand, knowing full well that Akamaru had placed himself in Aiko's way on purpose.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Tu teased loudly.

"Kiss her." La chanted next to her twin.

Kiba's team was watching with held breath as their Sensei's nose bumped against Aiko. Hinata could feel the temperature in the room increase dramatically, and the sexual tension in the air was thick. Hinata wondered why Kiba wasn't fighting Aiko off like he usually did. Instead Kiba raised a hand and gently whipped the smudge of dirt off Aiko's face. His next move elicited a shocked intake of breath on Shino's part and a united 'ahhhh' from Kiba's cousins, and a disgusting snort from Shanyu.

Kiba had just licked the end of Aiko's nose and then smirked at her before he turned a scathing look on the other occupants of the room.

"A little privacy would be nice." Kiba growled low his hands still held Aiko against him; she had hid her face against his shoulder.

"It's common for two people who are betrothed to want a moment of isolation, and..." Shanyu began only to be interrupted by La.

"Save it Shanyu." La muttered as she dragged him and her sister out of the room.

Hinata and Shino followed a little surprised at the sudden fierceness in Kiba's mood.

"Is it me or is something going on with Kiba?" Hinata asked Shino.

"Do you really need to ask? Something is always going on with Kiba." Shino muttered as they walked out of the building.

"That's true but Kiba usually fights her off." Hinata replied.

"You know the Inuzuka clan, they thrive on dominating others, and Kiba will soon be alpha of the clan." Shino replied with a shrug.

"I know all that, Shino."

"Well Aiko has shown her submission." Shino replied.

"Shown her submission?" Hinata whispered.

"Yes. Hana, myself, Kiba and Aiko went to dinner last night and during the evening the two got into quiet a fight. It was pretty bad; almost had us thrown out of the restaurant. However, right when Hana and I thought we might have to drag the two apart Aiko did the unthinkable. She swept her white hair away from her neck and bowed her head in submission."

Hinata was a bit surprised; she knew that any woman that was to marry into the Inuzuka clan would have to submit to Kiba as the alpha. One of the ways to do so was to show the most vulnerable part of you, your neck, thus showing you trusted the man to protect you. She just never thought Aiko would submit.

"Ever since that moment the two have gotten along fairly well, considering the antics Kiba pulls every now and then." Shino commented.

"So Shino, has Hana shown submission to you?" Hinata teased.

Shino frowned at Hinata. "That's private Hinata."

Hinata laughed at Shino's indignant expression.

…...

Hinata entered the room just as darkness descended on the village. She shrugged out of her vest and placed it on the back of a chair as she walked further into the room. Her eyes spotted Gaara standing by the large windows; his broad back to her, his arms crossed his focus intent on the street below. The room was silent she was pretty sure he had heard her come in, but he didn't greet her, didn't even turn around. Her eyes wandered around the room and noticed that Gaara didn't disrobe like he usually did, tossing his articles of clothing every which way. Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously, something was wrong; he was acting differently almost brooding like. Whatever was on his mind it wasn't pleasant, she could tell that much.

Gaara turned his head, brushed his red bangs out of his eyes, and fixed his unwavering gaze on her, his eyes were cold and unpleasant looking. Hinata swallowed convulsively trying to calm the slight shake in her hand.

"How was your day?" Hinata managed to ask trying hard not to turn away from his gaze.

"Unpleasant." Gaara spoke the one word with malice, his eyes still on her.

Swallowing again Hinata had to look away, she felt her hand shake and quickly gripped her other arm to stop the action.

"I hate to bring this topic up, but as your husband it is my right to know." Gaara began his voice chilled and withdrawn.

At those words Hinata instantly knew what he was going to bring up, he had heard the rumor Aiko had spread of Kiba and herself being lovers. She felt like fainting right there in front of him from sheer embarrassment.

"The alarmed look on your face tells me you already know what I want to discuss." Gaara stated blandly, his cool eyes ranked over her face, there was rage, anger, and hurt in his gaze.

Hinata nodded her head and absently began to busy her fingers with a loss strand of her black hair curling it around and around tugging furiously at it. "I gather you heard the rumor."

"It's a little hard not to have heard it." Gaara commented dryly.

"It was an m-m-misunderstanding on Aiko's p-p-part." Hinata stuttered out, than bit her tongue in frustration.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at her stuttering. "Where would Aiko get such a misinterpretation from?"

Hinata immediately was on the defense at Gaara statement, her fear edged into anger, and she hastily snapped back without thinking. "My conduct is without reproach."

Gaara's eyes widened at Hinata's sudden brisk tone and the anger in her eyes. Slowly with languishing movements, much like a cats, he walked toward her, and closed the distance between them. He grasped her hand and methodically began uncurling her black hair from around her fingertip.

"You hold yourself with dignity and grace; I have not been disappointed on that aspect of our arrangement." Gaara commented his voice had lost the chill; the coldness in his eyes was ebbing away.

Hinata raised lavender eyes to his and breathed a sigh of relief, her anger faded away into sudden anguish. Gaara didn't trust her or else he wouldn't have insinuated her misconduct.

"We are figureheads, we run a country, and with that, people will spread rumors and try to bring our integrity down." Gaara continued as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips before continuing. "It is our duty to prove them wrong and end such rumors before they get out of hand."

"I understand." Hinata whispered breathlessly, she desperately wanted to ask him if he didn't trust her but she decided to ignore it, why stir up something that was just now being settled. So instead she blurted out an apology that she didn't have to give. "I'm sorry."

Gaara's hand closed around hers tightly at her apology and his eyes turned wary. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Hinata absently bit her bottom lip, realizing she had just turned everything from bad to worse with the unneeded apology.

"For n-n-not telling you o-o-of the rumor sooner." Hinata managed to choke out.

"Apologizing for something you had no control over is a waste of breath." Gaara stated the cold chill was back in his voice, his eyes narrowed further.

Hinata tugged at her hand she didn't care for the confining grip he had on her. The intensity of which he looked at her made her uneasy. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes threatened to spill the tears she was trying so hard to hold in.

"I d-d-don't want to fight." Hinata whispered out her voice fading out.

"We are discussing a matter not fighting." Gaara corrected his voice washing over her like cold water.

"You are intimidating m-m-me." Hinata whispered clenching her teeth together to keep them from chattering.

"I find it amusing that you are intimidated by myself, yet you show such confidence when you speak to the council, Hokage, and even your students." Gaara replied bitterly.

Hinata stiffened at his words and yanked her hand from his grip. Her lavender eyes sparked in indignant anger.

"That's because when you want to discuss a m-m-matter you do so in a very a-a-arrogant manner." Hinata accused. "You are u-u-unapproachable and y-y-you make me feel guilty w-w-when I have done nothing wrong."

"So you apologize for no reason just because I intimidate you?" Gaara asked. "Because you think I'm arrogant?"

Hinata could only nod her head realizing again her mistake in defying him, it was probably too late to back step now.

"Do you fear me Hinata?"

Hinata's head snapped up and she met his gaze with a shocked look. He wasn't asking her to be playful like the numerous times before. No, he was asking her honestly if she feared him, right now, in this very moment. This was her chance to turn the conversation around once more, lighten the tension in the air, and ease his mind of his troubled thoughts. With much courage, she placed her free hand on the side of his face and leaned forward placing her lips against the shell of his ear and whispering to him.

"Never."

Hinata felt the tension and anger ebb from Gaara's shoulders, felt his arms wrap around her slowly and pull her closer, his head fell against her shoulder. His lips brushed against her neck and she felt him reply softly against her skin.

"You can ask me anything." His voice soft and gentle against her skin.

"Why can't you trust me?" Hinata whispered against his ear she honestly wanted to know.

Gaara didn't react. He just held her almost possessive like, before he let his arms fall away from her as he stepped back from her. His eyes were far off again wary and withdrawn once more.

"I just don't know you very well." Gaara commented getting one last dig.

Hinata's mind began to spin in frustration, she didn't want him to leave in a fit of anger. The next thing she did was completely and utterly out of character. If Aiko could do it to win Kiba over maybe she could do it to win Gaara. She swept her long black hair away from her neck and bowed her head, showing her submission.

It completely took Gaara by surprise as he looked at the prone form of his wife with head bowed hair swept away showing off the elegant curve of her white neck. What was she doing? It was like she was offering herself to him. He found it distasteful to have her act like that, it showed weakness and fear.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked his voice low almost threatening sounding.

Hinata kept her eyes downcast and her voice low as she answered. "I am submitting to you."

"Submitting to me?" Gaara asked blinking in surprise.

"Yes. That you were right and I was wrong." Hinata whispered her head still bowed.

Gaara walked back up to his wife and placed a cool finger beneath her chin and raised her head, he untangled her fingers from her hair and swept her long hair back over her neck and down her back. He looked her in the eye his next words where slow and deliberate as if to make sure she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Our discussion was not about who was in the right and who was in the wrong. You asked me a question, Hinata, and I answered you honestly, like I do every time you ask me something. I don't know you that well and that is neither one of our faults. We have entered into an arrangement where we don't know each other like we should." Gaara's continued as his fingers swept across her jaw line to the back of her neck. "I wasn't asking you to submit yourself to me either and I would prefer if you never did that again."

Hinata swallowed against his intense gaze and the words he had just spoken to her. She gulped and was about to utter something when his finger pressed against her lips.

"And don't apologize." Gaara ordered.

"I wasn't going to apologize." Hinata muttered around his finger.

"I could see it in your eyes." Gaara contradicted.

"Hn." Hinata scoffed.

"Apologizing shows weakness." Gaara ordered gently, the pressure of his fingertips against her neck intensified his point.

She turned her head back to Gaara her eyes widened as his lips landed on hers, a slow sensual moan was soon elicited from the back of her throat as Gaara's tongue swept across her lower lip. Hinata opened her mouth a little bit allowing Gaara to sweep a tongue over her teeth, Gaara's kiss was a gentle assault on her emotions, making her feel more daring. She nipped her teeth against his bottom lip and received a low gurgle that came from Gaara as his free hand settled on her bottom pressing her closer to him as he slanted his mouth over hers deepening the kiss. Hinata felt her knees go weak and an aching want ran deep within her, but he broke apart from her resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm not weak." Hinata whispered against his lips.

"No you're not." Gaara replied back.

Hinata had a death grip on his shirt afraid if she let go she'd fall to her knees at his feet.

"As much as I want to continue this I do have paperwork to sign off on and send back to Kankuro." Gaara replied as he pried her hands off him.

Hinata let out an aggravated moan, as she let her hands drop to her sides, and watched as he walked into the next room where he had set up office and shut the door.

She slowly got ready for bed. This was really their first fight. There hadn't been screaming or yelling, he certainly didn't make a move to physically abuse her, and they had ended the fight with a nice kiss. However, she couldn't help but wonder if they would ever have a fight where Gaara would lose his control and really give into the rage he usually bottled up inside. She realized that Gaara used intimidation and body language to get his point across, he used words and his demeanor to put others in their place and he had succeeded in doing so with her. She felt extremely ashamed of herself when she had nothing to be ashamed of. Crawling into bed she curled herself around a pillow and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_I want to thank my beta Errihu for looking over this chapter. Your awesome! And thank you readers so much for the reviews and for just reading. I was able to get this chapter out quicker as I had some down time. Enjoy._

Chapter 23

Shawna took out her opponent with a strong fist, slammed into the ground causing the earth to shake dislodging her opponent off his feet and sending him through the air. Shawna used that moment to remove the ornamental needles in her hair before throwing them downward in a fast-moving barrage. Her opponent was struck hard, pinning him to the ground. Breathing heavily Shawna stood watching, waiting, to see if her opponent would move. She didn't have to wait long as Shikamaru proclaimed Shawna the winner.

Hinata smiled warmly at her student as Shawna walked off the arena. Shima could barely contain his excitement as he bounced up and down.

"That was awesome Shawna." Shima shouted in excitement with a fist pump.

"It was." Hinata praised softly.

Shawna blushed at the praise and sat down next to Kano who had come out at a tie with his opponent. All they were waiting for was Shima's turn, and it wouldn't be long now Hinata thought as she looked at the remaining students who had yet to take the test.

Not able to help herself she did a quick glance up where the Hokage and Kazekage were sitting; Gaara was deep in conversation with Naruto. She desperately hoped Gaara was impressed with her student's progress but that shouldn't really matter since she was happy with what she had accomplished. Her brows knitted in worry as she thought of their argument the other night. Since that time Gaara had remained cool, but he was always that way, it just felt like he was unusually so.

Kiba's arm suddenly slung over Hinata's shoulder in a friendly manner as he grinned down into her face. The scent of dog shampoo, cedar wood and cinnamon dog biscuits assaulted her nose as she was pressed against Kiba's side.

"I am impressed Hinata, your students far exceeded my expectations. No offense." Kiba praised with his toothy grin.

"Thanks Kiba." Hinata replied with a smile. "I am impressed with your students also. Who would have thought you had the patienceto teach."

"Yeah, since patience is not your forte." Aiko's voice rang out.

Kiba's eyes sparkled dangerously as he let Hinata go and faced Aiko.

"I think my patience with you is proof enough." Kiba quipped back.

Hinata was becoming used to their fighting and ignored it. It seemed that they liked to provoke each other until one of them submitted.

...

Gaara swallowed his anger at the way the Inuzuka man had casually placed an arm around Hinata. It was an innocent gesture but Gaara had felt uncontrollable rage hit him at the thought of another man touching her. No wonder that rumor was started; anyone off the street would look at the two and think them involved. All Gaara could do was hope for a speedy return back to Sunagakure and away from that man.

Suppressing his irritation he tried to focus on the testing like his fellow leaders were doing, well besides the Tsuchikage who was slumped forward slightly chin to chest snoring softly. One had to wonder how much longer Onoki would remain Tsuchikage before being replaced by a younger ruler.

Naruto and Kakashi had just finished a heated debate regarding some of the Genin on Kiba's team. The names Tu and La were thrown around along with Yang, and Shanyu. The only two they could agree on passing to Chunin level were Kano and Shawna. Kano, because he showed a level of maturity when it came to planning out attacks and a level of understanding that it was best not to overdo it on the first attack like so many others did. He showed excellent restraint and chakra control. Shawna was a hands down pass, as a medical-nin she excelled in tai-jutsu in order to save her chakra forwhen it was needed.

"You should be pleased Gaara." Naruto replied breaking through Gaara's haze of anger. "Two of Hinata's students have passed, you should be proud of her."

Gaara blinked; of course, he was proud of her, she had done very well.

"Have you taken any more time to consider letting Miyo stay for another week?" Naruto asked.

"I cannot help but wonder why you take such a special interest in Miyo." Gaara mussed as he glanced at Naruto.

"Honestly it isn't me." Naruto said raising a hand in defense than with a shrug and sheepish look he whispered. "Kakashi suggested we help train one of your most promising ninjas."

"I see." Gaara replied blandly, deep down he was becoming suspicious of Kakashi Hatake and his sudden interest.

Naruto must have sensed Gaara's hesitance for he continued. "I, too, am a little surprised at Kakashi's sudden interest, for he doesn't really notice people like we would, he just goes about his life in a sort of haze or dream-like state. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he would have turned out a different man if the people he loved hadn't all died."

"Miyo may stay, however, she will leave with Temari and I expect a full escort to be provided for their safe return." Gaara replied.

"Of course, I will send at least three capable shinobiif not more." Naruto replied in excitement.

Their attention was soon on the screen that flashed Shima's name and his opponent.

Shima's name was the next up for battle. Hinata was nervous, fearing that Shima might lose his concentration and start goofing off. He had to win this test, needed to win this test, or he would fail and stay a Genin while his teammates would be Chunin.

Hinata watched with held breathas Shima stood in the middle of the arena staring down his opponent. Shima wasn't jumping into the fight like he usually did; he was standing therepatiently waiting for his opponent to make the first move. This was highly unusual for Shima to show such restraint. Then, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the movement behind the other student and watched in approval as Shima appeared behind. A quick shot of his hand and he had effectively disabled his opponents arm entirely with a well placed jab at the back of the shoulder blade. Shima's opponent however wasn't completely at a loss with one arm and threw a shower of kunai at him. Shima used the body flicker technique to reappear at a safer distance from his opponent.

Hinata sighed in relief but noticed that a kunai had hit him, there was a bit of blood along his jaw line. Shima hadn't moved fast enough, his opponent charged him full speed, palm open in front of him holding a large amount of chakra with the intent of dealing a killer blow. Shima's arms spread out as his fingers danced in the air as he sent out his invisible chakra strings, the tree limbs began to move sweeping down to block Shima from the hit. Bark, leaves, and chunks of woodflew through the air as the tree limbs were destroyed by the hit. Shima reappeared behind his opponent once more, his footing was faltering, and everyone could tell that even though he had blocked the hit, some of the debris had hit him.

Out of the cloud of dust, leaves, and tree bark the other student jumped out and threw a handful of needles with his good arm, only at the last minute when he was about to let them loosehis hand changed directions and sent them flying to his right instead. Shima had successful attached a chakra strand to his opponents good arm.

"He'sreally showing some focus isn't he?" Kiba commented dryly as he watched.

Even Aiko seemed impressed. "I didn't think he would last this long."

Hinata couldn't help but smirk at the comments as she watched Shima slam his opponent against the ground with his chakra strings. Shima leapt into the air and threw several kunai at his opponent, nailing him to the ground. Shima stood off to the side waiting tensely and alert for another attack. However, Shikamaru entered proclaiming Shima the winner, and like always when Shima was center of attention, he lost control and began doing fist pumps in the air. Chakra strands flew in the air with his enthusiasm and one of the strands landed on a tree branch and swung it around to hit Shima in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Go figure he'd knock himself out with his own enthusiasm." Kano muttered in disgust. "Troublesome."

"Why does he act that way?" Tu asked in frustration. "It's like he doesn't take anything serious."

"It's just Shima." Shawna replied a little defensively. "He is always that way, enthusiastic about everything; sometimes his excitement gets the best of him."

They all watched as Shima and his opponent were taken off the arena floor and taken examined by the medical-nin on the sidelines.

The exams had officially ended. It would be a while before the Hokage and other Kages made their decision regarding the last couple of fights. Gaara was thankful for the announcement that they would take an hour's break and get back to the discussions. So he took his leave for a much needed break to see his wife.

Gaara walked up to Hinata and was surprised at the change in her, her smile was warm her eyes bright she held herself with such strength and confidence, why couldn't others see that in her. On seeing Gaara, Hinata immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him on the check; still a little uncomfortable showing affection in public Gaara slowly pulled her closer.

"I am proud of you." Gaara said softly.

Hinata pulled back slightly, her lips quivered as she stared at him, her lovely lips opened and closed several times before she managed to say something.

"You're proud of ...me?" Hinata whispered in shock.

"I believe that is what I said." Gaara replied blandly, his fingers still clutched her to him.

"No one has ever said they were proud of me." Hinata replied.

Gaara was silent as he regarded her silently. "It might be awhile before we find out who passed and who didn't."

"Why aren't you up there making high level decisions with the rest of the Kages?" Hinata asked as she turned her head to look up at the balcony where they all sat.

Gaara followed her gaze to see a red faced Tsuchikage arguing with the Hokage. Naruto looked a bit surprised at the outburst and Sakura was trying to calm the other Kages down.

"We get an hour break." Gaara replied as he turned around.

"There is one thing I would like to do before we head back home." Hinata began hesitantly.

"What would that be?" Gaara asked.

"To visit the memorial grave of Konohagakure's fallen shinobi. I do this every year and would like to pay my respects before we leave." Hinata replied she glanced at Gaara from the corner of her eye.

Gaara just inclined his head slightly and let Hinata lead the way. Their first stop was a flower shop, owned by none other than Ino Yamanaka. This was the blond haired, blue eyed, loud-mouthed woman that reminded Gaara a little of his older sister. Only Ino talked non-stop. The same woman had bestowed such a risqué wedding present upon them.

Apparently even though the Chunin exams were going on the Yamanaka flower business was still open, even if business was slow and everyone was at the last test.

First, it was excitement and awe of being in the presence of the Kazekage and his new wife, than it was the wonderful news of Shikamaru and Temari's engagement, and then when Gaara thought for a moment that Ino was done she thrust her left hand under their nose. A large diamond stone glittered in the illuminated light of the store; her smile was positively radiate with joy and excitement as she announced her engagement to Chouji.

That was when Gaara noticed the large long haired redhead that suddenly walked out from the back room. Chouji paused as he eyed the occupants in the room; he held a large bag of chips with one hand poised to dig in. He shrugged his large shoulders took a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth. Ino greeted him with a loud squeal of excitement, throwing her arms around the large man and hugging him, than stepping back she let him have it on his eating habits.

"Ino you're crunching my potato chips." Chouji whined in irritation as he stared into his bag with a frown.

Hinata gentle brought Ino's attention back to the fact that they were here to buy flowers. Ino immediately gave them several flower choices to choose from while Chouji stood looking over Ino's shoulder munching away on his chips and giving his opinion on what he would choose.

"I would suggest chrysanthemums, maybe in a white or soft pink?" Ino suggested touching the said flower with her fingertips.

"What about those." Chouji questioned pointing with a finger at the white flowers. "I like those flowers."

Ino gave an exasperated sigh. "Chouji those are daffodils and they are used mostly in weddings not to be laid on a grave."

Chouji just shrugged his shoulders and began eating again his focus was now on the Kazekage. The two men stood one on either side of the table sizing each other up.

"Kazekage." Chouji greeted through a mouth full of chips.

Gaara might have said 'fatso' or 'humongous' but then recalled this large man was touchy when it came to his weight and size. So Gaara went the safe route and answered with a 'hn' and nod of the head.

"I will take the chrysanthemums, in white and pink." Hinata replied.

"Wonderful choice." Ino praised as she began arranging the flowers in colorful paper. "Soooo have you used my wedding gift yet?" Ino asked as she leaned over the counter and smirked at Gaara with her bright blue eyes.

Gaara backed away slightly and gave the blond an irritated look, Hinata's face turned red, as her mouth dropped open ever so slightly a gurgling noise coming from her mouth. Gaara eyed the blond for a second before he decided being blatantly honest might just be the trick.

"As a matter of fact, we use it ever night." Gaara his voice dropped an octave.

Gaara got the reaction he thought he would; Ino was wide eyed and speechless. Even Chouji was shocked he had stopped eating, the bag of potato chips falling from his numb hands. His mouth opened and closed several times before Chouji grinned lecherously at the Kazekage.

"Way to go man." Chouji replied as he continued the arm exercise of food to his mouth.

Gaara used the distraction to quickly pay for the flowers and make a quick exit. Hinata noticed Gaara's subtle look of irritation and took the flowers, thanking Ino as they left. Gaara's ears were still ringing from Ino's endless chatter he was beginning to have some respect for Chouji any man that could put up with that mindless chatter and shrill voice of that woman was a strong man indeed.

He was beginning to have a deeper appreciation for his wife, her voice was calming soothing, her mere presence by his side was a compliment of himself, and her beauty was alluring yet classic.

Gaara suddenly stopped short feeling a presence ahead of them through the trees; he silently reached his hand out and stopped Hinata. She looked at him her eyes questioning him as he raised a finger to his lips and glanced around at their surroundings. Up ahead in the clearing he spotted the memorial grave, the large stone with the names of Konohagakure fallen ninjas. A loan figure stood in front of it, a hand pressed flat against the cool stone surface. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he recognized the man, Kakashi, with his silver hair sticking straight up and his black mask in place.

Hinata must have recognized him because she stood still and looked on watching and waiting just like Gaara, until Kakashi brought his fingertips to his mask covered lips and then pressed them on one of the names engraved on the stones surface and then walked away in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes, Gaara and Hinata stepped out into the clearing and toward the memorial grave. Hinata stopped in front of the stone and placed the flowers at its base.

"Kakashi lost his Sensei and one of his teammates in death." Hinata commented breaking the silence with her gentle voice. She raised her fingertips and traced the names Minato and Obito on the smooth surface. "His other teammate is labeled a missing ninja." Hinata's fingers moved to the opposite side of the stone and traced over the name Rin. "He comes here often."

Gaara stared at the names Hinata had traced on the stone, wondering what it would be like to lose someone close to him. Would he himself feel the sorrow? Would he be able to cry, shed a tear for that person? He felt the usual emptiness fill him, he felt devoid of any emotion at all, just a vacant feeling that wouldn't go away, like he was missing something.

Suddenly he felt Hinata's smooth hand slide into his open one her long elegant fingers closing over his hand and holding onto him with all her might. A small feeling of warmth ran up his arm into his chest, making it almost hard to take a breath. He glanced at his wife and watched her smile at him warmly.

"What?" Gaara questioned his voice low rough sounding.

"You just had that hollow look in your eyes, the one that makes me want to bring you back to the living. You haven't lost anyone close to you, Gaara, be thankful for that." Hinata replied with a warm smile.

Gaara let her lead him, she was right he hadn't lost anyone that he cared for, at least not yet, and he feverishly hoped he never would. They walked back to the arena just in time to begin the discussion of who to pass and who to fail. Hinata took her place among the other teachers, while the Kages discussed things a buffet of food was served as a type of celebration of all the hard work the teachers, Sensei, Proctors, and Kages had to deal with during the Chunin Exams.

In the end after much discussion arguing, a little bit of screaming, and many threats of physical harm, all the Kages decided on passing six of the Genin that had entered the exams and exonerating them to the level of Chunin. Much of the arguing had come from the Tsuchikage who was furious that only one student of his daughter's team had been given the status of Chunin. That student was Yang, who had actually tied in the last exam against Kano; all the proctors of the exams agreed that the two males had shown exceptional skill bordering on the line of being called a prodigy of each of their villages.

It was actually a great compliment to the Tsuchikage regarding his daughter's skill in teaching and the potential of the Genin in his village. Whin was the one who eventually calmed her Father's out burst into low sputters of indignant rage.

The Kages also decided to pass one student out of Kiba's team; Shanyu being the only one out of the Inuzuka's team to show level-headedness with a degree of knowledge that was almost unheard of among the other teams. Even Kiba agreed with the leaders that his cousins Tu and La needed another year of training under them before taking on the title Chunin and who knew in another six months they might be ready.

The other Genin who had passed was a girl from Zhao's team that came from Land of Waves. Gaara kept his eyes on the man and didn't perceive any threatening movements, but he did notice the way the man was watching the Inuzuka man and the Kaguya woman. Gaara turned his attention back to the discussion, it wasn't his concern and he didn't want to get involved.

The next announcement was a surprise, when all leaders agreed as one that Hinata's entire team deserved the title Chunin. Gaara was even surprised at this announcement. It wasn't unheard of for an entire team to pass, it was just unusual. Hinata's reaction was priceless; her face turned slightly pink and her bottom lip began to tremble from all the attention she was receiving, but one look from Gaara made her forget her embarrassment and eventually she relaxed enjoying the credit that was due to her. Drinks were passed around after that in celebration, while Gaara declined, Hinata accepted. She didn't have just one, she had several, and as the evening grew late she grew chattier.

While Hinata grew more animated as the evening wore on, the Inuzuka man grew more flirtatious and bolder. Naruto on the other hand was louder than ever and at one point the sand leader thought about filling the Hokage's mouth up with sand, thankfully he didn't have to for Sakura took care of it. This was the reason why the Kazekage didn't drink – It altered one's senses and made the person do idiotic things like… disrobing! Gaara's eyes widened as Hinata was attempting to get out of her vest.

"Hinata this is not the place." Gaara replied as he put a hand on her arm.

Hinata's bottom lip jutted out slightly. "I'll…have you know I am t-t-the wife of the Kazekage I can do what I want."

Gaara blinked at her statement, yes she was his wife but that didn't give her leave to expose herself to others. Him yes, but others no.

"Tequila makes her clothes fall off." Shino stated beside Gaara.

"Excuse me?" Gaara snapped in irritation.

Shino raised his hands in defense. "I am just warning you as her old teammate, when Hinata drinks tequila she likes to strip down."

"You've seen her do this?" Gaara asked in irritation at the thought of bug boy and dog breath seeing Hinata.

Shino gave an uncharacteristic smile. "There's a lot you don't know about your wife."

Gaara frowned at the man as he grabbed Hinata by the arm and began making his way out of there. Several times he had to stop and tie her sandals back on or zip up her green vest. Embarrassingly he pulled her off Naruto when they were saying their farewells for the evening, but then Naruto had to disentangle Sakura from the Kazekage's robes so in the end they were even.

Finally they were on the streets walking slowly back to their rooms together hand in hand if he let go of his wife she tended to drift off. Hinata was unusually chatty that evening due to all the excitement and he allowed her to rattle on. Gaara felt a sense of pride at least he thought that might be the word that or relief that he could finally go home tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

He opened the door allowing her to walk in first; he watched in amusement as she began shedding clothes not folding them or putting them away, just letting the articles drop. It was unusual for her to get undressed right in plain view of him; she normally would run to the bath room and change in there or turn her back to him and undress. Not this time, she was facing him as she stripped her vest off, wiggled out of her black shorts, and began tugging at her shirt trying to yank it over her head.

It was almost like déjà vu as he watched her struggle, twisting and turning trying to get the confining shirt off, she landed in a heap on the bed once more wiggling and giggling. Gaara came to the conclusion that she was drunk, thus the reason for such uncontrollable giggling.

Gaara was about to help her with the shirt but she finally got it off and sat up her black hair was somewhat static looking with strands floating in the air her face had a lovely flushed look to it and her lips glistened as her tongue darted out to wet them. She was staring at him with a hunger in her eyes that he hadn't seen before; it was kind of uncomfortable the way she was staring at him as if he didn't have any clothes on. She looked, oh so tempting, sitting there in her purple laced bra and panties.

Hinata climbed off the bed and walked toward him, her movements were a subtle seduction as she reached out and placed her hands on either side of his face. Her lips touched his with a gentle kiss her tongue swept across his closed lips. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I like you." Hinata announced her voice had a slight slur to it; her lavender eyes were soft and warm as she gazed at him.

"That's a good thing." Gaara replied in amusement.

"It's a great thing." Hinata slurred out as she began placing butterfly kisses across his jaw.

Gaara relaxed beneath her gentle assault. Her fingers had his robe off in a matter of seconds; a particularly well-placed kiss followed by a gentle bite against his shoulder had Gaara speechless with want. She was a biter, he never pegged her for a biter! Green eyes widened as this once timid woman grabbed the tail of his scarf still wrapped around his neck and began pulling him forward toward the bed as she walked backwards with a very pronounced sway of her hips. Long, lean legs hit the bed, toppling her backward into the orange and black sheets. Go figure Naruto would choice such décor.

Hinata yanked on the end of the scarf successfully pulling Gaara on top of her, her fingers moved beneath his black shirt. A breath of air hissed through his lips at the simple contact of her hands against his bare skin. She tugged the shirt off him and threw it behind them; she ran her fingers up over his back and pressed him down against her. The sharp pain of her nails digging into his back, firm lips rested against the hollow of her shoulder giving soft kisses. Her hips began moving against him, causing an erotic friction that was becoming uncomfortable; he gently held her hips down against the bed stopping her movement. He pulled away from her and looked down into lust filled lavender eyes that couldn't quite focus on him.

With a sigh Gaara rolled off of her, closed his eyes trying to calm the passion raging through him. He refused to take his wife if she was intoxicated, he drew the line there, and it was possibly the hardest thing he had to do.

A soft snore came from beside him, turning his head he noticed Hinata was fast asleep; her black hair was fanned out beneath her, her hands curled gently against the curves of her body. Gaara shook his head in disgust as he sat up and draped the orange comforter over his wife.

He headed for the bathroom to take a shower, a very long, cold shower.

…

Hinata woke slowly, her head hurt and the brightness of the room was painful as she shut her eyes. Her mind began to clear she realized she couldn't move, something was pressing her down into the bed. Bare skin pressed against her bare back, her mind began to panic as she realized how naked she was.

Clad only in her bra and panties, pressed against the naked chest of Gaara. She couldn't even move her head for his was resting on her hair, his arm was like a steel band around her waist, one of his muscled legs – thankfully encased in pajama bottoms – was thrown across her legs. Blinking, she realized her head was cushioned on his arm and that their two hands were interlaced next to their head. Pajamas

It was the third time that he had stayed in bed with her the entire evening without waking up early and leaving her to wake up alone. She made an attempt to move but only managed to be pulled closer to Gaara who muttered something against her hair.

"G-g-gaara." Hinata whispered softly.

"Hn." Was the only reply she got.

"Um…" Hinata began only to stop short with a gasp as his hand moved against her stomach dipping down to the lacy band of her panties.

"S-s-stop." Hinata stuttered out, as she jabbed her elbow into his ribs and managed to turn herself around.

A gasp of fear escaped her as she noticed a purple bruise between his neck and shoulder, she made a move to touch it only to have his hand snap out and stop her.

"What happened?" Hinata asked a she met his cool gaze.

"You bit me." Gaara replied bluntly.

Hinata gurgled in surprise her face began to heat up.

"I don't usually bite." Hinata whispered embarrassed at her actions.

Gaara just glared at her as he sat up in bed and released her hand. Hinata could tell he was irritated with her just by the way he looked at her.

"Get dressed." Gaara ordered as he got out of bed and began dressing.

Hinata did as she was told but stopped shortly as she stared at the floor that was littered with her clothes, what had she done, her face turned bright red. She had drunk too much last night and had stripped for her husband; her hands covered her face in utter embarrassment. Why had she allowed herself to drink, she knew better. Had she tried to strip right there during the celebration?

"I stopped you before you exposed yourself in public." Gaara's voice broke through her mortified thoughts like cold water.

She snapped her head up and stared at her husband. He was casually wrapping his scarf around his neck she spotted the bruise and felt her face heat up again.

"Come, we leave as soon as you're decent." Gaara replied coolly as he walked into the other room leaving her to try and gather what was left of her dignity.

Half an hour later they were at the entrance gate with the Hokage and a few others that were seeing them off. Naruto pulled Gaara aside a scroll in his hands and concern darkened his usual cheerful face.

"Gaara this is a list of missing and rogue-nin from the surrounding countries. A few of the names are in the bingo book even."

Gaara accepted the scroll with a nod, his eyes on Hinata, who was deep in conversation with the Inuzuka man. Although he was listening to Naruto his eyes were on Hinata.

"If you could check through your personal and civilian records within the last twelve years," Naruto continued.

Gaara turned away from Hinata and blankly stared at Naruto. The Hokage was in his typical orange and black robes, his white hat was on crooked, and he looked exceedingly uncomfortable wearing such articles of clothing. Gaara couldn't really see his long time acquaintance worry about a list of missing-nin.

"Is this your request or someone else?" Gaara questioned bluntly.

Naruto grinned foolishly as he rubbed the side of his nose in thought. "Yeah it was Kakashi Sensei's suggestion. He rarely pipes in on any matters but wanted every ruler to glance through the lists."

"I see." Gaara replied coolly as he tucked the scroll into one of the side pockets of his vest.

Naruto grinned than looked in the direction of Hinata.

"Gaara, don't worry about Hinata she's loyal."

"Hn." Gaara muttered under his breath it was really none of Naruto's business.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Naruto began in a hushed tone as he looked around than in a whisper he continued. "Sakura and I are expecting."

Gaara gave Naruto a weird look.

"What?" Gaara asked blandly.

"You know… our love was fruitful." Naruto replied with a wave of his hand.

"I don't understand why you want to talk about your fruit trees." Gaara replied stepping back a little from the Hokage.

"In the near future there is going to be an addition to our family." Naruto replied in a strained voice.

"I didn't know you had family that was still alive." Gaara commented in surprise. "Or is an addition from Sakura's side of the family."

"Oh lord, Gaara. Sakura and I are having a child." Naruto all but shouted.

That caught everyone's attention including Sakura who turned beet red and not with embarrassment; with what looked like rage. The shouting of congratulations and well wishing was deafening, Gaara was soon shuffled out of the Hokage's inner circle, and he was thankful he hated being in confined groups like that. Hinata was soon by his side a patient smile on her face as she watched the excitement.

Gaara watched Hinata for a moment noticing the look of excitement on her face at the sound of a child on the way. Maybe his young wife did want a child.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked coolly.

"I'm ready to go home." Hinata whispered.

For some strange reason, hearing Hinata say that Sunagakure was home made him feel… content with his life at that very moment.


	24. Chapter 24

_A review from Winterkaguya inspired me to write this chapter. Thank you Winterkaguya! And thank you to my wonderful beta Errihu who always gives me such quick turn arounds. And to all you reviewers thank you for your reviews and support. I really do enjoy hearing from you all and the ideas everyones has and so forth. __** Now just a warning there is a love scene. **_

Chapter 24

They had arrived back a little over an hour ago. Hinata was busy putting their things away, while Gaara sat on the bed watching her move around the room. He liked watching her, it was a past time he enjoyed indulging in. Leaning back on the bed he watched her under hooded eyes until he noticed the small box that she took out of the bag. Wrapped in bright green paper, with a small red ribbon tied into a bow around it. It caught his full attention; it was a present. Ever since opening their wedding gifts together, he looked at boxes, wrapping paper, and ribbons differently. Every box he happened to see held the promise of an mysterious gift, some trinket, or object picked out with care and thought, to be given in the spirit of friendship... even love. It was a strange custom but one he was starting to like.

Hinata held the box in her hands and turned to look at Gaara, she absently bit the inside of her cheek in excitement and nervousness. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him; she placed the box on his lap and eyed Gaara hesitantly as she fingered the ribbon with her long fingers.

"I got you a present while I was in Konohagakure." Hinata began. "You don't have to like it."

Gaara stared at the box his green eyes bright with excitement as his fingers began to untie the ribbon he let the silk ribbon slide between his fingers as he began tearing away the green paper to reveal the box beneath. He did not realize that he was holding his breath in anticipation as he took the cover off and stared into the box. His breath came out in a whoosh, as he turned his startling green eyes on his wife. It was a replacement teddy bear. Strange how he did not feel horror when he looked at it. No, he felt warm inside, as his fingers brushed against the soft fur.

Hinata had an expression of excitement on her face as she waited for Gaara's reaction. The look on his face was unreadable, she couldn't tell if he was happy, angry or just indifferent. However, his eyes said it all; there was a shine of interest in their depths. He looked away and took out the reddish teddy bear with the words_ Gaara and Hinata forever_ stitched in green across the teddy bears chest. Gaara let the box drop from his lap as he turned and pushed Hinata back against the bed, he crawled over her and brought his face inches from hers. He lowered his lips and kissed her gently, softly. Pulling back, he kissed her nose and her cheek before placing his face against the crook of her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Hinata asked feeling the furry teddy bear against the other side of her neck.

Gaara could only nod his head against her shoulder in reply. Hinata let out a breath of relief as she gently ran her fingers through his red hair, hugging him flush against herself. They probably would have stayed that way forever if a long howl hadn't interrupted them from outside their bedroom door. Hinata, in her excitement, pushed Gaara off of her and sat up.

"It's Anubis. I forgot about him." Hinata replied as she jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

A cold shiver of forbearance ran down Gaara's spine as he heard a gasp of shock escape from his wife's lips. Hinata turned around slowly to face him. He could tell immediately by the stiff form of her body. How her hand was placed on the curve of her hip, long slender fingers curled through the belt loop of her shorts. The placement of her feet spread apart yet still capable of propelling her forward to place a hit if she so desired. She was a vision of indignant anger, lavender eyes were alive with fire. It was a dramatic change from her earlier flirtatiousness on the bed, she was angry. Yet, she had never looked more appealing as she did at this moment. He wanted to touch her, feel her struggle against him for a moment before she would yield to his whispers of sweet nothing into her ear.

Almost ready to put such thoughts into action, he was warned away by the scalding look she sent his way. Her lovely lips were pulled into a sneer showing off her straight white teeth, a warning that if he did touch her she'd bite him, strangely Gaara wasn't repulsed by the thought. The tension in the air was thick and it didn't help to have Anubis sitting there moving his head back and forth between his two favorite masters.

Yeah, Anubis the start of this little standoff between Hinata and himself. Gaara couldn't help it if he forgot to give the beast a bath. Anubis didn't even look like a dog, maybe like some wild sand beast. The dog's fur was so matted and dirty he was almost unrecognizable. Gaara gave an indignant sniff, giving dogs baths was not part of his job description when he took the position Kazekage. Gaara decided his best bet would be to retreat graciously out of the room and leave his enraged wife to give the dog a bath.

There was a slight shift of his weight to the other foot, her lovely eyes snapped down at his legs, one perfectly shaped eyebrow rose. She never missed a beat, like she could read his thoughts. Cool green eyes met fiery lavender ones, those eyes suddenly widened as Gaara smirked at her, shifted his weight on his heels and made for the door.

His speed wasn't anything special, yet he didn't think his little wife would beat him to the door, yet she had. What was even more surprising was she slammed her weight against his firm frame trying to knock him off his feet, she only managed to knock herself over but not before she kicked his feet out from under him. Thankfully he managed to do a rolling fall and land on his hands and knees. Shaking his red hair out of his eyes he came face to face with Hinata, her long black hair streaming across her shoulders and falling in silken strands around her face. Beautiful, utterly beautiful, he thought to himself.

Scrambling to their feet once more they stood there at a standoff with Hinata between him and the door, a dangerous place to be at. He narrowed his eyes slightly and tried his usual tactic of intimidation. That didn't work either for she just crossed her arms and shook her head as if he was a misbehaving child. Darn, he was the Kazekage, he demanded respect; he deserved respect.

He had one last trick up his sleeve, taking his hand he made the familiar hand signals, brought his pointer finger up to his chin and promptly disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the door. Raising his head he met angry lavender eyes, there she stood in front of him once more.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hinata's voice was cool and in control.

"Leaving." Gaara retorted just as coolly.

"The only place you're going is back into that room to give that dog a bath." Hinata contradicted.

Gaara raised his head and looked down his nose at his wife, an intimidation tactic that had people shrink away from him in fear. Yet she wasn't fazed a bit.

"That doesn't work on me." Hinata offered with a slight smirk. "Don't make me drag you back in there."

"Hn… like you could." Gaara muttered under his breath.

"Is that a challenge?" Hinata asked.

Gaara watched in feigned disinterest as her hand came up making the hand signal she brought her pointer finger to her lovely shaped lips. The veins along her lovely eyes extended as her Byakugan activated.

"You're cheating." Gaara accused in amusement. "I suggest we settle this matter with simple taijutsu."

The veins around her eyes receded as she nodded her head in agreement. Casually Gaara tossed aside his white robe and unwound his scarf letting it fall atop his robe. Hinata swept her hair up into a ponytail.

"I should warn you, you're not going to win." Gaara commented dryly as he stood ready.

Hinata just smirked at him in reply. She was the first to strike out at him going for his shoulder, and why shouldn't she? A forceful blow would cause extreme pain and make his arm useless. Gaara easily stepped out of her way but not before he placed a well aimed hit on the side of her neck but she blocked it with her forearm thrusting him away from herself a she turned to face him face on once more.

"You're fighting dirty." Hinata breathed out heavily.

"Are you scared I might hurt you?" Gaara asked unperturbed.

Hinata's eyes wandered over her husband's lean muscled form trying to pin point his weakest spot to attack. Maybe if she hit him front on she might surprise him enough to place a hit on his chest. Even if she got hit herself she'd at least have the pleasure of inflicting pain on him, that would no doubt wipe that smirk off his face.

"You're over thinking this Hinata." Gaara mused.

In a blink of the eye Gaara had her flat on her back; her wrists were in his hands, yanked far above her head. His cool breath washed across the side of her face, as he leaned forward and gazed down at her.

"I guess I'm not going to be giving the beast a bath now, am I?" Gaara whispered menacingly into her face.

Hinata frowned visibly up at him, frustrated at the position she was in. Pondering her options, she was sure if she focused enough chakra into her fingertips or wrist she could twist out but that wasn't a guarantee. Then she remembered Ino's words that the best weapon a woman had was her body and that one should use it.

Gaara watched his wife in interest knowing her mind was running with ideas of how to get out of his grip. Then he felt her body relax beneath his body, the stiffness in her arms and legs slowly receded, he felt her womanly curves form to his lean frame, almost pressing herself against him provocatively. Blinking at the sudden change in the woman beneath him he watched through hooded eyes as she arched her back pressing her chest against his and before he could comprehend that reaction, her soft lips seized his.

Such intimate moments were still a shock to Gaara's system and he couldn't help himself as he answered her kiss with the pent up passion he always felt but kept bottled up inside. Losing concentration he let go of her wrist and fisted his hand in her black hair bringing her head closer to him. He was oblivious to her lean leg that slid up the side of his left leg and wrapped itself around his back. In the breath of a second Gaara found himself flipped on his back with Hinata smirking down at him. Hinata leaned forward on his chest and kissed the tip of his nose.

"What were you saying before?" Hinata asked in a silky smooth voice.

Gaara slid his free hand up the side of her torso in slight amusement.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Gaara questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

"Seduction of the enemy." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Don't ever use such a move on anyone but myself." Gaara ordered as he hand snaked around to her back and pressed her to him.

She gave in, letting herself lie atop her husband and allowing him to thoroughly kiss her.

"So do you give in?" Hinata whispered against his lips.

Gaara let out a sigh against her tingling lips closed his eyes and nodded his head.

…

"You did that on purpose." Hinata squealed in shock as she stood with a sponge in one hand and a bottle of shampoo in the other. Her t-shirt was soaked and was hugging her torso quite enticingly.

Gaara immediately feigned innocence, as he pointed an accusing finger at the dog. Anubis sat in the middle of the bathtub, head drooped, water cascading down his black matted fur.

Hinata's eye narrowed dangerously as she reeled back and threw the soaking wet sponge at Gaara who stepped aside watching the sponge sail past him and hit the wall with a wet thud.

"You honestly didn't think that would hit ..." Gaara's comment was cut off as a wet spray of water that hit him square in the chest.

Wide eyed he faced his grinning wife who stood there with the shower head's extended hose posed right at him like some kind of evil weapon.

"That was childish." Gaara deadpanned.

"What do you call this?" Hinata asked waving her free hand in front of her wet chest.

"That was an accident, even if you happened to get wet in a most enticing area." Gaara murmured not bothering to hide the fact that he was obviously rakinghis eyes over his soaking wet wife.

Hinata's face turned bright red as she absently tugged at the t-shirt that clung to her wet skin.

"I can help relieve you of that offending t-shirt." Gaara offered stepping forward toward her.

"N-n-no." Hinata sputtered out than pointed at the dog. "Start rubbing in that shampoo."

Gaara inclined his head slightly as he bent down and rubbed the shampoo into a lather atop the beasts back and head. Who knew such a beast could hide all that dirt in its matted fur. A low growl emanated deep within the chest of Anubis as Gaara roughly scrubbed the beast's tail.

"Gaara you're being too rough." Hinata lectured as she ran a long tooth-comb through Anubis's black fur.

"Did he just growl at me?" Gaara asked in shock. "Ungrateful mutt."

Anubis not liking the tone of Gaara's voice twitched his tail sending a spray of water right in the Kazekage's face, leaving him sputtering. Hinata tried to hide her smirk but ended up laughing into her hand as she faced her husband's enraged face. After a good fifteen minutes, they had the dog shampooed, rinsed, and dried. Anubis, feeling very much abused by the bath, snuck out of the bathroom tail between legs.

Gaara and Hinata sat on the floor of the bathroom across from each other, their eyes locked for a long moment as they took in the state of each other's appearance. Gaara had his shirt off, his skin sparkled in the dimly lit bathroom with water droplets, his red hair dripped limply in front of his face. Hinata was not in any better shape. Her long black hair was plastered around her neck like a rope; her shirt was twisted around her torso riding up to show off the pale skin of her stomach. A drop of water ran down the side of her cheek and dripped off the end of her chin as shampoo suds ran down the side of her bare arm.

"We look a mess." Hinata giggled nervously as she wiped some water droplets out of her eyes.

"You look beautiful." Gaara commented suddenly his voice felt dry and thick sounding.

Hinata stopped as she stared at Gaara, she certainly didn't feel beautiful; she felt dirty. She watched as Gaara lifted his hand and placed it on the side of her face. Like a magnetic pull they leaned forward her hand automatically intertwined with his as their lips met for a brief kiss that tasted of shampoo and water. Drawing back a little Hinata flushed bright red at the way he was looking at her.

"So d-d-did you have fun." Hinata whispered her breath tickled his lips.

"Surprisingly, yes." Gaara muttered as he absently licked his lips tasting her familiar flavor mixed with the soapy taste of the suds.

"Me too." Hinata whispered clutching his hand tightly as if she could keep him sitting there in front of her forever.

Gaara watched curiously as their fingers interlaced perfectly together, such a simple gesture such as holding hands was brought to an entirely different level with Hinata. Her thumb rubbed back and forth across the top of his hand, her nails gently scrapinghis palm. They just sat there in utter silence, usually Hinata would start to twitch, or start fluttering her hands in agitation at the ensuing silence but not today. Instead, she looked comfortable sitting there across from him in her wet t-shirt that molded perfectly to her body.

With her free hand, Hinata ran her hand down his chest fingers tapping against the hard planes of his muscles. Gaara tried hard to focus on breathing in and out, but it was difficult with the way she was touching him. Hinata smiled as she wiped some remaining suds off his collarbone. Finally, she placed her hand palm flat across where his heart laid; the dull thud of his heartbeat could be felt beneath her palm.

"Gaara?" Hinata whispered suddenly as she raised her eyes to his.

"Hmmm." Gaara hissed out softly.

"Do you like me?" Hinata asked softly.

Gaara looked at her in confusion, not really knowing what to say to that. Did he like her? There was a lot he liked about her.

"Yes." Gaara replied simply as he squeezed her hand in his.

"What do you like about me?" Hinata asked shyly, as she ducked her head down, several strands of wet black hair fell across her face hiding her from his view.

He raised his hand and tucked the wet strands behind her ear, and then rested his hand on the side of her face, his fingers absently stroking the soft skin. He tried to think clearly, he liked many things about her, her eyes that were so honest when they looked at him, her hair he liked the way it fell across their bed when they made love. Her lips, the way they twitched when she was trying hard not to laugh at something, or when they pulled up in a smile just at the sight of him. How could he just pick one thing, her hands how they fit perfectly in his, no, maybe, it was her long legs.

He was thinking _**too**_ hard, her personality, how she showed loyalty to him in the smallest ways. He noticed things like how she picked up after him, carefully folding his clothes, how she walked into his office and absently walked around putting everything in their proper places. Maybe her spontaneous moments of affection, when Hinata would wrap her arms around him, and kiss him on the cheek, reach a hand out to set it on his.

"I like a lot of things about you." Gaara replied. In all honesty he couldn't just pick one.

He was not disappointed with her reaction, her face brightened, and her smile was warm. Her hand curled up to rest across the back of his neck and she tugged him forward toward her. He obliged her as their noses touched than their lips. An open mouthed wet kiss, Hinata moved her head to the side to slant her soft lips across his, a low moan emanated from his chest at the friction of their lips together.

"You taste like dog." Hinata whispered against his lips.

"You smell like wet dog." Gaara retorted.

"Gaara." Hinata asked her voice wavered a little.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"I want you." Hinata replied her face turning red again.

Gaara smirked at her. "That can be arranged."

Gaara was quick as he reached for Hinata, grasping her upper arm and practically dragging her into his lap as his lips met hers again, in passion. Gaara couldn't quite figure out how they managed to end up in the tub of warm water filled with bubbles and soap suds naked, but they managed it. When the kiss finally broke Hinata gave a small squeak of surprise noticing her state of undress and how she was pressed firmly against Gaara. Gaara laid back into the water with Hinata sprawled on top of him.

Hinata blushed red at how their naked bodies pressed against one another she shivered at the contact. It had been awhile since they had made love and she didn't particularly like the idea of doing such an act in the bright light of the bathroom right there in the bathtub.

However Gaara wasn't going to be swayed as his lips pressed against her neck and shoulders; his hands pressed flat against her back, his legs widening to let her sink farther against him.

Hinata gave a squeak when she felt his passion against her soft skin. Gaara pulled back his head and gave her a smirk, his red hair was plastered against his face his bangs laid flat covering his tattoo and hiding his green eyes.

"You scared?" Gaara asked his voice vibrated against her chest almost like a purr.

Hinata frowned at his question, he was teasing her but she didn't find it funny. She leaned forward once more pressing herself against him while she snaked her fingers into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Soft lips pressed against soapy ones, she nipped down on his bottom lip pulling it between her teeth. Gaara must have lost his footing in the tub for he slipped down and Hinata used that moment to place her hands on his shoulders and duck him right under the water.

Gaara came out of the water sputtering in surprise he raised his hand and swiped his red hair out of his eyes spitting out some water at the same time. Green eyes met the mirth filled lavender ones as Hinata smiled sweetly at him. Her lips twitched than trembled as she gave into her laughter letting her giggles echo off the bathroom walls. Gaara raised himself up slightly bending his knees as he leaned back against the bathtub.

"Vixen." Gaara growled under his breath at her. Secretly he liked that she wasn't scared, he liked her being adventures enough to dunk him in the water and not worry about retaliation.

Hinata bit her bottom lip and gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Come here." Gaara whispered menacingly.

Hinata was positively drawn to him as he leaned so casually against the tub, as if she hadn't just ducked him into the water. His chest glistened with moisture steam swirled around his arms and his red hair was sticking against his skin. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted him, it was hard to explain what she felt. She stretched herself against him once more. She felt his hand slid into her black hair fisting as he pulled her roughly to him as he licked her lips and then when she gasped he tasted the depths of her mouth, coaxing her tongue to tangle with his. Her hands slid down to his thighs and dug her nails into the skin of his hips.

Hinata had trouble keeping up with his kiss. She lost control of the battle that raged between them several times and when he pulled away from her his lips rested on the side of her nose.

"I don't like to be teased." Gaara stated blandly. "And you have been teasing me all week."

"I don't tease." Hinata replied breathless with want.

"I'd say the closet, the party, this bite mark are all signs of your teasing." Gaara replied.

Hinata felt him shift beneath her and knew that if she widened her stance a little more they would fit perfectly. She felt Gaara's fingers slide across her shoulders down her arms ghosting across her breasts to dip into the water and rest against her hips. Their eyes met, held in place as the water sloshed around them, and steam curled around their bodies, her hips were lifted and gently placed down. Hinata let go of his hips and curled her arms around Gaara burying her face in his shoulders as they began to move. It was a slow pace, driving them both crazy with need, Hinata's lips kissed up his neck across his jaw line. Her teeth grazed against the flesh of his neck, her fingers curled into his hair tugging gently with ever motion they made together.

"Gaara..." Hinata whispered breathlessly against his ear, her teeth nibbled at his earlobe.

He stiffened slightly at the rush of emotion that went through him as she called his name out in passion. Even if it was a whisper, she had still called his name. Gaara let go of one of her hips and pushed her black hair out of her face, he placed a finger beneath her chin to gaze into lust filled lavender eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss upon her open lips, a moan of pleasure emanated in the bathroom as waves of pleasure hit them both at the same time.

She slid down his chest slightly her legs wobbly her body felt heavy as she sank into the water in front of him the soap bubbles rose around her shoulders hiding her flushed skin from him. Carefully Gaara grabbed her and hauled her back up against him, settling her against his chest; her head rested against his shoulder, her hand draped across his abdomen. He slowly picked up her hand and interlaced her fingers with his once again and stared at their joined hand thinking how perfectly hers fit in his. Her black hair was sticking to his arm and coiled around her neck, she was utterly beautiful just like a water nymph and she was all his.

They stayed that way clasped in each others embrace laying in the steamy water watching the bubbles and suds crawl down their skin. This was why Gaara liked baths they were soothing, relaxing and a stress relief, especially if you shared that bath with your wife.

…

Kankuro paced Gaara's empty office in frustration; he stopped at the window to look down at the street looking for a red haired individual who had scarcely been seen since returning. He ran his hand through his brown hair in anxiety when he couldn't spot Gaara. He hardly heard Matsuri come until her arms wrapped around him from behind, her strawberry perfume enveloped him and he sighed in contentment as he laid his hands over hers.

"You will wear a hole in the carpet, just like your sister does when she is upset." Matsuri murmured from behind him.

"I am not upset." Kankuro corrected as he turned in her arms and smiled down at her.

Matsuri felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked into the face of the man she loved. She loved everything about him, from his obnoxious attitude right down to the purple face paint he wore like armor. She traced a finger along the face paint that out lined his strong nose, his perfect eyebrows, and his powerful lips that always had a smile for her.

"Matsuri you'll mess up my face paint." Kankuro whined as his lips lowered toward hers.

"If you kiss me it will definitely make it worse." Matsuri pointed out.

"That's a chance I'll just have to take." Kankuro replied as his lips fell upon hers.

Like every kiss they shared, it left Matsuri breathless and yearning for more. It made her want him more than anything in the world and left her wondering what it would be like to be with him. However, he hesitated to bring them to that level which made her unsure of their relationship. She had watched him for as long as she could remember and knew him to be quiet a lady's man, and couldn't help but hear the women as they boasted of what a lover he was. Yet he refused to touch her in that way.

"I do not like that look." Kankuro suddenly said as he pulled away from her.

"Why don't you love me?" Matsuri asked.

Kankuro gave her that lopsided grin of his. A piece of his brown hair fell across his forehead, he looked so devilishly handsome and he knew it to. "I do love you."

Matsuri frowned at him. "You know what I mean Kankuro."

Kankuro's grin turned into a frown. "Matsuri we have been through this, I will not disrespect our relationship by doing that."

"It's not disrespecting us if you truly love me." Matsuri pointed out.

"Our relationship is different." Kankuro argued turning away from her and staring out the window yet again.

"Sometimes I wish I was like your other relationships." Matsuri said with a sigh.

Kankuro turned quickly and frowned at her. "Don't ever wish that, my other relationships were shallow, fleeting, and vain. I have never felt the way I do with you."

Matsuri felt her heart swell at his words but before she could say anything, Kankuro brightened up as he looked out the window.

"Finally it looks like Gaara might actually do some work today." Kankuro announced then his face fell. "What the hell he's going the opposite direction."

Matsuri hid a smile as she watched Gaara and Hinata turn down the opposite street heading toward downtown.

"He needs to get down to business." Kankuro muttered darkly.

"The Kazekage is in love." Matsuri mussed thoughtfully from his side.

Kankuro gave a startled snort. So Matsuri continued.

"In all his years of being Kazekage has he ever played hooky?"

"Well I'll be, my little brother finally fell in love with his wife." Kankuro said a little shocked. "I guess I am going to have to be the responsible one."

Matsuri gave a laugh at the thought of Kankuro being responsible.

"The question is does Gaara realize he is in love with his wife?" Kankuro questioned.

"Only time will tell." Matsuri replied with a smile.

Kankuro turned around and smiled at Matsuri. "So where were we?"

Matsuri smiled as she thrust a manila envelope into Kankuro's wandering hands.

"I believe you were about to get down to business and get through some paper work." Matsuri replied with a teasing grin.

"What! Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"I have border patrol."

"I'll go with you." Kankuro replied setting the manila envelope on the desk.

"By the looks of that paperwork piling up on the desk I think you'll be busy in the office all day." Matsuri replied. "See you later." She called over her shoulder as she walked out.

Kankuro smiled at Matsuri's sauciness, he loved the woman more and more each day. When she spoke of him loving her, well he did so each and every night in his dreams. He couldn't wait for the day when he could call her his and his alone when he could hold her in his arms. He smiled at the thought, than glanced at the paperwork, rolled his eyes, and got down to business.


	25. Chapter 25

_I am sorry for the long wait. I really hate making you readers wait, so thank you so much for understanding. And thank you to my beta errihu who took the time from her writing to proof mine. _

Chapter 25

The morning was unusually quiet, Gaara sat back in his desk pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was going to be__losing money on the pottery business if he didn't get it up and running in the next month. He just didn't have time to go over and set it up. He had been gone for almost two weeks from Sunagakure and the paper work that was staked up on his desk wasn't even half way done with.

He could tell Matsuri was getting frustrated with the holdup on projects and missions. However, he had spent two days working all evening and he was doing the best he could. He even had Hinata helping. He dictated letters, and she wrote them up; she proofed his documents for grammar and spelling mistakes. She ran mission statements to Baki to process and she even did one day of border patrol with Kankuro and Anubis. But Gaara decided he didn't want her doing that, it made him nervous having her out there front line without him there with her.

Since her team had passed Gaara had sent them out on one mission outside the village. It was a one-day assignment, nothing terribly dangerous. He didn't send Hinata with them and he could tell it bothered her as he signed off on their assignment and put them with another Jonin other than herself. He wondered if he was going to have to refresh her memory regarding that the duties of the Kazekage's wife did not include going on missions.

The door to the Kazekage's office swung open and Kankuro swaggered in, tossing an apple Gaara's way. It was more like a throw as if to hit his little brother in the head but the Kazekage easily snatched the apple out of the air. Kankuro gave a crooked grin as he slumped into the chair across from the desk.

"So tell me Gaara when is our sister coming home?" Kankuro asked as he began fishing through his pockets for something.

Gaara stared at the apple in his hand for a moment. "Should be home end of this week."

"I can't believe you let her stay behind, and without a chaperone. How scandalous, Gaara." Kankuro muttered out as he pulled out a velvet covered pouch, and began to untie the strings.

Gaara stared at the apple, and then at his older brother, wondering if he could get away with hitting him with the apple. Kankuro was after all besmirching their sister's name.

"I mean I understand our behavior reflects on you, that's why I try to maintain a clean untarnished reputation." Kankuro commented with a smirk as he stuck his fingers into the pouch.

"Hn." Gaara muttered out in disbelief. "I wouldn't worry about Temari I'd worry about you. Don't even think about chewing in my office."

Kankuro's smile widened as his fingers pulled out a simple gold ring, the light in the office made the gold shimmer.

"I am going to ask Matsuri to marry me." Kankuro announced with a snicker. "Shocker right? Didn't think your philandering older brother would find the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with did you?"

Gaara wasn't too surprised. Over the last two years, his former student and older brother had been thrown together on numerous occasions. It was bound to happen; they would either grow attached to each other or kill each other.

"When's the big occasion." Gaara asked as he finally bit into the apple and chewed thoughtfully.

"I haven't asked her yet." Kankuro replied placing the ring back into the pouch and tucked it into his shirt. "Waiting for the right moment, you know fireworks, music in the air, stars in the sky that kind of romantic crap women fall for."

"You have my blessing." Gaara replied with a nod of his head.

Kankuro snickered as he sat back against the chair. "Funny how I have to get the blessing of my little brother." Kankuro leaned forward and snatched one of Gaara's picture frames off his desk the one of Hinata and her students shortly after they were announced Chunin. "By the way how is your woman?"

"Fine." Gaara replied a little testily at Kankuro's lackadaisical speech regarding Hinata.

"You know Gaara I heard something the other day." Kankuro began as he stared down at the picture pausing in thought.

"I don't want to hear it." Gaara growled out in warning knowing perfectly well what Kankuro was__going to say.

Kankuro looked up in surprise at the Kazekage's change in voice. Gaara watched his older brother stand up and replace the picture frame on the desk.

"I don't care what you want to hear or not. She is your wife and I am going to tell you the rumor that I was just made aware of." Kankuro replied firmly.

"I am aware of the dirty rumor that Hinata and the Inuzuka man are lovers." Gaara grounded out in anger, his green eyes sparking at his older brother.

"Oh so you did hear it." Kankuro replied folding his arms over his chest. "So are you going to divorce her, annul the marriage?"

Gaara looked at his brother in disgust. "Unlike you Kankuro I don't throw women away."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "I do not throw women away."

"If you speak of Matsuri, well she is the first woman that you haven't grown bored with." Gaara deadpanned than cocking his head to the side he continued. "I wonder how long that will last?"

Kankuro stiffened at the insult. "You may be the Kazekage, Gaara but I can still kick your ass."

"That is debatable." Gaara quipped back.

"I can take you on anytime anywhere." Kankuro challenged.

Gaara regarded him for a moment; he needed something to take his anger and frustration out on. What better than to beat his older brother to a pulp? That would make him feel much better.

"You're on." Gaara replied, a menacing gleam in his eyes.

…

Hinata frowned over the policy she was reading through.

"Matsuri?"

"Hmm." The brown haired Kuniochi replied as she continued to place papers in alphabetic order in Hinata's new filing cabinet.

"What is this sales tax for?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"It's a tax levied by the Kazekage on the retail price of an item."

"Matsuri I know the definition a sales tax I want to know why the Kazekage put one in place."

"For economic growth of course." Matsuri replied looking over her shoulder. "The Kazekage doesn't put anything into place without doing his research and he found that a sales tax is one of the least harmful taxes for growth. Things like food are not taxed but things like alcohol and tobacco are."

"Oh." Hinata replied.

A sharp knock came from the door and Sari came through with a slight frown on her face.

"Lady Hinata there is a council meeting in fifteen minutes and the Kazekage and his older Brother just checked themselves into the infirmary."

"What!" Hinata asked in shock the papers fell from her numb fingers. "Is he…"

"No, they will be fine, however, I don't think the Kazekage will make it to the meeting and when he can't make it to the council of elders Temari usually fills in, but since she isn't back yet that leaves you."

"Oh no." Hinata whispered through numb lips. "I can't… I mean I haven't even read the agenda for today's meeting."

"Let's not panic." Matsuri replied quickly as she closed the file drawer and picked up the agenda. "Some of these topics you can touch on briefly and move on."

Sari walked in and peeked over Matsuri's shoulder.

"You can update them on the Chunin exams." Sari pointed out.

Hinata nodded in agreement she could do that, her brow furrowed above her eyes as she skimmed the agenda, she could touch base on the pottery business, even discuss the trade agreement that was being drawn up between the Kazekage and Tsuchikage.

"I can do this." Hinata replied with firmness in her voice.

"Of course you can, you're the wife of the Kazekage." Sari replied with a smile.

"What exactly happened to the Kazekage?" Hinata asked as she began tugging on her white__and lavender robe, and turned around to allow Matsuri to tie the ribbon in the back.

"Temari calls it male bonding but I call it a knock out fight. Judging from the time line it was only a matter of time before they had another it's been awhile… what would you say Matsuri? Almost a full year."

"I think your right it's been awhile; Kankuro has trouble keeping his snide comments to himself and the Kazekage will only stand it for so long before a fight breaks out." Matsuri replied with a nod of her head as she surveyed her handy work.

Hinata smiled she could just imagine the fight her husband must have had with his older sibling.

"Alright I think I'm ready." Hinata replied as she followed Sari out of the office and to the meeting room.

The council of elders looked a little surprised to see the Kazekage's wife and not their leader. Hinata knew from the few times that she had come to the council meetings with the Kazekage that women were not part of the meeting. She was sure they only put up with her because she was the wife of their leader.

Sajo was the first to speak. "Good Afternoon Lady Hinata, I assume the Kazekage will be here shortly?"

Hinata sat down next to the empty chair of the Kazekage and gave a pleasant smile to the elder. "No, I am afraid the Kazekage is indisposed at the moment."

"Not fatal I hope?" Joseki asked with fake concern.

Hinata kept her face blank, she knew perfectly well that Joseki did not like the Kazekage. It irritated her that he showed his obvious dislike so public.

"The Kazekage is in excellent health and will no doubt lead this village for many years to come." Hinata replied sweetly.

Joseki frowned at her comment.

"Lets begin then." Sajo commented drawing attention back to the agenda. "How did the Chunin exams go?"

Hinata smiled her thanks to Sajo for changing the subject. "I am pleased to announce that Shawna, Kano, and Shima are now Chunin."

There were a few words of praise and pleasure in hearing that the village now had three new Chunin level ninja. It was excellent progress indeed.

"How about Miyo, is she through with her training with the medical-nins__in Konohagakure?" Baki asked.

"Miyo was granted another week of training and will return with Temari." Hinata replied.

"Excellent." Sajo replied. "I believe our next step is to place Shawna and Miyo into our medical program under Sekka. No doubt with the extra training from Konohagakure she will be a wonderful addition to our medical staff."

"May I point out to the council that it was decided that Miyo would only be there a month and return after that time. Her Mother will not be pleased." Baki commented.

"Greta is some refugee that you found on the border, Baki. She is a civilian and has no say in the matter concerning her daughter's education as a medical-nin." Joseki snapped back.

"Her mother is a citizen of Sunagakure and any concerns she has for her daughter are understandable. The life of a shinobi is a dangerous profession." Hinata pointed out. "It is only right that a parent, family member, and teammate be concerned for one another."

Joseki glared at Hinata before his face smoothed in a sickly smile. "Ah and no doubt you understand that bond between teammates?"

Hinata blinked in surprise at the sudden question, a cold shiver ran down her spine at the way he was leering at her.

"Would you care to explain the bond you shared with your own teammates?" Joseki asked as he leaned forward waiting for her answer.

Hinata suddenly knew exactly what he was referring to. In the past she might have cowered away form the intense, questioning gaze of the elders. However, all she felt was anger raging within her for besmirching the innocent bond she had with her old teammates. How dare they how dare they listen to false rumors discrediting her?

"Joseki I never pegged you for a fool." Hinata whispered out softly her smile still in place. "To listen to a dirty rumor that's sole purpose was to make the Kazekage look bad. I would have thought you would put a stop to it when you heard it."

"Have you Joseki?" Sajo asked intently a deep frown increased the wrinkles around his eyes. "Our leader has enough on his mind than to have the council keep such rumors alive."

Joseki fell back against his chair and crossed his arms. His disappointment on not riling the Kazekage's wife was evident on his face. The wife of their great leader wasn't a pushover as he had previously thought, she had not succumbed to tears, stutters or the usual whining that other woman might have fell into.

"Of course I did, I just thought the council should be aware of it." Joseki snapped out in irritation.

"The personal life of the Kazekage is not our concern. Taking care of this village is." Baki snapped out.

Hinata kept her smile in place as the meeting continued. The discussion went to the opening of the pottery business. Hinata mentioned the fact that it would be best run by a competent Jonin with a team that could make deliveries fast and efficient. This would be needed for the first year in order to keep the business going. Hinata even offered to help the first couple of months taking care of the financial side, hiring workers and even taking orders from the neighboring villages and possible countries.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and Hinata left feeling confident in herself and ability to handle the council of elders. Evening was setting as she finally made it to the living quarters. Opening the door she came face to face with Gaara. Gasping in surprise she took in his appearance noting how dirty he was.

"I thought you were in the infirmary?" Hinata questioned.

"Hn." Gaara grunted out as he turned away and walked into their bedroom.

Hinata followed feeling a little uneasy with his rough looking appearance and how he wasn't talking to her. Gaara made a move to lie down on the bed but Hianta stopped him quickly grabbing him around the waist, and shaking her head.

"You are filthy Gaara. There is no way I am letting you go to bed dirty."

"Hinata." Gaara warned out his voice was cold.

She shrugged his behavior aside and led him to the bathroom instead. She managed to sit him down on the tile floor as she got the bath water ready. With efficient movements she had him undressed and in the water.

Hinata shook her head as she began scrubbing him down, she wiped the dirt off Gaara's face none to gently either. She didn't have brothers so she didn't quite understand what the argument had been about or why a fight had even broken out between the two brothers. Gaara let out a low growl of irritation as she scrubbed extra hard at his red hair with her fingertips.

"Don't growl at me like a dog." Hinata retorted as she began rinsing his red hair.

Gaara startled as suds got into his eyes. "You got soap in my eyes." He snarled as his hand fisted around her wrist to stop the water flow pouring down on his head.

"Gaara!" Hinata cried as the water sloshed over the side of the tub soaking the front of her shirt. "Now look what you did."

Gaara stopped his struggling a leering smirk twisted his lips up the remaining soap suds slid down the side of his face. "I am looking."

Hinata's face began to flush with embarrassment at the look on his face. He was the most irritating man she knew and she was married to him. She hadn't planned on spending the evening giving him a bath because he was to stubborn to admit that he was dirty.

"You're just like Kankuro." Hinata snapped impatiently as she began pouring water over his head again.

Gaara sputtered the water out of his mouth and wiped the burning soap suds from his eyes. "I am nothing like my brother." His voice was a growl of anger.

"Nothing wrong with being like your brother." Hinata replied as she took the bar of soap and began scrubbing his back. She smiled as a low moan fell from his lips as she scrubbed. "What was the fight about anyways?"

She felt Gaara swallow beneath her fingertips, watched as his body stiffened.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked as she stopped scrubbing and placed a hand beneath his chin and turned his face to hers.

His green eyes were downcast; his red hair was sticking to the sides of his face and along his neck. His lips were a thin line of irritation. Hinata felt a sick feeling inside the fight had been about her she knew it. Her hand dropped from his face and she sat back on her heels her wet hands landed on her lap soaking through the material of her shorts.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Gaara's hand grip the edge of the tub. She raised her eyes to meet his and offered a sad smile. What could she say the entire village probably had heard the rumor also? Gaara had his past and she had one of her own, but an innocent one, a past that people misinterpreted. Trying to besmirch her name just because she had a close friendship with an old teammate.

"I went to the council meeting in your place." Hinata began as she rubbed her bare arm.

Gaara didn't say a word.

"They heard it too. In fact Joseki was the one who brought it up." Hinata continued.

"He's a creep." Gaara muttered.

"W-w-when will life be normal for us?" Hinata asked softly a faint stutter in her words.

Gaara was silent as he considered how to answer that question. "This is normal."

Hinata felt the urge to laugh, a bubbly high pitched laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh, maybe verging on the edge of insane, tears fell from her eyes and her lips trembled as she finally got control of herself.

"It's not amusing." Gaara snapped as he leaned back in the water.

"It is Gaara, because if this is normal I would hate to see what wouldn't be normal." Hinata replied as she leaned her back against the side of the tub and brought her knees up under her chin. "Does your brother hate me?"

"Hn, what a question." Gaara retorted. "If he hated you, you'd be dead."

Hinata frowned down at her knees; she felt Gaara's wet hand land on the top of her head. Beads of water ran down her bangs and dripped onto the tiled floor beneath her feet. She felt his fingers absently massage the top of her head.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't hate you." Gaara whispered out with a sigh.

"You don't?" Hinata asked her voice wavered slightly.

"I just said I didn't." Gaara snapped out impatiently.

His fingers tightened in her hair for a moment before relaxing and continuing their gentle caress. Hinata watched the water drops fall from her bangs; the gentle pitter-patter was the only sound in the bathroom. It finally hit her that Gaara had just defended her name against Kankuro. A soft smile pulled her lips up as she realized that her stone cold husband had some feelings after all.

…..

The next day found Hinata in a deep discussion with Greta.

"Gaara didn't make the decision to spite you." Hinata explained softly.

"Really!" Greta asked in frustration. "He promised Miyo would only be there a month, no longer."

Hinata tried to remain professional about the situation and to understand Greta's fear. The tall blond refused to sit down as she paced Hinata's office, her long blond hair was held back with a purple ribbon. Greta's face was exceedingly pale and the lack of color to her face really brought out the two scars on her face. Hinata watched uneasily as Greta stared out the window.

"Greta I understand you're upset."

Greta turned around suddenly her dark brown eyes cold and angry as she stared at Hinata.

"Tell me Lady Hinata, do you have any children of your own?" Greta asked her voice cold.

Hinata blushed at the statement. Everyone knew she didn't have children and that she wasn't even pregnant. The statement was uncalled for and Hinata didn't appreciate another woman pointing out her lack of fertility. Hinata began to count the days of her last period, than sighed heavily nope she was definitely not pregnant and it wasn't for lack of trying either. Her blush deepened as she thought about yesterday, and the day before.

"I didn't think so." Greta replied pulling Hinata out of her daydream. "So therefore you don't know the love a Mother has for her child. The fear one goes through when that child is not with her. I have lost a lot in my lifetime, more than you can ever imagine. I refuse to lose my child also."

"Miyo is safe Greta, truly she is. Your daughter is training under some of the best in Konohagakure. And you speak without thinking, although I do not have children I do have a younger sibling who I am just as protective over."

Greta blinked in shock. "If you speak of your younger sister Hanabi Hyuuga, she is hardly a child any more."

Hinata looked at Greta in confusion and was about to ask how she knew that Hinata's sibling was a sister, let alone her name. Hinata had never recalled speaking of her sister, of course that didn't mean Gaara hadn't said something. Than of course the Hyuuga clan was well known through out the lands.

"Who is Miyo training under?" Greta asked.

"Kakashi Hatake." Hinata replied with notable pride to her voice.

Whatever little blood Greta had in her face was gone, her lips went white and her gaze turned fearful. "Kakashi Hatake?" She said the name with a distinct note of fear and horror.

"Why yes, do you know him?" Hinata asked a little confused with Greta's reaction.

"Of course I don't know him." Greta replied a little too quickly and a little too harshly. "His name is well known throughout the world one can not help but hear of him."

"I suppose your right so than you would know that he has a sharingan also and can effectively train your daughter."

"An implanted sharingan in his left eye, he can never shut it off." Greta was looking off in the distance like she wasn't ever seeing Hinata. "Given to him by his best friend." Greta's face crumbled slightly as she continued in a sad voice. "What a burden he has carried for years."

"I didn't know the particulars of how he got the sharingan." Hinata mussed in thought. "How did you know?"

Greta snapped back to attention. "Through the grapevine of course."

"Really?" Hinata asked her eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at Greta. "Because not many people know that."

Greta's mouth thinned and her dark eyes became hardened once more. Hinata took another good look at this woman, striking blond hair much like the color of Ino's yet Ino had blue eyes and Greta's were a dark brown. It just didn't add up, and what tattoos had once colored Greta's beautiful face only to be erased leaving a permanent scar. Why was this woman who professed so earnestly not to be a medical ninja have such a well varied medicinal garden and a daughter who was well versed in the ways of a medical nin?

"I am sure Miyo is doing just fine and that she will return unhurt by the end of the week."

"I pray you are right Lady Hinata." Greta replied softly as she gave a nod of her head. "I should be going I promised Sekka I would drop off this bundle of herbs for him."

Hinata smiled as she watched Greta leave. Slowly she took a sip of her tea before setting it down. She walked to the window, opened it wide, and then stepped aside.

"You can come in now she left." Hinata replied.

Gaara suddenly appeared on the window ledge casually leaning against the glass window. His red hair was wild from the wind his eyes bright as he looked down at his wife who stood there with a smile on her lips. She reached out a hand and caressed his ankle with long fingers.

"I'm not scared of her." Gaara said softly.

"Oh really, why did you jump out the window when you heard her coming." Hinata replied with a grin.

Gaara gave her an irritated look and a sigh that blew his red bangs up and to the side. "As Kazekage I shouldn't have to put up with irate civilians."

"You do fear her." Hinata replied teasingly as her fingers moving up his leg to caress his firm calf.

"Don't make such irrational statements." Gaara retorted as his gaze fixed on her wandering hand.

"I don't trust her" Hinata commented her hand stilling under his serious gaze.  
"I have a suspicion that Greta is a medical ninja. That she is hiding something."

Gaara jumped off the windowsill to stand next to Hinata. She reached out, latched the window shut, and turned around to find herself in Gaara's warm embrace.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked softly.

Hinata tried to focus on his question when her gaze was focused on his lips instead, those firm sculpted lips that were dangerously close to hers.

"Greta knows my sister's name is Hanabi." Hinata replied.

"So do I, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki." Gaara replied his lips touched the corner of her mouth.

"That's true." Hinata replied her breath hitched as she turned her head a fraction to meet his lips.

"You over think everything." Gaara muttered against her cheek, his lips caressing her skin.

Hinata smiled in Gaara's embrace as he ran his hands down the back of her legs lifting her into his arms, she crossed her ankles around his waist. Gaara's mouth was hot against her neck as he place an open mouthed kiss there, losing their balance slightly Hinata felt her back slammed up against one of the walls of her office, the breath knocked out of her she slapped her arm against the wall inadvertently making the picture frame swing down. She couldn't think as Gaara began sucking the delicate skin of her neck, it was a weird feeling; he'd never done that before. She didn't know if she liked it or wanted to push his face away from her neck.

"Gaara…" Hinata gasped out than giggled as he nipped her skin.

"What." Gaara asked from the crook of her neck his tongue ran across the heated spot that he had just finished lavishing with his lips.

"Uncomfortable." Hinata moaned out, her back was hurting from being slammed against the wall.

"Oh." Gaara replied suddenly as he lifted his weight off her.

"The desk…" Hinata replied suddenly waving a hand to the top of her desk.

With wonderful skill and precision Gaara had Hinata sprawled across the top of her desk. She swung her arm out again and knocked over the pencil case. Gaara gave a low chuckle as he kissed her ear his teeth gently nibbled along the shell. Hinata reached for the hem of his shirt and slid her hands under to touch his bare skin. Gaara hissed at her touch, his hand landed with a loud slam on the desk, knocking off a stack of documents.

"We should r-r-really be working." Hinata giggled.

"I am working." Gaara contradicted, as he slid a hand beneath her head fisting his fingers in her long black hair and bringing her up for a long passionate kiss.

Gaara's warm body pressed against her chest his lips twitched as he bent his head to press his lips against the column of her throat. Hinata giggled as his breath tickled her skin, she felt Gaara's lips curve up against her skin. She knew he was hiding his smile from her, and she was about to call him on it when there was a loud knock at her door. She sat up so fast she knocked Gaara in the nose.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hinata squeaked as she heard the groan of pain come from Gaara who was clutching his nose.

"Gaara are you in there?" Kankuro's annoying voice rang from the other side of the door. "Damn you Gaara for leaving me alone to deal with that hysterical woman on my own. If you're hiding in Hinata's office you are going to pay."

Hurt nose forgotten; Gaara pressed a quick kiss against Hinata's startled lips and again jumped out the window. Coming out of her shock Hinata raced to shut the window just as Kankuro came barging through the door. Hinata did her best impression of disapproving Lady as she narrowed her lavender eyes and fixed her brother-in-law with a severely disapproving look. She raised one black eyebrow just for good measure and she was pleased with the effect it had on Kankuro.

He looked quite ashamed of himself as he shuffled his feet in embarrassment. His face turned a slight shade of pink as he met Hinata's disapproving look. He ran a hand through his brown hair much like the way Gaara did when he was upset.

"Sorry about the door Hinata." Kankuro apologized. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen Gaara?"

Hinata gave an indignant sniff and sat down behind her desk. "I haven't seen him for awhile."

"Oh." Kankuro replied as his eyes scanned the knocked over pencil case, the documents that were scattered on the floor and Gaara's white scarf that happened to be caught in the window.

Hinata kept her face blank as she regarded Kankuro. "You might want to wait next time until you are given permission to come in before barging in like a madman."

Kankuro gave his sister-in-law a smirk as he crossed his arms. "And you might want to get rid of the evidence of you and Gaara's little make out session on top of your desk before you try to cover up for him next time."

Hinata stared at Kankuro speechless as he swaggered out of her office. Then she colored as she stared at the mess on her desk and hurried to clean it up before someone else came in.

…

Gaara gave an irritated sigh. Kankuro had found him and was presently giving him a lecture of a lifetime. First it started out with playing hooky when he knew perfectly well that he had been gone for two long weeks and the paperwork was sky high. Then, how dare Gaara sneak away with his wife for an entire day, they couldn't find him anywhere what if they needed him? Gaara tried to suppress a smirk. If they had looked in the bedroom they would have found him, and his wife.

Then it was what was the meaning of allowing Miyo to spend another week at Konohagakure? That was uncalled for and now a mother she bear was roaming the complex demanding the Kazekage's head.

"Kankuro I do believe you are taking this too serious." Gaara mussed staring out the window.

"I have a feeling our roles have switched." Kankuro snapped back. "I am being the responsible one and you are being the wild one."

Gaara didn't flinch, didn't even move a muscle.

"Oh, lord, I am becoming a bore, how could I have let this happen, I used to have so much fun." Kankuro bemoaned in agony he was now on his knees hands before him in horror. "Gaara I beg of you please take your responsibilities back I don't want to be the acting Kazekage any more."

Gaara rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his older brother.

"I want to be the one playing hooky, I want to be the one running around with a beautiful woman, and damn it I deserve to have a hot make out session in an office." Kankuro ranted.

That caught Gaara's attention and he narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"What did you say?"

Kankuro got to his feet folded his arms over his chest and sneered down at his little brother.

"Didn't think you would get caught did you?" Kankuro glanced at his brother in pure malicious delight as he continued. "I am an expert when it comes to these things. First of all you have a bloody nose so Hinata either decked you one, which I highly doubt your wife would ever raise a hand to you or I interrupted you in a moment of passion. Plus Hinata's desk was a horrible mess which again is highly unlike her as the neat freak she is. Thus I came to the conclusion…"

"Enough." Gaara snapped coldly.

"Hey nothing wrong with loving your wife." Kankuro replied with raised hands. "I am a strong supporter of love, and all that good stuff. However, there are things that need to be taken care of and Greta is one of them. She has a strong fear that something bad is going to happen to her daughter in Konohagakure, now where would she get that idea?"

"What do you suggest, Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"If you refuse to sit that woman down and ask her flat out where her previous allegiance was then I think we should go through that list of missing and rogue ninja list Naruto sent us."

Gaara was about to tell Kankuro that was foolish when his door swung open and Hinata came in waving his white scarf.

"You need to be careful next time you fly out the …" She trailed off as she met Kankuro's gaze.

"You two are utterly hopeless you know that." Kankuro commented with a smirk. "First rule, Gaara, never leave an article of clothing behind as evidence."

Gaara suddenly turned in his chair and placed a hand on the desk and gave his brother his famous 'you're in for it now' look. He casually flipped open one of the binders took out a pen and scratched a name down on the registry and then slammed it shut.

"Have it your way Kankuro, your duties as acting Kazekage have been revoked. Starting tomorrow you will begin front entrance duty." Gaara replied in his monotone voice.

Kankuro blanched visibly. "What the hell Gaara I have been sitting behind a desk for an entire two weeks and your going to…"

"The answer's yes I am, I suggest you enjoy the day because for the next week that's your assignment." Gaara replied with cold humor.

Kankuro gave an annoying snort and stomped out of the office. Gaara smiled smugly at his retreating brothers back, no one lectured the Kazekage. Not even the Kazekage's brother.

"Your brother is so…so." Hinata was at a loss for words.

"Obnoxious, nosey, insane, a nuisance, fat." Gaara offered each word with bland amusement. "I can keep going."

"I was going to say 'uncivilized'" Hinata offered with a smile. "But those words describe him just as well."

"Funny some would call _me_ that." Gaara replied as he pulled out the list of missing and rogue ninja that Naruto had sent.

Hinata placed his folded white scarf on the top desk.

"Do you want me to heal that nose?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

Gaara gingerly touched his sore nose and slightly wiggled it. He grimaced at the pain and decided it was best not to touch it.

"I think I will live." Gaara mussed.

Hinata glanced at the papers on his desk and spotted the missing ninja report on top, placing a fingertip on the list she scanned the thirty-two names on the list.

"Is this the list Naruto sent you?" Hinata asked as she pulled a chair next to Gaara and began reading the names again.

"Yes." Gaara replied blandly. "Do you recognize any of the names?"

"Well Kagura was a ninja that desperately wanted Tsunade as a teacher." Hinata commented tapping her finger on the name. "Oh Yoroi Akado was finished off by Shino I think he's dead."

"You think or you know." Gaara commented.

"What is the difference?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"There is a difference. The act of knowing as in was the body retrieved; did you see it dragged out of the water?"

"No it was not." Hinata replied than shuddered. "I assume he drowned."

"Until a body is found he will likely remain on the list." Gaara explained.

"Hmm." Hinata mussed softly as her finger stopped on the name Rin.

"What." Gaara asked with slight interest in his voice.

"Rin was a former teammate of Kakashi Hatake; she went missing well over 12 years ago I am surprised to see her still on this list." Hinata commented.

They continued down the list and at the end, Gaara came to the conclusion that his village wasn't harboring any missing ninjas. He glanced as Hinata and secretly smiled at how seriously she was taking this a small frown pulled her lips down and her eyebrows lowered slightly over her startling lavender eyes.

"Why such a perplexed look?" Gaara breathed out.

"I don't know I just feel like…Greta is from Konohagakure."

"I don't have time to dwell on this preconceived notion of yours."

Hinata glared at Gaara. "What if I'm right?"

"Would be the first time." Gaara deadpanned.

Hinata pinched Gaara's arm.

"What is with you and your abusive hands?" Gaara snapped rubbing his arm.

"I don't like your tone. I want to look into this further." Hinata pestered.

"Fine, but I'm not helping you." Gaara replied his voice final.

"And if I'm right you have to give me anything I want." Hinata continued with a sweet smile.

"Within reason." Gaara replied with narrowed eyes.

Before Hinata could elaborate on what she wanted the sound of Anubis's howling shook the door of the office. The dog was spoiled; knowing that around this time Gaara would take Anubis out for a brisk walk, followed by a hard game of fetch, and then__ending the day beside Gaara in his office getting tidbits of his favorite biscuit.

"What is he carrying on about?" Hinata wondered as she turned her innocent gaze on Gaara and noticed that he quickly busied himself with rearranging documents. "You've spoiled him haven't you?"

Gaara stopped in mid shuffle and turned a blank gaze on his wife. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Hinata teased with a smile. "You've been taking Anubis for walks."

Another ear-piercing howl ripped through the air and Hinata covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the mirth that spread across his wife's face. There was no way out of it if he didn't go out and take the beast for a walk it would start clawing through the door or worse break the door down with the hulk of its body weight. If the infernal beast did break his door down he was so going to send the bill to the Inuzuka clan. Gaara finally stood up placed his hands on top of the desk, keeping a serious look on his face regardless of the commotion going on outside his door.

"I am going to take the beast for a walk." Gaara announced

Hinata let a giggle slip out than bit the inside of her cheek to keep her mirth in check.

"I am not doing this for the fun of it." Gaara continued with a glare. "It's more like a duty."

"What…e-e-ever you s-s-say." Hinata managed to choke out.

Gaara's eye narrowed at his wife not liking the way she was laughing at him, it was a duty to take that filthy beast for a walk, or else it would terrorize the entire village with its antics.

"Enjoy your walk." Hinata called after him as he left the office with an irritated huff.


	26. Chapter 26

_Finally got this chapter out. Warning its going to get a little emotional and there is a love scene. Again thank you Errihu your the best!_

CHAPTER 26

The sun was hitting its peak. The intense heat of the afternoon was making many lethargic and sleepy. Kankuro absently gave a sigh of boredom as he stretched his legs out behind the front gatepost. Front gate duty was not very exciting; it bordered on the edge of irritating and fatiguing. If it wasn't for being with Matsuri, it would be far worse.

"I'm bored." Kankuro complained for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"You said that already." Matsuri replied with a smile as she continued to read a document she had in hand.

"I have been sitting in offices, behind desks, and in conferences for the past two weeks and then when Gaara comes back, the first thing he assigns me is front gate duty." Kankuro moaned.

"At least he put us together." Matsuri replied with a grin.

"True." Kankuro replied with a smirk.

"And you will be the first to see Temari, and Miyo. They should be arriving this afternoon." Matsuri commented. "In fact I think they are being escorted by Kakashi Hatake, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Kankuro took a moment to really look at Matsuri. Her chocolate brown hair fell softly around her shoulders; the ends flipped out, and when she turned the strands flew around her face in a swirl that made him want to touch her. Her brown eyes were always warm and inviting. He had been waiting for the right moment to ask her to marry him. Maybe this was the moment.

"Let's play a game." Kankuro suddenly suggested pulling out a small pamphlet of paper and a pencil.

"Alright." Matsuri replied setting the document down and watched Kankuro draw out five lines then a large space and two other lines.

"Guess a letter." Kankuro ordered.

"You have to give me a clue of what the words are first." Matsuri replied with a smile.

"An action out of love." Kankuro replied with a smirk.

"'L'" Matsuri said.

Kankuro shook his head as he tapped the pencil on the counter top watching Matsuri wrinkle her nose in thought.

"'E'" Matsuri tried again.

"Yes there is one 'E'" Kankuro replied as he filled in an 'E' at the very last line.

"'H'" Matsuri asked.

Kankuro smiled at the way she was concentrating so hard on the game, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began chewing as she thought.

"'A'" Matsuri said brightly.

"There is an 'A'" Kankuro replied with an excited smile as he penciled in 'A' in the second blank line.

He watched a soft smile pull on her lips her face completely relaxed as she played absently with a strand of her hair. Then she frowned. Blinking in surprise Kankuro noticed her entire demeanor changed. Her body went rigid her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. Could she have known what he was about to ask her? Did she think it was too soon? Would she say no?

"Kankuro someone's coming." Matsuri interrupted his frantic thought pattern.

Kankuro turned around to see that she was frowning at a lone figure that was staggering toward the front gate. He wasn't going to lie; he was very relieved she wasn't angry with him. He stood up to get a better look at the traveler, it was clear they were hurt by the way he/she was walking.

Kankuro quickly walked from behind the counter ready to take action. However he wasn't prepared for it to be Miyo. She wasn't terribly hurt besides a large gash on the side of her arm, and she was out of breath. He immediately noticed the pug Pakkun standing alert next to Miyo.

"Miyo where's Temari?" Kankuro asked in fear as he gently steadied the young girl.

"Kankuro! We were attacked." Miyo replied in a steady voice. "They were after Kiba Inuzuka, but as soon as they recognized Temari as the Kazekage's sister they were intent on capturing her and killing Kiba."

"Kakashi has things under control." Pakkun replied with a nod of his head.

Kankuro felt a chill run down his spine, this was the last thing they needed a hostage situation.

"Kiba is hurt though."

"How far?" Kankuro asked with urgency.

"A couple of hours away depending on how fast you run." Miyo whispered her eyes glazing over in pain.

"Pakkun can you show me the location."

"I have orders to stay with Miyo until Kakashi returns." Pakkun replied shortly.

Kankuro gave the nin-dog a dirty look before he addressed Matsuri.

"Matsuri, take Miyo to the infirmary." Kankuro ordered. "I'll inform Gaara and put together a team for back up."

Matsuri was already by Miyo's side. She smiled at Kankuro. "Not so boring any more is it?"

Kankuro shook his head with a grin. Even in a time of crisis Matsuri still had a sense of humor.

….

Gaara sat in his office and finished reading the contract that the Tsuchikage had sent over for his approval on their new trade route. He was looking forward to the new venture and was pleased that with some good soil the farmers of his country would surely prosper.

Gaara's eyes landed on Hinata, who sat on one of his chairs, long legs thrown over the arm of the chair, head down intent on the letter she was reading. It was strange**.** Hinata had her own office yet she ended up in his almost every day, either sitting in that chair or dragging one over to the desk and taking up a section of his space for her own. It was almost as if she liked being near him, and he couldn't deny that he liked having her close by.

"What?" Hinata asked suddenly breaking though his thoughts with her sweet voice.

Gaara blinked, a little embarrassed to be caught staring at her. In one fluid motion Hinata swung her long legs off the chair and sat up setting the letter aside a look of concern on her face.

"Do you feel a migraine coming on?" Hinata asked dropping her voice low so as to not irritate him with any shrill sounds.

"No." Gaara replied.

"Than what is it?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"You're distracting me." Gaara accused softly.

Hinata looked at him funny than laughed. "My mere presence in your office is a distraction?"

Gaara made a face in return.

"I haven't done anything." Hinata pointed out. "I'm just doing a little more background research on Greta and Miyo's files. I think I'm on to something."

"The mere sight of you makes my mind wander." Gaara replied in a low voice, ignoring her statement about Greta and Miyo.

"Well I won't be bothering you for long; I'm sending this letter off to Naruto asking for more information." Hinata replied as she held up her letter and slipped it into her bag.

Gaara watched with appreciation as Hinata stood up and stretched her arms over her head, arching her back and letting her long black hair cascade down her shoulders. Gaara swallowed and quickly turned his attention back to his desktop, he mumbled some unintelligible word good bye as Hinata left.

He was just starting to focus again on the work at hand when Kankuro came into his office. Just one look was enough for Gaara to know something bad had just happened. Kankuro's face was white beneath his purple face paint, and he had his puppets strapped to his back. He meant business.

"Gaara." Kankuro croaked out.

Gaara stood up slowly his face hardening at the distress his brother was showing.

"We have a problem." Kankuro began. "Temari's escort has been engaged in battle, an hour or two outside the city limits"

Gaara felt fear grip him briefly before he went into his cool in control mode.

"Casualties?" Gaara asked.

"It appears that their main focus was on Kiba Inuzuka. However, as soon as they found out Temari is your sister they changed their plans. Miyo was able to get away; I know only that Kiba is hurt, leaving Temari and Kakashi left."

Gaara took a breath and quickly took out his list of ninja that were accounted for and not on missions currently. He needed to act quickly. It wouldn't do for his sister to be taken as ransom and it wouldn't do for a member of the Inuzuka clan to be killed in Gaara's country. It would put an unnecessary strain on the fairly new alliance that had just been put into place.

"Baki and you will go." Gaara ordered.

Gaara was at liberty to go or stay. In this case if things got out of control he needed to be in a central location in order to send out back up or contact Naruto for help.

"I'll bring her back Gaara." Kankuro replied with a nod of his head.

"I am going with you."

Gaara looked up sharply to see Hinata in the doorway a determined look on her face. An undesirable emotion went through him. His heart just about stopped at the thought of his wife out there fighting.

"No." Gaara replied his voice hard.

Hinata's eyes flashed with a spark of anger that Gaara had never seen her show before.

"There is a ninja who is hurt and you are not sending a medical-nin as part of the team, what are you thinking?" Hinata replied back.

"Don't question my decision making." Gaara snapped his voice ice cold.

"I am going." Hinata replied. There was a bite to her voice. "Kiba might need medical attention."

"Whatever the injuries he will be cared for when the team gets him here." Gaara replied with finality to his voice.

"Why won't you let me go?" Hinata asked her voice dropping low.

"You are too emotionally attached to the situation, instead of helping you might prove to be a liability. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear." Hinata replied shortly.

Gaara watched uneasily as Hinata gave him a fierce look before she turned and walked out of the office picking up her scarf on the way out.

"Gaara, you don't think she'll go against you do you?" Kankuro asked.

"She wouldn't dare." Gaara growled out.

How wrong he was. Hinata did indeed dare to go against him. By the time Kankuro and Gaara located Baki's post, Hinata and Baki were long gone.

"What do you mean she and Baki left?" Kankuro asked in disbelief.

"Lord Kankuro, sir. Lady Hinata just showed up told Baki there was a problem on the border and that the Kazekage ordered a group to provide relief." The guard replied his eyes widening a little in fear.

Gaara was shocked; more than that, the words that Hinata had disobeyed him was a violent disturbance to his mind and emotions. No one ever went against him without suffering the consequences but what was more disturbing was she had gone against him to save Kiba Inuzuka. Gaara had suspicions against that man from the moment he saw the two together at the exams, probably before that, the time of their wedding when Hinata was dancing with him. And the rumor of the two being lovers didn't help matters. Although he defended his wife, knew first had that it was a rumor, and put an end to such talk immediately he could not help but dwell on it.

Now it was confirmed. The humiliation of it was too much to handle at the moment so he pushed it aside and headed out at a fast pace with the intent to save his sister, and bring back his wife. Kankuro came up beside him keeping pace easily.

"Gaara are you alright? You will have to deal with the council for heading out on a mission without telling them."

"I'll deal with the council." Gaara growled out impatiently as he focused his attention on the horizon.

Part of the trip was in silence giving Gaara plenty of time to think, ponder, and grow in anger and frustration. Was it all a lie those evenings they had spent wrapped in each other's arms, whispering softly to each other? He had let his guard down around her. He had let himself feel new emotions which he had previously ignored.

Love was a useless emotion that was used against others to inflict pain. Absently he touched the tattoo at his forehead; the only love one should ever feel was for oneself, why had he ignored his common sense. Why had he let himself get hurt like this again?

"Because you wanted to fall in love with someone." Kankuro's voice broke through Gaara.

"What!" Gaara asked coldly his eyes narrowed on his brother.

"You heard me." Kankuro sneered. "I know that look, your feeling sorry for yourself. All your life you have wanted to love someone, and when you finally found her you gave yourself completely."

Gaara tore his gaze away and kept his mouth shut, Kankuro was a fool.

"Hinata loves you. I have never seen any woman look at you the way she does." Kankuro continued.

"You forget Matsuri looked at me much the same way." Gaara growled out knowing that his comment would hurt Kankuro.

"That was a childish crush." Kankuro snapped back, the look on his face turned from wounded to angry.

They continued in silence and Gaara's growing anger turned to unease. It didn't take long to hear the battle ahead and see the evidence of the fighting. Kankuro immediately jumped in besides Kakashi. Gaara's gaze turned red. The urge to inflict pain and to shed blood was all he felt as he watched two ninjas attack his wife. He felt the familiar rage that had once left him long ago resurface with a vengeance. His blood was pounding in his ears, and a sickening calmness came over him as he stepped in. This was the reason he didn't go on missions, the reason he didn't do battle; he couldn't control himself. The demon was gone from him, yet it had instilled such a yearning for blood that he felt the dull ache whenever he was in battle. He felt that giddy excitement that blood would be spilt, felt the sick pleasure of inflicting pain on those who dared go against him.

Hinata was holding her own but that wasn't the point. No one attacked the Kazekage's wife and lived to tell about it. Gaara was in front of Hinata with impressive speed and dexterity, he grabbed the attacking ninja,****jerking him off-balance, using his own momentum against him. Before another heartbeat had passed, Gaara had flipped the ninja to the ground twisting the bastard's arm in the process. An audible fracture sounded making Gaara sneer in pleasure as the man's screams filled the air.

"One is under the sand." Hinata whispered faintly by his side.

"Fools." Gaara snarled his voice was unrecognizable it had deepened almost to a sadistic growl. Gaara slammed his hands on the ground in front of them. "Sand burial."

The sand beneath their feet shifted like quicksand before hardening. The smell of blood made Gaara lightheaded, wanting more. Hinata was suddenly beside him and took on a battle stance her hands struck the enemy with extreme precision knocking the ninja several feet back, her breath was labored, and her hands shook in front of her. The impact of her hit surely would result in severe internal damage to the ninja who now lay on the ground still.

"Stay behind me." Gaara ordered his voice menacing.

Hinata did as she was told, stepping back. Gaara glanced at her briefly, watching as she knelt besides Kiba's prone body. He felt his heart just about stop as he watched her place a kiss on Kiba's forehead. Growling like something possessed his sand erupted around them shielding Hinata, Kiba and himself from another attack. His anger was hot against these men, he was furious with Kiba for getting injured and he felt animosity toward Hinata for disobeying him.

The fight ended with six dead ninjas, a severely injured Kiba, a slightly exhausted Hinata and a madder than hell Kazekage. After the red haze of anger and blood lust cleared Gaara's vision, he turned in slow motion and froze Hinata in place with his gaze. There was a determined look in her lavender eyes as she stared back, the veins around her eyes slowly retracted to leave lightly sun kissed skin behind. All he saw before him was a strong determined women very unlike his docile little wife.

What pushed him over the edge was when she turned away from him and knelt before Kiba, he watched as her hand became aglow with her healing chakra. He didn't think himself the jealous type; he blamed his behavior on coming off the high of battle. He could still feel the sadistic lust to kill running through him. Trying to calm down he began breathing through his nose.

"Gaara calm down." Kankuro's voice was a far off sound. "I haven't seen you like this since…"

"Get that man out of here." Gaara growled his eyes still glazed over with a look of pain. He was fighting for control of his emotions and failing miserably. Sand was swirling around his wrists a rough caress on his skin making him lose all sense of feeling.

"Right…before you finish him off in a fit of rage." Kankuro said in a note of fear as he rushed to get Kiba on his way to the infirmary.

Hinata was about to argue with Kankuro until Baki stepped in.

"Hinata enough, Kiba needs medical attention." Baki's voice lowered further as he continued.

"You knew the risk when you came to save Kiba."

Hinata glanced at the irate form of Gaara; he was deep in conversation with Temari.

"I know." Hinata replied as she watched Kankuro and Kakashi get Kiba ready to move.

"You better do something Hinata…I've never see Gaara so angry…not since the demon was in him." Kankuro replied with a sympathetic look.

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she watched Kankuro and Kakashi head off for Sunagakure. She turned to face Gaara with hesitant steps she was at his side.

"I recognize two of these ninjas at the exams." Temari finished. "However I was not at the exams the whole time maybe Hinata can give more information."

Gaara turned his gaze on her once more his face blank of emotion, but she saw the signs of his anger. She saw the muscle in his jaw twitching, his straight nose was wrinkled and his right hand was fisted.

"Well?" Gaara's voice was back to normal with a distinct chill in his tone.

"I was warned by Whin that they were bounty hunters and that Aiko Kaguya was a prize worth taking. To kill the last remaining Kaguya is an honor and the payment out on her is high indeed. Her clan has killed many. It's only natural that people would want retribution. The only person standing in their way was Kiba." Hinata finished she was so thankful that she wasn't stuttering.

Gaara was silent as he turned his attention to Baki.

"You will see to the dead bodies." Gaara replied. "Temari…"

"I will stay and help Baki." Temari replied she gave Gaara a worried look. "Are you feeling better?"

Gaara's shoulders stiffened as he stared at his older sister. She looked far worse than he did, half of her dirty blond hair was loose around her shoulders a long cut across her cheek, and a nasty bruise was showing up on her leg.

"I am fine." Gaara whispered. "What will Shikamaru think of me if I can't keep my sister safe in my own country?"

Temari gave Gaara that tough girl smile and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Let's go." Gaara ordered as he turned from Temari and headed in the direction of home.

Hinata felt the coldness of his reception and it hurt beyond words, if only she could touch him just brush her fingers against his skin that might calm him. She raised her hand her fingertips about to touch his hand when he swung around and caught her sleeved arm in a death grip his blue-green eyes vividly bright with held in rage and fury.****

"Don't touch me." Gaara half snarled at her.

Hinata visibly flinched at his anger.

"Gaara please… listen to me." Hinata pleaded softly. ****

"This is not the place or time to discuss your inability to follow orders." Gaara snapped.

Hinata tried not to flinch under the pressure of his fingers against her arm.

"We need to return; I have to explain my actions to the council and then we will discuss your behavior." Gaara's voice was final.

He let go of her arm so fast that it fell numbly at her side. Gaara took off at a fast pace, not bothering to see if Hinata could keep up. They arrived in record time at the complex, Matsuri was there to greet them telling Gaara that the council was already in session and Kankuro was waiting for him to join them. Before taking the stairs to the conference room Gaara rested his hand on the stair railing not bothering to look at his wife he spoke.

"I suggest you retire for the day." Gaara ordered.

Hinata was silent, and Gaara took the stairs. His legs felt like lead, his head was pounding and his mind was reeling. He knew that Hinata was not going to listen to him, he knew almost as sure as he knew Kankuro and Matsuri were in love that Hinata was heading for the infirmary, and that thought alone made him sick inside.

…..

Hinata didn't listen to Gaara. Instead she went immediately to the infirmary to see Kiba. What she hadn't expected to find was Greta and Pakkun deep in conversation. Hinata said a quick greeting and hurried to Kiba's side. She sat down and made herself look busy, but her attention was on the conversation going on between Greta and Pakkun.

"I thought it was you." Pakkun commented.

The pug-nin gazed at Greta with eyes bright with intelligence. Even though they were speaking in a low tone, Hinata could still hear them.

"Pakkun it's been a long time." Greta whispered her voice wavering as she spoke. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me alive."

"It's the least I can do." Pakkun replied gruffly.

"Does he know about Miyo?" Greta whispered in fear as she glanced over at Miyo who was chatting gaily with Sekka.

"Yes he does, Miyo's scent has Kakashi written all over it, and if that wasn't a dead giveaway her looks and habits are much like her Fathers." Pakkun replied in a low voice.

Greta looked terrified as she glanced around the hospital room as if to find an exit.

"I would advise you not to run. He came with a purpose to find out who Miyo's Mother is. If you run he'll follow and we both know once he is on the scent he is relentless." Pakkun warned.

Greta swallowed trying to still the shake in her hands.

"Does Miyo know Kakashi is her Father?" Greta asked softly.

Hinata stole a glance at the young girl. How could she not have seen the similarities between Kakashi and Miyo? The young girl looked just like Kakashi. Silver hair, determined eyes, a laid back personality that turned sharp when put to the test. The black face mask she wore constantly. The pieces were all falling in place.

"I think she might have her suspicions. You apparently have told her much about her Father as she was growing up." Pakkun replied with a toothy smile. "You should have seen her face when Kakashi said his favorite book was Icha Icha paradise, or when he took her to lunch and ordered Eggplant miso soup."

"Does he know about me?"

"I didn't tell him my suspicions for fear I would get his hopes up and then be completely wrong." Pakkun explained.

"It's been twelve long years, Pakkun, give or take a year or two. I lose track sometimes. Maybe he won't recognize me." Greta replied softly with false hope.

"How could 'he' not recognize you?" The low masculine voice of Kakashi came from the door frame where he stood.

Greta flinched in surprise as she turned brown eyes to the well known copy-nin of Konohagakure, son of the White Fang, Kakashi Hatake. Her eyes wandered from his sandal-encased feet to his black clad pants, right away noticing the way he stood favoring his right leg, up to the green vest to the black mask he wore like a badge. His grey eye was cold as hard steel.

"Kakashi Sensei." Miyo greeted with excitement from where she sat on the table. The young girl was completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

Greta watched Kakashi's face soften at the voice of the young Chunin, the corners of his eyes crinkled in emotion as he regarded Miyo. The cold glint in his gray eyes faded away to warmth, and his cloth covered lips twitched under the mask.

"Pakkun led you safely back I see." Kakashi greeted.

"I did, Kakashi, and I found her Mother also." Pakkun replied with a nod toward Greta.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Greta and his features harden once more.

"How could you keep her from me?" Kakashi's voice was low and feral sounding.

Greta noticed the way he kept his voice down so Miyo couldn't hear them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Greta tried to feign surprise at his statement.

Kakashi's body either stiffened with pain from his right leg or from anger at her fake statement.

"Don't make me force you…"

Greta interrupted him before he could even get the letter 'R' out. "Don't call me that." She hissed out softly.

"Call you what? By your real name?" Kakashi quipped back with held in anger.

"Not in front of Miyo, please." Greta asked her brown eyes hardening with the usual protectiveness that came over her when Miyo might be in danger.

"I am not through with you." Kakashi snapped back. "I am not leaving here until this is resolved."

Hinata missed the next few sentences when Sekka began prepping his work area in order to give Miyo stitches. The tension in the air was thick, almost suffocating. The blond haired woman stood in front of her daughter shielding her from view as Sekka began to stitch up Miyo's arm. Kakashi leaned up against the wall his eyes never leaving the two.

"Make the stitches smaller Sekka." Greta instructed, as she watched Sekka work.

"Mother." Miyo whined under her breath.

"Do you want a scar Miyo?" Greta asked with a frown.

"Yes, I want a scar." Miyo replied quickly. "I could have stitched it up myself."

"Every great shinobi deserves a scar, don't you agree Greta." Kakashi's smooth voice echoed throughout the room.

Greta stiffened as she turned slowly and looked at Kakashi. There was dead silence in the room; as the two stared each other down once more. Kakashi was bluntly appraising her taking in her appearance, traveling from her light tan shorts, to her purple long sleeve shirt with a white vest over it. His eyes finally stopped and held the woman's gaze, brown eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Greta asked coolly, her voice was calm but her facial expressions gave her away. Her eyes widened and darted throughout the room a couple of times before she focused on him.

"You mean your real name." Kakashi asked the question. "Miyo talks much about you."

"She's too young to have a scar." Greta argued softly her voice almost fading away as she stared back at Kakashi.

"Too young?" Kakashi asked with a hint of sarcasm as he hooked his finger under his head band and pulled it up over his eye to reveal the ugly scar that ran right over his discolored eye. "I received this memento****at a young age."

Greta flinched as she stared at the scar. "The stitching was poorly done, too young and inexperienced to understand that a proper stitch would have lessened the look of the scar."

"I think she did a fine job, with the tools she had at the time." Kakashi rebuked almost gently.

"I want a scar just like that." Miyo whispered in awe.

"No." Greta replied with a shake of her head as she touched her daughters arm protectively.

"Why not, Greta?" Kakashi asked, the way he pronounced her name made everyone raise an eyebrow at his behavior. "Scars show that you made it out alive."

"They also show that your teammates didn't." Greta whispered out her hand absently stroked her daughters hair.

"Mother, none of us got hurt. Well I mean Kiba Inuzuka did, oh and Kakashi he…" Miyo broke off as she watched with interest as her Mother glared at Kakashi, turning into her overly protective self. Greta took control like she always did with bruises, cuts, and bumps.

"Sit down." Greta ordered pointing at the table next to Miyo.

Kakashi even looked a little shocked as he numbly sat down on the exam table. The effort of moving his leg was pure agony, a red hot burning that radiated around the front and back of his knee.

"What are you going to do Greta? You're not a healer." Kakashi rasped out.

"I'll have you know Kakashi Hatake, that Greta has a basic knowledge of medicine and can attend to you until I am finished with my other patient." Sekka replied as he began to disinfect the newly formed stitches with a swab of cotton.

Greta moved in front of Kakashi, her attention solely on his leg. Hinata couldn't help but hear the low exchange between the two of them or the look of longing that came over Kakashi as he stared at the blond haired woman. Kakashi let his hands fall in front of himself it was a very innocent movement, but the byakugan revealed his finger hooked around her pinky finger. Notice the way Greta stiffened, the way her gaze was drawn to his face, the look of tragic longing and distance evident in her eyes.

"Just like old times." Kakashi whispered lowly.

Greta ignored him as she yanked her hand away and grabbed the scissors from the top table and began to cut the material of his pants to get to his knee.

"You're ruining my pants." Kakashi accused.

Still Greta kept silent; she yanked the fabric away from his knee with a vengeance and moved her hands over his knee. Hinata's eyes widened as she detected the soft glow of healing chakra engulf Greta's hands. Kakashi threw his head back and hissed at the pain before he got control of himself and leaned forward once more his lips inches from Greta's ear.

"You still know how to stimulate…" Kakashi grunted in pain as Greta dug her nails into his knee to silence him.

"I wouldn't think the great Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang****would get himself hurt like this." Greta commented with sarcasm.

"I am not as young as I used to be." Kakashi whispered as he let his lips fall against her hair.

Greta stepped to the side; letting his lips fall across her hair and into the air, she finished up with his knee and stepped away from him.

"Kakashi Sensei, who stitched the wound over your eye?" Miyo asked from her seat on the table, she was admiring Sekka's work on her arm.

Kakashi's eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared at Greta not taking his eyes off her, as he mumbled out. "The love of my life."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend. I never saw you with her." Miyo commented; a gleam of understanding in her eyes as she moved her gaze back and forth between her Mother and Kakashi.

"I've only had one girlfriend and she disappeared twelve years, four months, one week, and two days ago." Kakashi replied his voice steady.

"I'm sorry." Miyo replied with a knowing look as she watched her Mothers face color slightly.

"It's alright; I think I found her again." Kakashi whispered his voice taking on a deadly ring to it as he stared Greta down.

…..

"First of all we are surprised that you took it upon yourself to go on this mission." Sajo began his wrinkled face sever.

Gaara remained silent as he sat there. His hands folded on top of the table, his white robes folded perfectly over his frame not a wrinkle or crease. He looked as if he had just stepped from his office to the conference room, instead of just finishing a battle. He was still breathing through his nose his emotions were under control the red haze of sadistic lust was gone. Now he had to single-handedly explain the particulars of the mission, and calm his council down.

"The Kazekage does not do anything without a cause." Kankuro broke in suddenly.

Gaara slid his eyes toward his brother in surprise. Kankuro normally remained quiet during such meetings. Kankuro's face was fierce under his purple face paint, the black hood of his robe was off, his brown hair was sticking up in utter disarray, his purple paint was smudged around his eyes and dried blood crusted around a long cut across his cheek. Kankuro was the one who looked like he just had come from a battle.

"If it was a mere scuttle on the border line surely any ninja could have handled it." Joseki replied with an inquisitive look.

"An attack on the sister of the Kazekage is not a mere scuttle, you make it sound as if it was a schoolyard fight." Kankuro sneered in frustration.

"Of course not, Lord Kankuro, it would be a messy situation if Lady Temari was kidnapped or held for ransom. I just want to know why we were not informed before this." Sajo quickly replied trying to calm the unease in the room. "Would you care to elaborate on what happened?"

Kankuro was about to begin explaining but Gaara held up his hand for silence, he slowly took a breath and began.

"The attack was initially directed toward Kiba Inuzuka, as the council is aware he is engaged to be married to the last remaining member of the Kaguya clan." Gaara began. "Am I correct, Lord Baki, that they are the bounty hunters we were warned about?"

"Yes Kazekage, bounty hunters that just recently called Land of Waves their home." Baki replied with a nod of his head.

"It would appear than the point of the attack was to kill the Inuzuka man, removing him from the equation making it easier to get to the Kaguya woman." Gaara finished.

"That doesn't explain why you took it upon yourself to go on the mission." Joseki pointed out, a sly smile spread across his lips as he stared at the Kazekage. "Or why your lovely wife went along."

"The Kazekage is not finished." Kankuro snapped at Joseki. "Learn to be silent when someone of authority is talking."

Joseki looked extremely pissed off but inclined his head in sign of apology.

"It did come to our attention that your wife, Lady Hinata, headed out as back up. Am I correct?" Sajo suddenly commented.

Gaara stared at the old man; he had to choose his next words carefully. He didn't want it to look as if he was irritated with Hinata for going against his orders; he had to make it appear that he knew she was going as back up.

"And why shouldn't she?" Gaara commented dryly. "Inuzuka is one of the oldest clans in Konohagakure it would not bode well if he was attacked on our land and died. That would certainly put an unneeded strain on our treaty."

The council was silent for several tense seconds, before a few inclined their heads in agreement.

"Has the situation been handled than?" Sajo inquired.

"The ninjas were killed, casualties were low." Kankuro replied. "Thankfully Temari was fine, along with Kakashi Hatake. Miyo and Kiba are in the infirmary as we speak, and last I heard they should pull through."

That was the end of that subject and the council moved on to other matters and eventually the meeting concluded. Gaara found himself alone with Kankuro walking down the hallway.

"So..." Kankuro trailed off uncomfortable.

"I am fine." Gaara replied in his monotone voice.

"You're not angry with Hinata are you?" Kankuro asked as he scratched his head.

"My personal life is none of your concern." Gaara replied coldly as he stopped in front of the doors of the infirmary.

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he followed Gaara into the room. Sekka looked up and smiled in greeting at the Kazekage and Kankuro. Sekka was in the process of bandaging Miyo's arm. Greta was standing beside her daughter a look of fear in her eyes that Gaara had never seen before. Kankuro must have noticed the fear behavior too for he put a comforting hand on Greta's shoulder.

"Your daughter is a very brave ninja you should be proud of her." Kankuro offered encouragingly.

Greta looked startled as she turned her attention to Kankuro, she gave him a shaky smile but it soon disappeared when her eyes landed on Kakashi Hatake who sat on the exam table next to them watching like a hawk.

"How soon can we head home Sekka." Greta asked in a low voice.

"Well I would feel better if you stayed until her stitches came out, in case of infection." Sekka replied.

"I am sure Greta can take the stitches out can't you Greta?" Kakashi's voice was sharp.

Greta turned around and stared at Kakashi with a look of pure terror. Gaara frowned, Greta was acting very unlike herself and he didn't like the way Kakashi was acting. Terrorizing a civilian of Sunagakure was not allowed.

Gaara stepped in front of Kakashi and fixed him with one of his looks.

"Thank you for saving Temari. Your welcome to stay until the Inuzuka man recuperates." Gaara replied blandly.

Kankuro must have caught on he quickly stepped up next to Kakashi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come I am sure you want to write a letter to your Hokage about what happened."

Gaara watched as Kankuro steered Kakashi out of the room.

Gaara's eyes finally landed on Hinata, she sat on the side of the Inuzuka's bedside holding his hand and whispering softly to him. Gaara's felt himself losing control of his emotions again, he wanted to kill the Inuzuka man and drag Hinata away from him. However, he couldn't do it; the look in Hinata's eyes told him how much she cared for this man.

Her feelings for Kiba Inuzuka must be strong or she would never have gone after him like she did. She had risked everything her life, angering the council and above all else disobeying her husband. He watched in disbelief as his wife leaned forward and placed her forehead on Kiba's chest Hinata's shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Hinata." Gaara's voice was sharp as it echoed through the room.

Hinata immediately sat up and looked at him; her eyes were clouded over with emotions, her face pale and wet with tears. She looked beyond exhausted; just on the brink of breaking. He held out his hand for her to take and she hesitated.

"Come." Gaara ordered, a warning in his voice that she better take his hand.

Hinata quickly complied and placed her hand in his, without saying a word Gaara pulled her behind him and lead her out of the infirmary down the hallway up the stairs and finally to the privacy of their rooms. It felt like he was dragging Hinata into the room as he shut the door and let her wrist go, she slid to her knees on the furs in front of the fire place. The only noise in the room was the hissing and crackling of the fire some servant had started to chase the chill from the room.

Gaara didn't know how to approach the subject that was hanging between them at the moment. He absently began to shrug out of his robes tossing them on a chair as he pulled off his shirt dropping it on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair in agitation. Hinata made a move to pick up his clothes

"Leave it." Gaara ordered his voice hollow and cold.

Hinata flinched at his tone; she watched the long sinewy muscles of his back and arms ripple and play in magnificent rhythm with his movements. He was angry with her for disobeying his orders; she could feel his rage in his movements, in his look, and in his voice.

The silence was unnerving and she fought to keep herself from degrading back to needless fidgeting that would only increase his anger. She raised her eyes once more to look at his irate form; Gaara's fist clenched against the marble of the fireplace, the muscle of his jaw twitched. Before she could return her gaze to her lap Gaara swung his head around and stopped her with one look.

She sucked in her breath, his green-blue eyes were cold, hateful but what made her blood curl was the sadistic look that glittered in his eyes with the dying flames of the fire. The shadows that engulfed him made him look sinister, and deadly.

"You went against my orders." Gaara's voice was accusing as it echoed through the room.

Hinata knew the best thing she could do was be honest. "I did." She replied than continued. "I am just as capable as any of the Sunagakure ninjas to carry out a mission."

Gaara blinked at her, disbelief evident on his face. "Have I ever told you that you weren't?"

Hinata kept her silence.

"As leaders of this village we don't go on missions." Gaara's voice brooked no argument. "If they had found out you were my wife" His voice faltered his face twisted with painful thoughts "… the point is, things could have gotten out of hand."

"I had to." Hinata argued than bit her tongue at the look of pure hate came across Gaara's face oh she had pushed him too far.

"You put yourself at risk to save your lover." Gaara sneered in contempt.

Hinata's head snapped up at his comment. An unfamiliar rage coursed through her veins at the word 'lover'. "How dare you condemn me like this?"

"Your actions betray you." Gaara growled his voice deepening with his anger.

"I have done nothing wrong." Hinata snapped back. "You're no better than those senile old men that sit on your council."

"I am nothing like my council." Gaara snarled.

"You are the spitting image of those inveterate, feeble old men entrenched in their outdated ideas…" Hinata argued.

"You will show proper respect for those who are your superiors." Gaara snarled his voice rose and octave.

"They are not my superiors." Hinata snapped back as she raised her voice to the level of his. "Your council has hated me from the very beginning; they do not deserve my respect."

"You're angry that my council saw through your transparent personality and that my brother attacked your good name and I foolishly defended you." Gaara's frustration was getting the best of him, his mind reeling. "A wife is to bring honor to her husband; you have made me look the fool."

"I do bring you honor if you weren't so hung up on your jealousy." Hinata snapped out harshly.

"I suggest you stop while you're ahead." Gaara warned his voice thin.

Hinata ignored his warning as she stood on her feet and glared at him in anger.

"It's not my fault that you don't know the difference between love and friendship." Hinata continued.

All the anger that she had held inside was getting the best of her. The signs of Gaara's growing rage were lost on her. Maybe she would have noticed the way he turned his body to face her, or the way he was clenching and unclenching his hands in front of him. Or even the dangerous smirk that lit his face.

"You're a cold-blooded, frigid, heartless man." Hinata threw at him.

Gaara's movement was quick his hold on her was brutal, his fingers digging into her skin. He freed one hand and tangled his fingers in her midnight black hair; he forced her head back and rested his face against her neck as he whispered.

"Does he make love to you the way I do?" Gaara's cold voice was hollow sounding against her ears.

Hinata blinked back her tears at the pain that shot through her skull from his grip on her hair. She could easily disarm him, set herself free of his grasp, but she couldn't bring herself to raise a hand against her husband. Even with all the anger she felt toward him.

Gaara was being unusually cruel; his words were sarcastic and sardonic. His lips fell upon hers a crushing kiss that was deep; penetrating that left her feeling suffocated. The kiss broke and Gaara rested his face against her naked neck his hand still held her head back cruelly.

"Stop it." Hinata whispered as she felt his hands pulling her shirt off roughly.

"Did you ever tell him to stop it?" Gaara whispered menacingly against her skin.

Hinata cried out in pain as he wrenched her shirt off with an audible ripping sound.

"It is my right to have you not his." Gaara growled out. "You speak of love, does he love you the way I do?"

Hinata felt his hands on her skin rough and unpleasant. His breath was harsh against her face and his lips were domineering. The back of the bed hit her knees and one forceful push from Gaara had her toppling backwards. His body covered hers and Hinata feared the worst that he was going to force himself on her. It was his right of course but the thought of him doing so out of anger and rage would ruin it for her forever. It would no longer be an act of love and enjoyment it would turn what they had into something ugly and hurtful. ****

Hinata let out a cry of fear as she found herself roughly pulled into the hard unyielding embrace of her husband. Gaara's hold on her was a bruising force; the shadows of the room hid his expression. Smooth lips claimed hers again. Hinata felt the grainy texture of sand stinging against her skin heard the undeniable sound of clothing rip. The sudden pain of the swirling sand was too much and she pushed against his chest with as much force she could muster. It made no difference Gaara's hold on her didn't budge. She managed to turn her face away from his forceful kiss.

Gaara's grip on her loosened, he let her black hair run like silken strands through his fingers as he let her go. The tears made her sight****blurry as she clutched his arm trying to hang on to part of him when he was slipping through her fingers, she could feel him withdrawing into himself shutting her out and anyone else that might try to approach him. Gaara made a move to leave yet she stopped him her fingers tightening painfully around his arm.

"I'm sorry." Hinata suddenly whispered out against his ear.

"For what?" Gaara's voice lost its bitterness instead it sounded forlorn. "For falling in love with your teammate?"

Hinata shook her head trying to keep herself from crying at his statement. Didn't he know that there was only one man she loved? That there was only one man she would ever let touch her.

Gaara rolled off her; he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry for being forced to marry me?" Gaara continued his voice was low. He made a move to leave again.

"Please don't leave." Hinata whispered.

Gaara stilled, he turned his head and looked at her. His breathing was heavy, his chest burned and all he wanted to do was flee from her. However her silent plea held him in place. "You won't like my company." He whispered his voice hoarse from the tears he had swallowed. His mind was frantic with all these new emotions coming over him it was too much, and if he stayed he might lose control of himself.

"Try me…" Hinata whispered.

Gaara tried to take a steady breath of air tried to concentrate on withdrawing himself from his emotions. Hinata could see the pain in his gaze, the hurt and confusion that crossed his face as he hesitated. Then with an aggravated growl his hands stripped her of her garments and ran across her bare skin non to gently, he pushed her down on the comforters further her skin gleamed like pale gold in the warm light of the fire.

He leaned over her hovering as their eyes met; a look of determination was in Gaara's eyes like he was going to show her how much she had hurt him. That he was the only one that could love her as much as he did. Her lavender eyes held sorrow and grief for her actions.

Gaara's lips suddenly crashed against hers again, her head forced back arching her spine until her breasts were pressed fully against his chest. His lips moved over hers again and again in agonizing passion as if he was trying desperately to prove his feelings to her. She moaned sadly as his lips slid off hers to kiss down her cheek and come to a rest at her ear his breath tickled.

"No one will ever kiss you the way I do." His voice was harsh.

Hinata desperately wanted to tell him she never wanted anyone to kiss her but him, that she never yearned for anyone but him. His knee forced her legs apart as his mouth traced downward to her breasts and the blistering heat of his lips seared her flesh until she felt she was on fire. His lips landed on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, teeth nipped at her skin. His hand ran down the inside of her thigh to stroke behind her knee making her shiver as she moved her leg over his back. His mouth returned to take hers and she found herself clasping him to her and yielding to his flaming kisses, allowing her to be swept away by his hurt, and anger mixed with consuming passion.

She gasped half in surprise by the slight pain she felt at his sudden entrance. He wasn't gentle like he usually was; no, he was rough. Gaara's face was against her throat and she felt the coldness of his tears against her hot skin. It was at that moment that she realized she had broken his heart. Her unheeded action had brought Gaara grief. Finally, the towering passion was spent leaving Gaara shaking slightly a top of her, his silent tears burning her deeply.

Gently she placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted his head; she brushed his red hair out of his face and brushed her thumbs across the wetness of his cheek. His green–blue eyes were hazy with pain, passion, and confusion. She could tell he was ashamed of what he had just done to her. With trembling lips she raised her head to kiss him, her soft lips pressed against his cold hard ones but he wouldn't budge, his lips unmoving beneath her own as she sought to show that she wasn't hurt or angry. When she was just about ready to give up on him his lips moved softly over hers but not in a kiss he was mumbling something against her lips.

"No one will ever love you the way I do."

Hinata blinked at his tone, he said it as a cold fact, a declaration, a statement, a threat, and she shivered involuntarily as he rolled off her. Her hands slid off his back to fall uselessly at her sides as his warmth left her making her feel empty inside. He sat up his back to her, his head turned to stare into the dying flames of the fire. There was a slight shaking of his shoulders. What could she do to heal the emotional pain he was going through? She watched in the dying embers as he bowed his head.

She listened as he got dressed knowing it wouldn't matter what she said or what she did he was not going to stay with her tonight. Gaara walked out of the room closing the door with an audible click. It felt just like the first time they had made love only far worse. This time Hinata had grown to love Gaara and now he didn't just leave her with the dying embers of the fire but also the dying embers of their love.


	27. Chapter 27

_I want to thank everyone for their reviews I am so shocked at how many I received. I truly loved every single one. I am going to warn everyone that I am coming up to the last two chapters and this story will be finished. Thank you to my beta Errihu for such a quick turn around. _

Chapter 27

Hinata sat on the side of Kiba's bedside, tears falling down her face as she tried not to catch the attention of anyone else. Kiba's calloused hand held hers in a grip that would surely crush the bones of her hand; his face was a mask of pain.

"Did he hit you?" Kiba asked his eye searching her face, neck, and arms for any obvious marks.

"N-n-no…Gaara would never hit me. Never!" Hinata whispered in earnest. "H-h-he is a lot of things but he has never raised a hand to me." she gave a sniffle.

"You love him." Kiba stated as a fact, his voice was thick with the effects of the drugs he was on.

"No." Hinata hiccupped out as she squeezed his hand.

"You lie." Kiba half snarled showing his canine teeth in a grimace.

"I shouldn't c-c-come to you with my problems." Hinata whispered wiping the tears away. "I c-c-can see you are in pain."

Kiba's grip on her hand tightened making Hinata cry out in pain as her lavender eyes snapped up to look into Kiba's fierce gaze.

"You are not leaving until we talk this out." Kiba ordered his voice softened visibly as he noticed how upset his dear friend was.

"Are you s-s-sure you're up to handling my problems?" Hinata asked her eyes watering again as she stared into her best friends face.

"Yes I am I can always sleep once you leave. First and foremost, you are going to stop stuttering and sniveling." Kiba ordered roughly.

Hinata swallowed her grief and again wiped the tears away from her eyes for the last time.

"I don't snivel." Hinata argued.

"Hn. What do you call this." Kiba asked with a groan of pain as he waved his hand at her appearance.

Hinata glared at her old teammate through puffy eyes.

"Next, stop feeling sorry for yourself." Kiba snapped out.

"You should rest." Hinata ordered_**,**_ her voice growing stronger.

"Good, keep that up Hinata, but I am not finished." Kiba argued. He clenched his teeth together as a wave of pain came over him. "You can lie to yourself, deny it, but I know you love Gaara. I have never seen you act this way over a man before. Not even when Naruto started dating Sakura. You never shed a tear over that but look at you."

Hinata was about to protest but Kiba gave her a look that shut her up.

"Have you told Gaara that you love him?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "No I haven't. Last night he kind of proclaimed his love for me during one of his rants."

"Dogs teeth, Hinata, you need to find the right time to tell him that you love him. Although I thank you for running to my rescue your loyalty and allegiance is no longer to me Hinata."

"But, you're my friend and if you're ever in trouble I need to help." Hinata protested.

"No, you're married now and your loyalty is to your husband. Even though I don't condone the way he treated you it's a good sign to see that he felt jealousy."

Hinata smiled at his words and nodded her head. "But who will watch your back?"

Kiba gave a sheepish smile. "See that's the thing…I gave Aiko a dog."

Hinata blinked in surprise. "A dog?"

Kiba gave her that famous smirk of his. "See Hinata that's why it would never have worked between us. You don't understand the significance of an Inuzuka dog."

"But you gave us a dog."

"I gave you a half breed, a pleasure dog. I gave Aiko a full blood Inuzuka dog. It's like an engagement ring." Kiba explained.

"And Aiko did she understand?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah she knocked me over in her excitement. Kind of embarrassing since it was right in front of my Mother and sister." Kiba said with a weak smile.

"I am very happy for you both." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Thank you Hinata." Kiba whispered his voice becoming thick once more as the drugs began to lull him into a much needed painless sleep. "You…will do as…I told you? It….is your turn to prove that you love…Gaara… don't let his behavior intimidate you."

"Yes Kiba, I will." Hinata replied as she gently brushed a kiss on the side of his face. "Sleep peacefully my friend."

Kiba let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Hinata straightened her shoulders. She could do this.

...

Over the next couple of days Gaara and Hinata saw little of each other. Gaara started using the back staircase while Hinata took the front. If he evendecided to sleep, which was rare_**,**_ since the settee in his office was cold and hard. Just like his personality. But he found he couldn't sleep without Hinata next to him; it was next to impossible. Hinata had even put a stop to using his office as her own; he missed having her scoot his papers around on his desk to make room for hers. He missed her smell, that lavender scent that was fresh and so inviting.

Far worse than any of those things was that when they did meet in a hallway by chance Hinata regarded him with the cool disinterested mannerism that was so unlike her. She didn't stutter, fidget or blush and even though these were habitats he found irritating he noticed that he missed them. He would much rather have had that Hinata back than this one.

Then it hit him, she was turning into him; cold, unemotional, distant. Without realizing it he had successfully molded Hinata into the ideal wife for a Kazekage, one that understood boundaries and responsibility. At the beginning of the marriage that was exactly what he wanted a wife that stayed out of his way that assisted him when needed but didn't interfere in his plans. However he wanted her back, he wanted to hear Hinata's bubbling laughter echo down the hallway see her bright smile when she looked at him and more than anything he wanted those moments when she brushed her hand against his or touched his face or in a fit of excitement throwing herself into his arms than pull away with a blush on her face.

With an aggravated growl that ripped from the back of his throat he pushed his chair back from his desk and stood up. He paced the length of the office once, twice, and finally a third time before he stopped to look out the window at the darkened streets below. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Enter." Gaara replied as he slowly turned around.

The door opened and Hinata entered. Gaara felt his chest burn and his throat go dry at the sight of her, she wore black capri pants, paired with a dark lavender turtle neck that was sleeveless and completely form fitting. Her midnight black hair was pulled up into a ponytail; her bangs fell across her lavender eyes that held no emotion just a wary look. His gaze dropped to the strings of two black cat masks she had in her left hand the whiskers of one held a violet ting to them, while the other mask was slightly red. Over her right arm another sleeveless black top and a dark cloak. It brought back memories of them going on midnight jaunts around the village and surrounding lands checking on their people together.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked straight to the point. No complements on her beauty or how much he missed her.

"It's not what I am doing; it's what we are going to do." Hinata replied as she strolled over to his desk and set the shirt and cloak down on the top. "I realize you have been busy with the correspondence between us and Naruto regarding the state of Kiba's attack." Hinata paused to look at Gaara; she didn't miss the sudden stiffness of his form.

"I do not see how that relates to you dressed up for some secret ops mission." Gaara replied bluntly with a wave of his hand to her attire.

"Do you not find it funny that Kiba is fully recovered yet Kakashi Hatake refuses to leave?" Hinata asked ignoring his rude behavior.

Gaara had noticed that Greta had not left for the Estate; it wasn't like her to stay in the city for more than three days. Besides that fact, he had kept a close eye on Kakashi Hatake's whereabouts the entire week and he knew there was something funny going on.

"What I find strange is after a week of avoiding me you come into my office for some midnight adventure?" Gaara commented his tone dry.

"I'll go without you." Hinata stated pointedly ignoring Gaara's statement as she put the lavender colored cat mask over her face and began tying the ribbons.

"I've no doubt you would." Gaara replied as he shrugged out of his robe tossing it on his chair then pulling his white shirt off. He snatched the black shirt up and yanked it over his head, ignoring the static that ran through his red hair sticking it on end.

Hinata offered the panther mask to him with a gesture of complete business. Gaara stared at the mask for a moment his eyes traveling up to her delicate wrist the, light tan of her sun kissed skin showing, briefly he wanted to yank her to him and kiss her coldness away but instead he snatched the mask from her hand. With cold movements he placed the panther mask over his face and tied the strings.

"I assume we are spying on someone?" Gaara asked, his voice muffled sounding beneath the mask.

"Yes, Kakashi left in a hurry and we are following." Hinata replied her voice was much worse it came out hollow sounding.

Gaara walked to the window unlatched it and swung it open into the dark cool night air, Gaara leaped gracefully onto the sill turned and offered his hand to Hinata. She however coolly ignored it as she jumped up next to him without any assistance and jumped out into the black inky night. Gaara frowned beneath his mask at her behavior; she was confident, independent, and so sure of herself like she didn't need him. Irritated he took off after her, they ran through the village jumping from roof top to roof top racing through alleys until they came to the park that was situated in the middle of the village.

Hinata stopped behind the bushes; Gaara stood silently next to her his keen eyes scanning the area until he spotted Greta standing alone in the pale moon light her blond hair illuminated by the moonlight.

Another figure appeared suddenly in front of her Kakashi was easily recognized by his silver hair and masked face.

"Alright 'Greta' we are alone." Kakashi said her name with a bitter tone.

"I had to." Greta's voice was soft.

"Had to, you disappeared for twelve years." Kakashi's voice was extremely bitter. "I thought you were dead. Do you understand? I thought you…dead!" His voice broke on that word.

Greta reached out her hand to touch his arm but he stepped back out of her reach and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Tell me right now who Miyo's Father is? And so help me if you lie?" Kakashi's tone was harsh and cold.

Greta dropped her hand. "I think you know who her Father is." She replied her tone emotionless.

"Stop playing games with me." Kakashi ordered harshly. "I will never forgive you if that child is some other man's."

"You've changed." Greta responded sadly.

Kakashi let out a bitter laugh running a hand through his silver hair. "Of course I've changed. When you went missing twelve years ago, I lost the last part of my past. Obito took half of it and your disappearance took the other half. I didn't even get to say goodbye or tell you how much I loved you."

Greta wiped the side of her face as if getting rid of her tears.

"What happened to you all those years ago?" Kakashi asked.

"My mission to infiltrate Amegakure was compromised." Greta began her voice very low.

"I was held prisoner for two long years and during that time I gave birth to Miyo."

Kakashi stiffened as he listened.

"When she was two months old they took her from me." Greta's voice was broken sounding. "I didn't see her for several months. And when they finally gave Miyo back she had the sharigan in both eyes."

"Amegakure has sworn allegiance to Konohagakure." Kakashi replied shortly. "You could have come home."

"Home, is that what you call it? It's not my home, this is my home it has been for ten years and it's the only home Miyo has ever known." Greta replied.

"We are going to sit down and tell Miyo about me." Kakashi stated.

"No we are not." Greta hissed out.

"If you fight me on this, Rin, I will bring this situation to the Kazekage's attention." Kakashi replied coolly.

"Don't call me that." Greta cried in fear.

"I have found you and I am never letting you go again."

"I don't love you." Greta hissed out her voice thick with tears.

"You can change your name, your appearance, even erase your tattoos but you can't hide your feelings for me. You forget we grew up together I know you like the back of my hand and I know you still love me as much as I love you even after twelve years apart." Kakashi finished as he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

Gaara stiffened at what was happened right in front of him he couldn't believe it Hinata had been right all along that Greta, well Rin, was actually from Konohagakure. Oh she was never going to let him live it down, but worse than that he was going to lose two very important members of his village.

Hinata motioned for Gaara and herself to leave. They headed out silently again racing through the night but Hinata wasn't leading them back to the complex she was headed for the high walls surrounding the village. He watched in interest as she effortlessly scaled the walls with the precision of an expert, he of course followed and stopped next to her overlooking the vast landscape of desert that spread out before them in the darkness.

Hinata unlaced her mask and set it down on the ledge and turned to face Gaara as he pulled his mask off also. A slight breeze lifted his red hair in the air and cooled down his face. Hinata brushed her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"You know I've come too really love this place." Hinata commented softly.

Gaara looked at her warily beneath hooded eyes.

"I know you don't believe me but I do." Hinata said again her voice insistent this time.

The moon moved from behind the clouds to illuminate their surroundings. Slowly Gaara reached out his hand his fingertips so close to her face that it hurt, his hand stilled and he twisted his wrist up to show his palm as his fingers curled to close into a fist. He couldn't bring himself to touch her almost afraid he would hurt her again like he did that night. Very slowly he began to lower his arm back to his side but before he could Hinata caught his arm with her hand and in a flurry of black silken hair Hinata pressed her warm body against his hard unyielding one. One of her arms came around his waist while she dropped his arm and wrapped her arm around his neck her fingertips diving into his thick red hair. Soft lips brushed across the side of his face making him burn with fire for her, and then in a low voice she whispered.

"Kiss me."

He didn't have to be asked twice. He rested an open palm alongside her face and brought her closer. His thumb rubbed across her bottom lip roughly parting her lips as his lips descended on her. It was a kiss of hardness, bitter rage filled by cool composure, want mixed with need. Her lips answered his moving over his with urgency that was leaving them both breathless.

Hinata found herself flattened against the tall wall, his hand had slid from her face down the column of her throat his fingers trailing down her shirt to the edge his cool hand slid beneath the fabric his fingertips danced across her stomach as his lips slid to her neck.

"You still want me." Hinata managed to sigh out.

Gaara stopped, his hands stilled and his head lifted. She steeled herself to keep the look of fear out of her face. His eyes were cold a glint of rage in the green of his eyes, the black bruises beneath stood out starkly against his pale skin. She remembered Shikamaru once saying Gaara's emotional state was sometimes unstable but that was before the demon left him. However, when he gave looks like that Hinata always felt like she should be on guard for whatever he might throw her way. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear his breath was hot against her skin the moisture of his lips cool against her burning flesh.

"I will want you till the day I die." Gaara's voice was low his breath tickled against her skin.

Than he was gone leaving her there against the wall shaking. Slowly her knees gave out and she slid down the sandy wall until she hit the floor. Wet droplets fell against the back of her hands turning the sand covered floor darker in some spots. Her vision was blurry as she spotted his porcelain panther mask her fingers grasped it and pressed cool ceramic against her burning face breathing in the faint scent of him.

Kiba was right she loved this man, loved him more than she thought possible. Why did love hurt so much? It felt like her heart was being ripped in two.

...

Hinata stood beside Gaara in pristine white robes with gold trim, her black hair twisted up and held in place by ruby red desert rose hair clips. They stood on the balcony of the conference room looking over the city.

"I hope last night was a onetime deal." Gaara finally spoke his voice vacant sounding.

Hinata stiffened at his words how dare Gaara regret their moment of passion. That one kiss had meant everything to Hinata; it was a sign that Gaara still wanted her just as much as she wanted him. How could he deny his feelings, yet why was she surprised he denied himself everything it was second nature. Not able to help herself she replied with heavy sarcasm that was most unbecoming of her.

"I will try to abstain from any impulse of kissing you like that every again." Hinata replied evenly.

Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously. "I meant your little undercover expedition."

Hinata took a calming breath to still her excitement, he didn't mean the kiss.

"Whatever the Kazekage wishes."

That didn't seem to please Gaara any more than her last statement. His green eyes positively sparked with indignant anger, his perfect nose wrinkled ever so slightly. A sudden sting to her face made her eyes falter to focus more closely on the air, small particles of sand hung suspended in the air around them, a few of the golden grains spun in circles around the two of them. Unable to help her reaction she turned startled eye on Gaara.

"When did we become so formal?" Gaara asked his voice frigid.

"When you dishonored my character with the slur of infidelity." Hinata replied her voice in control.

Gaara blinked at her tone; the sand that had continually swirled around them hung in the air motionless and Hinata waited breathless with anxiety to see what Gaara would do next.

"This isn't going to work." Gaara's voice was low and he said the words with a hollowness that made Hinata furious.

"Are you casting me off? Like some possession that has displeased you, like a pet that you have lost interest in?" Hinata managed to choke the words out.

The sand began to swirl around with a vengeance this time, the sound of it hissing in the air, and the feeling of it tugging at their clothing and stinging the skin that wasn't covered.

"Did I say that?" Gaara bit off each word his face hardening into the mask she had come to know very well.

"You imply it with every action you make." Hinata replied as she took a breath to steady her nerves as she continued. "I am not a possession that you can use in such an abhorrent manner and then toss aside and be ignored."

"It is very hard to disregard you." Gaara replied in a biting voice.

"Yet you do it quite easily." Hinata whispered.

"Not by choice." Gaara grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Who has ever forced you to do anything?" Hinata replied her voice barely a whisper above the swishing of the sand that was circling them.

"You have forced me to feel." Gaara deadpanned.

"You feel nothing." Hinata replied her voice rising slightly.

"I did the other night." Gaara snarled coldly.

Taking a breath Hinata felt herself getting flustered but she wasn't ready to give her hand away.

"You call that masterfully arrogant display of domineering me a show of your feelings toward me?" Hinata spat out in fury. "I have never been treated with such hate like that in all my life.

You should be proud of yourself; you have out done my Father in every aspect of your treatment of me."

Gaara didn't move didn't even flinch at her spiteful words, there was no sign of him apologizing to her, and why should he. He was the Kazekage; people groveled for forgiveness before him not the other way around. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes because that was where he held his emotions and she knew that if she did look into those green eyes she would find herself hugging herself to him and never letting go.

"Are you finished?" Gaara's voice was chilling.

Hinata was silent for a moment Kiba had given her one last move and she was going to play it and whatever the outcome at least she had tried. She placed a sweet smile on her face and shook her head.

"No I am not." Hinata replied calmly. "Remember the discussion we had concerning Greta? Well if she really is Rin from Konohagakure than you will recall your promise to grant me anything my heart desires. I do believe those were your exact words."

"I pledged my word." Gaara replied civilly.

"Then shall we proceed with the meeting to see if I am correct." Hinata replied spreading her arm toward the door.

"We know the outcome already."

"Even so I will wait afterward." Hinata replied sweetly as she followed Gaara into the room.

Gaara pulled her chair out and she sat down with an air of royal command; her head held high, her face a perfect mask of unconcerned interest with a vague, almost elusive smile frozen on her lips. Gaara sat down folded his hands on the table and stared at the four occupants of the room; the sand that had previously been floating in the air had stilled and was being sieved back into his gourd.

Hinata's sharp lavender eyes took in the appearance of all four occupants in a matter of seconds. Kakashi Hatake sat in his chair with a slouch covering for the determined and ready gleam in his good eye, his mask hid the rest of his face hiding whatever emotion he might be feeling. Sekka sat on Kakashi's right side a look of slight concern on his usually friendly face, he had his hand atop the small stake of files and he looked anxious to get the meeting over with. Baki sat on Kakashi's left a visible frown on his face of disapproval was directed straight at Gaara. Greta was the only one who looked ill at ease; her long blond hair was pinned back away from her face her hands folded over one another in front of her. Her brown eyes were sharp and focused straight ahead she didn't glance toward Kakashi at all.

Gaara cleared his throat and began the meeting much like he did every meeting, with an aristocratic authority that had everyone in the room focus on him.

"It has come to my attention that Kakashi Hatake has an item to discuss regarding the alleged accusation that one of our long time residences is a high ranking missing Ninja from Konohagakure." Gaara began his voice was calm his tone even his eyes intent on Kakashi.

There was silence however as Kakashi sat there and stared at Gaara with his good eye. Hinata didn't know what set her off maybe the insolent silence of the person being addressed or the way Gaara didn't put him in his place so she stepped in.

"The Kazekage is a busy man and does not have all day, Kakashi Hatake; if you want the matter settled today, you must speak up." Hinata commented crisply.

"First it isn't an alleged accusation it's a statement, a fact, as sure as I am sitting here, that woman is Rin. A highly trained class-A Medical Ninja that went missing twelve years ago, I have her medical records right here." Kakashi replied coolly as he placed a hand on a manila envelope.

"I too have brought Greta's medical records." Sekka commented as he opened the top folder.

Gaara didn't say a word instead he steeple his fingertips in front of his face and closed his eyes for a moment in thought. The silence fell thick in the room; the only sound was clothing rustling and silent breathing. Until Gaara dropped his hands and opened his eyes and turned his attention to Kakashi.

"I will give leave to state your claim. You may ask any question that pertains to the matter at hand any other question will be overruled. Everyone in this room is to answer the questions truthfully and to the best of their knowledge." Gaara replied his tone even in control his gaze slowly moved from one person to the next. "At the end of the discussion I will make a decision."

"I request the use of a truth ninjutsu." Kakashi stated.

Greta's face turned a ting of red under her tanned skin her brown eyes glanced at Kakashi before she stared straight ahead again. Gaara didn't react to the request but Hinata felt the sudden grainy texture of sand beneath her fingertips on top of the table, he was not pleased.

"Your request is an insult to the Kazekage and the citizens of Sunagakure." Baki snarled at Kakashi.

"There will be no truth ninjutsu used." Gaara stated blandly.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and then opened the folder.

"Sekka if you would follow along in your records as I read out loud and let me know if any of the information I provide is contrary to your record." Kakashi ordered as he began to read aloud the data. "Rin born November 15, blood type- A, Classification Medical-ninja, affiliation Konohagakure."

"I must interrupt you Kakashi as this information seems to have no impact to prove your point.

This is information that cannot be proved and although Greta's birth date is November 15 and her blood type is A so are numerous others in the village." Sekka replied calmly.

Kakashi turned a page completely ignoring Sekka as he stated one last piece of data. "Rin had two purple rectangles on either side of her cheek bones."

Unconsciously Greta touched the side of her face a look of pain and suffering flashed across her face before it vanished again.

"Greta does have two scares on her face which could possibly be from a tattoo." Sekka agreed as he looked at Greta.

"Who hasn't gone through a period in their life when they were wild?" Greta replied calmly she gave Sekka one of her famous smiles that had men agree with her on everything.

"So you admit to having had tattoos removed from your face?" Kakashi replied.

"Yes." Greta replied clearly.

"What kind?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't recall." Greta replied.

Kakashi didn't look upset as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out two green boxes, one of which looked well used, as the fabric of the box was faded away. The second box looked in perfect condition as he set them on the table. This gesture received Greta's full attention as she stared at the two boxes a look of pure innocent surprise crossed her face and Hinata watched with interest as Greta's face crumbled.

"Can I ask Lady Hinata to look at the boxes and confirm what they are?" Kakashi asked as the boxes were set in front of her.

Hinata picked up the faded box wrapped in green fabric of white stripes a red ribbon tied around. Both boxes were identical except for the age, they were both an emergency medical kit. Hinata opened both boxes and noticed at the top of each a circular charm stitched neatly to the top.

Hinata glanced at Greta and saw the anxiety that flitted across her face; brown eyes looked misty with tears.

"The boxes are a medical kit; these two boxes are exactly the same right down to the charm placed at the top of each. They are definitely made by the same person." Hinata replied.

Kakashi nodded his thanks before he took the boxes back and set the newest one in front of Baki.

"Whose medical kit is this?"

"Miyo's." Baki replied stonily. "Greta makes Miyo one every time she leaves for a mission, with a charm for a safe return."

Kakashi tapped the faded box with his fingertip. "This medical kit was given to me as a gift when I became a Jonin. It was given to me by Rin. A gift to save and protect me, it has done so numerous times and I never thanked you for that."

Gaara who had been silent throughout it all finally leaned forward and addressed Greta. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing." Greta replied as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Greta, this is not looking good for you." Gaara continued.

"I do have one question." Greta suddenly said raising her eyes to meet Kakashi's. "Why are you doing this?"

Kakashi's good eye held Greta's as his fingers absently traced the faded box over and over again.

"Those who turn their backs on their loved ones are worse than trash."

"Obito." Greta whispered as the tears began to flow once more.

Hinata watched Kakashi closely and noticed all the signs of someone who was still in love even after twelve long years apart. He wouldn't have fought so hard to get this Rin back into his life.

"The rules of the Shinobi are simple. When a mission has gone bad you are to destroy yourself and everything you hold precious in life, you are to put aside all useless emotion and do your duty." Greta suddenly said. "I broke those rules the moment I found out I was pregnant with Miyo."

Her voice broke and she frantically grasped for composure as she continued. "I had several opportunities to take my life, and I didn't. Instead when the first opportunity arose I ran. I would have died out there in the desert if Lord Baki had not found me. I would have died a long and painful death if Sekka hadn't made the antidote."

Again she had to stop as the emotions bubbled over. "I thank you Lord Baki for helping me change my appearance and I beg you to forgive me for not telling you everything, but I think you already knew."

Baki rested a hand atop hers squeezing it gently as he nodded his head, as he stared at Kakashi.

"I think I always knew and just didn't want to face it. I also knew you would eventually find out, Kakashi, and that when you did there would be nothing any of us could do."

"I take your comments as a confession." Gaara replied. "Are you Rin the class – A medical ninja from Konohagakure?"

"I…am." Greta managed to get out.

Kakashi sank into his chair his shoulders visibly relaxed even shook a little with what could have been held in sobs or just a chuckle of relief.

"This gives me great pain to inform you, Rin, that the law of the Shinobi states if a missing-ninja is found they are to be turned over to their home village. I have no choice but to turn you over to Kakashi to escort you to the Hokage of Konohagakure." Gaara informed Rin with a weary sigh.

"However, as your daughter is registered as a ninja of Sunagakure I must have her turn in her headband and withdraw from our registry, I assume Baki can handle the particulars."

Hinata couldn't believe how cold and unconcerned Gaara was over this woman who had taken care of his family estate and not just that took care of himself and his siblings also. What about Miyo? She had grown up here in this village surrounded by her friends and her Sensei, she was part of the ninja force.

"You and your daughter are always welcome to come back and reenlist at any time." Hinata offered with a friendly smile at Rin.

Baki suddenly stood up he looked exceedingly upset. "I will get the paper work together and unregistered Miyo and Gre..Rin from our records."

Rin slowly got up and followed behind Baki along with Sekka. Kakashi stopped in front of Gaara and Hinata hands in his pockets head cocked to the side as he looked at them with his good eye.

"I want to personally thank you Kazekage for providing Rin protection when she showed up in your village."

"I had nothing to do with it." Gaara corrected.

"Maybe not but you were the one who sent my daughter to me if you hadn't done that I would never have known Rin was still alive or that I even had a child." Kakashi continued his voice changed slightly when he said Rin's name.

"It is common for a missing ninja to be returned to his/her village and then promptly executed." Gaara replied ignoring Kakashi's attempt to thank him.

Hinata felt sick to her stomach at his words, and it wasn't possible for her to keep her tongue between her teeth.

"You would petition the Hokage for a reprieve on such a sentence would you not, Kakashi Hatake?" Hinata couldn't help but ask.

Gaara shook his head in disgust at Hinata's heartfelt request, but kept his silence.

"I have just been given back the one person in this entire world that I held dear to my heart. I will not let her be taken away from me again." Kakashi replied fervently.

Hinata nodded her head in approval as Kakashi paid his respects and left the room.

"I suppose you're going to triumph over your victory." Gaara mused thoughtfully.

Hinata was silent her face stone cold, she still felt very upset that she had meddled in something she should have left alone.

"Perhaps you regret being officious." Gaara commented his voice a cool echo throughout the room.

"I could not forgive myself if Rin ends up dead from my obtrusive behavior." Hinata replied coldly.

"I daresay she won't end up dead, what I am perturbed about is the loss of a child prodigy from Sungakura's ninja ranks." Gaara replied.

Hinata turned and gave him a stern look of disapproval. "Tell me you feel something other than that."

Gaara regarded her with cool aloofness. "Why would I feel otherwise?"

"That...that woman..." Hinata's rage got the better of her and she choked on her words.

"That woman is nothing to me." Gaara replied calmly. "Her daughter would have been useful."

"Stop." Hinata suddenly cried raising her hands. "Just stop."

Gaara was silent as he leaned back on his chair and swiveled it to face her, the sand began to spin in the air again. That should have been a warning that he was irritated with her outcry, but it didn't instead in made her furious as she swatted at the grains of sand that swirled around her face pulling at her hair and stinging her skin.

"Make your request quick Hinata." Gaara ordered his tone low dangerous.

"I want to leave." Hinata replied she said each word with slow deliberate coolness. "I cannot stay here any longer."

The sand stopped it began falling like rain. It trickled against her bare arm like tears as they ran down her cheek and across her robes. Hinata watched Gaara withdraw right before her eyes his body stiffened, the mask was carefully in place, and those haunting eyes turned cold and hateful.

"I would gladly give you your freedom if there wasn't so much resting on this marriage." Gaara informed with his usual business like coolness.

"You misunderstand me." Hinata replied. "I will never return to my village bringing ignominy upon my clan. I want to leave for the family estate, with Rin gone no one will be handling the business."

"Your request is granted." Gaara replied crisply.

Hinata pushed away from the table and stood up she looked down at Gaara.

"Before I leave I have one last thing to say." Hinata whispered her voice loosing the cold edge. "I don't ever want to sink to your level. Coldness, jealousy, and bitterness is not meant to be part of marriage. If spending time away from you will give me back some of my old warmth then so be it."

Gaara refused to look at her his attention was focused on the opposite wall, she half wondered if anything was getting through to him.

"In a month is Temari and Shikamaru's wedding I shouldn't have to tell you that it would mean the world to Temari if you would be there and be there on time. When you're ready to come to terms with your feelings you know where to find me." Hinata finished softly.

Hinata walked past his chair and toward the door she rested her hand on the handle turned it and pushed the door open. She glanced nervously at the opening, the threshold; she couldn't step through it without letting all her cards fall. Turning around she marched back to Gaara leaned forward placed both hands on his face and pressed a soft kiss on his still lips, and whispered "I love you and I always will." before she turned away and stepped over the threshold closing the door behind her for good this time and she wasn't going to open it again. No, it was his turn.

...

It was strange how three words could affect someone. They ran over and over in his mind like a chat, a spell that couldn't be broken; a haunting melody that he could not get out of his head. It was made worse by the fact that his office smelled faintly of lavender. Or that he had reminders of his life with Hinata all over the room.

His once bare desktop now had picture frames. In a gold frame was the wedding photo of the two of them, Hinata's violet eyes were on him while he stared coolly back at her, her gentle hand on his arm, she was beautiful. His eyes swerved to the next photo of Hinata with her three students her face full of joy as she hugged Shima, Kano, and Shawna in front of her. The silver photo frame behind that picture was of Hinata and himself heads bent over his desk reading a letter while he was focused on the letter her eyes were on him.

It had been a week since she had left him. Well that wasn't the right term, she hadn't left him. They were in a sense taking a break, apparently some couples did that. He couldn't think of any couples at the moment that had, but he was positive they were out there.

So Gaara had take this so called break to bury himself further into his job into paper work into being the Kazekage that he was before Hinata had entered his life. Currently he was working on peace terms with the Mizukage and the situation with the recently deceased bounty hunter Ninja. Gaara had wisely ordered all those in the dispute to write up a report on what had transpired and he was currently waiting for the Inuzuka man to finish his side of the story before he returned home.

A sharp knock came from the door and Matsuri stepped through a little hesitant as she looked at Gaara.

"Kazekage, the Inuzuka man would like to hand his report into you personally."

Gaara frowned; Kiba was the very last person he wanted to see. He had hoped the dog master would be long gone on his way back to Konohagakure. So much for wishful thinking.

"Let him enter." Gaara sighed.

Matsuri nodded her head and left, and Kiba entered.

"So this is where the great Kazekage of the desert makes all his decisions." Kiba's rough voice echoed in the room.

"Just hand in the report." Gaara ordered shortly.

"No doubt that's what you'd like, me to hand it to you and be on my way." Kiba replied with a toothy smirk as he leaned his shoulder against the wall and stared at Gaara. "Where's that beautiful wife that's too good for you."

"That's none of your concern." Gaara seethed the air suddenly bristled with grains of sand hovering around them.

"A bit touchy are we?" Kiba quipped, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Jealousy doesn't become you."

Gaara blinked that was the second time the word jealousy had been attributed to his behavior.

"Jealousy is an emotion I have never felt." Gaara replied gruffly.

"Your behavior says otherwise." Kiba pointed out as he waved the scroll with his report around.

"Do you love her?" Gaara blurted the question out.

Kiba stiffened his face hardened as he stared at the Kazekage.

"And if I said yes what would you do?" Kiba asked snidely his eyes narrowed.

Gaara closed his eyes and took a breath to calm him.

"I would let her go." Gaara whispered out so low it took a man like Kiba with good hearing to catch the words.

"You would do that for her?" Kiba asked his voice light sounding.

"If that is what would make her happy yes I would." Gaara's voice took on a bitter edge.

Kiba blinked once than shook his head at the Kazekage.

"For a man with so much power and command you are such a fool." Kiba muttered darkly. "Let me tell you a little something about Hinata and myself. At one time several years ago when Hinata had a crush on Naruto I had a crush on her. However, like all childhood crushes nothing came of it. She is an heiress with expectations heaped upon her of which she bore with quiet dignity."

Gaara knew this to be true, she did bear everything with dignity and grace even in moments where she was terrified. Like that night he had used her horribly, she hadn't attacked him and lord knew she could have hurt him pretty bad if she had wanted to but she didn't.

"Hinata isn't going to leave you, the weak run away and hide but the strong stay put. She has too much pride in her to crawl to her Father who would send right back. Even if I think she should leave you she won't." Kiba sneered.

"You want to hit me don't you?" Kiba jeered with a nod of his head. "Well why don't you try it?"

Gaara oblivious to everything but his rage, curled his hand into a fist, and launched his sand straight at Kiba aiming for his chest, with the intent to rip the insolent man's heart right out. Kiba easily dodged the attack and was right in front of Gaara clawed hand ready to take the great Kazekage down when Kiba was hit on the side and sent flying into the bookcase.

Anubis stood in front of Gaara black hair bristling several inches high, a low deadly growl emanated deep within the beast's chest as he looked at Kiba. Gaara was very surprised as he watched Anubis stalk back in front of him as if the beast could protect its master. Gaara turned his attention to Kiba and frowned as he saw the teddy bear was in the Inuzuka's hands.

"She loves you." Kiba commented as he traced the embroidered message on the teddy bear then looked up at Gaara. "What is more shocking is Anubis considers you his master, and no dog from the Inuzuka clan claims a master unless the man is worthy."

Gaara glanced down at Anubis and felt a since of pride in the beast for such courage being shown against one of his own.

"Stand down." Gaara ordered at the beast.

Anubis immediately laid down large paws supporting his massive head, eyes still intent on Kiba. Then it hit him what Kiba had just said Hinata loved him?

"And I…" Gaara hesitated for a moment, "I love her."

"Well don't choke on the words." Kiba laughed.

"Its hard to admit something like this." Gaara seethed.

"Hey I understand completely." Kiba replied.

Gaara hesitated for a moment. "We are taking a break of sorts from each other's company."

"You see, Hinata isn't one for conflict, she's hated it all her life, and she's had quite a lot of it, from her Father, cousin, sister, and even me." Kiba replied. "Hinata fights in a different way, Gaara…"

Gaara glared at his familiarity of using his name, Kiba grinned as he tried to look chagrin.

"I mean Kazekage." Kiba corrected himself with heavy sarcasm. "What have you been working hard toward in the last year?"

Gaara was silent as he tried to figure out what the Inuzuka man was talking about. As the Kazekage he had a lot that he was working toward, building alliances, training the ninja force to protect Sunagakure. Then it hit him, since their marriage the only goal that Hinata had watched him work toward was building the pottery business at the summer estate.

"The business." Gaara suddenly said in realization.

"Yes I had heard that you were building something like that, and where pray tell did she run off to?" Kiba asked dryly. "Would it happen to be the site of the business? You see if Hinata knew you wanted your business to succeed, she'd go out of her way to help you succeed and in the process hope that if she made it work she'd be back in your favor."

Gaara was shocked, as he stared at the Inuzuka man. That was exactly what Hinata was doing, she had already sent several reports on the orders she had received, sent him the resume of two ninjas she wanted to hire, and even sent a report saying she wanted to use Kano, Shima and Shawna to deliver the product twice a week.

"Am I correct?" Kiba commented in a smug voice.

Gaara stared again at the man; he owed Kiba Inuzuka an apology, and a thank you. How did one begin such a process of asking forgiveness of a man one had wrongfully blamed for all his problems?

"I simple thanks would do just fine Kazekage." Kiba commented softly.

"Thank you." Gaara replied his voice calm and collected as he stared Kiba in the eye and offered his hand.

Kiba smirked and gripped Gaara's hand with a firm shake and nod of his wild brown hair. "You take care of my friend for me."

Kiba threw the scroll with his description of the attack at him. Gaara easily caught it and nodded his head in thanks as he watched Kiba walk out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

_Alright I am just going to apoligize right off and say I am sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. But on a lighter note the next and final chapter will not take so long. :) I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. Also thank you Errihu for betaing for me I really appreciate it! Also Errihu has just posted a story called "For Whom The Gods Desire" It is a Sakura and Gaara story. You should check it out Errihu has a very different writing style that I love!_

CHAPTER 28

"You know the Tsuchikage would offer you protection in a heartbeat if the desert heat of Sunagakure and the cold heart of your husband were too much for you." Jiro leered at Hinata as he finished filling out his order form.

Hinata smiled vaguely at the engineer, she had grown used to his way of speech and light flirtation, and for all his gruffness, he was relatively harmless.

"Your leader is too kind by far, but I am…" Hinata paused realizing she had said similar words to Shino and Kiba but this time instead of saying 'content' she blurted out. "Happy."

Jiro raised his head wrapped in bandages and regarded her with his good eye. "Do you realize how people now perceive the Kazekage?"

"No I do not and please don't berate him in front of me, I won't put up with it." Hinata warned gently with a smile.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, you'd probably kill me right where I stood if I said one wrong word about your husband."

Hinata smiled at his words but there was a hard glint in her lavender eyes that made Jiro wary as he continued.

"At one time the Kazekage was feared. Not only by his people but by all the surrounding countries as well, it didn't matter that he attempted to change or that the demon was gone from him. However, news of his marriage to the Hyuuga heiress spread fast, after a month when no one heard that you left him or of your death by his hands, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"The Kazekage is no longer feared, if such a beauty as you can stay with him then he must have changed," he said.

"Sometimes it is good to be feared." Hinata commented.

"I would argue the point on that. Fear is a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined. You cannot run a country with such an emotion."

"Then how is the Kazekage viewed?"

"The Kazekage is respected; if he can gain the love of such a person asyou, others view him worthy enough to be the leader of Sunagakure." Jiro finished.

"I am relieved." Hinata whispered in sincerity at his words.

Jiro smiled at Hinata and finished filling out his order, it was the last order for the day. As Jiro left a very hyperactive Shima, a very bored looking Kano, and a Shawna who always had a pleasant greeting and smile for her Sensei arrived. Hinata quickly pulled out the letter with the order information on it. The order was from Naruto, bless his kind heart; his order was the largest by far.

"Shima, this is to be delivered straight to Konohagakure. Do you understand?" Hinata asked.

Shima folded his arms over his chest and gave a huff. "I don't know why you're lecturing me. It was Kano's idea to take that side trip on the last delivery not mine."

"That was all your doing Shima." Kano snapped impatiently.

"Well you were the one who mentioned that the Hanging Wall of Ivy was located nearby and that it was the third wonder of the world." Shima argued right back.

"I mentioned it; I didn't say we should go see it." Kano snarled back.

"Shawna had this gleam in her eyes like she would really like to have seen it too." Shima argued.

"Alright I admit it I wanted to see the Hanging Wall of Ivy also, Kano. I was actually glad we went and if my memory is correct you didn't protest to much either." Shawna pointed out.

"So we can all agree that the three of you took the side trip." Hinata replied a little frustrated with their bickering. "I need you three back by in three days to do inventory checks with me."

"Um can we maybe visit some…friends." Shima asked shuffling a foot in front of him.

"It would appear Tu has herself an admirer." Kano muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"What!" Shima half shouted in shock. "Who is it Kano, damn it, tell me now."

"Shima!" Hinata cried in shock, shaking her head in disappointment.

Kano rolled his eyes in irritation. "Shima you're so dense, I sometimes wonder how we are even related."

"Your Father and my Father were brothers." Shima explained his voice turning serious.

"Give me the order Lady Hinata Sensei." Kano muttered as he took the order form. "I'll make sure it's delivered and that we are back in three days."

Shima followed his cousin still in the process of explaining how they we're related, Shawna shook her head sadly.

Hinata smiled as she wrote down a few numbers on the spreadsheet before her, recording the date, time and amount of the order. She then took out a clean sheet of paper and began writing a letter to Gaara to report on revenue she was generating. She also wrote a small description of four civilians she had just hired. Finally at the end of the letter instead of writing 'sincerely' or 'yours truly' she wrote 'I love you Gaara and I miss you'.

...

"It has been two weeks, Kankuro, and Sari tells me he hardly eats, rarely leaves his office except to take Anubis out for a brief walk and he never sleeps." Matsuri commented worriedly as she followed behind Kankuro.

Kankuro let out an aggravated breath of air, it was far worse than that. Gaara was letting himself withdraw into himself; he let the council do as they pleased. There was only one person to blame and that was Hinata, she had managed to break the nonexistent heart of Gaara.

"I think you should send a letter to your sister-in-law and tell her the condition the Kazekage is in." Matsuri suggested.

"No." Kankuro growled out. He wasn't just angry with Gaara and Hinata for the way they were acting but he was furious that he was being pulled into the dispute. He hadn't had a moment alone with Matsuri to try and bring up his courage to ask her that question that he was trying so hard to ask.

"What!" Matsuri snapped her voice rising. "Your brother is dying in there because his wife left him."

What was worse was Matsuri was showing too much attention regarding Gaara and it was making Kankuro extremely angry.

"Matsuri, I hope he does die, it serves him right." Kankuro snapped as he walked out of the complex and down the road toward the flower shop with the list of flowers and the amounts that needed to be delivered to the summer estate for Temari's wedding.

"You don't mean that." Matsuri protested in shock.

"I do, whatever forced Hinata to leave early for the summer estate was Gaara's doing, I've known my little brother longer than you Matsuri. I knew him at a time in his life when he was extremely volatile; when his emotional state was so unstable that any word spoken out of context would set him off." Kankuro turned serious brown eyes on Matsuri. "Temari and I lived in fear that one day he'd turn those cold sadistic green eyes on us and decide we were worth the kill."

Matsuri placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head in protest as she squeaked out. "The demon is gone Kankuro."

"That doesn't mean that years of blood thirst and the urge to inflict pain have disappeared."

Kankuro replied with a sneer. "I would be surprised if Gaara didn't punish Hinata for disobeying him." He said the words hoping to make Matsuri see past her blind worshiping of Gaara.

"Lady Hinata was only helping a friend." Matsuri argued her face paling at the thought of Gaara hurting Hinata.

"You and I know that but in the eyes of Gaara who never had a friend before, it looked much different." Kankuro explained as he stopped outside the shop and looked at her. "The only thing we can do is make sure Temari's wedding goes smoothly. I won't have my sister suffer because Gaara can't keep himself stable. Temari deserves this more than anything; she has put aside her life to protect Gaara and myself I won't let his little drama stop this wedding."

Matsuri nodded her head.

"If you want to help you could confirm the number of guests to the caterer." Kankuro ordered.

"Kankuro, wait." Matsuri called suddenly. Her hand was digging into her pocket and she pulled out a faded piece of paper folded several times and ripping at the corners.

"What." Kankuro growled in irritation.

"Just read it." Matsuri ordered as she shoved it in his hand.

Kankuro unfolded the paper his eyes widened and his mouth went slack as he read MARRY ME and the delicate scrawl of Matsuri's answer YES directly below. He looked at Matsuri and for once in his life he was speechless. The woman he loved nodded her head once than broke into laughter as she launched herself into his arms and rained kisses across his face and neck.

"You'll marry me?" Kankuro managed to get out.

"Yes a million times yes." Matsuri replied in between kisses.

Kankuro felt relief and untold happiness flow through him as he held the woman he loved in his arms kissing her back with just as much excitement.

...

Gaara managed to get the purple book out of Anubis's jaws without ripping the material or doing too much water damage from the drooling of the beast. How Anubis had gotten a hold of the book was beyond him. However, Gaara knew that if the book was ruined in any way shape or form he would have to deal with Hinata and Temari both. Against his better judgment he let the book fall open on top of his desk, sat down and began reading the passage before him.

_He had wrongfully dismissed her, sent her back to her Kingdom, in disgrace and without even an escort. What made it worse was she had not protested or argued her point with him, he wanted her to fight him on it, beg, plead to stay, but she didn't. Instead she had left with an air of quiet dignity befitting her status as a Princess. _

_Now he sat looking out at his land as far as the eye could see expansive, dreary, and with no one to share it with. No children would ever run across the daisy covered meadows, the air wouldn't be filled with the bubbling laughter of children or a wife. There would be no one to walk with in the gardens, to share a smile with not that he would want to smile but the thought had crossed his mind. It would be quiet, utter silence, leaving him completely alone with his thoughts and nothing else. _

_He had never really pondered the meaning of 'alone' before. He had once found comfort in being solitary, not any more. It was a desolate feeling suddenly, one that he could not handle, not after he had experienced such joy and peace with the company of her._

_It had been two days now, he stood up, if he left now he could catch up in a day easily. He thought about it for a brief second and realized that if he didn't act he would regret it for the rest of his miserable life. With long purposeful strides he was out the library door and heading for the stables, he was going after her_.

Gaara shut the book half in irritation and half in confusion. Why had he picked up the damn book in the first place? Whenever he read it seemed to reflect upon his life, almost like the protagonist was mirroring Gaara's own life. His fingers traced over the cover and flipped it open to the first page to look at the message his Father had written to his Wife.

Gaara's Father had once loved his wife but as time went by and power was give to him and their love had waned.

Gaara frowned at the book; he had promised Hinata that they would not end up like his parents that he would not allow power to come between them. Was jealousy and distrust a type of power? Of course it was! Hinata had grown up differently than him, she had friends and family that she loved and cherished. Even if he didn't understand the friendship she had with Kiba Inuzuka he had no right to act the way he had.

There was a soft thump of a tail wagging against the hard wood floors of his office, Anubis was watching Gaara intently with bright eyes, tongue hanging out saliva pooling at his paws. Gaara kind of wondered why Hinata had not taken the beast with her and came to the conclusion that she wanted him to have some comfort while she was away. Odd how she would think this overgrown hairy beast would be a comfort to him, and yet in some way Anubis had been just that.

...

Hinata had just put the finishing touches on the flower arrangement, and successfully arranged all the catering for the reception to follow with the help of Greta, or actually, it would be Rin.

She only hoped that Gaara would make it to the wedding and not be late. It was an important day. She absently touched the petal of a red desert rose, remembering when Gaara had won her one very similar to this one. A rose was supposed to mean love, joy, and beauty and she hoped that it would give all that to Temari. She watched as a butterfly landed on one of the petals.

"Have you lost weight?" Shino's bland voice asked from behind her.

Hinata smiled as she met Shino's gaze hidden behind his glasses.

"Shino, it's not polite to ask a woman about her weight." Hinata lectured with an easy smile.

Shino just shrugged his shoulders as he reached behind her, letting the butterfly land on his finger and bringing itto rest on his shoulder.

"You don't look well." Shino commented.

Hinata absently rubbed her arms, not knowing how to respond to that. She was miserable;for the last month she had felt a broader range of emotions than she had ever felt before. Anger seemed to boil right beneath the surface, she found herself snapping and snarling more than she had ever done before. The mere pleasure of food was a distant memory; she ate to survive but if she didn't have to she probably wouldn't. She was physically and emotionally tired. She ached all over and there always seemed to be tightness in her chest, a pain that wouldn't go away and it was made worse every time she happened to see a picture of the Kazekage.

"Talk to me Hinata." Shino ordered.

His voice was gentle yet firm. She hesitated, this was her problem and she needed to fix it. She refused to badmouth her marriage, a wife built her husband up, bolstered his confidence, a wife did not tear her husband down, or talk bad about him to others.

"Shino this is my marriage and if I am going to talk about it, it will be with my husband." Hinata replied gently.

Shino was silent for a moment.

"Spoken like a loyal wife." Shino praised with a nod of his head. "I hope I can be as lucky as the Kazekage to have such a wife."

Hinata's smile widened as she noticed Hana among the guests.

"I think you already have found one." Hinata replied.

Shino's face actually broke into a smile as he spotted Hana.

"Very true." Shino replied as he turned back to Hinata. "I am confident you'll work things out."

Hinata smiled her thanks as she watched Shino walk toward Hana. She turned her attention once more to the flowers gracing the rest of the arrangement. She spotted a white flower with petals drawn back to reveal a bulb almost shaped like a tooth. Smiling brightly Hinata reached over and snatched the bloom out of the arrangement and turned around. Kiba stood in front of her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Hey there beautiful." Kiba greeted.

"Kiba a dogtooth lily is not a flower meant for a wedding." Hinata replied with a smile as she handed the bloom back to her old teammate.

Kiba's smile widened as he took the flower. "How is life in the heat of the desert?"

Hinata's smile wavered slightly before she smiled brightly once more. Kiba frowned her smile didn't reach her lavender eyes or even her body language which was stiff.

"Hinata..." Kiba began only to be interrupted by the cool voice of Aiko.

"Kiba, why did you run off so quickly...?" Aiko snapped as she reached his side, her demeanor changed immediately when she saw Hinata. "Hinata it's good to see you." Aiko offered her hand and gripped Hinata's in a friendly manner.

"Oh my…Aiko...Kiba." Hinata began in excitement as she stared down at the diamond on Aiko's left hand.

Kiba smirked as he wrapped an arm around Aiko's shoulder and squeezed her to his side, turning his head to nose her neck with affection.

"Yeah I made an honest woman of her." Kiba drawled with affection.

"Hn more like I made an honest man of you." Aiko contradicted as she pinched his side.

Kiba swatted her hand away gently and kissed the side of her neck.

"Why didn't you send an invite?" Hinata lectured.

"It was actually a very small wedding and very quick. As soon as I returned home I was made aware of the threats on Aiko's life and that those bounty hunter nins from Land of Waves wouldn't be the only ones to come after her." Kiba explained. "So we have been married..."

"Around two weeks." Aiko replied.

Hinata noticed a visible softening in the white haired woman; she was relaxed, not on edge or defensive. Love agreed with Aiko; if Hinata thought she was beautiful last time she saw her, she was positively radiant now.

Aiko's long white hair flowed around her shoulders in thick shimmering layers, her blue eyes shined with happiness and love as she gazed at Kiba. And Kiba looked calmer, as if he found his missing piece, Hinata almost laughed at her sappy thoughts. Her old teammate still had that rugged appearance and the determined gleam in his eyes but the way his eyes sought out his wife's, and the way he casually placed a possessive arm around her.

The three of them chatted a little longer before Kiba and Aiko decided to talk with Shikamaru before the ceremony began. Hinata watched with a smile as Kiba placed the dogtooth lily in Aiko's hand.

"Hinata...this scarf it's...ugh." Kankuro complained as he appeared at her side his scarf was in a tangled mess around his neck and his robes were askew.

"Did you get dressed in the dark?" Hinata asked with a light laugh as she reached for the scarf and untangled it.

"Matsuri made a mess of the scarf and said I was hopeless." Kankuro replied.

"Did... _he_ arrive yet?" Hinata asked a little hesitant.

"He's right over there." Kankuro replied nodding toward the left.

Hinata stiffened a she spotted Gaara's signature red hair, her hands twitched, absently strangling her brother-in-law with the scarf.

"Hinata...can't...breath." Kankuro choked out.

"Oh." Hinata cried as she immediately dropped the scarf. "Sorry."

She muttered out the apology her attention was now solely on her husband.

...

He arrived at the wedding on time half-hour early, just like Hinata had asked him to. He wore white robes edged in gold. All eyes were on him and he knew it, such functions were a burden to go to, trying to be social was a strain on him. But he came; it was his sister's wedding an event he was not going to miss. However, he had alternative motives involved as well, he would see her, and that was reason enough to attend this.

Then he spotted Hinata; her black hair very much pronounced against the harshness of the desert sand in the back ground and the stark whiteness of the decorations. He paused before making himself known to her, watching her as she interacted with the Inuzuka man.

Hinata was beautiful and Gaara was kind of surprised that he had noticed. Beauty was not something he took note of. But that wasn't everything that attracted him to Hinata; her beauty was shown in her personality, her demeanor, in her smile, in her eyes. He realized he missed her. Never in his life had he missed something. He watched as his brother began to bother Hinata about his scarf. Her bright smile waned suddenly and she turned her attention in his direction. Her body language was stiff and she was slowly strangling Kankuro with his scarf before she let go and turned full attention on Gaara.

He watched as she moved toward him a pleasant smile graced her lips, yet he saw the strain in her eyes. Cool green eyes scanned over her profile and narrowed slightly at the slight discolor below her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well. Her dress she wore showed that she had slimmed down quite unnecessarily. She wasn't taking care of herself.

"I think it best if we sit together." Hinata greeted softly.

"Always the politician." Gaara deadpanned.

"Just trying to keep up appearances." Hinata replied her voice strained. "There are members of the Hokage's council here as well as your own."

"And they will be watching us." Gaara finished.

"Can you blame them for watching their investments?" Hinata asked as she led him to their seats.

They sat down careful not to touch. Gaara was trying hard to control the urge to hold her hand; he shifted in his seat at being so close to her yet so far from her at the same time.

Hinata was having an internal struggle herself, the desire to run her fingers through his red hair, or sit on his lap and breath in his spicy sent was overpowering. She clasped her hands in her lap to keep from brushing against his soft robes.

Gaara was losing the struggle as he let his hand fall and brush against the material she was wearing. Taking a deep breath he inhaled her sweet lavender scent. The scent lulled him into a calm numbness as he sat there fully aware of every move she made and every breathe she took. He caught her gaze on him several times during the ceremony and it was pure hell not being able to say 'I missed you' or 'come home' simple words that had such powerful meaning behind them.

The ceremony was not long or drawn out it finished and the newly married couple was applauded down the aisle with much good cheer. Gaara and Hinata stood up careful not to touch, they glanced at each other briefly before turning to mingle within the crowd of guests; Gaara to congratulate his sister and Hinata to say a quick hello to her cousin.

It was very obvious to everyone present that there was a strain between the Kazekage and his young wife. At some point during the reception Gaara ended up standing next to Kankuro, not really paying attention. He spotted Hinata again, just the sight of her made his throat dry so without a thought he took the first glass of liquid offered to him to quench his thirst and soothe his dry throat. After taking the drink he met the darker lavender eyes of his sister-in-law, a mischievous smile spread across her face as her eyes glanced at the glass in his hands and back to his face.

A shiver of horror ran down his spine as he realized what he had just drunk. If he was on guard he probably could have stopped the drug that was now racing through his blood dulling his senses and making it almost impossible for him to summon his sand or any other type of protection against his crazy sister-in-law.

"I think it's about time you two settled your differences." Hanabi was saying, her voice sounded almost foreign.

Gaara felt a hand steady him on the shoulder.

"Don't fight it Gaara, this is for your own good." Kankuro's voice echoed in his mind.

Summoning the little strength Gaara had left he reached out a hand and gripped Kankuro's scarf managing to give his brother a second choking in the same day.

"When...I wake up...am going to kill you...and you." Gaara managed to swing his head toward Hanabi and snarl. "You're...going to wish...you were dead..."

Gaara at least was glad blackness took him right as Hanabi's face turned white. It left him with a satisfied feeling.

...

Gaara woke up slowly with a stiff neck and a foggy feeling in his mind, his tongue felt thick and fuzzy feeling. Alarm was the first thing that ran through his numb body as he sat up quickly focusing sand around himself as a protection. As he looked around his surroundings, he noticed the shelves after shelves of books realizing that he was in the family library.

"You're awake." Hinata greeted from beside the window she had a hand pressed against the large windowpane.

"Hn." Gaara grunted out a reply as he stood up and dispersed the sand letting it filter back into the gourd.

He turned away from Hinata and walked to the door, a shock ran up his arm as soon as he touched the door handle. The door was infused with chakra, sealing the door shut and shocking anyone who tried to leave without permission. He didn't recognize the chakra signature.

"I already tried the door." Hinata commented from the windowpane.

Gaara turned and glared at her, she in turn narrowed her eyes at him and returned to ghosting her hand over the windowpanes. He watched with interest as her hands glowed a light lavender color as she moved to the next pane of glass. She was checking for a weak spot in the chakra to break through and escape.

"Did you find a weak spot?" Gaara asked in an irritated tone.

"If I found a weak spot I wouldn't be stuck in the library with you and that." Hinata retorted as she threw a hand toward the vase sitting in the corner.

Her tone of voice was snotty and impatient. It just further put him in a bad mood, almost making him want to retaliate and be just as nasty. Instead he folded his arms and stared down the door instead.

"Who did this?" Gaara growled under his breath.

"Hanabi of course, who else would lock us in the library with that vase?" Hinata replied as she gave up on the windowpanes and slumped into a chair staring out at the window.

Gaara watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye, almost forgetting her subtle beauty the classic way her black hair fell across her shoulder in long spiral curls pinned to the side by a ruby red desert rose hairpin. How she picked such an elegantly simple dress that complemented her gentle curves and skin color. At that moment he felt compelled to say something.

"I missed you." Gaara commented his voice low almost a whisper

Hinata's head turned and she stared at him for a moment, her eyes bright with emotion as she looked at him. Hinata gave a small sniff and turned away from him again.

"I was gone for a month Gaara and y-y-you n-n-never wrote or came." Hinata chocked out.

Gaara's lips turned into a visible frown as he heard the tears in her voice, as she hid her face from him.

"How was I supposed to know you wanted me to come?" Gaara asked clearly confused on what she wanted him to do.

Hinata turned her head to him once more her sun kissed face was wet with tears. "Isn't that what a m-m-married c-c-couple would do."

"What do you want from me?" Gaara finally asked his tone bland.

Hinata's head snapped up and she rose slowly and walked to the window and then waved a hand at what she saw outside.

"I want that from you Gaara."

Gaara walked to the window and glanced outside, he immediately spotted Temari and Shikamaru, they were dancing cheek to cheek to their own music as they swayed along the paths that intertwined among the flower gardens.

"You want to dance?" Gaara asked dubiously.

Hinata's face flushed not with embarrassment or shyness but with anger. Her eyes hardened at him and her fist clenched her fingernails digging into the palm of her hands.

"You're so...so...frustrating...you know exactly what I want." Hinata whispered her voice was tinged in anger and bitterness making her words harsh.

"I can't read minds, Hinata tell me what you want." Gaara ordered coldly.

"I want your love." Hinata snapped.

Gaara was silent for several long minutes as he stared at his wife.

"You speak of love Hinata; don't measure me by your standards. The only emotional ties I have ever had to family are the ones I'd like to wrap around their necks. They are ties of hate." Gaara replied his voice void of emotion.

Hinata was able to hide the disgust she felt at his words. "That was a long time ago Gaara, you may deny it all you wish but you have changed."

"It's hard to forget a past where my sole purpose in life was to be the salvation of this village, born to kill. Hinata, I don't think you truly understand the childhood I grew up in."

"Then tell me Gaara, tell me about your past." Hinata replied her tone was urgent. "Talk to me Gaara, stop pushing me away, stop acting like this."

All the frustration and harsh words that Gaara kept bottled away broke like a dam, letting the turbulent water wash over Hinata in a cold rush.

"You want me to talk, fine." Gaara snarled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to one of the chairs situated by the window, he roughly let her go watching with satisfaction as she fell into the chair. Hinata's face turned red as she made a movement to get up.

"Don't you dare move; you will sit there and listen." Gaara ordered his voice rising. "This is what you wanted Hinata," His voice accentuated her name pulling her name apart and stressing the vowels of it. "Did you want me to scream at you?"

Hinata swallowed as she kept her silence and let her husband give into his emotions.

"Or would you rather I hit you instead, make you suffer physical pain the way you make me suffer." Gaara face was contorted in rage as he paced before her.

Hinata knew he would never raise a hand against her, and for some strange reason she wasn't afraid of him, a little angry with him but not afraid.

"I'll tell you what a feel every time I see you with that Inuzuka man. I feel uncontrollable rage, a sick feeling inside that I want to rip out. Thoughts of his slow painful death run through my mind. I hate this feeling yet it happens every time I see you two together."

Hinata watched a light layer of sand swirl around him in his irritation as he passed, his hands fisting. His nose wrinkled and his eyes were blazing with heated rage.

"I feel a need to pull you away to show that impertinent man that you're mine and only mine. I want to..." Gaara paused as he stopped in front of her his green eyes swimming with several emotions she could not gage.

"Say it." Hinata whispered she knew what he was going to say but he needed to say it.

"I want to drag you up those stairs to our bedroom...and undress you with my teeth...rip clothes that won't come off...lay you on the bed...kiss your perfect skin...touch you with my lips and hands...I want you to call my name in a fit of passion and only my name...and show you who loves you the most..." Gaara's words came out in strangled breaths his hands shook.

The image Gaara had just painted with his words made Hinata squirm in her chair. The lust that boiled in her blood was thundering in her ears as she lost herself in his heated gaze. Then it all came crashing down around her when she realized he had said he loved her. She realized that love involved a peculiar unfathomable combination of understanding and misunderstanding and how hard it was to sort things out.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked her voice was strangled sounding as she gasped to breath.

Gaara snarled down at her his voice harsh and scratchy against her ears as he all but growled in her face. "I don't remember."

Hinata gave an exasperated cry as she shoved him out of her face and got out of the chair. She let out a stream of muffled curses as she stormed to one of the many book cases and scanned the titles, finding what she wanted she snatched the large tome and hauled it toward Gaara. With cry of rage she let it fall with a thud at his feet. Her hand shook as she pointed at the dictionary that lay at his feet.

"Look it up." Hinata ordered, her voice breaking up as she stared at him with angry eyes.

"What?" Gaara snapped in confusion.

"I said look up the word 'love'" Hinata repeated through clenched teeth.

"Don't you dare order me around!" Gaara almost shouted.

"If you don't look up the word and read the definition I'll walk out that door," Hinata pointed to the door, "and I won't ever come back." Hinata threatened as tears began to fall down her face.

Gaara drew back a bit at her statement his early rage turned to pain at the thought of her actually putting her words into actions. With slow movements Gaara sat down in front of the dictionary crossed-legged as he opened the tome. His fingers brushed against the dusty pages as he flipped through to the 'L' section. His eyes scanned the words until he found 'love.'

"Read it out loud." Hinata ordered her voice was hard sounding against his ears.

Gaara snarled in anger at her his sand acted on his emotion and curled itself around her yanking her down on the floor next to him. She let out a yelp of surprise as she fell in a heap beside him. Sand trickled down her gown making a crinkling sound as it did so.

"Be silent." Gaara hissed out as he threw her a cold gaze. "I will not put up with you ordering me around."

Hinata shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him. Gaara cleared his voice and began to read the definition out loud.

"Love a profound tender, passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection for. A sexual passion or desire for."

Gaara stopped and looked at Hinata their eyes met and held. He looked at this woman trying to figure out if these words he had just read described his feelings for her. It was true that he had a warm feeling inside every time he thought of her, and he had a desire to touch her and not just in a sexual sense. Even if he just held her hand or snuggled against her when they slept, just to be near her, was that love?

Hinata seemed to understand that he was wrestling with the definition. Reaching over she flipped the pages to the 'F' section her fingers brushed the pages aside. Leaning forward she began to read out loud.

"Friend: a person attached to another by feelings of personal regard. A person who gives assistance and support. An ally in a fight or cause." Hinata's voice was soft and soothing.

Gaara was silent as he stared at her finger tips that pressed against the page of the dictionary.

"I'm going to tell you how I feel about Kiba and you." Hinata began her voice was low yet firm.

"I do not feel passion, desire, or a deep attachment for Kiba. However, I do have a personal regard for him, Kiba is my ally we have assisted each other through hard times and supported each other in our endeavors. Kiba will always be my friend you cannot change that fact no matter how much it may upset you. But I don't love him."

Hinata stopped for a moment as she glanced away from Gaara as if embarrassed about the next thing she was going to say.

"I do however, feel passion and desire every time you are around. I have a deep tender affection for you. This past month has been awful; I have never missed someone like I have you." Hinata replied softly still not looking at him her cheeks turned pink slightly as she continued. "I love you Gaara, and I am not ashamed to say so. I can see though that your regard for me might not be the same, or that you are embarrassed to say so. If that is the case and you don't hold me in such a regard please tell me now."

Gaara swallowed uncomfortably it was now or never, if he didn't speak up he might lose her forever.

"Is that true?" Gaara finally asked.

Hinata finally looked up at him. "It is."

"I made a list." Gaara suddenly said.

Hinata blinked at the sudden change in conversation. She watched with interest as Gaara pulled out a scroll and methodically unrolled it with shaking fingers. Gaara suddenly felt his throat close up on him as he tried to read his list out loud. Clearing his throat several times he managed to get enough of his voice to begin.

"Rin is back and she stopped by before heading to the wedding." Gaara began staring down at the contents of the scroll, "She said to make a list of what was important in my life."

Hinata kept silent as she listened.

"Let me begin at the bottom of the list; number 5. Salted lizard tongue," Gaara began.

"That's on your list?" Hinata asked with wrinkled nose.

"Yes it is, do you have a problem with that?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes. "It happens to be a very important part of my life."

"Of course please continue." Hinata replied hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Number 4. The people of Sunagakure. It is my wish to be the Kazekage they need, to protect them, and to lead them into economic security." Gaara read off with feeling.

"That's something I admire in you Gaara, your strong feelings toward the people of your country." Hinata agreed.

"Number 3. Naruto, he is the only person who understood the pain and loneliness I have had to go through. I count him as a… friend." Gaara managed to get out the word, it sounded strange on his tongue but with enough practice he might get used to saying it more. "Number 2. My siblings, they have put up with a lot from me. As I've grown older I have learned to appreciate them very much."

Gaara paused for some time before he continued on to number one. "Number 1. Hinata…" Gaara's voice gave way and he had to clear his throat again. "I realized this past month that I…I love you. I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out." He whispered out the last part of it.

Not able to hold herself back any longer Hinata was in his lap kissing his cheek, nose and neck. "Do you mean that, Gaara?" She asked between kisses.

"Every," Gaara began as he kissed her back, "last," another kiss on her lips, "word!" Gaara managed to finish.

Hinata smiled brightly as she sat in his lap enjoying the feeling of being loved.

"So now that I got that off my chest where do we go from here?" Gaara asked.

"Sand surfing." Hinata replied brightly.

"I peg your pardon." Gaara asked surprised at the sudden switch in subject.

"It's that or head back to the reception where all eyes will be on us." Hinata pointed out.

"Sand surfing it is." Gaara replied with a smirk, as he helped her to her feet. "However, we need to find a way out."

Hinata smiled shyly a becoming blush staining her cheeks. "About that, there's a weak spot on the third window to the left. We could actually unlatch the window and easily scale down to the gardens."

"Why you little minx." Gaara replied in awe.

"I just figured we needed to talk things out." Hinata explained.

"I agree we did need to talk things out." Gaara replied as he headed for the window easily unlatching it and swung it open. He leapt onto the ledge a feeling of contentment of equanimity came over him as he offered Hinata his hand and she took it. Pulling her up beside him he smiled at her. "Shall we start this adventure together?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Hinata replied as she followed him into the cool night's air into another adventure, one that they would partake in together.

It was in that moment that Gaara and Hinata both realized there was one word that freed them of the weight and pain of life: that word was love. And no matter what obstacles they faced, whether it be the council, children, in-laws, or the weight of running a country they would face it together.


	29. Chapter 29

_This is the final chapter. I am actually very sad, I enjoyed writing this story so much. I would like to thank Errihu my beta for volunteering to work with me__! Errihu is currently writing 'Those Whom the Gods Desire' a Sakura and Gaara story its quite interesting, you should check it out. _

_I want to thank every single one of you guys for reading and for reviewing. Quite a few of you have stayed with me from the very beginning and I just feel so honored that you have, and that you have reviewed consistently. I really appreciate it. _

_Just so you know this won't be the last story I write. I am currently writing another Hinata and Gaara story. Alright I've talked enough I hope this last chapter is an enjoyable read._

Epilogue

A sigh of contentment fell from Gaara's lips as he felt Hinata snuggle against his side. He had been gone for two weeks without his wife. It was always a tough visit to see the Tsuikage without Hinata there to keep him for giving into his rage. Not that Hinata hadn't argued and thrown a fit when he left her behind. But she hadn't been feeling well and he wasn't going to have her travel with him. Instead he had sent her to Shawna for a checkup.

He could now sleep with her in his arms, her long black hair was spread across his shoulder her lips pressed against his collarbone, long eyelashes tickled his skin as she blinked sleepily. Her smell was intoxicating especially after making love; his senses seemed to be sharpened after such activity.

"Gaara." Hinata whispered against his skin sleepily.

"Hmm." Gaara muttered out trying to stay awake but failing miserably.

"I have to tell you something." Hinata continued.

"Don't worry I was cordial with the Tsuikage." Gaara murmured against her neck.

"Well that's good to hear." Hinata replied.

"Hn_**,**_ even when he said my wife was the prettiest little thing in wind country."

"That's a nice complement."

Gaara snorted and continued. "Not when he said if he was younger he would have taken you from me."

Hinata laughed. "He's just an old man Gaara." She was silent for a moment before she began again. "I have something to tell you."

Gaara just nodded his head for her to continue his hands absently stroked up and down her back. Life had never been as good to him as it was in that very moment.

"Um, we are expecting." Hinata commented in a low voice.

"Expecting what?" Gaara asked in a voice thick with sleep.

"You know, our love has been fruitful." Hinata replied her voice tinged with embarrassment. An adorable blush stained her cheeks.

"Have you been planting fruit trees in the garden?" Gaara asked he was awakening slightly. This conversation was sounding vaguely familiar. "Fruit trees don't grow very well here. We should probably return the trees and get our money back."

Gaara let a weary sigh out against her neck. Why did she insist on planting things that would not grow, it was a terrible waste of time and resources. Resources such as his money.

"No." Hinata replied her voice slightly exasperated. "In the future we could be expecting an addition to the family."

Now that caught his attention he suddenly sat up dislodging his wife from his side and stared at her with wide green eyes. "Your sister is not welcome here Hinata. I thought I made myself clear."

Cold fear ran down his spine as he stared at his wife. He had only been gone for 14 days, he had counted the days. How could things get so out of hand in such a short time?

"Hinata, I put up with Hanabi's sporadic visits and deadly gifts as best I can. If she should move here I cannot promise her safety." He growled out the last sentence.

"Your being absurd Gaara." Hinata snipped back in irritation. "She isn't that bad."

"I'm never leaving you behind again. I can't believe what I have to come home to." Gaara replied in a growl.

Hinata sat up pulling the sheet with her to cover her chest as she glared at him. "Gaara I'm pregnant."

Gaara's head snapped back at the statement. He blinked once than once more. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he finally was able to say something.

"Hinata… and we just….and I was…." Gaara began. "...and we...made love."

"That's usually how one becomes pregnant." Hinata replied with dry humor.

Gaara snapped his mouth shut and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you not happy?" Hinata asked suddenly worried at his reaction. "I thought you wanted a child."

"It's been three years Hinata...and it feels like we have been trying for so long. I came to the conclusion that we might not have a child." Gaara's voice was gravelly sounding, his green eyes were bright.

"I never gave up that hope." Hinata breathed out a tear slid down her face as she placed her hand over her stomach and looked down. "I didn't realize you had given up on me."

His eyes softened as he stared at his wife he placed a hand over hers. Hinata stared down at their hands placed against her stomach. She hated to admit how jealous she was when Temari and Shikamaru had a girl after only one year of marriage. Or even how Aiko had given Kiba a son. Gaara was never aware of how she felt until seven months ago when Kankuro and Matsuri announced that they were expecting a child. Gaara had found her curled up in their bathroom sobbing into one of the baby blankets Hanabi sent as good luck charms.

"I have never given up on you. I just didn't want you to feel pressured." Gaara replied his voice low.

Gently he pushed Hinata onto her back and crawled over her. He slide down her body settled himself between her legs he lowered his head and pressed his ear against her stomach. Hinata placed a hand in his hair letting the silk strands fall between her fingers as she felt the warm breath against her stomach felt his hands play against her skin. One of his hands snaked around her waist pulling her even closer to him as his red hair tickled against her stomach.

"Are you sure your pregnant I can't hear anything. Shouldn't he be kicking?" Gaara asked in concern his voice fell against her skin his lips touched her belly button.

Hinata let out a bell like laugh as she tugged on Gaara's hair. He let her pull him up.

"Gaara it's too soon for the baby to move." Hinata kissed his chin and smiled. "How do you know it's a boy?"

Gaara gave his blank look of innocents. "What else could it be?"

"What if it's a girl?" Hinata asked.

"It will definitely be a boy." Gaara stated bluntly.

"You may be the Kazekage but you don't have any control over the sex of our child."

"Hn." Gaara grunted as he wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close his hand splayed against her stomach in wonder.

"I love you Gaara." Hinata said softly.

"I love you more." Gaara whispered as he fell asleep.

…...

"I will have to cut this meeting shorter than expected." Gaara interrupted one of the council members with a raised hand for silence. "I have a pending obligation to attend to."

Gaara stood up from his seat and walked out leaving all the men in the room in a state of shock. The Kazekage had never cut short a meeting. It must have been something pressing indeed for him to leave so early and so abruptly.

Gaara knew perfectly well that he had left his council in shock but he did have obligations that he was bound to perform. He spotted his wife; her long black hair was twisted and pinned elegantly up. At her feet Anubis sat waiting quietly besides his mistress. At the sound of his approach Hinata turned brightly to her husband.

"I'm I late?" Gaara asked as he brushed his fingers against her hand in greeting.

"No, for once you're right on time." Hinata replied with a soft smile as she hooked her finger around his.

"Do you think she will pass?" Gaara asked softly watching the academy doors.

"What a thing to say. She is your daughter. Of course she will pass."

Gaara scanned the rest of the parents and spotted Matsuri waiting for her son, Ebizu. Kankuro and Matsuri's one and only child. Ebizu was almost as good as his Father when it came to the mastering puppet jutsus. But what made him stand out was his kindness, he didn't have the biting sarcasm that his Father once had. He took after his Matsuri.

A few people over stood Kakashi leaning up against a tree his good eye trained on Rin who stood next to him talking softly. After taking Rin back to Konohagakure, the three of them returned a month later and reenlisted in Sunagakure. Apparently a lot had happened in that one month. Gaara had never asked it was a matter beneath him but Hinata couldn't help herself, and had thus gained all the details on the matter.

Kakashi was able to vouch on Rin's behalf before the Hokage gaining her a reprieve. A couple of days later they were married. And after another couple of days of Miyo pestering they decided to return to Sunagakure. Thus with a note of recommendation from the Hokage, Sunagakure had gained three capable shinobi. And if the Kazekage's memory was correct, and of course it was, the famous copy-nin's youngest son, Sakumo was in the academy.

The doors of the building flew open and out filed the students most of which were shouting with excitement, while others eyed their new teammates with curiosity. Gaara immediately spotted his seven-year-old daughter Yoshino with her signature red hair and bright blue eyes. She walked solemnly toward her parents, two boys followed behind her Ebizu and Sakumo.

"Did you pass?" Gaara asked bluntly to his daughter.

Hinata frowned at Gaara's blunt statement and then smiled at her daughter. "We love you either way darling."

"I passed." Yoshino replied calmly.

Hinata let out a squeak of excitement as she hugged her daughter. Gaara gave a small smile.

"Hn don't be so modest Yoshino." Ebizu replied with folded arms.

"Yeah." Sakumo piped in. "Yoshino graduated top of her class."

Yoshino didn't react at all to the statements she just stared at her Father her blue eyes seemed vacant of emotion.

"I would expect no less from my daughter." Gaara praised softly. "Did you get placed on a Genin team?"

"Ebizu and Sakumo are my team mates." Yoshino replied her voice low. "Kano is our Sensei."

"That's wonderful." Matsuri piped in next to Hinata. "I am sure the three of you will work well together, won't you, baby?"

"Mommm." Ebizu whined at her. "I am a man."

Matsuri smiled as she ruffled her son's wild brown hair. Kakashi placed a hand on his son's shoulder his gray eye serious as he stared down at him.

"Remember son, the most important rule is to never leave your teammate behind."

"I know."

"Come on you two. Kano Sensei said he would take us out for lunch and we would discuss our team strategy." Ebizu cried as he led the way toward Kano.

Yoshino followed behind the boys. Kakashi and Rin said goodbye to the Kazekage and walked off followed by Matsuri leaving Hinata and Gaara alone.

"I worry about Yoshino sometimes, she never shows emotion." Hinata whispered softly.

"She smiled." Gaara replied quickly as he absently patted Anubis on the head.

"No she didn't, she never smiles." Hinata protested in concern.

"Emotions are useless Hinata." Gaara replied bluntly.

Hinata glared at Gaara in anger. "If that's the case than you can bet those trysts we have will stop right now."

Gaara's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Emotions are useless." Hinata taunted as she walked away from him.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he watched his lovely wife swing her hips provocatively from side to side, as she walked. She wouldn't dare, or would she? Frowning Gaara quickly followed his wife to see if she was serious.

…..

Gaara sat at the kitchen counter drinking his coffee his eyes on his three-year-old son who was sitting next to him attempting to eat the porridge that Hinata had just made for him. The Kazekage shivered in disgust at the porridge, how his own flesh and blood could stand that vile stuff was beyond him. Haruto had most of the porridge all over his face and small hands.

"Daddy!" Haruto shouted in excitement reaching a grubby hand over to smear porridge over the white robes of his Father.

Gaara suppressed the irritated sigh and gave a strained smile to his son instead. Haruto was so different than his older sister Yoshino. Haruto was loud, he smiled, loved playing games, and was full of energy. Gaara wondered who his son took after; it certainly wasn't himself or Hinata.

"Daddy guess what I learned." Haruto continued his face creasing into a big smile.

Gaara absently took a towel and tried to clean the mess off his robes. He stopped and turned his greenish eyes once more to meet the darker green eyes of his son. Haruto gripped a small scroll and unrolled it on the table, he stood on top of his chair and with a serious look on his little face he did two hand signals and placed palms flat on the scroll. There was a slight puff of smoke as a rice ball suddenly appeared atop the scroll. Haruto was beside himself with excitement as he clapped his hands dark wisps of his black hair bounced up and down.

Gaara was impressed his three year old son had mastered the art of sealing things into scrolls and releasing them. Although the Kazekage would have preferred the object to be sealed away to be more along the lines of a weapon and not food. Gaara quickly snatched the rice ball out of his son's hands before Haruto could take a bite.

"Haruto, sealing scrolls are better put to use to store weapons and not food." Gaara instructed as he wrinkled his nose at the moldy rice ball and promptly threw it away.

Haruto's lower lip began to twitch slightly and Gaara knew he was about to have water works if Gaara didn't praise him.

"You did well." Gaara stated simply.

That did the trick. Haruto was all smiles again. Gaara raised his eyes to spot his wife walking into the kitchen their ten-year-old daughter stood in the doorway a blank look on her face. Hinata smiled brightly as she placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek good morning. Gaara all but sighed with contentment as he eyes followed his wife around the kitchen. After the birth of Haruto, Hinata had not been able to lose the extra weight as quickly as she had with Yoshino. It must of have been because of age, yet Gaara found her more appealing than ever, she wasn't overweight she was just more curvy than before.

"Your daughter has something to discuss with you dear." Hinata commented as she took a damp washcloth and began cleaning Haruto's face and grubby hands.

Yoshino came around the table and stood in front of her Father.

"Yes." Gaara asked.

"Kano Sensei is going to ask your permission to enter Team Kano in the Chunin exams held in Konohagakure. I want you to say yes." Yoshino stated bluntly her lavender eyes darkened.

Gaara kept his face blank of emotion he knew Kano was going to approach him but Gaara was prepared to deny his team entry. Gaara's green eyes took in Yoshino. From her flaming red hair to her blue eyes, she was his little girl.

"That's my business Yoshino." Gaara replied simply.

"No it's not Father. Just because I am the youngest in Team Kano doesn't mean I slow the others down at all." Yoshino pointed out. "If you deny our team entry Ebizu and Sakumo will blame me for the denial of our team."

"I will take it all into consideration." Gaara replied bluntly. "Now didn't I just assign your team to search out a lost civilian?"

Yoshino's face didn't change but her eyes narrowed. "I am leaving for the mission right now."

"Good luck sweetie." Hinata said as she gave her daughter a kiss atop her head and ushered her out the door. "Gaara don't be over protective, if Kano deems the Team ready for the exams don't hold them back because you're scared."

"Hn." Gaara grunted out as he took a sip of his coffee. "I am the Kazekage, Hinata, and I will make the final decision."

"Of course you will." Hinata replied with a smile as she leaned against the table counter.

"Daddy." Haruto cried trying to regain his Fathers attention once more.

"What?" Gaara asked turning in his chair to face his son once more only to get a face full of teddy bear.

"Look what I found." Haruto chirped in excitement as he pulled the worn down teddy bear back into his secure embrace.

Gaara's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the thread bare, worn out teddy bear that would not die. It was going to haunt him for the rest of his life apparently.

"Hinata you better wash that thing." Gaara ordered.

"I'm on it." Hinata replied as she scooped up their son teddy bear and all and headed for the bathroom.

...

Gaara stood next to the Hokage his eyes focused completely on the gates that marked the exit from the Forest of Darkness. His heart was racing in fear; it was taking too long, way too long. One team was already announced missing which inevitably meant death. Another team came in missing one teammate and one of the Proctors went in after the missing Genin.

The Kazekage's eyes slide to Kano who looked bored almost as if he was going to fall asleep. If it wasn't for the twitching muscle on the side of his neck anyone would have thought him unconcerned for the safety of his team. However, the Sand Leader knew Kano had been anxious ever since Yoshino was placed on his team. Being the Sensei for the Kazekage's daughter was a privilege and a nightmare all in one.

Gaara had argued uselessly with his wife that Yoshino was only ten and not old enough to take the exam. Kano mentioned that out of his three Genin it was Yoshino who held them all together in a tight spot. Her quick thinking and tactical skill had progressed immensely since graduating from the academy. She was just as good as her Father was at that age if not better.

In the end Gaara had allowed her to take the Chunin exam but only if he came also. Yoshino voiced her irritation at having her Father and Mother coming also. Such an outburst was rare from Yoshino. She hid all her emotions and one could never figure out what she was thinking, but not this time. In all ten years of her short life she had never thrown a tantrum but she did that day, and Gaara was quite shocked. Hinata had laughed afterward at his shocked expression and said something along the lines of 'didn't think your little princess would throw such a fit, did you?'

Now his wife was out shopping with her sister, Aiko, and Tenten; not concerned in the least that her oldest child could be in danger while her husband stood here in horrible fear waiting for his daughter's team to come out.

"It's been too long." Gaara muttered.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh at the sight of his friend. "I felt the same way when my son was taking the exams, Gaara. Don't worry our kids are stronger than we think."

Gaara just folded his arms trying to hide the fear that was radiating across his chest.

Then there was movement Gaara immediately spotted the messy haired tall lanky form of his nephew, Ebizu striding through the trees. Following closely on his heels was his cousin, Karura, Temari's oldest daughter her dirty blond hair pulled up into a hairstyle very similar to her Fathers. Two more Genin appeared, Sakumo with his wind blown dark brown hair, followed closely on his heels the son of Tenten and Neji with his strange colored eyes and blank expression.

But what followed just about stopped Gaara's heart completely. Yoshino was being carried on the back of a tall Genin with wild light brown hair that curled around his chin and fell over his eyes; two purple triangular tattoos ran down his cheekbones. A small nin-dog was jumping around his heels as he walked. The boy was laughing and smiling as he talked animatedly with Yoshino every once and awhile throwing a smile over his shoulder at her as he carried her.

"Who is that carrying my daughter?" Gaara seethed through clenched teeth.

"Masaru Inuzuka, oldest son of Kiba's." Naruto replied.

"I see." Gaara replied his voice had a cold chill to it.

He watched as the Inuzuka boy handed Yoshino over to her Sensei, no one caught the way the boy let his fingers slip through Yoshino's reddish blond hair or the softening that came over the boy's wild looks when he watched the Kazekage's daughter being carried away. It was the same look Gaara gave every time he saw Hinata. A cold shiver of forebodingran down his spine as he turned to follow Kano to the hospital.

...

"Gaara let her be." Hinata whispered, as she tugged her husband along behind her.

"I don't like the looks of that kid." Gaara hissed as he kept looking over his shoulder.

"Yoshino and Masaru are friends." Hinata replied in exasperation.

"She never speaks of him." Gaara protested as he dug his heels in a little bit more.

"Gaara!" Hinata finally snapped. "Let her speak to the boy."

"Fine!" Gaara bit off a bit too bluntly.

"Yoshino!" Hinata called over her shoulder as she stepped behind Gaara and began to push him forward, "Just meet us at your Grandfathers house, alright sweetie."

"Yes Mother." Yoshino muttered out and turned back to the Inuzuka.

She stared in surprise at the tall male that towered over her. She swallowed. Masaru was far more magnificent than he was in his youth. Indubitably he was now taller, stronger, heavier, and incredibly more handsome and virile. His cheekbones painted with the clans signature purple tattoos defined by the bronze of his skin. A straight lean nose and darkly lashed amber eyes as translucent as liquid gold. The heavy scent of cinnamon and dog biscuits hit her as he leaned forward toward her. It was a strong scent and any normal girl would have covered her nose and scurried away. For some strange reason she was drawn to him.

"You've grown up Sand Princess." His voice was a gruff bark.

"It's Yoshino." She corrected coolly still staring helplessly at him.

"Yeah, I remember, only Sand Princess suites you better." He rumbled out at her.

Yoshino narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do remember me right?" He growled out his breath washed over her.

"Masaru Inuzuka." The words fell from her lips before she realized she could have been snotty and told him she had no clue who he was.

"I was afraid you might have forgotten me." Masaru gave a feral grin, as he reached out and fingered her long red tresses.

Yoshino felt herself leaning forward into his woodsy smell; his eyelidsslid lower over the burning amber of his eyes. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the warmth that seemed to radiate off him. She was quickly brought back to reality when the strong spicy scent of cinnamon hit her nose. Her blue eyes flew open as her lips met the rough texture of a biscuit pressed against her lips.

"Dog biscuit?" Masaru asked with a lopsided grin at her surprised expression.

Yoshino froze as she watched him bite down on the treat and chew it with a look of pleasure on his face.

"That's...that's disgusting." Yoshino shivered out brushing the crumbs from her lips.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Masaru argued through a mouth full of biscuit.

Yoshino understood now why she didn't like guys they were disgustingly dirty creatures with bad habits. But Masaru interested her more than any other male she had met, maybe because he had saved her life during the exams. A fact she would rather forget. He waved another biscuit beneath her nose as if to entice her with it. His lopsided grin was contagious and against her better judgment she took the biscuit from his hand and took a nibble. Surprise light up her face as she realized they tasted good.

"I was just teasing, there really just cinnamon cookies." Masaru replied with a warm smile.

For the first time in years, Yoshino smiled back.

...

"Masaru just arrived a few minutes ago." Hinata commented vaguely as she walked beside her daughter.

Yoshino was careful to hide her excitement. She kept her blue eyes on the red sand beneath her feet as she followed her Mother down town.

"Why would I care?" Gaara muttered as he glanced at Yoshino.

"I was making the statement to Yoshino, not you Gaara." Hinata replied with an eye roll.

"Why should it matter to me, Tu is a relative of his. Why shouldn't he visit?" Yoshino muttered in her monotone voice.

Gaara gave a curt nod of agreement and smirked at his wife. Hinata narrowed her eyes at her husband before smiling sweetly.

"Gaara it's been awhile since we last went sand surfing together."

"You want to go right now?" Gaara asked in irritation. "I don't think now is a good time. Not when we have a foreigner in the village."

"Now is the perfect time." Hinata grounded out as she hooked her arm in Gaara's and steered him in the opposite directions.

"Yoshino and I were going to train this afternoon." Gaara began to protest again.

"You can do that later." Hinata replied, "You can spare your Father can't you Yoshino?"

"Yes Mother I can." Yoshino replied now understanding what her Mother was doing. "You two have fun."

As soon as her parents were out of view she turned and headed the opposite direction. Her feet lead her to the main gate were Masaru and his dog were waiting for her. Thankfully, the two ninjason front gate duty were asleep.

"Hey what's with that look?" Masaru asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know why you insist on visiting me."

"Why wouldn't I?I still long to hear three words from you and will pester you until you finally say them." Masaru replied with a smirk

"If I do that than you have it all, my feelings, my emotions, and I'll have nothing."Yoshinowhispered. "I won't have anything to protect from you."

"You're a complicated woman you know that. Most would let their feelingsgo, not you though. In the end if you're not willing to take the risk than you shouldn't fall in love." Masaru leaned his head to the side and smiled down at her. "You've led a privileged life, Yoshino, never had to feel anything if you didn't want to. Now you're at a crossroads and you don't know what to do. I won't make the decision for you. You're a big girl, Sand Princess."

Oh how she hated that nickname. It made her want to call him 'dog breath' or 'dog boy.'

"You need to come to terms with your feelings for me." Masaru rumbled out.

"Do not presume I hold any feelings for you." Yoshino snipped back.

"Really?" Masaru drawled out as his hand closed around the back of her neck and scooted her forward until she was pressed against his hard chest, the fur of his collar tickled against her chin.

"Then tell me you feel nothing when I do this…"

Yoshino watched as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Nothing." Yoshino muttered against his lips.

"Hm…how about when I do this." Masaru replied calmly.

The fingers of his free hand ran along the hem of her shirt and dipped beneath to dance across the skin of her back. The hand on the back of her neck turned her head to the side as his lips grazed against the exposure of her neck. It burned terribly where he was kissing, and nipping against her smooth skin. It felt deliciously good and she didn't want him to stop. She secretly liked it when he took control and kissed her like this, she was clueless as what to do and if she did do something it would give away her feelings toward him. His lips left the warmth of her skin and he looked at her beneath hooded eyes, his eyes liquid amber as they stared at her.

"Speechless with want aren't you?" Masaru growled.

Yoshino swallowed hard as she disentangled herself from around him. Her fingers shook as she straightened her shirt.

"Your body betrays what your words won't say." Masaru observed casually as he folded his arms over his chest, he glanced at the sky and smirked. "I have to go."

He took off quickly leaving her in the middle of the street, sand blowing in the wind. Why did he even bother stopping in to see her before he returned to his village? She would rather he just stayed way. She blamed the sand for the reason why her eyes were stinging again.

...

Yoshino walked slowly to the front gate, envelope in hand. The blue robe of her outfit was casually flipped behind her shoulder showing off her white shirt and blue shorts. She like the color blue, it matched her eyes and complimented her reddish hair. She remembered a time when she wanted to have the dark beauty of her Mother's. However, she soon became content with her looks and lot in life, why fight what the fates gave you?

She smiled and nodded to the civilians as they greeted her, stopping a few times to exchange a friendly comment or two, or just to ask how someone's sick child was or if their husband was healing up ok from his last mission. The people of the village looked to her as the future, at least, that was what her Father drilled into her head every chance he got. That was why he used her as his ambassador. That was why she was sent to Konohagakure to discuss chunin exam dates, trade routes, and threats that could possible be brought before the two lands.

Currently she was being sent to the front gate to greet some old friends of the family. Well her Mother's old teammates, her Father argued that they were not his friends.

She had met the Inuzuka family when she was ten. Their oldest son Masaru and she had taken the Chunin exams together. She found him loud and obnoxious, him and the slobbery undisciplined mutt that was always at his side. Masaru was three years older than her and loved to rub it in whenever they met up. But yet like everything that was forbidden she was drawn to him.

Coming to a halt by the front gate she smiled at Shima who was slumped over snoring, while his partner Kano was diligently keeping watch for approaching visitors.

"Morning Yoshino." Kano greeted.

"Good Morning Kano Sensei. You would think Shima would be wide awake with excitement on the return of his wife." Yoshino replied as she handed the missive to Kano. "It's from Shawna."

Kano's green eyes light up like they always did when he got a letter from his wife. "He was up all night thinking Tu was coming in the evening." Kano scanned the letter and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how we are even related."

Shima suddenly came awake with a started gurgle and a shout. "Dog food."

Kano looked at his cousin with raised eyebrows. "What were you dreaming?"

Shima wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Hey Yoshino." Shima greeted than with excitement leaned forward. "Guess what? Tu's bringing home a puppy."

Yoshino schooled her facial features to stay bland and unemotional much like her Father's. She carried the same affection for the beasts as her Father did, such creatures were nuisances. Even if the Family dog Anubis had been the only exception to the rule. Before she could form a pleasant response back a loud howl rang out across the sandy dunes.

"It's Tu." Shima cried as he jumped over the station he was manning.

Yoshino tried to settle the strange excitement that ran through her limbs as she picked out Masaru. His chin length brown hair was curled wildly around his ears and the fur of his hood. The red triangular tattoos that defined him as an Inuzuka were pronounce on his cheek bones, she could practically see the wide toothy grin that showed off his canine teeth.

There was a flurry of excitement in the air as the group arrived at the gate. The dogs that traveled with the group howled and barked their greetings. Shima shouted his excitement as he picked Tu up and swung her around, kissing her soundly. Yoshino spotted her Aunt and Uncle within the group and smiled as they gave her a hug.

Yoshino did her duty as she greeted The Inuzuka clan leader Kiba and his strikingly beautiful wife Aiko. The group headed out toward the complex leaving Yoshino to bring up the rear. A warm arm casually was slung across her shoulders. The strong scent of wood, dog biscuits and cinnamon assaulted her nose as she looked up into the grinning face of Masaru.

"Hey there you smoking hot red head." Masaru whispered in a husky voice.

Unable to help herself she shivered at the tone of his voice and the way his fingers began to twirl the long strands of her red hair.

"That is a very improper way to address the daughter of the Kazekage." Yoshino snapped out as she stiffened.

"I love it when you pull rank on me, Sand Princess." Masaru rumbled out in a growl. His breath washed over her face like a warm breeze.

"I don't know why you tagged along." Yoshino snapped out stiffly as she withdrew his hand from her shoulders.

"For the celebration of course." Masaru replied as he walked beside her.

Yoshino noticed the looks she and Masaru were being given by his parents. Aiko had a frown on her face while Kiba wore a smirk very similar to his son's. Matchmaking parents were the worst.

"Your parents are friends of mine but you aren't, you seem to infuriate my Father every time you show up." Yoshino muttered darkly as she stepped away from one of his straying hands.

"Your Mother loves me." Masaru leered at her.

"She loves everyone so it doesn't count."

"I saved your life that must put me in your Father's good graces."

"Hn." Yoshino muttered out.

"Yeah you remember." Masaru teased as he caught a strand of her hair and tugged it.

"I had everything under control." Yoshino muttered back her voice was voice of emotion.

"Didn't look like it."

"Be silent." Yoshino hissed out coldly. "And keep your hands to yourself."

"I got you a present." Masaru whispered his lips close to her ear.

Yoshino stepped away from him once more eyeing him warily. She suddenly noticed the slight bulge within his hoody. She watched as his fingers closed around the zipper and pulled it down.

"Spirits, Masaru!" Yoshino hissed out in horror as she reached out to still his hands. "Not right here in broad day light."

Masaru let out a loud howl of laughter, his eyes turned mischievous as he closed a hand over hers.

"Now who has the lecherous mind?" Masaru leered in her face canine teeth snapping inches from her lips. "Admit it you like me."

Yoshino pulled her hand away damn him for taking everything so lightly. She would never admit such a thing out loud. Her blue eyes watched his fingers pull down the zipper once more to reveal a small black puppy with green eyes staring back at her. Her throat went dry, her heart contracted painfully as she stared at the creature. She knew exactly what the present meant. No person other than a member of the Inuzuka clan was given a dog. Her Mother was the exception to that rule, and Anubis had been a family pet not a working nin-dog.

Swallowing Yoshino could tell that this creature was not to be used as a pet. This black furry creature was a pure breed, with green eyes wise with intelligence and knowledge.

"Her name is Isis and she's yours." Masaru purred out with affection.

Yoshino stepped away from him in horror at what he was saying. She schooled her face into a blank sheet of no emotion, willed her blue eyes to turn to ice and her lips into a thin line. The sand around her swirled around her wrists and fingertips.

"No." She said the one word with such coldness it would have frozen anyone normal person.

That wasn't the case for Masaru his eyes turned livid his face darkened at her word the tattoos along his cheek bone were more pronounced than ever. Then his lips turned into an almost feral grin.

"Ah you are indeed your Father's daughter. Follow his ever order. Why did I think you would be any different?" Masaru leered at her.

Yoshino didn't reply she just stood there. Cold and uncaring words never hurt she always kept that thought running through her mind.

"The Kazekage's daughter will of course be given into an advantageous marriage nothing less than another kage, or feudal lord not some mere clan leader like myself." Masaru's face twisted in pain.

Yoshino shook her head. He was poor at hiding his emotions; he let them fall all over for everyone to see while she hid hers to keep others from using them against her.

"You're a snob, Yoshinoand you relish being one." Masaru threw out harshly as he zipped his hoody back and walked past her following slowly behind the others.

Yoshino stood there watching him walk away, a stinging burning was apparent against her eyes but she blinked quickly and the stinging went away.

...

Gaara slipped through the window quietly his fingers automatically untied the ribbons of the ANBU mask and let the porcelain panther mask slip into the palm of his hand. His eyes adjusted to the dark immediately as he set the mask on the table and began pulling his black shirt off.

"Where have you been?" The accusing voice of his wife rang through the room sharp as a knife.

The shock of it threw him off balance making him tumble backwards onto the bed as he yanked the shirt off. He raised his eyes to see the looming shadow of his wife hands on her lovely hips, lips set in a grim line.

"Answer me Gaara." Hinata ordered her voice tight with anger.

Gaara just folded his hands behind his head, relaxed on the bed, and stared up at her with a smirk.

"Make me." Gaara hissed out.

"Don't play games Gaara! You were spying on your daughter?"

"Is she home from her date?" Gaara asked his voice gruff sounding.

"You should know that better than anyone else." Hinata snapped as she threw her hands in the air and walked to the window.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Gaara replied in a sulking voice.

"Really?" Hinata asked with sarcasm as she reached out the window to latch it shut. "You take your daughter's skills for granted_**.**_ Yoshino knows better than anyone about how to tell when someone is stalking her."

Gaara muttered something under his breath.

"She's angry Gaara, you had no right to spy on them."

Gaara sat up in haste and glared at his wife. "I have every right to spy on her. Yoshino is my daughter, future leader of this village, this village's top ambassador to the other countries, she's the top teacher at the academy...she's..."

"Do you hear yourself Gaara? Are you even listening to your words? You have just described your daughter as some object that this village can't live without. Yoshino is eighteen and if she wants to go on a date that is quite alright."

"Not if I don't..."

"Stop it." Hinata snapped out as she stood before him once more.

Gaara snarled under his breath as he began untying his sandals.

"She is a teenager and I want her to have a normal life."

"Yoshino will never have a normal life, Hinata. She is my daughter. No child of ours will ever have a normal life." Gaara dropped each sandal and watched as Hinata bent down to pick them up and place them in their closet. "And I have worked hard to allow our children every opportunity. I let her become a shinobi, haven't I?"

"That's only because it's a requirement to become Kazekage." Hinata replied as she caught the black pants Gaara threw at her.

"I'm just being a good parent." Gaara snarled.

Hinata threw his sleeping boxers at him a little too forcefully as the article of clothing hit him in the face.

"She likes the man, Gaara." Hinata replied through clenched teeth.

"I don't care what she likes Hinata. Masaru is just like his Father; wild and out of control he uses girls and throws them away, this is just a fad."

Hinata crossed her arms again, her face was in the shadows but he could feel the anger in her stare and he was positive her lavender eyes were sparkling with rage.

"Masaru loves her Gaara."

"You don't know that."

"And you are oh-so-wise about the feelings of your daughter?"

Gaara grumbled under his breath about nagging wives, and disobedient children. Hinata sighed as she sat next to Gaara and took his hand in hers.

"Promise me you won't make it hard on Yoshino to like this boy." Hinata whispered.

"Fine," Gaara bit out, "I promise to let him live."

"You're hopeless." Hinata sighed out with a shake of her head.

"And you love me for it." Gaara purred out as he managed to pull Hinata in for a heated kiss.

….

"Have you noticed that Yoshino has been avoiding the social activities?" Gaara whispered to Hinata who was sitting next to him.

Hinata turned her attention off the practice sparing that was going on between Haruto and Ebizu.

"You finally noticed, how perceptive of you." Hinata replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You're not going to try and start something are you?" Gaara asked in annoyance.

"Me?" Hinata asked with fake innocents. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Will you go and see what's wrong with her?" Gaara asked.

"No." Hinata replied shortly as she turned back to the match below.

Gaara growled under his breath. "I suppose you want me to give in."

"Its not giving in Gaara its letting our daughter choose her own path." Hinata replied her eyes still on Haruto.

"Oh! I suppose you would have chosen a different path." Gaara replied in a sulking tone.

Hinata turned her lavender eyes on Gaara. Her slender hand reached out and cupped the side of his face and she leaned in until there noses touched. A soft smile spread across her lips.

"I love you very much Gaara. Our children are proof of that. Do you honestly want our children to grow up the way we did?"

"No." Gaara breathed out against her lips.

"Neither do I. I want Yoshino to fall madly, deeply in love with a man. I want Haruto to find a woman that makes his pulse race with excitement. I want our children to find a love like ours."

Gaara was silent; he was going to lose his daughter either way. He had such high hopes for her such grand plans. The Inuzuka men ruined everything.

"I'll speak with her." Gaara replied as he gave Hinata a quick kiss.

It didn't take the great sand leader long to find his daughter moping in the gardens. He silently stood next to her, waiting for her to say something. The silence was deafening, yet comforting at the same time.

"You know Father I was perfectly content being on my own. Following your orders, carrying out missions with my team, being the ambassador between the two villages." Yoshino paused.

"I know what you mean." Gaara replied. "I was perfectly fine on my own."

"Than you met Mother." Yoshino replied.

"Yes and it all changed. Your Mother filled in a part of my heart I didn't even think I had."

Yoshino gave a big breath and turned to face her Father.

"I love him."

Gaara blinked at the statement. Not because it was a surprise, he knew something like this was coming the first time Masaru had carried Yoshino out of the Forest of Darkness. His little girl was all grown up.

"And he loves you?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." Yoshino replied simply.

"If Masaru makes you happy than you have my blessing." Gaara replied.

Yoshino's next action caught Gaara off guard, growing up she had never been one for hugs or kisses. But suddenly she was in her Fathers arms. Gaara slowly closed his arms around his little girl in a comforting embrace. In that moment, Gaara knew he had made the right decision.

...

Hinata smiled with joy as she watched Yoshino throw herself into Masaru's arms. The innocence of their love was a joy to her heart. Hinata gave a sniff as she closed her fingers around Gaara's hand and looked up at him.

"It will be alright Gaara." Hinata whispered reassuringly.

Gaara's eyes burned, the sting of unwanted tears was such a discomfort. He felt his entire world crash before his very eyes as he watched his pride and joy in the arms of a rough, barbaric, smelly Inuzuka man. How could this have happened?

"It's love, Gaara, and that's one emotion that is too strong to hide."

"I still expect her to be Kazekage." Gaara muttered.

"We will cross that bridge when it comes." Hinata whispered against his neck.

Gaara let out a sigh as he turned his neck to the side to allow his wife better access to his skin, he liked it when she nibbled at his skin.

"Did you know your son just completed his first c-rank mission?"

"Haruto has completed several c-rank missions." Gaara replied with confusion.

"Well this is the first one he completed without incident." Hinata replied as she kissed his skin lovingly.

Gaara pulled away from Hinata and smiled down at her. "There's hope for him yet."

Hinata laughed at him. "There is always hope, Gaara."

He placed an arm around his wife and rested his head atop her hair, which even with age was still just as black, soft and lush as it had been twenty years ago when they first married. His green eyes watched his daughter walk down the street hand in hand with Masaru, but he didn't feel that pain any more, no, he just felt a little sad that his little sand princess was growing up. But that was what having a family was all about_**;**_ raising one's children and letting them go.

"I have a surprise for you." Gaara suddenly said turning to his wife. "You have to close your eyes."

Hinata smiled brightly to him as she closed her eyes. Gaara gently led her down one of the gardens paths.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hinata asked in excitement.

"It wouldn't be a surprise than." Gaara contradicted in a bored voice.

"You don't sound very happy. It must not be a good surprise." Hinata commented.

Gaara almost rolled his eyes at his wife of twenty years. She loved every surprise he had ever given her.

"Are we there yet?" Hinata asked.

"Now you sound like Haruto, on a mission." Gaara replied as he led her down the path to the gardens.

He gently positioned Hinata to stand in front of him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss against her neck. He smiled at the sound of her gasp, even after so long they still had such an effect on each other.

"Open your eyes." Gaara whispered against her ear.

Hinata opened her eyes and let out a sigh of appreciation. The elegant white petals of the Reina de la Noche had opened to spread its fragrance this one evening out of the year, on their anniversary. The soft floral scent had a touch of sweetness to it as it floated in the air around them. Hinata turned around in Gaara's arms and smiled.

"Happy 20th anniversary." Gaara greeted.

"I love you." Hinata whispered as she reached her fingers up and ran them through his hair.

"Really?" Gaara asked. "Even after everything I've put you through?"

"Ah but you see, that's what I love about you Gaara, you love our family, yes even Hanabi. You take your role as Father, Husband, and Kazekage seriously and you manage to balance family life and work. And for that I couldn't ask for more."

Gaara smiled against her neck before he pulled back and cupped the side of her face. "And I have been blessed with a loving wife two beautiful children, a niece and nephew. A family that I thought I would never have. And I love you, Hinata, for giving me all of this."


End file.
